Immer wachsam
by Philine5
Summary: Diese Geschichte beschreibt ein mögliches Kennenlernen, Zusammenarbeiten und Ineinanderverlieben von Nymphadora Tonks und Remus Lupin. Sie beginnt im Sommer nach Harrys 4. Schuljahr und endet mit der Schlacht von Hogwarts. Es handelt sich nicht um eine betont romantische Fanfiction. Ich möchte eine spannende Nebenhandlung zum Buch gestalten und versch. Charaktere näher beleuchten.
1. Eine richtige Black

Eine richtige Black

„Ich habe dir gesagt, du sollst nicht direkt hierher apparieren!", blaffte Alastor sie an, kaum dass sie sich neben ihrem Mentor materialisiert hatte.

Tonks lachte, warf den Kopf zurück und fuhr sich durch das kurze bonbonfarbene Haar. „Du bist auch nicht grade unauffällig, mit diesem Hut … Aus welchem Jahrhundert stammt der?" Und sie deutete auf Alastors Bouler, der so schräg auf seinem Kopf thronte, dass er das magische Auge mehr schlecht als recht verbarg.

Er ignorierte Tonks' Bemerkung und stapfte über das vertrocknete Stück Rasen in der Mitte des Grimmauldplatzes auf das verschnörkelte Gartentor zu, an das Tonks sich noch vage aus ihrer Kindheit erinnern konnte.

Sie hastete ihm hinterher. „Wird es lange dauern? Ich hab heute Nachtschicht und sollte nicht schon wieder zu spät kommen ...", fragte sie beklommen.

Alastor hatte ihr nicht gesagt, weshalb sie hierher kommen sollte. Sie vermutete, es ging um die Bekämpfung irgendeines schwarzmagischen Wesens oder Artefakts. Das würde sie in diesem Haus überhaupt nicht überraschen.

Ihre Mutter Andromeda hatte sie einmal, als sie in London unterwegs waren, hierher geführt. Dass dieses herrschaftliche Gebäude, in dem damals noch tatsächlich Menschen gelebt hatten, Besitz ihrer Familie sein sollte, hatte die junge Tonks zunächst mit Stolz erfüllt. Doch dann hatte ihre Mutter ihr von den schrecklichen Bewohnern des Hauses erzählt, von den vielen unglücklichen Stunden, die sie als junges Mädchen hier hatte verbringen müssen. Andromeda erzählte auch, wie ihr Lieblingscousin, Sirius Black, von seinen Eltern schikaniert und schließlich, genau wie sie, aus dem Familienstammbaum der Blacks ausradiert worden war. Dieser Großcousin war einer der wenigen Verwandten, denen Tonks schon leibhaftig begegnet war. Sie erinnerte sich, wie sie den jungen Mann im Alter von sieben Jahren mit ihrer Mutter getroffen hatte. Andromeda hatte eigentlich alle Verbindungen zu ihrem früheren Leben durchtrennt und dabei auch für ihrem Lieblingscousin keine Ausnahme gemacht. Bis sie sich beide dem Orden des Phönix anschlossen und ihre alte Freundschaft wieder zum Leben erwachte.

Seitdem war Sirius öfter bei Familie Tonks zu Gast gewesen. Aus dieser Zeit hatte Tonks selbst viele schöne Erinnerungen an einen hübschen, abenteuerlustigen Mann, der seine Großcousine gerne mit kleinen Zaubertricks unterhielt. Doch diese Besuche fanden ein jähes Ende, als Du-weißt-schon-wer immer mehr Macht gewann und Sirius um das Leben seiner engsten Freunde, auch Ordensmitgliedern, fürchten musste und scheinbar alles in seiner Macht stehende tat, um vor allem seinen Patensohn Harry in Sicherheit zu wissen.

Entsprechend erschüttert waren Tonks und ihre Eltern deshalb auch gewesen, als sie von Sirius' Verrat und seiner Festnahme erfuhren. Andromeda hatte nicht nur schwer unter dem Verlust zweier guter Freunde, sondern auch unter dem Vertrauensbruch ihres Cousins gelitten.

Die Familie Tonks hatte sich natürlich sofort erboten, den kleinen Harry bei sich aufzunehmen und tatsächlich hatte das Baby einen Tag im Haus ihrer Familie verbracht, bis Dumbledore beschloss, es am besten bei seinen Muggelverwandten unterzubringen.

Diesen Tag würde Tonks nie vergessen. Zuerst, der Schock über Sirius Verrat, dann die freudige Nachricht von Du-weißt-schon-wems Ende und schließlich der bedrohliche Halbriese Hagrid, der mit einem schreienden Kind in den Armen von einem knatternden Motorrad im Vorgarten der Familie Tonks stieg. Tonks, die erst wenig vom Geschehen um sie her verstand, stellte den kleinen Harry ruhig, indem sie ihn mit immer neuen Grimassen und Haarfarben zum Lachen brachte. Um das Haus wimmelte es nur so von Eulen, diverse Ordensmitglieder schickten besorgte und hilfsbereite Nachrichten, den kleinen Zauberer betreffend. Schließlich erschien Albus Dumbledore höchstpersönlich und erklärte, er habe Minerva Mc Gonagall bereits zum Auskundschaften nach Little Whinging geschickt und Hagrid solle sich mit dem Baby ebenfalls sofort dorthin begeben. Tonks wollte natürlich wissen, was das für ein Ort war, an den der kleine Harry jetzt geschickt wurde, doch Dumbledore hatte ihr nur verschwörerisch durch seine Halbmondbrille zugezwinkert und dankbar die kleine Tüte Zitronenbonbons angenommen, die Tonks ihm als Wegzehrung geschenkt hatte.

Unwillkürlich griff Tonks in ihre Manteltasche und hielt Alastor eins unter die Nase. „Auch ein Zitronenbonbon?", fragte sie unschuldig.

Ihr Mentor wehrte mit misstrauischem Gesichtsausdruck ab. Seit er ein ganzes Schuljahr in seinem eigenen Koffer eingesperrt gewesen war, war er sogar gegenüber Tonks sehr argwöhnisch geworden, was Essen und Trinken anging.

Er machte einen entschlossenen Schritt vorwärts und stieß mit seinem knochigen Gehstock das Gartentor weit auf. Ein lautes Quietschen war zu hören. „War wohl länger keiner mehr hier!" sagte Tonks in betont munterem Tonfall, um sich ihr mulmiges Gefühl beim Anblick dieser Brutstätte von Überheblichkeit, Hass und Rassismus, der ihre Mutter vor Jahren ein für allemal den Rücken gekehrt hatte, nicht anmerken zu lassen.

Alastor erklomm, ohne auf Tonks' Bemerkung einzugehen, die drei Stufen zur Eingangstür der Nummer Zwölf und stieß einen reichverzierten Schlüssel in das verrostete Schloss. Die dunkle, mit einem schlangenförmigen Türklopfer versehene, Pforte schwang auf und gab den Weg in einen große, leeren Raum frei. Tonks betrat das Gebäude kurz nach Alastor und sah sich um. Bis auf die, für ein Stadthaus völlig untypische, Größe der Eingangshalle und der geschwungenen Treppe, die in die oberen Stockwerke führte, war vom ehemaligen Glanz des Anwesens nichts mehr zu sehen.

Spinnweben bedeckten die kristallenen Lüster und alten Gemälde, die Teppiche waren mottenzerfressen und der große Schirmständer in einer Ecke, der - wie Tonks mit Ekel feststellte - aus einem abgetrennten Trollbein gefertigt war, zeugte von einer Zeit, in der die Trolljagd noch ein beliebte Freizeitaktivität reicher Zaubererfamilien gewesen war.

Vorsichtig tat Tonks ein paar kurze Schritte in die Halle. Das alte Parkett knarrte unter ihren Füßen, Staub wirbelte auf, als sie den verschlissenen grünen Teppich betrat.

Alastor stellte gerade seinen knorrigen Gehstock in den trollfußförmigen Schirmständer. „Ich hoffe, er weiß noch, dass wir kommen ...", knurrte er vor sich hin.

Tonks drehte sich zu ihm um. „Wer?", flüsterte sie, von der düsteren Atmosphäre des Hauses eingeschüchtert.

Doch Alastor ignorierte ihre Frage und nickte nur stumm Richtung Treppe. Gemeinsam stiegen sie hinauf in den ersten Stock, vorbei an einer Leiste abgetrennter Hauselfenköpfe, bei deren Anblick Tonks sich am liebsten übergeben hätte. Sie hielt inne und drehte sich zu Alastor um, um ihm endlich den Grund für ihren Ausflug zu entlocken.

Da hörte sie ein Geräusch, eine Bewegung im Stock über ihr, die da nicht sein sollte. Zu laut für Ratten oder anderes Ungeziefer. Mit der antrainierten Schnelligkeit eines erstklassigen Aurors riss Tonks den Zauberstab aus ihrem Mantel und entwaffnete die große Gestalt, die soeben in einer Tür im ersten Stock erschienen war. Der machtvolle Blitzstrahl, der aus der Spitze von Tonks' Zauberstab schoss, traf den Fremden so unvorbereitet, dass seine Wucht ihn umwarf und gegen den dunklen Türrahmen schleuderte.

„Mensch, Mad-Eye! Hast du den nicht kommen seh'n?", fuhr Tonks ihren Mentor gereizt an, während sie sich schon – mit ausgestrecktem Zauberstab – langsam die Treppe hinauf bewegte, um ihr Opfer näher zu betrachten.

Es war ein hochgewachsener Mann um die vierzig, mit schulterlangem dunklem Haar und eingefallenen Wangen. Seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen und er atmete schwer von dem Aufprall.

Er kam ihr bekannt vor.

Tonks beugte sich vorsichtig zu ihm herunter. Kein Zweifel. Sie fuhr hoch und richtete ihren Zauberstab entschieden auf die Gestalt am Boden.

„Nymphadora! Nicht!", schrie Alastor hinter ihr.

Tonks hielt verblüfft inne. Mit mühsam kontrollierter Stimme rief sie, ohne sich zu Mad-Eye umzudrehen: „Was soll das, Mad-Eye? Verdammt, das ist Sirius Black!"

Einen Moment herrschte Stille. Tonks hielt Blacks verwirrtem Blick Stand, bis sie Alastors knorrige Pranke auf ihrem Oberarm spürte, die sie mühelos von dem gesuchten Massenmörder wegzog.

„Warte doch mal!", knurrte er unwillig. Tonks wollte ihren Augen kaum trauen, als sie sah, wie ihr Tutor, der erklärte Gegner aller schwarzmagischen Künste, Alastor Moody, sich zu Sirius Black, dem Verräter, Mörder und Todesser allererster Güte, hinab beugte und ihm grummelnd auf die Füße half.

„Sirius.", grüßte der alte Auror und zu Tonks' immer größer werdenden Verblüffung klang seine Stimme … besorgt.

Black erwiderte den Gruß mit einem Kopfnicken und richtete seinen Blick dann wieder auf Tonks, die nun ein paar Stufen unterhalb der beiden Männer stand und nicht daran dachte, ihren Zauberstab zu senken.

Selbst wenn Alastor den Verstand verloren hatte, selbst, wenn er sie absichtlich in eine Falle gelockt hatte, sie würde dennoch alles tun, um ihn vor Black zu beschützen. Doch allein würde ihr das nicht gelingen.

„Weg von ihm! Ich rufe Kingsley Shacklebolt!", drohte sie. Kingsley war der Leiter der Aurorenabteilung, Tonks' ehemaliger Ausbilder und ganz speziell mit der Verfolgung von Sirius Black betraut.

Nun warf besagter Verbrecher einem von Tonks engsten Vertrauten einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu.

„Was, bei Merlin, geht denn hier vor?", schrie Tonks nun beide an.

„Das würde ich auch gerne wissen.", setzte eine ruhige, aber gut vernehmliche Stimme hinzu. Tonks wirbelte herum und sah einen weiteren Mann, der einige Stufen unter ihr ebenfalls auf der Treppe stand und wie sie seinen Zauberstab gezückt hatte.

Seine Hand war vollkommen ruhig und sein Gesicht zeigte einen vernünftigen, intelligenten Ausdruck. Doch sein Zauberstab deutete genau auf Tonks Herz und er wirkte nicht so, als sei er gewillt, von seinem Standpunkt abzuweichen.

Die Männer waren in der Überzahl und sie hatten Alastor auf ihrer Seite, den Tonks unter keinen Umständen verletzen würde. Black trug zwar keinen Zauberstab mehr, war aber dennoch sicher sehr gefährlich.

Verzweifelt ließ Tonks ihren Arm sinken und fühlte sich nunmehr furchtbar schutzlos. Sie hatte das starke Gefühl, einen entscheidenden Teil des Geschehens nicht mitbekommen zu haben. Irgendwas lief hier ganz falsch. Noch einmal wandte sie sich an Alastor, diesmal flehentlich. „Bitte, was ist hier los?"

Alastor hob beruhigend die Hände und kam, begleitet von dem charakteristischen _Klonk_ seines Holzbeins, langsam auf sie zu.

Er sah sie an, sprach aber mit dem Fremden in ihrem Rücken. „Dies ist Nymphadora Tonks, eine der wenigen Blacks, die uns wohlgesonnen sein wird. Nymphadora ...", er redete nun wieder mit Tonks, „Ich bitte dich, uns zuzuhören. Wir werden eine Lüge enthüllen, die viel zu lange aufrecht erhalten wurde." Mit seiner knorrigen Hand deutete er auf Black, der nun völlig ungedeckt in Tonks Schusslinie stand.

Alastor sah sie eindringlich an, als er sagte: „Sirius Black ist unschuldig."

* * *

„Aber wieso? Wieso hat er sich dann jahrelang versteckt? Wieso das Land mit seinem Ausbruch in Angst und Schrecken versetzt? Wieso nie versucht, seine Unschuld zu beweisen?" Tonks raufte sich das kurze strubbelige Haar, dass sich durch ihre Verwirrung und Furcht dunkelgrau wie ein Gewittersturm verfärbt hatte.

Sie vermied es, Black direkt anzusehen, sprach nur mit Alastor, während sie unter den misstrauischem Blicken des fremden Mannes im grün tapezierten Salon der Blacks auf und ab lief.

Auch sie musterte ihn hin und wieder kritisch. Er hatte ein schmales kantiges Gesicht, einen Dreitagebart, helle Augen und ergraute Schläfen. Aus seiner Haltung sprach sorgsam kontrollierte Anspannung und sein stechender Blick glich dem eines Raubtiers.

Black hingegen hatte sich wieder einigermaßen von seinem Schock erholt und lehnte fast lässig an dem Kaminsims aus schwarzem Marmor. Alastor hatte sich auf dem einzigen Möbelstück des heruntergekommenen Raumes niedergelassen, einem alten Sessel aus rissigem Leder mit verschnörkelten Armstützen, und erzählte Tonks in aller Seelenruhe eine schier unglaubliche Geschichte.

Tonks schüttelte den Kopf. „Das sind zu viele unbeantwortete Fragen. Wie soll ich diese Märchen glauben?"

Nun erhob Black die Stimme. „Dora, du kennst mich doch. Wo ist der unerschütterliche Glaube in das Gute im Menschen, den deine Mutter dich gelehrt hat?"

Tonks scheute sich, Black anzusehen, besonders als er ihren Spitznamen aus Kindertagen so selbstverständlich in den Mund nahm, als lägen seine unbeschwerten Besuche im Haus ihrer Eltern nur wenige Tage zurück.

Leise sagte sie: „Dieses Vertrauen wird oft genug enttäuscht. Gerade du solltest das wissen, wenn auch nur die Hälfte von dem, was Mad-Eye erzählt hat, wahr ist. Es hat keinen Zweck, sich schöne Lügen für die Realität zurechtzulegen."

Nun richtete Black sich doch auf und kam einen Schritt auf Tonks zu, die sich Mühe gab, nicht zurückzuweichen.

„Ich habe mich in Peter furchtbar geirrt. Aber so wirst du dich nicht in mir irren. Sag's ihr Moony!" rief er plötzlich und wandte sich an den fremden Mann. „Sag ihr, wieso du mir glaubst! Ich hätte die wichtigsten Menschen in meinem Leben doch niemals an Voldemort verraten. James und Lily Potter waren die besten Freunde, die ich je hatte und ihr Sohn … Harry, es gab – es _gibt_ niemanden auf der Welt, der mir mehr bedeutet."

Bei diesen Worten sah er Tonks so aufrichtig und ehrlich an, zeigte ihr all den Schmerz, der in seinem Innern glühte, dass sie nicht anders konnte, als zu nicken.

Der Mann, den Sirius 'Moony' genannt hatte, richtete sich nun auf und erhob die Stimme. Er klang zwar zurückhaltend aber bestimmt.

„Mir ging es jahrelang nicht anders als dir.", sagte er an Tonks gerichtet. „Ich habe erlebt, wie einer meiner besten Freunde zum Verbrecher erklärt wurde, weil er der falschen Person vertraut hat. Seit ich die Wahrheit kenne, fällt es mir schwer irgendwem auch nur die geringste Kleinigkeit anzuvertrauen. Aber so kommen wir nicht weiter im Kampf gegen Voldemort. Wir müssen unsere Freunde vorsichtig auswählen, das ist sicher. Aber das letzte Risiko, das bleibt, müssen wir in Kauf nehmen."

„Ich war mir am Anfang nicht sicher, ob wir dich als eine der ersten einweihen sollten ...", sagte Sirius leise. „Aber Mad-Eye hier hat sich für dich verbürgt. Hat gesagt, er würde dir sein Leben anvertrauen."

„Und ich hatte verdammt recht!", knurrte Alastor. „Du hast mich vorhin nicht angegriffen, obwohl jede einzelne Richtlinie des Ministeriums dir das Gegenteil vorgeschrieben hätte. Du wusstest, dass du mir trauen kannst."

„Jeden anderen, der so was gebracht hätte, hätte ich sofort umgelegt." stimmte Tonks ihm grimmig zu.

Sirius ließ ein bellendes Lachen hören. „Darin bist du sehr gut!", sagte er und rieb sich demonstrativ die Schulter, mit der er gegen den Türrahmen gestoßen war.

Tonks Haar verfärbte sich langsam wieder pink und sie schlug peinlich berührt die Augen nieder. „Tut mir Leid?", sagte sie verunsichert. Dann fiel ihr Sirius' Blick auf, der leicht ungehalten auf ihrer linken Hand ruhte, die noch immer seinen Zauberstab umklammert hielt. Sie schaute fragend Alastor an, der nur kurz mit dem Kopf ruckte, was sie als Nicken interpretierte.

Langsam machte sie einen Schritt auf Black zu, innerlich betend, gerade keinen schrecklichen Fehler zu begehen, und gab ihm den Zauberstab zurück.

Der Fremde, der das Geschehen die ganze Zeit genau beobachtet hatte, entspannte sich merklich, als sein Freund die Waffe wieder erhielt.

Sirius seufzte vernehmlich und wirbelte den Stab beschwingt durch die Luft, sodass er Funken versprühte. „Hab den hier noch nicht allzu lange. Hat Mad-Eye mir besorgt.", sagte er wie beiläufig. Doch Tonks hörte den dankbaren Ton in seiner Stimme und sie dachte mit Schaudern darüber nach, wie sie sich fühlen würde, wenn ihr selbst der Zauberstab genommen würde. Und das beinahe zwölf Jahre lang.

Nun trat auch der fremde Mann, der inzwischen überzeugt schien, dass von Tonks keine Gefahr mehr ausging, auf sie zu und reichte ihr die Hand. Sie fühlte sich kalt aber stark an. „Ich freue mich, Sie kennenzulernen, Nymphadora -", „Tonks!", entfuhr es ihr unwillkürlich. „Entschuldigung, aber bitte nennen Sie mich Tonks.", fügte sie errötend hinzu.

Der Mann schien kurz verwirrt, fuhr dann aber fort: „Gut, Tonks. Mein Name ist Remus Lupin."

„Professor! Das ist _Professor_ R. J. Lupin!", warf Sirius, der wieder seinen Platz am Kamin eingenommen hatte, ein. „Wirklich, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass aus dir mal ein Lehrer wird, Remus."

Der Angesprochene ignorierte diese Bemerkung und sagte ernst: „Ich gehöre zum Orden."

Tonks riss überrascht die Augen auf. „Der Orden des Phönix? Der wurde doch aufgelöst!"

Alastor erhob sich und stapfte auf die beiden zu. „Schon, aber wir sind hier, um ihn wiedererstehen zu lassen.", sagte er kryptisch und zog eine Fotografie aus der Tasche seines Reiseumhangs. Sie war alt und an den Rändern bräunlich verfärbt. Doch die Gesichter der Hexen und Zauberer auf dem Bild strahlten noch immer dem Betrachter entgegen.

„Als Du-weißt-schon-wer das erste Mal vor über fünfzehn Jahren an die Macht kam, taten sich diese Leute zusammen und gründeten den Orden des Phönix. Über die Hälfte von ihnen ist nun tot. Aber Du-weißt-schon-wer ist zurückgekehrt.", erklärte Alastor.

Tonks lief es kalt den Rücken hinab. „Dann stimmt es also wirklich?", hakte sie nach.

Sirius schnaubte ungehalten. „Natürlich ist es wahr. Dumbledore glaubt Harry, wieso sollten wir es dann nicht auch tun?"

„Vielleicht, weil ich in erster Linie dem Zaubereiministerium unterstehe und die sagen da etwas ganz anderes.", gab Tonks zurück. „Wieso ist Dumbledore denn aus dem Zaubergamot ausgeschlossen worden, wenn er noch alle Tassen im Schrank hat?"

„Der Gamot untersteht doch ebenfalls dem Ministeium, beziehungsweise den zwielichtigen Machenschaften von Lucius Malfoy. Der Prophet schreibt, was dem Ministerium nützt und die Leute glauben es.", versetzte Alastor.

Tonks fühlte sich in die Enge getrieben und sah wieder hinab auf das Foto. Sie erkannte das junge Gesicht ihrer Mutter, das von Alastor, Rubeus Hagrid, Dumbledore und auch die von Sirius und Remus Lupin.

„Sind sie das? … Die Potters?", fragte sie leise und legte ihren Finger auf ein lachendes Paar, ein Brillenträger mit verstrubbeltem schwarzem Haar und eine hübsche rothaarige Frau mit grünen Augen.

Sirius und Lupin nickten beide. Auf ihren Gesichtern zeichnete sich Verlust, Trauer und kalte Wut ab.

„Wir wollen zu Ende bringen, was wir vor Jahren begonnen haben. Wofür so viele unserer Freunde ihr Leben gelassen haben.", sagte Lupin mit heiserer Stimme und die Liebe und Entschlossenheit darin beeindruckten Tonks.

„Und … ich soll dabei sein?", fragte sie.

„Ja, verdammt, sonst hätte ich dir sicher nicht gerade den Eingang zu unserem Hauptquartier gezeigt.", knurrte Alastor.

„Warte!" Tonks sah sich in dem düsteren Raum dessen Innenausstattung etliche Schlangenmotive und Symbole für das Haus Slytherin aufwies. „ _Das hier_ soll euer Hauptquartier sein? Dieser alte Kasten ist der Inbegriff von Rassismus und inzestuöser Reinblütigkeit!"

„Guten Tag, junge Herrin. Wie freut sich Kreacher, ein Ebenbild der guten Madame Bellatrix in ihrem Haus begrüßen zu dürfen."

* * *

Tonks blickte in die hervorquellenden Augen eines überaus alten, überaus hässlichen Hauselfs, dessen Mund sich zu einem schleimigen Grinsen verzogen hatte.

Wie vom Donner gerührt wandte sie sich zu Sirius um. „ _Was_ hat der gerade gesagt?"

Sie wusste nur wenig über ihre Tante Bellatrix Lestrange. Doch was ihre Mutter von ihrer verhassten Schwester erzählt hatte, genügte Tonks, um sagen zu können, dass es niemanden auf der Welt gab, dem sie weniger gern ähneln würde. Bellatrix war eine glühende Verehrerin Voldemorts, eine der ersten Frauen in seinem Gefolge und fest davon überzeugt, Andromeda hätte mit ihrer Entscheidung, einen Muggel zu heiraten, ihr Recht auf Leben verwirkt.

Sirius stellte sich vor Tonks und schirmte sie so vor den Blicken des Elfen ab. „Kreacher, verschwinde! Sie will nichts mit dir zu tun haben!", fuhr er ihn an.

„Verräter seines Blutes, Schande für die ganze Familie, unwürdiger Bastard ...", röchelte Kreacher, der nun mit drohendem Finger auf Sirius zeigte. „Wie wagt er es, sich zwischen Kreacher und seine junge Herrin zu stellen, die der alten Herrin doch so sehr gleicht ..."

„Das reicht!" Mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes ließ Sirius die Tür zum Flur mit einem lauten Knall zufallen und sperrte den Elfen so aus.

Er drehte sich mit immer noch zornigem Gesichtsausdruck zu den anderen um. „Das tut mir Leid, er war immer noch hier, als ich vor ein paar Wochen zum ersten Mal wieder herkam. Ich kann ihn nicht wegschicken, er könnte mich verraten ..."

Doch Tonks hörte nicht zu. Mit dem Schließen der Flügeltüren des Salons hatte sich der reichverzierte Stammbaum, der sich von deren Innenseite aus über die restliche Wand erstreckte, vervollständigt. Direkt neben der Klinke sah sie die detailreichen Porträts der Schwestern Bellatrix, Andromeda und Narzissa Black. Zumindest zwei davon. Dort, wo das Gesicht und der Name ihrer Mutter sein sollten war nur ein großer runder Brandfleck. Tonks' Vater Ted war zwar nicht aufgeführt, dafür aber das Bild eines kleinen Mädchens mit blassem herzförmigem Gesicht und großen grauen Augen, das seiner dunkelhaarigen Tante zum Verwechseln ähnlich sah.

* * *

„Ich kann das nicht." sagte Tonks entschieden und ließ ihre Haare einen trotzigen Rotton annehmen. Ohne Spiegel wagte sie nicht, auch ihr Gesicht zu verändern, obwohl sie das im Moment wirklich gern getan hätte. Stattdessen wuchs sie lieber ein paar Zentimeter, bis sie Sirius, der ihr am nächsten stand, überragte.

„Hier bleib ich ganz sicher nicht. Und wenn ihr glaubt, meine Eltern würden auch nur einen einzigen Schritt hier rein setzen, dann irrt ihr euch!"

„Muggel kommen hier gar nicht rein.", bemerkte Sirius leise. „Unaufhebbarer Muggelabwehrzauber … hat meine Mutter schon vor Jahrzehnten eingeführt."

Tonks lachte bitter. „Ein weiterer Grund, diesen Ort zu meiden! Oder fühlst du dich hier etwa wohl? Nach allem, was hier passiert ist?"

Sirius' Gesichtsausdruck wurde hart und ein Schatten legte sich über seine Züge. „Natürlich nicht ...", sagte er und wirkte, als wolle er noch etwas hinzusetzen. Er bremste sich aber und sagte stattdem nach einer Pause: „Aber als Hauptquartier für eine geheime Organisation, die im Untergrund agieren muss, ist es ideal. Wir haben einen Apparierschutz, Anschluss ans Flohnetzwerk, genügend Gästezimmer und große Räume für Versammlungen."

„Damals, als Du-weißt-schon-wer das erste Mal die Macht ergriff, hatten wir Räume des Ministeriums zur Verfügung und haben auch manche Treffen in Hogwarts abgehalten. Aber jetzt, wo der Minister gegen uns arbeitet und die Schulräte, allen voran Lucius Malfoy, die Raumverwaltung der Schule kontrollieren, müssen wir Alternativen finden. Und niemand von uns hat so ein großes Haus, wie Sirius hier.", erläuterte Alastor geduldig.

Tonks schrumpfte wieder auf ihre normale Größe zurück und verschränkte unbehaglich die Arme vor der Brust. „Und die noch lebenden Blacks haben nie versucht, das Haus wieder einzunehmen?", fragte sie besorgt.

„Das haben wir uns auch gefragt.", sagte Lupin, der nun am Fenster stand und misstrauisch den Einbruch der Dämmerung mitverfolgte. Er wandte sich von der schmalen Mondsichel, die langsam am Himmel erschien, ab und fuhr fort: „Wir vermuten allerdings, dass Narzissa Malfoy und Bellatrix Lestrange mit ihrer Heirat und dem Ablegen des Namen Black keinerlei Rechte mehr an dem Haus haben. Ungerecht und altmodisch zwar, aber in unserem Fall doch recht nützlich. Das Haus lässt nur ein, wem sein Besitzer – Sirius – oder dessen Gesandter – Mad-Eye – den Weg zu seiner Pforte zeigt. Diesen Mechanismus wollen wir noch zusätzlich mit einem Fideliuszauber verstärken."

Tonks nickte erleichtert. Dann fiel ihr noch etwas ein. „Was ist mit deinem Bruder, Sirius?" Sie warf einen Blick auf den Stammbaum. „Regulus, genau! Was ist mit ihm?"

Sirius warf ihr einen irritierten Blick zu. „Regulus ist tot. Er war ein Todesser … hat das Pack in dieses Haus eingeladen, als es ihm dann endlich gehörte, und grausame Aufträge für Voldemort ausgeführt." Sirius schüttelte resigniert den Kopf. „Hat ihm aber nichts gebracht. Noch zwei Jahre, bevor Voldemort verschwand, wurde er von seinen Anhängern umgebracht. Wollte vermutlich fliehen. Hatte Angst vor dem Krieg, wollte sein eigens Leben nicht aufs Spiel setzen."

„Doch seine Leiche wurde nie gefunden.", setzte Lupin hinzu.

Sirius sah ihn genervt an, so als hätten die beiden schon öfter über dieses Thema diskutiert.

Lupin erwiderte seinen Blick stur und sprach weiter: „Wir wissen nicht, weshalb die Todesser ihn umgebracht haben oder, ob sie es überhaupt waren."

Sirius verdrehte die Augen. „Jedenfalls ist er nicht mehr am Leben. Hier, fühl' mal."

Er nahm Tonks Hand und legte sie auf die Stofftapete mit dem Abbild des Familienstammbaums, direkt auf den Namen seines Bruders, Regulus Arcturus Black. Die Stelle war kalt, unnatürlich kalt und Tonks erschauderte. Sirius führte ihre Hand weiter zu ihrem eigenen Namen und Tonks konnte fühlen, wie sich die Wand unter ihren Fingern erwärmte, bis sie an der Stelle ihres Porträts fast zu glühen schien.

Fasziniert strich Tonks über den Stoff und legte ihre Hand auf verschiedene Namen und Gesichter, um schließlich festzustellen, dass es außer ihr, Sirius, ihrer Mutter, deren Schwestern und einem Draco Malfoy, den sie nicht kannte, keine überlebenden Blacks mehr gab.

Das hatte sie nicht gewusst. Aber statt Bedauern fühlte Tonks nur eine Art … Erleichterung? Erleichterung darüber, dass sie der Schatten ihrer Familie nicht ihr Leben lang verfolgen würde, wie ihre Mutter es manchmal empfand, wenn steinalte Ladenbesitzer in der Winkelgasse oder Tonks' Lehrer, die Andromeda noch aus Kindertagen kannten, sie achtungsvoll Madame Black nannten.

Tonks ließ die Hand sinken. Sie mochte keine richtige Black sein – und das wollte sie auch nicht – aber ihre Mutter und Sirius waren welche. Sie würde nicht zulassen, dass dieser Name in Zukunft auch weiterhin nur voller Furcht, Abscheu oder geheuchelter Hochachtung ausgesprochen wurde. Sie würde, wenn nötig alleine, dem Namen einen ehrenvollen Platz in den Geschichtsbüchern einbringen.

Einen Platz, nicht mit List und reinem Blut erschlichen, sondern mit Tapferkeit und Mut verdient.


	2. Geheimnisse

Geheimnisse ...

Die Londoner U-Bahn hielt quietschend an und ein Schwall Menschen strömte auf den ohnehin schon überfüllten Bahnsteig.

Alastor hatte darauf bestanden, auf dem Rückweg zum Ministerium, eine Extraübungsstunde im muggelkomformen Verhalten für Tonks einzulegen. Ihr Vater war zwar ein Muggel, aber sonst hatte sie nie viel Kontakt mit Nicht-Magiern gehabt, was vor allem daran lag, dass sie mit ihren metamorphmagischen Fähigkeiten, die sie als Kind noch nicht gut kontrollieren konnte, eine Bedrohung des Geheimhaltungsabkommen bedeutet hätte.

Doch Auroren mussten, egal, wo sie waren, mit ihrer Umgebung verschmelzen und Teil der Masse werden können, um nicht aufzufallen. Das Tarnen an sich war für Tonks natürlich kein Problem, so hatte sie sich für die Fahrt ins Ministerium schulterlange braune Haare und ein breites sommersprossiges Gesicht zugelegt. Nicht schön, nicht hässlich, nicht provokativ.

Nun auch in ihrem Verhalten völlig unsichtbar zu werden, beherrschte sie allerdings noch nicht. Sie redete zu laut und zu viel, gestikulierte stets wild und zog mit ihrer ungestümen Tollpatschigkeit ständig Blicke auf sich.

Alastor hingegen schaffte es – obgleich er offiziell schon seit einem Jahr im Ruhestand war - spielend, eine so durchschnittliche und langweilige Aura um sich herum zu kreieren, dass Tonks ihn manchmal fast selbst übersah.

Sie wollte hart an sich arbeiten, um dieses Stadium der absoluten Anpassung auch zu erreichen.

Also quetschten die beiden sich in die volle Bahn Richtung Stadtzentrum und gaben sich größte Mühe, unsichtbar zu werden.

„Also", flüsterte Tonks. „Wie sieht der Plan aus? Wen rekrutieren wir als erstes?"

Alastor brummte nur unwillig.

„Zuerst müssen wir doch Kingsley dazu bringen, die Jagd auf Sirius abzubrechen, oder?", setzte Tonks eindringlich hinzu.

„Nicht hier, Nymphadora!", knurrte Alastor mit gesenktem Kopf.

„Wo dann?", entgegnete Tonks. „Wahrscheinlich sind wir nirgends so unbeobachtet wie hier. Es ist vollkommen sicher."

Seufzend gab Alstor sich geschlagen. „Wir werden erst mal die alten Ordensmitglieder aufsuchen und sehen, wem wir noch vertrauen können. Solange werden wir gefälschte Hinweise über Sirius' Aufenthaltsort verteilen, um Kingsley aus London fort zu locken. Ich möchte ihn nicht hier im Ministerium haben, wenn wir die Ordensmitglieder aufsuchen. Er würde Wind davon bekommen. Außerdem ist es so sicherer für Sirius."

Tonks nickte zustimmend. Sie mochte Kingsley sehr, doch es stimmte, dass er verdächtig gut über alles, was im Ministerium vor sich ging, Bescheid wusste. Fast so, als würden sämtliche Memos, die täglich verschickt wurden, direkt durch sein Büro geleitet, damit er sie kurz überfliegen konnte. Nicht, dass Tonks ihm das je zutrauen würde. Soviel sie wusste, war er ein sehr gesetzestreuer, pflichtbewusster Mann, der eng mit Fudge zusammenarbeitete.

Alastor hob den Kopf und sah Tonks in die Augen – sie spürte, dass auch sein magisches Auge durch den Bouler direkt auf sie gerichtet war. „Wir hatten gehofft, dass du diese Aufgabe übernehmen könntest. Ich habe noch ein paar Kontakte im Ministerium. Ich könnte dir irgendeinen Spezialauftrag verschaffen, der - wenn nötig - ein monatelanges Fehlen im Ministerium entschuldigen würde … was sagst du?"

Tonks sah hinunter auf den schmutzigen Fußboden der U-Bahn und überlegte. „Ich hatte mir meinen erste Mission eigentlich anders vorgestellt.", sagte sie schließlich.

Natürlich wollte sie dem Orden gern dort helfen, wo sie am nützlichsten war. Doch ganz allein, womöglich monatelang, durch die Welt zu reisen und ihren Ausbilder, den sie schätzte und respektierte, auf eine falsche Fährte zu locken und dabei auch noch ihre Stelle im Ministerium zu riskieren hörte sich nicht besonders spaßig an.

Alastor nickte verständnisvoll, eine Regung, die man bei ihm nur höchst selten zu sehen bekam. „Es ist deine Entscheidung. Dumbledore und ich dachten nur, dass du gut für die Aufgabe geeignet wärst ..."

„Was ist mit meinen Eltern, würden sie die Wahrheit erfahren?" Tonks könnte es nicht ertragen, Ted und Andromeda in einer so wichtigen Gelegenheit anzulügen.

Alastor zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wenn sie sich dem Orden gegenüber loyal zeigen, könnten wir das erwägen … Aber du weißt ja:-" ,

„Immer wachsam! Ja, ich weiß", vollendete Tonks grinsend seinen Satz. Sie hatte von ihm keine andere Antwort erwartet.

* * *

Als Tonks morgens um sechs Uhr endlich von ihrer Nachtschicht zurückkehrte, war Bill zu ihrer Überraschung bereits auf. Er wirkte hundemüde, saß aber bereits völlig angezogen am Küchentisch und schlürfte Kaffee. Tonks grüßte knapp und schleppte sich dann sofort ins Bad, um zu duschen.

Sie und Bill waren früher auf Hogwarts beste Freunde gewesen, obgleich sie unterschiedlich wie Tag und Nacht waren: Bill, ein Reinblüter, der unter seinem auffälligen Weasleyhaar litt und sechs jüngere Geschwister hatte und Tonks, ein Einzelkind mit Muggelvater und einem Äußeren, das sie nach Lust und Laune verändern konnte.

Doch ihre gemeinsamen Interessen – Quidditch und Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste - sowie ihr gemeinsamer Posten als Vertrauensschüler - der Bill die Verantwortung brachte, die er schon gewohnt war, und Tonks die Aufgabe, die sie sich gewünscht hatte - schweißten sie eng zusammen.

Nach ihren UTZs beschloss Tonks, ihre Aurorenausbildung in einem Zaubererinstitut mit angeschlossener Quidditchakademie zu beginnen und Bill entschied sich für eine Karriere als Fluchbrecher bei Gringotts.

Er hatte beruflich viel in Ägypten zu tun und Tonks reiste zusammen mit ihrem Ausbilder Kingsley oft nach Äthiopien, um die schwarzmagischen Kreaturen seiner Heimat kennenzulernen. Wenn Bill Urlaub hatte, unternahmen sie manchmal gemeinsame Reisen durch Afrika, jagten Ungeheuer und besuchten internationale Quidditchturniere.

Manchmal, wenn in London mal wieder ein besonders grauer und regnerischer Tag anbrach, sehnte sich Tonks nach dieser Zeit in der Sonne zurück, auch wenn Bills heller Teint sie nur schlecht vertragen hatte, was er nicht müde wurde, abzustreiten.

Tonks war vor ihm nach London zurückgekehrt und wieder bei ihren Eltern eingezogen. Doch Andromedas ständige Sorge um sie und Teds Unverständnis für alles, was Tonks in ihrem Alltag an Magischem und Mystischem umgab, hatten in ihr schnell den Wunsch nach Selbstständigkeit geweckt, weshalb sie vor einem halben Jahr – als Bill auch aus Afrika zurückgekehrt war, um näher bei seiner Familie zu sein - mit ihm zusammen in diese Wohnung gezogen war.

Und bisher funktionierte alles prima: Er kochte, sie wusch ab, die Miete teilten sie sich. Er war nie übertrieben besorgt, wenn Tonks zu einem gefährlichen Auftrag aufbrach, und sie fragte ihn nicht über seine blonde Arbeitskollegin aus, eine beinahe übernatürlich schöne Französin, mit der er sich seit neuestem öfter verabredete. Und vor allem gaben sie keine Kommentare zu den Haaren des jeweils anderen ab.

* * *

Doch obwohl Tonks wirklich müde und nichts lieber wollte als schlafen, kam sie nicht zur Ruhe.

Tausend Gedanken rasten ihr durch den Kopf. Gedanken über ihren, zu Unrecht verurteilten, Großcousin Sirius; über die Mission, auf die Alastor sie schicken wollte; über Du-weißt-schon-wen, der, wie sie nun wusste, irgendwo da draußen war und nur auf eine Gelegenheit wartete, zuzuschlagen.

Schließlich fiel sie doch in einen unruhigen Schlaf, der ihr statt Erholung nur Albträume bescherte, was sie so nicht von sich kannte. Sonst war sie nie der Typ, der sich viele Gedanken machte und vor dem Unausweichlichen davon rannte. Allerdings war auch keine Aufgabe, die Kingsley, Alastor oder irgendein Lehrer bisher von ihr verlangt hatten, so schwer und gefährlich gewesen.

Eigentlich schreckte Gefahr sie nicht, schließlich war sie ein Gryffindor. Aber als solcher eben auch ein geborene Teamplayer, der Alleinsein nicht gut vertrug. Wenn sie doch wenigstens Bill von ihrem Einsatz für den Orden erzählen könnte. Oder, noch besser, wenn er mitkommen könnte. Doch das war aussichtslos. Schließlich war er zurück nach England gekommen, um seiner Familie nahe zu sein, nicht, um sich gleich in das nächste gefährliche Abenteuer zu stürzen.

Aber Tonks wusste, dass er von der Rückkehr von Du-weißt-schon-wem überzeugt war, dass er Harry Potter und Dumbledore bedingungslos glaubte und auch, dass er sich deshalb öfter Streitereien und heftige Diskussionen mit seinen Kollegen bei der Bank oder seinem jüngeren Bruder Percy einhandelte. Tonks war sich sicher, dass er sich für den Orden des Phönix begeistern würde und nahm sich vor, Alastor zu fragen, ob sie ihren besten Freund einweihen durfte.


	3. und Lügen

... und Lügen

Gegen Mittag stand Tonks mit knurrendem Magen auf und ging in die Küche. Im Fenster sah sie ihr Spiegelbild. Grelle Sonnenstrahlen beschienen ihre vom Schlaf geröteten Wangen und ihren müden hellblauen Haarschopf, der ihr ungekämmt über den Rücken fiel.

Sie wirkte viel jünger als sie eigentlich war. Zu jung für die Welt, zu schwach ... Mehr wie Nymphadora als wie Tonks.

Nein, sie wollte nicht länger das kleine Mädchen sein, das Schutz von seinem Mentor und Unterstützung von den Eltern brauchte. Sie war unabhängig und sie war nützlich!

Kurz entschlossen griff Tonks nach einem Stück Pergament und kritzelte eine Nachricht für Alastor. Sie würde den Auftrag annehmen, ganz gleich, ob nun allein oder mit Partner. Sie wollte helfen!

Erleichtert verzog sie das Gesicht und als sie sich wenig später im Badezimmerspiegel betrachtete, sah Tonks eine starke junge Frau mit moderner Kurzhaarfrisur und schönen, ebenmäßigen Zügen. Zufrieden öffnete sie ihren Kleiderschrank und wählte zu ihrer kurzen Lederjacke ein leichtes Sommerkleid und ihre liebsten Schnürstiefel.

Ihren Zauberstab verstaute sie in der Innentasche ihrer Jacke, bevor sie sich auf der Stelle drehte und disapparierte.

* * *

Für einen richtigen Besuch bei Alastor würde die Zeit, die sie noch hatte, bis sie im Ministerium sein musste, nicht reichen. So entschied Tonks, nur schnell ihre Nachricht in den Briefkasten seiner Londoner Wohnung zu werfen und wieder zu verschwinden, bevor sie es doch noch mit der Angst zu tun bekam.

Alastor gehörte, wie sie und Bill, zu den wenigen Zauberern, die in einer Muggelstadt außerhalb der gekennzeichneten Zaubererviertel lebten, die oft mit Muggelabwehr und Verschleierungszaubern belegt waren. Er zog es vor, völlig anonym zu bleiben und sich lieber mit Drogendealern und Taschendieben, die sich in dieser Gegend herumtrieben, anzulegen, als ständig den Blicken misstrauischer Zauberernachbarn ausgesetzt zu sein.

Seit seiner Entführung im letzten Sommer, als niemand auf seinen Hilferuf reagiert hatte, hatte er sich immer mehr von Alltagsleben der restlichen Zauberergemeinschaft zurückgezogen. Nicht, dass er davor besonders gesellig gewesen wäre. Er empfing seit Jahren außer Tonks und Mundungus Fletcher kaum noch Besuch.

Umso mehr hatte es Tonks überrascht, wie vertraut und freundschaftlich sein Umgang mit Sirius gewesen war. Wie lange wusste Alastor wohl schon über die Wahrheit Bescheid? War er der einzige gewesen, der den scheinbar so eindeutigen Fall von Verrat noch einmal genauer angesehen hatte? Und was hatte er gefunden?

Tonks würde ihn auf jeden Fall danach fragen. Oder vielleicht sogar eigene Nachforschungen anstellen. Doch fürs erste mussten ihr die Informationen, die sie bereits hatte, genügen.

Beschwingt stieg sie die kurze Treppe zu dem grauen Hochhaus, in dem Alastor eine kleine Wohnung hatte, empor und suchte nach dem Briefkasten, der kein Namensschild, dafür aber einen riesigen Aufkleber mit den Worten „keine Werbung" aufwies. Die Nachricht wurde recht eindrucksvoll von einem kleinen unheilvoll rollenden Auge, das den Betrachter, wo immer er stand, anzusehen schien, unterstützt.

Tonks hatte es selbst dorthin gemalt und Alastor hatte es durch einen Zauber mit seinem eigenen magischen Auge verbunden, sodass er, wo immer er war, sehen konnte, was vor seinem Haus geschah. Diese zusätzliche Sicherheitsvorrichtung hatten er und Tonks zusammen installiert, kaum, dass Alastor nach seiner Entführung hier eingezogen war.

Viele nannten Alastor verrückt und paranoid, vor allem, weil er auch kaum mehr Eulenpost empfing, sondern seine Nachrichten lieber über den Postweg der Muggel erhielt, der nicht vom Ministerium überwacht wurde.

Aber Tonks empfand großen Respekt für den alten Auror, der ihr – auch noch im Ruhestand – alles über unverzeihliche Flüche und Sicherheitszauber beigebracht hatte, was sie wusste.

Sie versenkte ihre Nachricht in dem schmalen Briefschlitz und beobachtete fasziniert, wie das kleine gemalte Auge ihr verschwörerisch zuzwinkerte.

* * *

Im Zaubereiministerium herrschte schon seit Stunden reger Betrieb. Tonks lief durch die imposante Eingangshalle, kaufte sich einen Tagespropheten und machte sich dann auf den Weg zu ihrer Abteilung. Im Aufzug warf sie einen kurzen Blick auf das Titelblatt der Zeitung und seufzte genervt.

„ _Lucius Malfoy übergibt großzügige Spende an das St. Mungo-Hospital"_ und direkt darunter _„Exklusiv-Interview mit Celestina Warbeck"_...

Wenn der Prophet nicht gerade über Dumbledore und Harry Potter herzog, brachte er in letzter Zeit nichts als belanglosen Blödsinn.

Kein Wort über erhöhte Sicherheitsmaßnahmen in öffentlichen Gebäuden und kaum etwas über den katastrophalen Ausgang des Trimagischen Turniers in Hogwarts, über den sich die ausländische Presse wochenlang ausgelassen hatte.

Tonks begrüßte einige Hexen aus der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung, mit denen sie schon öfter zusammengearbeitet hatte, und verließ den Fahrstuhl im zweiten Stock, wo sich unter anderem auch die Aurorenzentrale befand.

Dort herrschte, wie immer, hektische Betrieb. Zauberer liefen rufend und gestikulierend durcheinander, beschlagnahmte magische Artefakte wurden unter strengen Sicherheitsmaßnahmen in die zuständigen Abteilungen weitergeleitet und kleine Kampftrupps gingen permanent mit grimmigen Mienen ein und aus.

Tonks hatte für den Nachmittag noch keinen Auftrag und lief sogleich zu dem magischen schwarzen Brett neben dem Eingang zur Verwaltung der Abteilung, auf dem in goldenen Lettern sämtliche eingehende akute Notfälle und Hilferufe aufleuchteten. Gleich daneben waren alle verfügbaren Informationen zu dem Verbrechen aufgeführt, sowie die Anzahl der benötigten Auroren, um die Herausforderung zu meistern.

Vor der Tafel hatte sich bereits eine Traube junger Zauberer versammelt, die darauf brannten, einen interessanten und möglichst gefährlichen Auftrag zu ergattern. Wer sich zuerst für einen Einsatz mit der korrekten Anzahl Partner meldete, wurde sofort losgeschickt.

Kompliziertere Missionen und Aufträge, bei denen es zum Beispiel um die Beschattung und Festnahme von Todessern ging, wurden natürlich im Voraus geplant und die Auroren für den Einsatz sorgfältig ausgewählt. Doch diese Fälle traten in letzter Zeit immer seltener auf, was den meisten in der Abteilung das Gefühl gab, einen guten Job zu machen und bald alle Anhänger von Du-weißt-schon-wem vernichtet zu haben.

Tonks schrumpfte ein paar Zentimeter und drängelte sich in die erste Reihe. Gerade flammte eine Meldung auf, derzufolge ein Irrwicht in einem Haus in Cambridge gesehen worden war, mit dem der Hausbesitzer nicht allein fertig wurde. Nur zwei Auroren wurden dafür benötigt.

Das war ideal, Tonks kannte sich gut in Cambridge aus – ihre Großeltern väterlicherseits lebten dort – und so könnte sie bequem zum Hauptbahnhof apparieren und von da aus besagtes Haus aufsuchen. Mit dem Irrwicht würde sie mit links fertig und sie könnte schon am frühen Abend zurück sein und mit dem Bericht über ihre Nachtschicht anfangen.

Sie wollte sich gerade schnell auf den Weg machen, um ihre bevorzugte Partnerin Nelly Johnson ausfindig zu machen, als sie mit Kingsley Shaklebolt zusammenstieß, der die Arme voller Aktenordner hatte, die natürlich zu Boden fielen.

Sofort stürzte Tonks sich eilfertig auf die Papiere, um sie wieder aufzuheben, stolperte dabei über ihre eigenen Füße und wäre fast hingefallen, hätte Kingsley sie nicht am Oberarm festgehalten.

Tonks wurde rot und beobachtete beschämt, wie ihr Ausbilder die Dokumente mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabs zurück in seine Arme beförderte.

„Entschuldigung, Kingsley, ich wollte nicht ...", fing sie an.

Er sah sie streng aber wohlwollend an, wie Tonks es von ihm kannte, und unterbrach sie mit seiner tiefen angenehmen Stimme. „Nach Ihnen habe ich gesucht, Tonks, Sie müssen diese Akten für mich einsortieren!", sagte es und drückte ihr schon den schweren Stapel in die Arme.

Tonks konnte es nicht fassen. „Was? Aber ich war gerade unterwegs für einen Auftrag!"

Kingsley nickte zum Schwarzen Brett, an dem vorerst keine Meldungen mehr zu sehen waren. „Sieht so aus, als wäre Ihnen jemand zuvor gekommen.", sagte er gutmütig.

Tonks nickte nur und ließ die Schultern hängen.

Kingsley legte ihr tröstend eine Hand auf den Arm. „Ich weiß, Sie würden am liebsten nur auf Feldeinsätze gehen, aber es gibt immer auch die andere Seite einer Aufgabe." Er nickte auf die Akten in Tonks' Armen.

„Tun Sie mir den Gefallen! Es ist schließlich auch in Ihrem Interesse, das Archiv etwas besser kennenzulernen.", fügte er noch mahnend hinzu und verschwand dann Richtung Fahrstuhl.

Tonks schnaubte frustriert und machte sich auf den Weg.

* * *

Sie duckte sich unter einem Schwarm wild flatternder Memos hinweg und drückte sich an dem, ins Leere stierenden, Archivar Donald Rich vorbei in die enge, verstaubte Kammer voller Aktenschränke, die von allen vollmundig 'Archiv' oder ' **R** egister negativ **a** uffälliger **P** ersonen im Bezug auf magische **S** trafverfolgung', kurz 'RAPS', genannt wurde.

Die turmhohen Regale quollen über von unordentlichen Papierstapeln, Ordnern, Pergamentrollen und Kisten voller beschlagnahmter Eigentümer.

Außerdem schlief Figgins hier, ein kleiner dicker Hauself, der sich im Archiv auskannte wie kein zweiter. Er machte den Archivar vor der Tür vollends überflüssig, allerdings wussten nicht viele von ihm.

Tonks war ihm zum ersten Mal vor zwei Jahren begegnet, als sie durch ihre Ungeschicklichkeit eins der Regale zu Fall brachte und er ihr geholfen hatte, alles wieder in Ordnung zu bringen.

Sie wusste nicht, wann, wie und warum Figgins hier herein gelangt war, doch sie war dankbar für seine Hilfe beim Recherchieren und beruhigt, dass auch Kingsley von Figgins' Existenz wusste und sich nicht weiter daran störte.

Ungewöhnlich an diesem Hauself war aber auch und vor allem, dass er Kleidung trug. Meistens war es ein winziger Nadelstreifenanzug mit brauner Fliege, doch zu Festtagen, wie Tonks' erfolgreichem Abschluss ihrer Aurorenausbildung, hatte sie den Elf auch schon in einer Art Hemd mit einem viel zu langen Schottenrock und dazu passender Mütze gesehen.

Tonks wusste nicht, ob Figgins seine Freiheit genoss, oder lieber wieder eine Anstellung gehabt hätte, doch sie wollte ihn nicht danach fragen und der Elf sprach es auch nicht von sich aus an.

Heute war er damit beschäftigt, im hinteren Teil des Archivs irgendwelche Kisten zu entrümpeln und neu zu ordnen. Tonks konnte nur vermuten, dass der alte Hauself sehr langsam arbeitete, wenn man bedachte, dass er tagein tagaus nichts anderes tat, als hier Ordnung zu schaffen und das Archiv immer noch aussah, als hätte man dort einen Sack Wichtel freigelassen.

Tonks begrüßte Figgins freundlich, erhielt aber keine Antwort. Er hatte sie bestimmt gehört, wollte aber offenbar heute nicht mit ihr reden.

Schulterzuckend machte sie sich ohne seine Hilfe ans Werk.

* * *

Sie sortierte längst abgeschlossene Fälle so gut es ging alphabetisch in die Regale ein. Doch bald schon merkte sie, wie ihre Gedanken sich von der monotonen Arbeit losmachten und wieder zum Orden des Phönix wanderten.

Ob Alastor ihre Nachricht bereits gelesen hatte? Würde er zustimmen, Bill in den Orden einzuführen? Und noch viel wichtiger, wie würde Bill in diesem Fall reagieren?

Seufzend stellte Tonks die letzte Akte ins Regal und streckte sich. Die stickige Luft und das spärliche Tageslicht im Archiv hatten sie wieder schläfrig gemacht. Es musste schon später Nachmittag sein. Um diese Zeit wurden die Meldungen und Aufträge meistens schon weniger und die ersten Auroren brachen zu ihren Nachtschichten auf oder verabschiedeten sich in ihren wohlverdienten Feierabend. Der Lärm vor der Tür ebbte langsam ab.

Plötzlich hatte Tonks eine Idee. Wenn sie bisher noch keine Antwort von Alastor bezüglich ihres Auftrags erhalten hatte, könnte sie sich doch, wo sie schon einmal hier war, auch ohne ihn auf ihre erste Mission vorbereiten. Sie lief zu den B-Akten und begann diese durchzusehen.

„Baggins, Bart, Berten, Bibbles, Bims, Bleyton, Bluff …", murmelte Tonks vor sich hin, ohne fündig zu werden. „Figgins! Wo sind die restlichen Akten mit B?", rief sie in die Dunkelheit.

Gemächlich kam der Elf angetrottet und besah sich den Stapel, den Tonks aus dem Regal gehievt hatte. Schließlich sagte er: „Alles da … bis auf _einen_."

Er hob den Blick und sah Tonks misstrauisch in die Augen. „Was will Ms. Tonks über Sirius Black wissen?"

Sie machte eine Unschuldsmiene. „Kingsley hat mich gebeten, die Akte für ihn zu holen. Er arbeitet an diesem Fall, wie du weißt, und ..."

„Diese Akte befindet sich bereits in Mr. Shacklebolts Büro.", unterbrach Figgins sie mit gerunzelter Stirn. „Er hat sie persönlich bei Figgins abgeholt … vor etwa einem Jahr."

Tonks wurde blass. „Ach, ja! Natürlich, hab ich ganz vergessen." Sie schluckte. Wie dumm von ihr. Selbstverständlich befand sich Sirius' Akte in Kingsleys Büro seit dieser mit dem Fall betraut worden war.

Sie erhob sich rasch. „Na, dann … geh ich mal wieder.", stotterte sie und ergriff sofort die Flucht, wobei sie einen großen Papierstapel umriss. „Oh, ich … äh, Verzeihung!", rief sie noch und schlüpfte dann schnell hinaus, während sie Figgins skeptischen Blick noch immer auf sich ruhen spürte.

Als sie draußen war, atmete Tonks tief durch, um sich zu beruhigen.

Hoffentlich behielt Figgins ihr Gespräch für sich. Vor allem, dass er sie beim Lügen ertappt hatte, sollte keiner wissen.

Tonks überlegte, was sie nun tun sollte. Falls sie Alastors Auftrag in näherer Zukunft ausführen sollte, würde sie den Inhalt der Akte so oder so wenigstens einmal durchlesen müssen, um sich ein Bild von Kingsleys bisherigen Nachforschungen machen zu können.

Sie fragte einen ziegenbärtigen Zauberer aus der Auroreneinsatzverwaltung nach Kingsleys gegenwärtigem Aufenthaltsort und fand heraus, dass dieser an einer Tagung zur Umstrukturierung magischer Strafverfolgung im zehnten Stock teilnahm.

Das würde vermutlich eine Weile dauern. Tonks beschloss, ihr Glück zu versuchen.

Sie verschwand auf der Damentoilette und ließ sich einen Vorhang langer dunkler Haare wachsen, hinter denen sie ihr Gesicht verbergen konnte. Um sicher zu gehen, dass wirklich niemand sie erkannte, färbte sie ihre Haut ebenfalls ein paar Nuancen dunkler, eine etwas kompliziertere Transformation, die Tonks große Konzentration abverlangte.

So getarnt ging sie zu Kingsleys Büro, dass in einem abgelegenen Korridor, fern vom unruhigen Treiben der Aurorenzentrale, lag.

Sorgsam darauf bedacht, kein Geräusch zu machen, drehte Tonks den Türknauf. Abgeschlossen. Sie hatte nichts anderes erwartet, zückte ihren Zauberstab und versuchte nicht daran zu denken, dass sie sich schon jetzt strafbar machte. Sie probierte einige einfache Entriegelungszauber und schaffte es schließlich, die Tür zu öffnen.

Wäre dies Alastors Büro, so hätte sie vermutlich tagelang versuchen können, dort einzudringen, aber zu ihrem Glück war Kingsley kein besonders misstrauischer Mensch.

Drinnen empfing sie der vertraute Geruch nach Moschus und alten Büchern und etwas anderem, das sie nie richtig einordnen konnte, das Tonks aber an ihre Reisen durch Afrika erinnerte. Kingsley war jemand, der Wert auf Ästhetik legte und eine Schwäche für alles hatte, was ihn an seine Heimat erinnerte.

Helle durchscheinende Stoffbahnen bedeckten die Wände und bildeten über Tonks' Kopf eine Art Zelt. Auf einem goldenen Beistelltischchen thronten mehrere Elefantenskulpturen aus Elfenbein und auf dem massiven Schreibtisch aus Mahagoni stand ein gerahmtes Bild von Kingsleys Familie: Seine Eltern, beide schon sehr alt aber freundlich lächelnd, und seine jüngere Schwester, eine hübsche Frau mit langem schwarzem Haar und seidiger kaffeebrauner Haut. Sie alle standen vor dem Zaubererinstitut in Addis Abeba und winkten begeistert in die Kamera.

Tonks kannte das Bild gut. Sie selbst hatte die Familie Kingsley schon mehrmals getroffen und war stets sehr gastfreundlich bei ihnen aufgenommen worden.

Sie wandte sich von dem Foto ab und trat hinter Kingsleys Schreibtisch. In den unverschlossenen Schubladen fand sie nur alte Federkiele, Pergament und unwichtige Protokolle und Berichte.

Dann stieß sie auf ein abgeschlossenes Fach. Tonks probierte einige Zauber aus, doch das Schloss ließ sich offenbar nur mit dem richtigen Schlüssel öffnen.

Inständig hoffend, dass Kingsley denselben nicht bei sich trug und auch nicht allzu bald zurückkommen würde, machte sich Tonks auf die Suche danach.

Sie durchwühlte noch einmal die anderen Schubladen, sah auf dem, mit afrikanischen Einlegearbeiten verzierten, Kaminsims nach, griff unter den kostbaren, handgewebten Teppich und studierte sogar die kleine Sammlung von Whiskeygläsern, die in einer hochbeinigen Vitrine ausgestellt waren.

Sie glaubt schon, Kingsley habe den Schlüssel tatsächlich mitgenommen, als sie entdeckte, dass eine der Elefantenskulpturen innen hohl war und einen abschraubbaren Kopf besaß. Eingebettet in schwarzen Samt lag darin ein kleiner goldener Schlüssel, der perfekt zu dem verschlossenen Schreibtischfach passte.

Aufgeregt ging Tonks hinter dem Schreibtisch auf die Knie und griff hinein. Sie ertastete zunächst etwas Hartes, Kaltes und förderte enttäuscht eine halbvolle Flasche Feuerwhiskey zutage. Doch dann fand sie weiter hinten tatsächlich auch, wonach sie eigentlich gesucht hatte: Die Gefangenenakte von Sirius Black.

Staunend blätterte Tonks durch die zahlreichen Dokumente.

Es gab eine Kopie von Sirius' Abschlusszeugnis in Hogwarts – er hatte in beinahe jedem Fach ein Ohnegleichen erhalten, wie Tonks überrascht fstestellte - und ein Hochzeitsfoto von den Potters, auf dem er – der Trauzeuge – in der ersten Reihe stand. Tonks fand einen Stammbaum der Blacks, Fahrzeugpapiere, die Sirius als den Besitzer eines gigantischen fliegenden Motorrads auswiesen, Fotos von einem Hippogreif namens Seidenschnabel und auch eine Karte von England, auf der Sirius' letzte Fluchtspuren eingezeichnet waren. Erleichtert stellte Tonks fest, dass Kingsley seit über einem Monat keine neueren Hinweise gefunden zu haben schien. Laut dem neuesten Stand der Karte befand sich Sirius wohl irgendwo im Norden Großbritanniens, davor war er kurz in den Bergen rund um Hogsmead gewesen.

Doch alles in allem schien das Ministerium bei seiner Aufspürung doch eher im Dunkeln zu tappen, sie wussten nicht einmal, wie es Sirius vor zwei Jahren gelungen war, aus Askaban zu entkommen und in Hogwarts einzudringen.

Was sie wussten, war, dass er danach auf einem Hippogreif namens Seidenschnabel geflohen war und dabei vermutlich Hilfe gehabt hatte. Der Verdacht lag stark auf dem damaligen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, Professor R. J. Lupin, einem Schulfreund von Sirius.

Tonks blickte überrascht auf. Vermutlich war dies jener Lupin, den sie am vergangenen Nachmittag kennengelernt hatte.

Sie blätterte weiter vor zu Sirius' Verhaftung.

Offenbar war der erste, der ihn nach dem Tod der Potters gesehen hatte, Rubeus Hagrid. Er hatte Sirius noch am Tatort angetroffen, wo der völlig fassungslos in den Trümmern kniete. Bis klar wurde, dass Sirius der Einzige war, der die Potters verraten haben konnte, war er schon auf der Flucht. Laut dem Bericht, hatten die Auroren ihn zusammen mit einem Eliteteam der magischen Polizeibrigade, in einer überfüllten Einkaufsstraßen der Muggel gestellt.

Diesen Teil kannte Tonks bereits. Nun kam das Märchen vom tapfersten Helden der Zaubererwelt, dem Träger des Merlinordens erster Klasse, dem selbstlosen Rächer seiner Freunde: Peter Pettigrew.

Bis gestern hatte Tonks dieses Märchen noch selbst geglaubt. Hatte geglaubt, dass es wahrscheinlicher war, dass von Pettigrew nichts Größeres als sein kleiner Finger übriggeblieben war, als dass er sich diesen einfach nur abgeschnitten hatte, aus Angst, jemand könnte die Wahrheit herausfinden. Die Wahrheit, dass in Wirklichkeit er und nicht Sirius der Geheimniswahrer der Potters und damit ihr Verräter gewesen war.

Was ausgesehen hatte wie ein mutiger Held, der verzweifelt versuchte, den Mord an seinen Freunden zu rächen, war genau das gewesen. Nur, dass Sirius und nicht Pettigrew dieser Mann gewesen war.

Pettigrew hatte seinen Tod meisterhaft inszeniert, hatte mit dem Sprengzauber - den man Sirius' Zauberstab sicher nicht nachweisen konnte - alle Spuren verwischt und es gleichzeitig so aussehen lassen, als sei Sirius ein wahnsinniger Massenmörder.

Wütend las Tonks weiter.

Sirius hatte sich nicht kampflos ergeben und wieder und wieder seine Unschuld beteuert, bis die Auroren ihn schließlich überwältigten und auf obersten Befehl von Bartemius Crouch sr. ohne einen Prozess nach Askaban brachten, wo er zwölf Jahre seines Lebens eingesperrt blieb. Einer Randnotiz entnahm Tonks, dass Sirius' Zauberstab kurz nach seiner Einweisung zerstört worden war. Eine Erklärung dafür stand nicht dabei.

Tonks war fassungslos. _Ohne einen Prozess? Zauberstab zerstört?_

Wie konnte das sein? Wieso war noch nicht längst jemandem aufgefallen, welche Ungerechtigkeiten diesem Mann widerfahren waren? Wieso hatte niemand Genaueres über seine Beweggründe, seine beiden besten Freunde zu verraten, wissen wollen? Warum war sein Zauberstab nicht eingehend überprüft worden? Wer im Ministerium hatte damals so heftig gepfuscht, geheuchelt, erpresst und bestochen, um Sirius hinter Gitter zu bringen? Und warum?

Sollte es Bartemius Crouch sr. gewesen sein, so erübrigte sich jedes Sinnen auf Rache.

Alastor hatte Tonks von seinem mysteriösem Tod im letzten Sommer erzählt. Einfach ausgelöscht von seinem eigenen Sohn, demselben Wahnsinnigen, der Alastor das ganze letzte Schuljahr auf Hogwarts in seinem Koffer gefangen gehalten hatte.

Doch nach allem, was Tonks über den alten Crouch gehört hatte, war er selbst kaum besser gewesen. Ein fanatischer Jäger schwarzer Zauberer und Todesser, der den Auroren die Befugnis erteilt hatte, im Notfall unverzeihlichen Flüche anzuwenden.

Er hatte offenbar nicht selten Gefangene freigelassen, wenn sie ihm nur genug Namen von anderen Todessern verrieten. Im Kontrast dazu stand, dass es auch Gerüchte über seine kalte Grausamkeit gab, denen zufolge er oft Verdächtige, deren Schuld noch nicht zweifelsfrei erwiesen war, ohne Gerichtsbeschluss nach Askaban geschickt hatte, um nach außen hin den Eindruck zu vermitteln, dass Ministerium hätte alles bestens im Griff und würde sämtliche Todesser festnehmen.

Es stimmte zwar, dass erst Bartemius Crouch sr. die ersten harten Maßnahmen gegen Du-weißt-schon-wen eingeleitet und so die entscheidende Wende im Kampf herbei geführt hatte, aber der Krieg und vor allem die Entlarvung seines eigenen Sohnes als Todesser, hatten etwas in ihm zerbrochen.

Hatten ihn verändert. So wie er auch Alastor, Tonks' Mutter, Sirius und etliche andere verändert hatte.

Tonks schloss die Akte traurig und verstaute sie wieder in dem schmalen Fach in Kingsleys Schreibtisch. Sie wollte es gerade abschließen, als sie Schritte auf dem Korridor vor der Bürotür hörte.

Panik ergriff sie. Wenn sie jemand hier drin fand, wie sie Dokumente aus dem Schreibtisch ihres Ausbilders ohne seine Erlaubnis las …

So schnell sie konnte, hastete sie zu dem Beistelltischchen mit den Elefanten und legte den Schlüssel zurück in sein Versteck. Sie war gerade an der Tür, als diese sich öffnete und Kingsley Shacklebolt den Raum betrat.

Tonks erschrak dermaßen, dass sie spürte, wie ihre Konzentration nachließ und ihre Haut langsam wieder ihren gewohnten hellen Farbton annahm. Sich selbst wieder ähnlicher, sah sie zu ihrem Ausbilder auf, wie eine Maus, zu einer aufgerichteten Schlange.

Kingsley wirkte allerdings nicht ärgerlich, eher milde überrascht.

„Tonks, wie schön, Sie haben meine Nachricht erhalten. Ich hatte nicht erwartet, dass Sie es noch vor mir hierher schaffen würden."

Er setzte sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch und kramte in einer seiner Schubladen. Als Tonks sich nicht rührte, blickte er auf und bedeutete ihr mit der Hand, sich ebenfalls zu setzen.

Mit zitternden Knien ließ Tonks sich auf einem der riesigen thronähnlichen Sessel nieder und beobachtete beklommen, wie Kingsley seine Papiere ordnete, betend, dass er das Chaos – das nicht sein eigenes war – nicht bemerkte.

„Sie sehen ja aus, als wäre Ihnen ein Geist begegnet.", stellte Kingsley mit einem raschen Blick auf ihr ungewöhnlich blasses Gesicht fest.

Tonks ließ ihren Teint augenblicklich etwas rosiger erscheinen und räusperte sich.

„Um was geht es denn?", fragte sie, in der Hoffnung, dass Kingsley eben dies nicht in der Nachricht an sie, die nie angekommen war, erwähnt hatte.

Kingsley füllte gerade ein Formular aus und setzte den Stempel des Ministeriums, sowie seine Unterschrift darunter.

„Ich ...", er schob Tonks das Blatt über den Tisch zu, damit sie es lesen konnte. „Schicke Sie auf eine Mission. Ihre erste Mission."

Tonks überflog das Formular, es war tatsächlich eine amtliche Vollmacht, die allen Auroren, die auf Mission gingen, ausgehändigt wurde, damit sie ihren Nachforschungen ungehindert nachgehen konnten. Diese hier bezog sich gleich auf mehrere Monate.

Konnten das schon die Auswirkungen ihrer Nachricht an Alastor und dessen 'Kontakten im Ministerium' sein?

Tonks nickte erst mal stumm und bemühte sich um einen möglichst überraschten und erfreuten Gesichtsausdruck.

Kingsley fuhr fort: „Es ist nichts Großes. Ich habe aus zuverlässiger Quelle von einer Werwolfsgemeinde bei Cardiff gehört, die unangenehme Tendenzen hegen und Gerüchten zufolge mit Todessern sympathisieren soll. Ihre Aufgabe wird sein, die Situation fürs erste nur zu beobachten und mir Bericht zu erstatten, bevor wir irgendwelche Eingriffe planen oder vornehmen. Wie hört sich das an?"

Tonks überlegte kurz. „ _Werwölfe?_ ", fragte sie dann vorsichtig.

Sie gehörte zwar nicht zu der Sorte Hexen, die Vorurteile gegenüber anderen magischen Geschöpfen hegten und speziell Werwölfe als untragbare Bürde und Gefahr für das gesellschaftliche Leben ansahen, doch eine 'Werwolfsgemeinde, die unangenehme Tendenzen hegen und mit Todessern sympathisieren soll' klang auch für ihre Ohren nicht besonders verlockend.

Kinsley hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Keine Sorge, es kann überhaupt nichts schief gehen. Ich würde Ihnen ja gerne einen Partner mitschicken, aber allein sind Sie unauffälliger. Ich dachte, ich nehme jemanden, der sich ganz besonders gut tarnen kann.", schmeichelte er ihr.

Tonks tat so, als würde sie über das Kompliment erröten und unterschrieb dann brav sowohl die Vollmacht, als auch ihren Missionsvertrag.

Alastor würde schon wissen, was er tat.

* * *

Kingsley begleitete Tonks nach draußen. Kaum hatte er die Tür für sie geöffnet, schoss ein kleiner blauer Memo herein und begann wild Tonks' Kopf zu umkreisen.

„Was ist denn das? Erwarten Sie eine Nachricht?", fragte Kingsley schmunzelnd.

Das tat Tonks nicht, vielmehr befürchtete sie, dass eben jetzt Kingsleys Botschaft eintraf, die sie angeblich ja schon erhalten hatte. Doch das durfte er auf keinen Fall mitkriegen.

Sie zwang sich zu einem Lachen. „Nicht, dass ich wüsste." Mit der geschickten Hand einer ehemaligen Sucherin, griff Tonks den Papierflieger aus der Luft. Sofort erschlaffte er in ihrer Hand. „Der hat sich bestimmt nur verflogen. Ich werde raus finden, für wen er eigentlich bestimmt war."

„Gut." Kingsley schien mit den Gedanken bereits woanders zu sein. „Ich wünsche Ihnen einen schönen Feierabend, Tonks."

Sie lächelte betont fröhlich. „Ja, ebenso … einen schönen Feierabend und … Danke für den Auftrag!"

* * *

Auf der Straße vor ihrem Haus entspannte Tonks sich langsam wieder. Dies war ihr erster Tag als Mitglied des Ordens des Phönix und sie war schon völlig erschöpft vom ständigen Herumschnüffeln, Geheimnisse bewahren und Ausreden erfinden.

Doch bisher war alles glatt gelaufen und sie hatte sich auch noch nicht durch irgendeine Dummheit verraten. Zudem war der vergangene Nachmittag für sie der spannendste seit langem gewesen.

Vielleicht taugte sie ja doch ganz gut zur Geheimagentin.

Tonks grinste und ließ den kleinen Papierflieger in ihrer Hand in Flammen aufgehen.


	4. Der ganz normale Wahnsinn

Der ganz normale Wahnsinn

„Guten Morgen.", sagte die hübsche Frau an der Spüle, als Tonks die Küche betrat.

Bill, der soeben noch mit übereinander geschlagenen Füßen auf dem Sofa gelegen hatte, richtete sich auf und streckte genüsslich die Glieder.

„Na, auch mal zurück! Schon wieder Nachtschicht? Was hat denn so lange gedauert?" Er wirkte nicht direkt verärgert, dass Tonks sich verspätet hatte und somit zu einem unerwarteten Zeitpunkt in der Küche erschienen war. Doch sie kannte ihn gut genug, um zu erkennen, dass die Situation ihm unangenehmer war, als es den Anschein hatte.

„Morgen.", erwiderte Tonks kurz angebunden.

Sie hatte sich noch eine halbe Stunde mit der neuen Personalaufsicht, einer kleinen dicken Hexe im rosa Kostüm, die extrem stark nach Parfüm roch, herum gestritten und war deshalb zu spät zu einem Treffen mit Kingsley gekommen. Ihr ganzer Terminplan hatte sich so bestimmt um eine Stunde verlängert.

Entsprechend müde und nervlich am Ende, hatte sie nun keine Lust, höflichen Smalltalk mit Bills neuer Flamme zu führen.

Diese schien von dem Gedanken, Bills Mitbewohnerin kennenzulernen, ebenso wenig angetan, streckte aber trotzdem tapfer die Hand aus und begrüßte Tonks mit glockenheller, angenehmer Stimme: „'Allo, mein Name ist Fleur. Fleur Delacour."

Tonks nickte nur – sollte ihr der Name etwas sagen? - und schüttelte Fleurs schmale Hand. Ihr Händedruck war überraschend kräftig und Tonks konnte die Aura der charismatischen, zweifellos magisch sehr begabten, Hexe spüren. Sie mochte sich gar nicht ausmalen, welche Wirkung diese veelaähnliche Erscheinung auf Männer haben mochte.

Bill sprang eilfertig herbei und legte einen Arm um Fleurs Taille. „Schatz, das ist Tonks. Meine Mitbewohnerin und beste Freundin. Ich hab dir ja schon von ihr erzählt." Nun zog es Fleur vor, kühl zu nicken. Sie musterte Tonks von Kopf bis Fuß, wobei ihr Blick lange an dem zerwühlten bonbonfarbenen Haarschopf und der eigenwilligen Kleiderkombination aus Bluse, Minirock und Turnschuhen verweilte.

Tonks rümpfte trotzig die Nase und heftete ihren Blick ebenfalls auf Fleurs gertenschlanke, wohlproportionierte Gestalt. Ihr strahlend schönes Gesicht wurde von wogendem silberblondem Haar eingerahmt, das ihr bis auf den Rücken fiel. Tonks mochte ein Metamorphmagus sein, doch ihre Fähigkeiten reichten nicht aus, um solch makellose Perfektion nachzuahmen.

So begnügte sie sich damit, Fleur Delacour mit einem kurzen Aufleuchten ihrer pinken Haare zum Staunen zu bringen und zog sich dann in ihr Schlafzimmer zurück.

* * *

Als Tonks gegen Mittag wieder aufstand und schlaftrunken in die Küche taumelte, war Bill auch dort. Allein diesmal.

„Gut geschlafen?", fragte er, offenbar bester Laune, und schenkte Tonks einen Becher Kaffee ein, den sie dankbar annahm.

„Na, deine Nacht war ja offenbar glänzend.", neckte sie ihren Freund, der es vorzog, nichts dazu zu sagen.

Tonks schwang träge ihren Zauberstab, worauf ein Leib Brot aus dem Schrank fuhr und anfing, sich in der Luft selber zu schneiden. Krümel überall.

„Lass doch, Tonks. Setz' dich, ich mach das schon!", kommandierte Bill. „Toast? Vielleicht etwas Rührei?"

Tonks gab auf und ließ sich auf die sonnenbeschienene Eckbank fallen. In Haushaltszaubern war sie einfach eine Niete. Sie beobachtete Bill beim Arbeiten und dachte dabei über seine bisherigen Freundinnen nach.

Bill war schon auf Hogwarts ein Weiberheld gewesen, was sich seither nicht geändert hatte. Seine Freundinnen waren ihm stets ähnlich gewesen: hübsch, gelassen, humorvoll und rettungslos verknallt. Tonks hatte sie alle nicht sonderlich gemocht, meist aus dem Grund, dass sie ihr viel von ihrem besten Freund wegnahmen. Allerdings hatte sie nie einen Kommentar zu ihnen abgegeben, hauptsächlich deshalb, weil auch Bill sich jede Bemerkung über Tonks' bisherigen Freunde, die – wie sie rückblickend feststellen musste – teilweise auch ziemlich seltsam gewesen waren, verkniff.

Doch das hier war offenbar etwas anderes, als eine schnell vorüberziehende Romanze. Diese Fleur wirkte anders. Erwachsener, ernster und zweifellos schöner als alle ihre Vorgängerinnen. Tonks konnte sich an keine von Bills Freundinnen erinnern, die so viel Klasse gehabt hätte. War das etwa ein Zeichen, dass Bill langsam an Reife gewann? Jedenfalls hatte noch keine seiner bisherigen Liebschaften seine Augen so zum Leuchten gebracht.

Blieb noch die Frage, was die schöne Blondine in ihm sah. Den Mann ihrer Träume? Wohl kaum. Bill sah zwar gut aus, außergewöhnlich gut sogar, mit seinen kupferfarbenen Haaren, den stets flirtenden dunklen Augen und dem charakteristischen Drachenzahn im Ohr. Doch standen Püppchen wie sie auf diese Art von Männern? Oder war sie nur auf Geld aus? Bill verdiente nicht schlecht mit seinem Job bei Gringotts. Aber so gut dann auch wieder nicht …

Genug! Tonks spürte, wie ihr altbekanntes 'Bill-Beschützer-Syndrom' zum Leben erwachte. Wann immer eine neue Frau sich in sein Herz einnistete, befürchtete Tonks gleich das Schlimmste. Und verhielt sich dann auch dementsprechend feindselig.

Doch diese Beziehung würde sie Bill nicht durch schwarzmalerische Vorhersagen vermiesen, wo es doch hier um eine Frau ging, um die er tatsächlich mal ein wenig zu kämpfen hatte. Er sollte ruhig einmal versuchen, eine Frau aktiv zu beeindrucken.

Tonks trank einen Schluck Kaffee und fragte, um sich abzulenken: „Wie spät ist es, wieso bist du noch da?"

Bill sah sie belustigt an. „Es ist Sonntag. Ihr Auroren kennt aber auch keinen Urlaub, oder? Dass die dich sogar an Feiertagen auf Aufträge schicken, finde ich schon ungeheuerlich."

Geschickt schlug er zwei Eier in eine Pfanne und begann diese, mit kreisenden Bewegungen seines Zauberstabs, zu verrühren.

Tonks hatte wirklich vergessen, welcher Tag war, so sehr hatten sie ihre Grübeleien über den Orden des Phönix, Sirius' Schicksal und ihre Arbeit im Ministerium in Anspruch genommen.

„Ja, ich sollte mir wirklich mal frei nehmen ...", sagte sie unbestimmt. „Aber in nächster Zeit geht das nicht, da ist diese neue Personalaufseherin aus der Zaubereiministeriumsabteilung. Sie arbeitet eng mit Fudge zusammen und kontrolliert ganz genau unsere Abwesenheitslisten … Die hat spitz gekriegt, dass ich während meiner Praktikumszeit ein paar Mal unentschuldigt gefehlt habe und macht jetzt deshalb einen Riesenstress, die alte Sabberhexe ..."

„Weißt du, sie ist wirklich eine tolle Frau.", fiel Bill Tonks ins Wort, der ihr gar nicht zugehört zu haben schien. Versonnen blickte er auf die, sich golden verfärbenden, Rühreier, ohne zu bemerken, dass die Spitze seines Zauberstabs darin versunken war.

Tonks runzelte skeptisch die Stirn. „Ja, ganz bestimmt ... aber ich wusste nicht, dass du so nah mit dem Zaubereiminister und seinen Assistenzkräften in Verbindung stehst ..."

Bill sah auf, merkte bestürzt, dass sein Zauberstab dampfte und wischte ihn schnell an einem Geschirrtuch sauber, das durch den entstehenden Funkenflug sofort Feuer fing. Hastig sprang Tonks auf und rannte zur Spüle, während Bill „Aguamenti!" rief. Eine Fontäne eiskalten Wassers ergoss sich über das Tuch und auch Tonks, die gerade das Spülwasser dazu gebracht hatte, sich magisch zu erheben und auf Bill zuzufliegen.

Schwer atmend und triefend vor Nässe, standen sie sich schließlich gegenüber. Das durchweichte Geschirrtuch, das nun definitiv gelöscht war, lag zwischen den beiden am Boden.

Bill und Tonks hoben gleichzeitig langsam den Blick und brachen dann in schallendes Gelächter aus. Tränen liefen über Tonks' Wangen und Bill hielt sich verzweifelt den Bauch. „Bei Merlin, an unserer Koordination müssen wir noch arbeiten." keuchte Bill, während er, immer noch lachend, mit warmer Luft aus seinem Zauberstab die Küche trocknete.

Tonks schüttelte ihr nasses Haar, sodass sie überall Wassertropfen verspritzte. „Ja, ich glaub' auch. Aber du wolltest was sagen, bevor du – taktisch klug – die Küche in Brand gesteckt hast."

Bill warf das Tuch ins, nun leere, Spülbecken, nahm die Pfanne vom Herd und lehnte sich dann mit dem Rücken gegen die Arbeitsplatte. Er hatte aufgehört zu lachen, aber das Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht blieb.

„Tonks, ich … ich glaub ich hab mich verliebt.", gestand er ihr und seine Ohren verfärbten sich sofort scharlachrot.

Tonks hatte es befürchtet. „Okay … und was heißt das jetzt ganz konkret … für mich?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

Doch Bill hörte ihr schon wieder nicht zu. Er grinste nur übers ganze Gesicht und begann Tonks wild gestikulierend von Fleur Delacours zahlreichen Vorzügen zu berichten.

„Sie ist so klug und so mutig! Sie ist unheimlich begabt und so herzlich … jedenfalls, wenn man sie besser kennt." Er hielt inne und betrachtete grüblerisch einen Topf voll blühender Margeriten, den Tonks ganz gewiss nicht auf die Fensterbank gestellt hatte. Ein Geschenk Fleurs, um die Wohnung 'gemütlicher' zu machen? „Sie ist so zart wie eine Blume, wie ihr Name! Und gleichzeitig so stark, ja fast sturköpfig. Und ich liebe ihren Akzent und ihre kleine Nase und ihre Haut und … eigentlich alles an ihr."

Mit einem seltsamen Ausdruck der Verzweiflung schaute er Tonks in die Augen. „Ich liebe _sie_."

Tonks nickte steif. „Na, wunderbar!", sagte sie mit gespieltem Enthusiasmus. Überschwängliche Gefühlsausbrüche war sie nicht gewöhnt. Schon gar nicht von Bill, der sich eigentlich immer extrem cool und gelassen gab. Diese Frau musste wirklich etwas in ihm berührt haben.

Jetzt musste Tonks doch grinsen. Wie schlecht konnte eine Person schon sein, die ihren besten Freund auf diese Weise zum Lächeln brachte?

Sie knuffte Bill neckisch in die Seite, setzte sich dann an den bereits gedeckten Tisch und klopfte aufmunternd auf den leeren Stuhl neben ihr. „Na dann, erzähl mal! Wie habt ihr euch kennengelernt? Ich will die schmutzigen Details!"

* * *

Der folgende Montag versprach großartig zu werden. Das sonst so verregnete England schien sich von seiner besten Seite zeigen zu wollen. Es war fast schon zu heiß, um arbeiten zu gehen. Tonks hätte den Tag lieber mit Bill am Meer verbracht – sie beide liebten die See -, auch wenn das bedeutet hätte, sich die ganze Zeit mit Fleur zu unterhalten, die den Ausflug vorgeschlagen hatte.

Neidisch beobachtete Tonks die Reisevorbereitungen der beiden: Bill hatte sich extra frei genommen und probierte nun eifrig etliche Sonnenschutztauber für seine empfindliche Haut aus. Fleur hatte einen gigantischen Picknickkorb gepackt und sah mit ihrem himmelblauen Strandkleid, das gut mit ihrer Augenfarbe harmonierte, und den locker hochgesteckten Haaren einfach hinreißend aus.

„Komm doch einfach mit. Tonks, es kann doch nicht so schlimm sein, wenn du mal einen Tag fehlst ...", versuchte Bill sie zu ermutigen. Er meinte es ernst und das rührte Tonks, weil sie sich vorstellen konnte, wie sehr er sich auf einen ganzen Tag allein mit seiner Angebeteten freuen musste. Doch sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das ist kein Büro, Bill. Da kann notfalls nicht irgendein anderer meine Arbeit erledigen. Und außerdem -", Tonks brach abrupt ab. Fast hätte sie, gedankenlos wie sie war, ihr und Alastors Treffen bei Sirius heute Abend erwähnt. „Äh, und außerdem ... macht mir diese Sabberhexe aus der Zaubereiministeriumsabteilung die Hölle heiß!", schloss sie wenig überzeugend.

Bill zog eine Augenbraue hoch, so als wollte er fragen 'Was ist hier wirklich los?' Tonks setzte nur ihre Unschuldsmiene auf und seufzte innerlich. Sie konnte gar nicht sagen, wie sehr sie sich wünschte, Bill in alles einweihen zu können!

Fleur unterbrach den Augenkontakt der Freunde mit gespielter Betroffenheit. „Es tut mir Leid, Tonks, dass du nischt mitkommen kannst. Vielleischt ein anderes Mal." Und sie lächelte beinahe freundlich.

Tonks erwiderte ihre Worte mit einem dankbaren Kopfnicken und sah zu, wie das Pärchen disapparierte.

Doch sie hatte keine Zeit zum Schmollen! Eilig zog Tonks sich ihre Jeansjacke über und schlüpfte in die neuen Ledersandalen. Kingsley würde sie bereits erwarten. Sie trank noch ihren letzten Schluck Kaffee – es würde wohl wieder eine lange Nacht werden – und griff nach ihrer alten Umhängetasche, die heute bis an den Rand mit Einkäufen für Sirius und seinen seltsamen Freund gefüllt war. Ganz unten lag noch – gut verborgen - eine Karte Englands, auf der Tonks alles, was sie von Sirius' Akte in Kingsleys Schreibtisch noch wusste, eingetragen hatte.

Mit einem prüfenden Blick auf die Küche, um sich zu vergewissern, dass sie nichts vergessen hatte, drehte Tonks sich auf der Stelle und disapparierte ebenfalls.


	5. Keine Angst vor Werwölfen

Keine Angst vor Werwölfen

Mit einem dumpfen Knall legte Kingsley einen riesigen Aktenstapel vor Tonks ab. Sie sah traurig zu ihm auf. „ _Muss_ ich die alle lesen?", fragte sie im Jammerton.

Kingsley lachte. „Ich fürchte, da Figgins es Ihnen wohl kaum abnehmen wird, müssen Sie das, Tonks. Der Aurorenberuf besteht, wie Sie wissen, nicht nur aus magischen Duellen und Verfolgungsjagden, sondern nun mal auch aus Nachforschungen und Recherchen. Ich habe mir erlaubt, Ihnen die wichtigsten Dokumente zu der Werwolfsgemeinschaft, die Sie in Bälde besuchen werden, zusammenzustellen. Sie brauchen sie nur noch zu lesen."

Auffordernd sah er Tonks an. Die errötete und sagte unsicher: „Das wäre doch nicht nötig gewesen … danke?"

Kingsley grinste und schlenderte zu seinem Büro zurück, wo er sich vermutlich erst mal ein erfrischendes Glas Whiskey genehmigen würde. Vernünftig, bei der Hitze.

Im stickigen Archiv, in dem Tonks sich eine kleine Niesche freigeräumt und zu ihrem Arbeitsplatz erkoren hatte, war es bestimmt noch ein paar Grad wärmer als im Rest des Gebäudes. Staubkörner tanzten im Licht der einfallenden Sonnenstrahlen und erinnerten Tonks an langsam herumtrudelnde Schnatze. Was hätte sie dafür gegeben, jetzt hoch oben in der Luft, auf ihrem Besen zu sitzen und die Nase in den Gegenwind zu strecken …

* * *

Nach einer Weile fiel Tonks auf, dass mehrere der Werwolfsakten unvollständig waren. Geringfügige Details, wie alljährliche Registrierungen beim St. Mungo oder aktuelle Zauberstabdaten, fehlten. Wo konnten die abgeblieben sein?

Tonks hatte nur wenig Lust, das vollgestopfte Archiv danach zu durchsuchen, aber sie brauchte die Aufzeichnungen dennoch, um sich ein Bild von der sozialen Situation und den magischen Fähigkeiten der Werwölfe zu machen. So beschloss sie, sich die Beine zu vertreten und einen Abstecher in die Abteilung zur Führung und Aufsicht magischer Geschöpfe im vierten Stock zu machen, wo man ihr Kopien der betreffenden Dokumente anfertigen sollte.

Sie stand auf, klopfte sich den Staub von der Jacke und verließ das Archiv, wobei sie an Figgins vorbei kam, der schlaff in einer Ecke lag und sich mit einem Aktendeckel Luft zu fächelte.

* * *

Im vierten Stock angelangt, öffneten sich die vergoldeten Türen des Fahrstuhls. Tonks steuerte auf die Zauberwesenbehörde zu. In dieser Abteilung herrschte ein genauso buntes Treiben, wie in der Aurorenzentrale.

Überall saßen, standen, flatterten und schlürften alle möglichen – oder unmöglichen – Kreaturen und magischen Geschöpfe herum, von denen man einigen nur selten in der Öffentlichkeit begegnete: Misstrauisch blickende Kobolde, durchscheinende Geister, eilfertige Hauselfen, ein griesgrämig wirkender Vampir und sogar eine kleine Schar schnatternder Feen, die wild den Kopf des Ministeriumsbeamten am Empfangstresen umkreisten.

Tonks zwängte sich durch die Menge, um sich an dem Schalter anzustellen, wobei sie, dank ihres exzentrischen Aussehens, in der bunten Ansammlung magischer Wesen kaum auffiel.

Als sie endlich an der Reihe war - eine Gruppe Zwerge hatte eine Ewigkeit gebraucht, um einen Antrag auf Unterstützung ihrer Metallverarbeitungsgewerkschaft zu stellen – wurde Tonks, kaum dass sie ihre Bitte formuliert hatte, an das Werwolf-Unterstützungsamt verwiesen. Schulterzuckend folgte sie einem Hinweisschild und fand sich in einem tristen Wartezimmer mit schäbiger Wandvertäfelung und abgewetztem Mobiliar wieder.

An der Stirnseite des Raumes befand sich ein einzelner Schalter, hinter dem eine kleine dicke Ministeriumsbeamtin saß und gelangweilt den Worten ihres Gegenübers lauschte, einem großen Zauberer mit arg abgetragenem Umhang, der mit dem Rücken zu Tonks stand.

In der Mitte der Behörde war demonstrativ ein Schild aufgestellt worden, auf dem es in großen schwarzen Lettern hieß 'Diskretion!'.

Etwas eingeschüchtert von der düsteren Atmosphäre des Amts ließ Tonks sich unsicher auf einer Bank nieder, an deren anderem Ende bereits ein übelriechender Zauberer mit verfilzten Haaren und schmutzigen Fingernägeln kauerte, der Tonks fortan lüsterne Blicke zuwarf. Sie wollte eigentlich all die zwielichtigen Gestalten um sie her ignorieren, doch die erregte Stimme des Zauberers am Schalter, ließ sich nur schwer ausblenden.

„Ich verstehe nicht, warum es hier nicht möglich ist, mehrere Bezugsscheine für den Wolfsbann zu erhalten! Erwarten Sie, dass jeder Werwolf Londons sich monatlich so einen Wisch besorgt, um sich dann beim St. Mungo stundenlang an der Ausgabe anzustellen?" Die Ministeriumshexe grinste hämisch. „Sie können natürlich ein Abonnement abschließen, das kostet allerdings zehn Gelleonen im Jahr und ich bin mir nicht sicher ...", sie ließ ihren Blick abschätzig über den mehrfach geflickten Mantel des Zauberers wandern. „ … ob Sie diese Summe in Ihrer gegenwärtigen Lage ohne Weiteres entbehren können. Wie lange sind Sie schon arbeitslos gemeldet? Ein Jahr, zwei Jahre?"

Tonks richtete sich auf. Was sollte diese unangemessene Bemerkung? Sie sah sich hilfesuchend um, doch die wartenden Werwölfe schienen diese Art von Erniedrigung schon gewöhnt zu sein und schenkten dem Seitenhieb gegen einen der ihren keine Beachtung. Fassungslos verfolgte Tonks den Fortlauf des Gesprächs. Der Werwolf, der trotz seines ärmlichen Auftretens viel gepflegter und umgänglicher wirkte als seine Artgenossen, versuchte weiterhin, die Hexe dazu zu bewegen, ihm mehrere Bezugsscheine gleichzeitig auszustellen.

Tonks sah nicht ein, wo dabei das Problem liegen sollte, zumal der Wolfsbanntrank es Werwölfen ermöglichte, sich bei Vollmond relativ normal zu verhalten. Sie verwandelten sich zwar immer noch, wurden aber nicht zu den aggressiven, allerorts gefürchteten Monstern, die danach trachteten, andere Menschen zu beißen und so ebenfalls in einen von ihnen zu verwandeln. Ein Umstand, der doch eigentlich im Interesse der gesamten Zauberergemeinschaft liegen sollte, allein aus Gründen des Selbstschutzes.

Das schien die Ministeriumsbeamtin anders zu sehen. Sie verwies ständig auf irgendwelche ungerechten und sinnlosen Reglementierungen der Werwolf-Gesetzgebung und erweckte auch sonst nicht den Anschein, als sei sie hier, um ihren Mitbürgern auf irgendeine Art weiterzuhelfen.

Als Tonks sah, wie die dicke Frau angewidert vor der fordernd ausgestreckten Hand des Werwolfs zurückwich, hielt sie es nicht mehr aus. Breitbeinig trat sie vor den Schalter und sagte mit fester Stimme: „Was ist eigentlich Ihr Problem? Hat dieser Mann Ihnen irgendetwas getan? Oder behandeln Sie alle Ihre Mitmenschen wie Ungeziefer?"

Die Ministeriumshexe sah Tonks milde überrascht an und der Zauberer drehte sich zu ihr um. Tonks erstarrte vor Schreck, als sie in die hellen Augen von Professor R. J. Lupin blickte. Ihre Lippen formten ein stummes 'Oh', als ihr klar wurde, dass dieser Mann ein Werwolf war.

Ein Werwolf, den sie kannte. Und der sich auch an sie erinnerte. Tonks war sich sicher, dass er sie an den pinken Haaren erkannte, die sie auch bei ihrem ersten Treffen im Grimauldplatz Nr. 12 getragen hatte.

Lupins Gesicht war wie versteinert, als er auf sie hinab blickte und offenbar nicht wusste, was er sagen sollte.

Tonks schämte sich. Sie hatte das Gefühl, sich unbefugt Eintritt in die dunkelsten Winkel von Lupins Seele verschafft zu haben, um seine privatesten Ängste und Geheimnisse zu begaffen.

Die dicke Hexe an dem Schalter schien die unangenehme Situation zwischen den beiden nicht zu bemerken und setzte zu einer wütenden Schimpftirade an: Wie Tonks es wagen könne, eine hart arbeitende Ministeriumsbeamtin derart zu beleidigen, was sie sich erlaube, solche unbegründeten Unterstellungen zu äußern und wie ihr Vorgesetzter heiße, den sie sofort über Tonks Ungehorsam informieren werde.

Tonks hörte sie kaum. Sie starrte immer noch Lupin an und trat einen unsicheren Schritt von ihm zurück. Ein merkwürdiges Zittern lief über Lupins Gesicht. Er drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und eilte hinaus.

„Warte!", rief Tonks lahm. Bestürzt rannte sie Lupin hinterher und ließ die düstere Behörde mitsamt der keifenden Beamtin und den zwielichtigen Werwölfen hinter sich.

Im Gewimmel der Empfangshalle der Abteilung zur Pflege und Aufsicht magischer Geschöpfe verlor sie Lupin kurz aus den Augen. Dann sah sie, wie er in einen der goldenen Aufzüge stieg, dessen Türen sich augenblicklich hinter ihm schlossen.

Tonks fluchte. Doch so einfach würde sie ihn nicht davon kommen lassen. Im hinteren Teil des Gebäudes gab es ein Treppenhaus, das nur von größeren magischen Wesen, wie Zentauren und Halbriesen, die nicht in die Fahrstühle passten, genutzt wurde. Wenn sie nur schnell genug rannte, würde sie so sogar noch vor Lupin das Atrium erreichen. Ohne zu zögern, stürzte Tonks sich in den dunklen Schacht, der sich hinter einer unscheinbaren Tür verbarg, und begann hastig ihren Abstieg.

* * *

Wie sie schnell feststellte, nutzten das Treppenhaus nicht nur Kreaturen, die zu groß für den Aufzug waren, sondern auch solche, die sich ganz offensichtlich in der Gesellschaft von Zauberern nicht sonderlich wohlfühlten.

Tonks trafen misstrauische, teilweise auch feindselige Blicke, als sie schubsend und drängelnd die Treppe hinunter rannte. Sie rief einem kleinen buckligen Mann, den sie beinahe umgerämpelt hätte, eine hastige Entschuldigung zu und verließ den Schacht auf dem Treppenabsatz, wo ein in den Stein gemeißeltes Schild mit dem Hinweis 'Atrium' die ansonsten schmucklose Wand zierte. Sie warf sich gegen die vergoldete Schwingtür und kam schlitternd neben einem der zahlreichen Kamine der Eingangshalle zum Stehen.

Keuchend sah sie sich um und fürchtete schon, Lupin verpasst zu haben, als klingelnd ein Fahrstuhl ankam und neben einer Reihe blaugewandeter Hexen aus der Zaubereizentralverwaltung auch ihn ins Atrium entließ.

Er wirkte immer noch geschockt von ihrem Zusammentreffen und seine Augen glänzten gefährlich. Ohne zu zögern heftete Tonks sich an seine Fersen. Sie musste fast rennen, um mit seinen langen Schritten mitzuhalten. Im Gehen ließ sie sich ein paar Zentimeter wachsen, bis sie so groß war wie er und sein Gesicht besser sehen konnte.

„Lupin, bitte warten Sie. Hören Sie mir zu! Ich wollte Sie mit meinem Verhalten nicht verletzen!" Lupin, der ihre Anwesenheit bis jetzt ignoriert und stur geradeaus gestarrt hatte, blieb stehen. Tonks lief prompt in ihn hinein und wäre gestolpert, hätte Lupin nicht reflexartig ihre Hand ergriffen, um sie aufrecht zu halten.

Verwirrt sah er ihr in die Augen. „Ihr Verhalten hat mich nicht verletzt. Sie waren nur freundlich.", stellte er dann klar.

Tonks schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich möchte nicht, dass Sie sich von mir in irgendeiner Weise bloßgestellt fühlen. Ich werde niemandem erzählen, dass Sie -", sie brach ab, als sie Lupins warnenden Gesichtsausdruck sah und ihr bewusst wurde, dass um sie herum noch immer das übliche Gedränge aus Ministeriumsangestellten herrschte, von denen viele sicher nicht gerade wohlwollend auf einen Werwolf in ihrer Mitte reagieren würden.

Lupin sah hinab auf Tonks' Hand, die er immer noch umklammert hielt. „Das glaube ich Ihnen."

Tonks seufzte erleichtert, als sie sah, wie der verschlossene Ausdruck aus Lupins Zügen verschwand und einem angestrengtem aber aufrichtigem Lächeln wich.

Da fiel ihr etwas ein und das schlechte Gewissen übermannte sie erneut. „Ich habe Sie um Ihre Bezugsscheine gebracht."

Lupin winkte ab. „Ich hätte ohnehin nicht mehrere bekommen. Ich werde es morgen einfach nochmal versuchen, dann sitzt da eine andere, mit der sich vielleicht eher diskutieren lässt." Unruhig auf den Fußballen wippend, ließ er seinen Blick über die prachtvoll ausgestaltete Innenarchitektur des Atriums schweifen, bevor er sagte: „Also dann … Bis heute Abend?"

Tonks nickte, dankbar, bei Lupin vorerst nicht in Ungnade gefallen zu sein, weil sie sein Geheimnis entdeckt hatte. „Ja, bis dann. Ich … hab hier noch zu tun. Ich … bringe Eis mit.", fiel ihr noch ein. Kaum hatte sie es ausgesprochen, kam sie sich auch schon furchtbar dumm und ungeschickt vor. Was war das denn für eine Aussage?

Doch Lupin schien es nicht zu stören. Er sah so aus, als wäre er in Gedanken bereits weit fort. Mit einem leichten Kopfnicken verabschiedete er sich, schritt zu einem der Kamine und verschwand in einer grünen Stichflamme.

Tonks blieb zurück. Immer noch etwas atemlos und dem Anflug einer Idee, die aber erst noch Gestalt annehmen musste, im Kopf.


	6. Rumtreiber

Rumtreiber

„Eis!" Sirius' Augen begannen zu leuchten, als Tonks ihre Einkäufe, die sie mithilfe eines Frischhaltezaubers unbeschadet durch den Tag gebracht hatte, auf der langen Holztafel in der Küche des Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12 ausbreitete.

„Ich dachte mir, dass du in den letzten Jahren nicht allzu oft in den Genuss gekommen bist.", grinste sie, als sie sah, wie Sirius mit seligem Blick den Deckel von der Packung riss. Lupin, der an der Spüle stand und eine Reihe verbeulter Kupferkessel abwusch, lächelte ebenfalls. „Schokolade … eine gute Wahl.", sagte er anerkennend. „Sirius kann ein paar überschüssige Endorphine gebrauchen, nicht war, Tatze?" Der nickte nur, er hatte bereits einen Stapel silberner Dessertschüsselchen aus der Anrichte geholt und begann nun riesige Portionen der Süßspeise darauf anzuhäufen.

Alastor, der das fröhliche Treiben bisher nur stumm beobachtet hatte, stand nun auf. „Schön und gut.", knurrte er mit seiner vertraut rauen Stimme. „Aber wir haben Wichtigeres zu besprechen." Er rührte noch einmal in dem Wasserglas, in dem sein magisches Auge herum schwamm, holte es dann heraus und setzte es mit einem ekelhaft schmatzenden Geräusch wieder ein. Tonks verzog, wie immer, wenn er das tat, angewidert das Gesicht. Alastor räusperte sich und sprach weiter: „Die Sache mit Kingsleys Auftrag lief nicht ganz so, wie ich mir das vorgestellt habe. Er wird echte Ergebnisse von dieser Mission erwarten, einen täglichen Bericht und eine Einschätzung der Gefahr, die von dieser Gruppe ausgeht."

Tonks fragte sich, ob er es absichtlich vermied, das Wort 'Werwolf' auszusprechen. Wie viele Menschen wohl von Lupins Gebrechen wussten?

„Neben all diesen Aufgaben wird Nymphadora es kaum schaffen, gleichzeitig noch den Auftrag zu erfüllen, für den sie eigentlich unterwegs ist. Kurz und gut: Sie braucht einen Partner, der sie auf die Mission begleiten und bei ihren Aufträgen unterstützen wird." Offenbar kosteten ihn diese Worte große Überwindung. Tonks wusste, dass ein Partner, der nicht die gleiche Aurorenausbildung durchlaufen hatte wie sie, der sich nicht so gut zu verteidigen und zu tarnen wusste, ein erhebliches Sicherheitsrisiko darstellen würde.

Sie sah das zwar genauso, hatte aber eine Idee, wie sie das Problem lösen könnten.

Alastor grunzte unwillig. „Ich denke, unter diesen Umständen, wird es wohl Zeit, Bill Weasley tatsächlich einzuweihen. Es ist nicht optimal, aber ich denke, eine bessere Option haben wir nicht. Du wirst deinen Willen bekommen, Nymphadora."

Tonks war hin und hergerissen. Alastor hatte eingewilligt, Bill alles zu erzählen. Mit ihrem besten Freund im Team zusammen zu arbeiten, war eigentlich Tonks' Wunsch gewesen. Und doch … Sie glaubte, eine Möglichkeit zu sehen, wie sie dem Orden effektiver dienen könnten. Sie holte tief Luft, bevor sie sagte: „Nein."

Die drei Zauberer sahen sie überrascht an.

„Nein, sag Bill nichts … noch nicht. Ich hätte einen anderen Vorschlag, der dem Orden – wie ich meine – mehr nützt."

Sirius bedeutete ihr mit seinem Löffel, weiterzusprechen und Lupin wandte sich von seinen Kesseln ab, die - auch ohne sein Zutun - fortfuhren, sich selbstständig abzuspülen.

Tonks wählte ihre weiteren Worte mit Bedacht. „Ich habe mich gefragt, ob es nicht sinnvoller wäre, wenn ... wenn Lupin mich begleiten würde."

Sie ließ diesen Vorschlag erst mal sacken, stand auf und begann in der Küche auf und ab zu gehen. „Es ist doch so: Wenn wir den Kampf gegen Ihr-wisst-schon-wen gewinnen wollen, brauchen wir Unterstützer, viele Verbündete … auch unter den Zauberwesen. Vielleicht gerade dort, da ich glaube, dass Ihr-wisst-schon-wer sich deren gesonderte Position, ihr Misstrauen im Bezug auf Zauberer und vor allem dem Ministerium gegenüber, zunutze machen wird. Wir müssen ihm zuvorkommen, wenn wir verhindern wollen, dass die Todesser schon bald Werwölfe, Riesen, Kobolde und vielleicht sogar Zentauren zu ihren Gefolgsleuten zählen können." Sie warf einen bedeutsamen Blick in die Runde. „Die Mission ließe sich viel effektiver nutzen, wenn wir das Werwolfslager nicht nur beobachten würden. Wenn wir einen von uns da hinein bekämen, hätten wir Informationen aus erster Hand und könnten gleichzeitig eine Unterwanderung der Gruppe von Todessern verhindern." Tonks blieb aufgeregt stehen und ließ ihren Blick vorsichtig zu Lupin wandern, der – offenbar angestrengt nachdenkend – an der Spüle lehnte.

Behutsam fuhr sie fort: „Und am besten dafür geeignet, wäre -"

„Ich.", fiel Lupin ihr ins Wort. Er sah sie alle nacheinander an, bevor er weitersprach. „Es stimmt, Tonks hat recht. Ich wäre am besten hierfür geeignet. Ich könnte die Werwölfe unterwandern, ihr Vertrauen gewinnen, wo ich doch ...", er warf Sirius einen kurzen Blick zu, bevor er zitternd Luft holte, um seinen Satz zu vollenden. „... einer von ihnen bin."

Sirius ging zu ihm und legte seinem Freund bestärkend eine Hand auf die Schulter. An Tonks gerichtet fragte er beinahe feindselig, so als müsse er Lupin vor ihr in Schutz nehmen: „Woher wusstest du davon? Wer hat es dir gesagt?"

„Wir haben uns zufällig im Werwolf-Unterstützungsamt getroffen, die Lage war … relativ eindeutig.", erklärte Lupin beschwichtigend.

Alastor, der die ganze Zeit über still geblieben war, nickte nun langsam und ergriff das Wort. „Das wäre natürlich eine Möglichkeit, die weder ich noch Dumbledore in Betracht gezogen haben. Remus könnte sich Nymphadoras Aufgaben in Cardiff widmen, während sie Kingsley auf eine falsche Fährte lockt. Das heißt … nur, wenn du einverstanden bist.", fügte er, an Lupin gewandt, hinzu.

In seinem Gesicht zeichneten sich etliche Gefühle gleichzeitig ab: Unwille, Furcht, Entschlossenheit und schließlich Ergebenheit in sein Schicksal. „Ja, ich mache es.", sagte er schließlich leise, aber bestimmt. „Es ist mein Wunsch, den Orden im Kampf gegen Voldemort zu unterstützen und wenn diese Aufgabe das ist, was ich beitragen kann, möchte ich sie gerne übernehmen."

Tonks seufzte erleichtert und Alastor nickte ernst aber dankbar. Einzig Sirius' Gesicht war von Sorgenfalten durchzogen.

* * *

„Ihr steht euch sehr nahe, du und Lupin, oder?", fragte Tonks, als sie mit Sirius die Treppe zum ersten Stock hinauf stieg.

Seidenschnabel, der Hippogreif auf dessen Rücken Sirius – wie Tonks nun wusste – vor einem Jahr die Flucht aus Hogwarts gelungen war, musste gefüttert werden und Tonks kam mit, um das stolze Tier mit eigenen Augen zu sehen.

Sirius war sehr schweigsam gewesen, seit Lupin die Entscheidung, Tonks zu begleiten, gefällt hatte. Nun sagte er leise: „Moony ist mein ältester Freund. Jedenfalls der älteste, der noch lebt ... In Hogwarts war er immer da, um James und mir aus der Patsche zu helfen. Wenn ich's mir recht überlege, ist er derjenige von uns, der damals überhaupt einmal nachgedacht hat. Das wir die Einzigen waren, die von seinem Leiden wussten, hat uns zusammengeschweißt. Aber ich glaube, dass ich ihm manchmal näher stand als James es tat ... einfach, weil ich wusste, wie es ist, von anderen verstoßen und abgelehnt zu werden." Tonks dachte an das schwarze Brandloch im Familienstammbaum der Blacks, wo Sirius' Name stehen sollte.

Sirius sah ihren bekümmerten Blick und erzählte schnell weiter: „Wusstest du, dass wir uns seinetwegen entschieden haben, Animagi zu werden?"

„Du bist ein Animagus?", fragte Tonks fasziniert.

Sirius nickte. „Wir hatten ein Händchen für so was, haben uns keinen Deut um Regeln geschert. Uns war wichtiger, unserem Freund beizustehen, wenn wieder Vollmond war. Na ja, James und mir ging es so … wären wir nicht so arrogant und von uns selbst überzeugt gewesen, hätten wir vielleicht gemerkt, dass Wurmschwanz sein feiges kleines Leben immer über das anderer stellen würde. Aber wir haben ihm stattdessen geholfen, die Gestalt zu erlangen, in der er zwölf Jahre lang überdauerte, während ich für seinen Verrat in Askaban einsaß." Ein Schatten legte sich über Sirius' Gesicht. „Er kann sich in eine Ratte verwandeln. James und ich haben uns damals einen Spaß gemacht, als wir diese Gestalt für ihn auswählten. Wir ahnten nicht, wie gut sie zu ihm passt ..."

„Und in welche Tiere konntet ihr beide euch verwandeln?", wollte Tonks behutsam wissen.

Sirius' Miene hellte sich auf. „James war ein Hirsch. Stolz und majestätisch, weißt du. Passte gut zu seinem übergroßen Ego. War aber auch total unpraktisch, wenn du mich fragst. Immer dieses Theater, wenn er sich mit seinem Geweih irgendwo verfangen hatte."

Tonks lachte. „Und du?"

Sirius grinste schelmisch, machte einen Satz nach vorne und landete als riesiger, fast bärenartiger Hund auf dem nächsten Treppenabsatz. Sein langes tiefschwarzes Fell glänzte und seine Lefzen waren zu einer Art stolzem Lächeln verzogen, sodass man zwei Reihen messerscharfer Zähne sehen konnte. Ehrfürchtig näherte Tonks sich dem großen Tier und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen. Sirius streckte den Kopf vor und ließ sich genießerisch hinter den spitzen Ohren kraulen.

Schwanzwedelnd rannte er zu einer Tür am Ende des Korridors und stieß sie mit der Schnauze auf. Tonks folgte ihm und, als sie den – streng nach Tierkot riechenden - Raum betrat, stand Sirius wieder in seiner Menschengestalt vor ihr.

„Wow!", rief Tonks beeindruckt.

Doch dann sah sie das magische Geschöpf, das hinter Sirius in einer schattigen Ecke ruhte und nun seinen majestätischen Adlerkopf hob.

„ _Wow_ …", sagte sie erneut, diesmal im Flüsterton.

Mit fragendem Blick zu Sirius, der ihr aufmunternd zunickte, näherte sie sich dem Hippogreif langsam. Etwa zwei Meter von ihm entfernt, hielt sie inne und verbeugte sich tief, wie sie es in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe auf theoretische Ebene gelernt hatte. Zunächst geschah nichts. Tonks fühlte den stechenden Blick Seidenschnabels so intensiv, wie den eines Menschen. Kalter Schweiß brach ihr aus, als sie hörte, wie der Hippogreif gereizt mit dem Schnabel klapperte. Doch Sirius schien nicht beunruhigt, weshalb Tonks in ihrer untergebenen Position verharrte. Endlich sah sie, wie Seidenschnabel langsam den Kopf senkte, ohne Tonks dabei aus den Augen zu lassen. Erfreut richtete sie sich auf und strich ganz vorsichtig über das dichte Federkleid am Hals des Hippogreifs.

Sirius lächelte und begann ihn mit toten Ratten und Fledermäusen zu füttern, die dieser gierig verschlang. Nach einer Weile stand Seidenschnabel auf und lief durchs Zimmer zu einem Wassertrog. Er schlug unternehmungslustig mit seinen riesigen Flügeln und machte mehrere kleine Sprünge.

Sirius sah ihm bedauernd zu. „Tut mir Leid, mein Freund. Ich weiß, du willst raus. Aber so wie es aussieht bist du hier genauso gefangen wie ich."

Tonks sah ihn an. „Du bist hier gefangen?"

„Anordnung von Dumbledore. Seidenschnabel ist, wie ich, ein Unschuldiger auf der Flucht vor dem Gesetz. Niemand darf ihn oder mich zu Gesicht bekommen.", gab Sirius bitter zurück. Ärgerlich stand er auf und trat nach ein paar herumliegenden Tierknochen. „Ich verstehe es ja. Schließlich bin ich kein Idiot. Aber Dumbledore hätte, als Wurmschwanz vor einem Jahr entkam, mehr tun müssen, um meine Unschuld zu beweisen. Er hat Harry und Hermine zu meiner Rettung geschickt, wofür ich unendlich dankbar bin … aber seitdem hat er keinen einzigen Versuch mehr unternommen, meinen Namen reinzuwaschen!"

Mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabs erneuerte Sirius das Wasser in Seidenschnabels Trog und ließ die wenigen Kotspuren in einer Ecke des Zimmers verschwinden.

„Mir sind hier, in diesem Haus, die Hände gebunden.", sprach er weiter. „Ich kann weder dem Orden einen nennenswerten Dienst erweisen, noch mein Patenkind beschützen - was dringend nötig wäre, jetzt wo Voldemort zurück ist - und Dumbledore weiß das!"

Sirius schob das Heu, das Seidenschnabel offenbar als Schlafstätte diente, unwirsch mit den Füßen zusammen, wobei eine Wolke aus Pflanzenpollen und Staub aufwirbelte und Tonks zum Niesen brachte. Er strich sich das lange Haar aus dem Gesicht, bevor er fortfuhr: „Ich kann verstehen, dass Moony ihn wie einen Helden verehrt, dass er ihm sehr viel verdankt. Dumbledore hat ihm den Schulbesuch in Hogwarts und später auch das Studium ermöglicht. Er hat ihn als Lehrer eingestellt und stets vor Anfeindungen seiner Kollegen geschützt. Genauso wie für Hagrid oder sogar Mad-Eye war Dumbledore für Remus der erste, der ihn einfach so akzeptiert hat, wie er war und ihm eine Chance gab. Moony würde alles für ihn tun, alles! Er vertraut ihm blind und eben das macht mir Sorgen. Remus gehört sonst eigentlich eher zu den Misstrauischen, Vorsichtigen … das hat ihn sein Dasein als Werwolf gelehrt."

Tonks nickte verständnisvoll. Auch sie war sich manchmal nicht sicher, was sie von Dumbledore und denen, die ihm bedingungslos folgten, halten sollte. In ihrer Zeit im Ausland hatte sie zum ersten Mal mitbekommen, dass Dumbledore keineswegs überall in der Zaubererwelt so fanatisch verehrt wurde wie in Großbritannien. Auch in anderen Ländern gab es ungewöhnlich mächtige und weise Zauberer, die sicher ebenfalls eine Bedrohung für Du-weißt-schon-wen darstellen könnten. Nur hatten diese Länder nie unter seiner Herrschaft gelitten, weshalb auch der Dunkle Lord von ausländischen Zauberern oft unterschätzt wurde.

„Weißt du,", Sirius Stimme riss Tonks aus ihren Gedanken. „das Problem mit Dumbledore ist, dass er in Wahrheit weit weniger Einfluss und Bewunderer hat, als er es seine Anhänger immer glauben machen will. Aber im Endeffekt ist auch er nur ein gewöhnlicher Zauberer und hat gegen die, die wirklich das Zepter in der Hand halten – das Ministerium und die reichen reinblütigen Familien – keine Chance." Er trat ans Fenster und blickte hinaus in die einbrechende Dunkelheit. „Manchmal frage ich mich, ob er das wirklich nicht weiß ..." Einen Moment verharrte Sirius, die Augen auf den dunklen Grimmauldlatz gerichtet. Dann zog er schwungvoll die schweren, mottenzerfressenen Samtvorhänge zu und drehte sich zu Tonks um. „Aber wen kümmert schon, was ein wahnsinniger Ex-Häftling denkt, der alles verloren hat?", sagte er und die tiefe Verwundbarkeit, die in seinen Augen lag, strafte seinen lächelnden Mund Lügen.

Ohne nachzudenken, ging Tonks zu ihm und schloss Sirius in die Arme. Er erwiderte die Geste und drückte sie fest an sich.

„Mich kümmert es.", flüsterte sie über seine Schulter hinweg. „Mir ist es wichtig."

Tonks spürte einen sanften Stoß gegen ihren Ellenbogen. Es war Seidenschnabel, der offenbar nicht gern ignoriert wurde. Lachend löste sie sich von Sirius und streichelte den seidigen Kopf des Hippogreifs.

* * *

Tonks kam an diesem Abend erst sehr spät nach Hause. Sie hatten noch lange an der Umsetzung ihrer Mission gefeilt, Pläne ausgetüftelt und sich bereits erste falsche Hinweise auf Sirius' Aufenthaltsort ausgedacht. Ihr Kopf summte vor lauter Anstrengung, Müdigkeit und zu viel eiskaltem Schokoladeneis.

Wie so oft verfluchte sie sich, weil Bill und sie sich auf das Verwenden von Schlüsseln an ihrer Wohnungstür geeinigt hatten, da Ver- und Entschlüsselungszauber Muggelschlösser sehr schnell abnutzten. Entweder sie vergaß den Schlüssel oder sie musste ewig im Schloss herumstochern, bis sie den alten Mechanismus aufschnappen hörte. Letzteres war heute der Fall und Tonks war schon kurz davor, die Tür einfach einzutreten, als Bill ihr von innen öffnete.

Tonks zuckte zusammen und schirmte ihr Augen vor dem grellen Licht ab, dass aus der Wohnung auf den dunklen Hausflur fiel.

„Tonks! Da bist du ja …" Bill ließ sie herein und sie entledigte sich ihrer Schuhe und stellte die schwere Umhängetasche ab, die nun nicht mehr Essen sondern Berge von Pergament, die mit Lupins kleiner ordentlicher Handschrift und einigen krakeligen Anmerkungen von Sirius bedeckt waren.

Erleichtert stellte sie fest, dass keine fremden Schuhe oder anderen Kleidungsstücke im Flur zu sehen waren. Fleur schien nicht hier zu sein.

Tonks ging in die Küche und nahm sich ein Butterbier. Auf dem Esstisch standen die Überreste eines romantischen Abendessens: ein Strauß Wildblumen, zwei leere Teller und Weingläser, über dem Tisch schwebten immer noch einige dünne Kerzen, die beinahe ganz herunter gebrannt waren.

Erschöpft setzte sie sich auf die Arbeitsfläche, schlug die Beine übereinander und beobachtete Bill beim Aufräumen. Er warf ihr hin und wieder besorgte Blicke zu, sie musste mitgenommener aussehen, als gedacht.

Schließlich ergriff er das Wort. „Es war wirklich schön heute, das Meer war traumhaft. Du hättest dabei sein sollen. "

Tonks lachte nur. „Besser nicht."

Bill sah sie nachdenklich an. „Sie ist wirklich nett, weißt du? Ich wünschte, ihr würdet euch ein bisschen besser kennenlernen."

Schulterzuckend nahm Tonks einen weiteren Schluck Butterbier. „Das klingt ja fast so, als wäre das was Ernstes." Sie kicherte leise, dann sah sie Bills Blick. „Oh bei Merlin, es _ist_ was Ernstes!"

Diese Information in Kombination mit Bills überaus aufrichtigem Gesichtsausdruck führte dazu, das Tonks in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach. Sie konnte nicht anders. Sie war müde und gestresst und Bills Frauengeschichten kamen ihr im Vergleich zum Kampf gegen Du-weißt-schon-wen so unbedeutend vor.

Ihr Freund zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Du hattest einen langen Tag, oder?"

Tonks tat gerade ihr Bestes, um nicht am letzten Schluck ihres Butterbiers zu ersticken. Sie rieb sich ein paar Lachtränen aus den Augen und nickte dann heftig.

Bill seufzte, setzte sich neben sie und legte ihr einen Arm um die Schulter. „Dann erzähl mal."

Nun blieb Tonks das Lachen im Halse stecken. Was sollte sie sagen? Im Prinzip durfte sie Bill nichts von alldem verraten, was sie eigentlich umtrieb.

Vorsichtig begann sie: „Also … Kingsley schickt mich auf eine Mission."

Bill drückte sie freudig an sich. „Das ist ja großartig, alles Gute!"

„Ja … es geht darum, eine Werwolfsgemeinde zu beobachten. Sie sollen bedenkliche Sympathien für Todesser hegen."

„Oh, das klingt ja ganz schön … interessant?" Tonks wusste, dass Bill eigentlich 'gefährlich' oder 'bedrohlich' sagen wollte. Er ließ es aber, wohl wissend, dass sie es hasste, wenn er sich Sorgen um sie machte.

Sie legte den Kopf an seine Schulter. „Ja, es wird wohl nicht einfach werden. Ich werde mehrere Wochen weg sein. Vielleicht sogar Monate."

„Du musst mir immer schreiben, wie es dir geht. Gehst du denn allein auf diese Mission?"

Tonks zögerte. „Ja. Ja, ich werde allein unterwegs sein … Aber du musst ja nicht allein sein. Solange mein Zimmer frei ist, könntest du ja jemanden zu dir einladen. Einen deiner Brüder vielleicht. Wie lange war Charlie nicht mehr in England?"

Bill lächelte. „Mach dir um mich mal keine Gedanken. Ich bin es schließlich nicht, der sich in die Höhle der Löwen, _Pardon_ , der Werwölfe wagt."

Tonks lächelte über den französischen Ausdruck, der Bill so leicht über die Lippen kam. Er musste bereits viel Zeit mit Fleur verbracht haben, wenn er schon Wörter aus ihrem Sprachgebrauch übernahm.

Sie sprang von der Theke, ließ ihre leere Flasche mit einem Zauber verschwinden und streckte sich. „Wir werden das schon schaffen.", versicherte sie ihrem Freund, der sie sorgenvoll musterte, so als ob er wüsste, dass sie ihm nicht die ganze Wahrheit sagte. Doch dann setzte er ein breites Grinsen auf und erhob sich ebenfalls. „Klar, das schaffst du mit links! Wann geht's denn los?"

Darüber hatte sich Tonks noch gar keine Gedanken gemacht. Wobei sie sicher nicht vor dem nächsten Vollmond aufbrechen würden, der – wie sie sich von einem Mondkalender in der Küche des Grimmauldplatzes zu erinnern glaubte – in wenigen Tagen am Himmel stehen sollte.

„In einer Woche vielleicht.", drückte sie sich möglichst vage aus. Sie wusste schließlich nicht, wie lange Lupin brauchen würde, um sich von seiner Verwandlung zu erholen.

„Gut." Bill pflückte die letzten Kerzenstummel aus der Luft. „Dann werden wir bis dahin so viel Zeit wie möglich miteinander verbringen, ja?"

Tonks lächelte und nickte, wandte aber noch schnell ein: „Soweit es meine Reisevorbereitungen zulassen."

„Natürlich.", stimmte Bill ihr mit todernster Miene zu.

Bevor Tonks in ihr Zimmer ging, hielt sie noch einmal inne. „Bill?"

Er sah auf. „Ja?"

„Danke."

Er lächelte überrascht. „Wofür?"

„Dafür, dass du mein Freund bist."


	7. Vollmond und andere Sorgen

Vollmond und andere Sorgen

Doch tatsächlich hatte Bill in der folgenden Woche nur wenige Chancen, seine Qualitäten als bester Freund zu beweisen, wenn von den köstlichen Mitternachtssnacks, mit denen er Tonks stets erwartete, wenn sie erschöpft von der Arbeit heimkam, mal absah. Offenbar unterforderte ihn sein neuer Bürojob bei Gringotts so sehr, dass er nach Details zu Tonks' geplanter Mission dürstete. Gleichermaßen neidisch und besorgt hörte Bill sich dann das Wenige an, was sie ihm verraten durfte, und hatte auch sonst ein offenes Ohr für Tonks' Sorgen und Probleme.

Was ihre Vorbereitung auf die Zusammenarbeit mit ihrem Missionspartner Lupin anging, so war sie dazu übergegangen, ihn Remus zu nennen, hatte sich aber heftig verbeten, von ihm Nymphadora gerufen zu werden. Es gäbe schließlich Grenzen, hatte sie als Begründung angeführt, auch wenn Remus behauptete, er fände den Namen keinesfalls peinlich, sondern sehr elegant.

„Wie passend." war Alastors sarkastischer Kommentar dazu gewesen.

Doch an diesem Abend, als Tonks, Sirius, Alastor und Remus sich wieder in der Küche des Grimmauldplatzes Nr. 12 versammelt hatten, war die Stimmung alles andere als heiter.

Laut dem Mondkalender an der Wand war heute Nacht Vollmond, was sich extrem negativ auf Lupins Laune auswirkte.

Gehetzt und unruhig lief der Werwolf auf und ab, immer unter den hämischen Blicken von Kreacher, der auf Sirius' Geheiß hin den Ofen sauber machte - oder zumindest so tat - während er wie beiläufig gehässige Bemerkungen über Werwölfe fallen ließ.

Remus ignorierte ihn, warf ständig besorgte Blicke auf die Uhr und trieb die anderen zur Eile an.

Den Wolfsbanntrank, ein scheußlich stinkendes und blubberndes Gebräu, hatte er bereits am späten Nachmittag tapfer zu sich genommen. Mit den Worten: „Eines muss ich Severus lassen: Sein Wolfsbann war deutlich schmackhafter und, wie ich finde, auch effektiver. Wieso bekommt das St. Mungo das nicht auch so hin?", hatte er drei Becher von dem Zeug hinunter gewürgt.

Nun wartete er auf die einsetzende Schläfrigkeit und den Schwindel, die – wie er sagte – die Verwandlung unter dem Einfluss des Wolfsbanns ankündigten. Sobald er etwas spürte, würde er sich in sein Zimmer zurückziehen und einschließen, nur zur Vorsicht.

„Außerdem ist das wirklich kein schöner Anblick, hab ich mir sagen lassen." fügte er mit einem Blick auf Sirius hinzu, der bestätigend nickte und Tonks zuzwinkerte.

Alastor würde sich am kommenden Tag mit Dumbledore treffen, um weitere Schritte des Ordens zu planen, weshalb Tonks und Remus sich schon heute von ihm verabschieden würden.

Tonks erbot sich, etwas für sie alle zu kochen, ungeachtet dessen, dass es bis auf Omelett wenig gab, was sie zubereiten konnte. Doch ihr Versuch, die Stimmung etwas aufzulockern und die Atmosphäre ihres letzten gemeinsamen Abends gemütlicher zu gestalten, scheiterte.

„Nicht für mich, Essen verträgt sich nicht so gut mit dem Wolfsbann …", war Remus' leicht gereizter Kommentar dazu.

„Es schlägt ihm auf den Magen." entschuldigte Sirius seinen Freund.

Insgeheim erleichtert, reichte Tonks stattdessen eine Schachtel Schokofrösche herum, die Sirius sofort in nostalgische Stimmung versetzten.

„Die Karten gibt's ja immer noch! Die sehen genauso aus wie früher. Ich hatte gut zweihundert Stück von denen, nicht wahr, Moony?" Remus, der allein am Feuer stand, nickte nur stumm.

„Wie machen wir das mit dem Wolfsbanntrank eigentlich unterwegs?" wollte Tonks zaghaft wissen. Remus ausgerechnet jetzt darauf anzusprechen, fiel ihr schwer, doch die Frage musste geklärt werden. „Ich meine, wir können unterwegs vermutlich nicht mal schnell nach London apparieren, es ist zu weit."

Lupin zuckte die Schultern. „Ich nehme an, dass es in diesem Lager Möglichkeiten gibt, an welchen heranzukommen. Schließlich nutzen viele meiner Art diese Option. Und falls nicht … ich bin sicher, dass das dort ansässige Rudel sich einen menschenfreien Wald oder ähnliches zur Verwandlung erschlossen hat."

Bei der Vorstellung, sich ohne die beruhigenden Einwirkung des Wolfsbanns in einen Werwolf zu verwandeln, schauderte er sichtbar.

Tonks, die darauf nichts zu erwidern wagte, nickte zustimmend, schob ihren Stuhl zurück und ging an Remus vorbei zur Speisekammer, um frisches Butterbier zu holen.

Plötzlich schwankte Lupin. Seine Augenlider flatterten und er hielt sich haltsuchend an Tonks' Schulter fest.

„Tatze!" keuchte er, scheinbar völlig desorientiert. Sofort war Sirius bei ihm und legte ihm einen Arm um die Hüfte, um ihn zu stützen.

„Es geht los, ich bringe ihn hoch." sagte er angespannt.

„Lass mich helfen!" Tonks legte sich einen von Remus' Armen über die Schulter. Sirius warf ihr einen prüfenden Blick zu, widersprach aber nicht, als deutlich wurde, dass Lupin sich sehr viel schlechter auf den Beinen halten konnte, als erwartet.

Kreacher, der seine Position am Ofen aufgegeben hatte und sich nun, halb triumphierend halb verängstigt, in den Schrank unter dem Boiler zurückzog, plärrte: „Haltet ihn, haltet ihn! Die Bestie erwacht zum Leben … wenn das Kreachers Herrin wüsste ..."

Alastor beobachtete mit gezücktem Zauberstab das Geschehen, hielt sich sonst aber zurück.

Gemeinsam bugsierten Sirius und Tonks den mittlerweile am ganzen Körper schlotternden Werwolf aus der Küche ins Treppenhaus. Es war ein ganzes Stück Arbeit, den großen zitternden Mann bis zu seinem Zimmer im dritten Stock zu schleifen. Unterwegs mussten sie Remus einmal absetzen und gegen eine Wand lehnen.

„Bei Merlin! Moony, das nächste Mal sagst du bitte früher, dass es dir nicht mehr gut geht." schimpfte Sirius verhalten.

Lupin antwortete nicht. Unter seinen geschlossenen Lidern, zuckten seine Augen unruhig hin und her, er hatte die Kiefer fest aufeinander gepresst und an seinen Schläfen traten pulsierende Adern hervor. Tonks war es nicht geheuer.

„Los, weiter!" trieb sie Sirius an und sie setzten ihren Aufstieg fort.

Remus' Zimmer war das ehemalige Schlafzimmer von Sirius Vater, das ein wenig abseits der anderen herrschaftlichen Räume im Dachgeschoss lag. Ein düsterer, spartanisch eingerichteter Raum, an dessen Stirnseite ein massives, wenig einladendes Bettgestell aus dunklem Ebenholz stand.

Sirius und Tonks legten Remus auf der staubigen Matratze ab und entfernten alles an Decken oder Vorhängen, in die er sich während seiner Verwandlung verheddern und so verletzen könnte.

Zuletzt schloss Sirius die beiden Erkerfenster und sperrte den lauen Sommerabend aus, an dessen Firmament ein perfekter, strahlend heller Vollmond leuchtete.

Lupins Hände waren in das dünne Bettlaken gekrallt und auf seiner Stirn standen kleine Schweißperlen. Tonks hätte ihn gerne von seinen Schmerzen befreit, wagte jedoch nicht, ihn in dieser Situation zu berühren.

Remus mochte zwar unter dem Wolfsbann stehen und während der ganzen Verwandlung sein menschliches Bewusstsein behalten, blieb aber trotzdem ein gefährliches Tier, dessen Krallen und Zähne sie immer noch schwer verletzen konnten.

Die heftigen Schmerzen machten Lupin im Moment unberechenbar, weshalb Sirius und Tonks sich nicht länger als nötig im Zimmer aufhielten, sondern schnell auf den Flur zurückkehrten und die Tür hinter sich magisch verriegelten.

Leicht außer Atem lehnte Sirius sich gegen die Holzvertäfelung. „Danke.", sagte er zu Tonks. „Allein wäre das echt schwierig geworden. Ich verstehe nicht, wieso er nicht einfach schon früher hoch gegangen ist."

Tonks winkte ab. „Keine Ursache. Er wollte eben so lange wie möglich bei der Besprechung dabei sein ..."

„Trotzdem ...", Sirius strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht. „Das war ein wenig unverantwortlich von ihm. Auch sich selbst gegenüber. Er hätte sich ernsthaft verletzen können. So kenne ich ihn eigentlich nicht ..."

Aus Remus' Schlafzimmer drangen nun mühsam unterdrückte Schreie und lautes Stöhnen, gefolgt von einem tiefen Knurren. Sirius verzog mitleidig das Gesicht.

„Lass uns runter gehen. Heute Nacht können wir nichts mehr für ihn tun."

* * *

Tonks half Alastor in seinen Reiseumhang und begleitete ihn hinauf in die Eingangshalle, wo sie sich so leise wie möglich vor der Tür verabschiedeten.

Tonks war nicht ganz klar, wieso Sirius sie so dringend darum angehalten hatte, vermutete aber, dass es dabei um die Nachbarn ging, die nicht wissen sollten, dass im Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12 wieder jemand lebte.

Sobald Dunbledore Zeit fand, würden sie einen Fideliuszauber über das Hauptquartier legen, um es sowohl vor Muggeln als auch vor Zaubereraugen zu schützen.

Alastor zog seinen Gehstock aus dem Trollfuß. Er sah sich noch einmal in der trostlosen Eingangshalle um. Auf seinem Gesicht lag ein besorgter Ausdruck. Offenbar war er sich nicht mehr sicher, ob er seinen Schützling bei Vollmond mit einem Werwolf und einem, wegen Mordes gesuchten, Zauberer allein lassen sollte.

„Keine Sorge, Mad-Eye!", sagte Tonks beruhigend. „Alles wird gut. Remus und ich schaffen das schon-",

„Hör mal.", fiel Alastor ihr ins Wort. Er wühlte in seinen Manteltaschen und förderte schließlich ein kleines Fläschchen mit einer bläulich leuchtenden Flüssigkeit zutage.

Tonks blieb der Mund offen stehen. „Woher hast du das?", flüsterte sie eindringlich.

Alastor bedeutete ihr, zu schweigen. „Wenn dir der Werwolf aus dem Ruder läuft … wenn du das Gefühl hast, das Zusammensein mit seinen Artgenossen tut ihm nicht gut – das soll häufiger vorkommen -, dann ...", er drückte ihr das Fläschchen in die Hand.

Tonks schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf. „Ist es das, was ich denke?"

„Sud des lebenden Todes … aber sehr stark verdünnt.", fügte Alastor, als er Tonks' bestürzten Gesichtsausdruck sah, schnell hinzu. „Er wird ihn nicht gleich ins Koma versetzen … mehrere Stunden Bewusstlosigkeit, aus der ihn niemand vorzeitig wecken kann, das ist alles."

„Mad-Eye, ich ..." Tonks' hilfloses Gestammel war wenig überzeugend.

„Ich will dich nur in Sicherheit wissen."

Ein empörtes Schnauben entfuhr ihr. „Du schickst mich auf eine Mission wie diese und das Einzige, wovor du mich warnst ist mein Reisebegleiter? Remus hat es ganz offensichtlich nicht leicht." Alastor wirkte wenig überzeugt, doch bevor er irgendetwas erwidern konnte, brachte Tonks das Totschlagargument vor: „Dumbledore vertraut ihm. Also sollten wir es auch tun."

Der nächste Satz kostete Alastor scheinbar große Überwindung. Unzufrieden knirschte er mit den Zähnen, bis er schließlich zwischen den Kiefern hervor presste: „Dumbledore kann sich irren."

Tonks legte den Kopf schief. „Er hat sich nicht in dir geirrt, Mad-Eye. Gib Remus doch eine Chance."

Aalstor machte eine seltsame Bewegung zwischen Kopfschütteln und Schulterzucken, bevor er Tonks' Finger um den Trank in ihrer Hand schloss. „Nimm ihn einfach. Nur für den Fall … Und immer wachsam." Den letzten Satz sprach Tonks wie ein Mantra mit.

„Viel Glück, Nymphadora."

Nachdem Alastor das Haus verlassen hatte, ließ Tonks das Fläschchen schnell in ihrer Jackentasche verschwinden. Sie würde es nicht verwenden.

* * *

In den folgenden zwei Tagen hörte Tonks von keinem der Ordensmitglieder etwas. Alastor war immer noch bei Dumbledore – Tonks fragte sich, wo der Schuldirektor wohl die Ferien verbrachte, denn sie konnte ihn sich an keinem anderen Ort als Hogwarts vorstellen – und Remus schien sich noch nicht von seiner Verwandlung erholt zu haben.

Allein tüftelte Tonks noch an wenigen Details der Mission herum, fand aber bald nichts mehr, was sie von ihrer gegenwärtigen Position aus verbessern könnte.

Kingsley hatte ihr vor ihrer Abreise ein paar Tage freigegeben, damit sie sich gebührend vorbereiten konnte und in ihren kurzfristigen Entscheidungen unabhängig war. So genoss Tonks das heiße Sommerwetter und richtete sich auf dem winzigen Balkon ihrer Wohnung ein. Zu Bills Unverständnis stellte sie direkt neben einem Krug mit eiskaltem Kürbissaft ein Marmeladenglas auf, welches ein kleines magisches Licht enthielt. Sie nutzte die blaue Flamme, um mit Sirius zu kommunizieren. In der hellen Mittagssonne, war sie kaum auszumachen, doch als das Flämmchen sich endlich sichtbar rot verfärbte und so erhitzte, dass der nahestehende Kürbissaft fast anfing zu kochen, wusste Tonks, dass es Zeit war.

Aufgeregt lief sie in ihr Schlafzimmer, nur um festzustellen, dass sie über all ihren Vorbereitungen, das Packen an sich völlig vergessen hatte. Gehetzt zerrte sie einen alten Rucksack unter dem Bett hervor und schwang ihren Zauberstab. Sofort flogen Kleider, Schuhe, Bücher, Schreibfedern, die heutige Ausgabe des Tagespropheten und das Spikoskop, das Alastor ihr einst geschenkt hatte, in den offenen Beutel, wo sie als wildes Chaos landeten. In dem Versuch, Tonks' gesamte Besitztümer aufzunehmen, platzte er fast aus allen Nähten. Früher war Tonks mit einem alten Schrankkoffer aus ihrer Zeit im Internat gereist, doch auf dieser Mission durfte sie nur das Allernötigste mitnehmen, um möglichst flexibel zu bleiben.

Eine halbleere Flasche Butterbier ging laut klirrend zu Bruch, als Tonks' heißgeliebte Ausgabe von 'Quidditch im Wandel der Zeiten' dagegen flog. Unschuldig fiel ihr das Buch vor die Füße. Ärgerlich griff sie danach. Das würde jedenfalls hierbleiben.

Von dem entstandenen Lärm auf den Plan gerufen, steckte Bill den Kopf zur Tür herein. „Alles in Ordnung?", wollte er mit amüsierter Miene wissen. Tonks sah sich stirnrunzelnd um. Sie konnte keine größeren Schäden verzeichnen als den hässlichen, nun mit Butterbier vollgesogenen, Teppichboden. Bill trat ein und entfernte den Fleck lässig mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs.

„Hast du versucht zu packen?", fragte er. „Da musst du aber noch üben."

Tonks nickte stöhnend. „Meine Mom ist echt gut in so was. Sie hätte mich eindeutig mehr im Haushalt einspannen sollen ... aber sie wollte ja immer selber zeigen, wie gut sie es kann!", antwortete sie entschuldigend.

Lachend hob Bill einige Postkarten, die größtenteils von ihm stammten, vom Boden auf. „Du wolltest eben lieber Gnome und Feen jagen, statt im Haushalt zu helfen.", neckte er sie.

Es klopfte zaghaft und die Tür öffnete sich erneut. Es war Fleur, die gerade gekommen sein musste. Tonks hatte irgendwann zugestimmt, ihr einen Wohnungsschlüssel anzuvertrauen, mochte es aber gar nicht, wenn Bills Freundin einfach so unangemeldet auftauchte.

Den freute es umso mehr. Strahlend ging er zu ihr, um sie mit einem Kuss zu begrüßen. Fleur wimmelte ihn schnell ab, öffentliche Liebesbezeugungen waren ihr meist unangenehm. In dieser Hinsicht war sie sehr britisch. Sie öffnete gerade den Mund, um Tonks zu begrüßen, als sie die Unordnung im Zimmer bemerkte. „ _Mon dieu_ , Tonks! Was ist 'ier passiert?"

Beleidigt verschränkte Tonks die Arme, schließlich sah es nicht so viel schlimmer aus als sonst. „Nichts. Ich verreise nur."

Fragend sah Fleur ihren Freund an. „Davon 'ast du mir nischts erzählt!", sagte sie vorwurfsvoll.

„Es steht noch nicht sehr lange fest.", verteidigte sich Bill. Stolz fügte er hinzu: „Tonks verreist für ihre Arbeit als Auror. Und heute geht es allem Anschein nach los."

Fleur nickte und zu Tonks' Überraschung glaubte sie widerwillige Anerkennung in ihrem schönen Gesicht zu sehen. Doch das konnte auch täuschen. Mit entschlossener Miene krempelte Fleur die Ärmel ihrer Bluse hoch. „Isch werde dir 'elfen."

Das Letzte, was Tonks wollte, war dass Bills Freundin ihr _'alf_. Sie würde zwangsläufig in ihren persönlichen Sachen kramen und womöglich sogar die geheimen Reisevorbereitungen oder Hinweise auf Sirius finden.

„Das ist nett von dir, aber wirklich nicht nötig ...", versuchte Tonks mit einem gekünsteltem Lachen, Schlimmeres zu verhindern.

Doch Fleurs Gesichtsausdruck duldete keinen Widerspruch und Bill hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit diskret zurückgezogen. „Oh doch. Es wird nischt lange dauern!"

Und tatsächlich brachte Fleur mit einem energische Schwung ihres Zauberstabs Tonks' Kleider dazu, sich ordentlich zu falten und nach Farbe zu sortieren. Schreibfedern, Pergament und Tinte flutschten in die dafür vorgesehene Mappe, von der Tonks gar nicht gewusst hatte, dass sie sie besaß, und ihre wenigen Kosmetikartikel reihten sich ordentlich an ihrer Schreibtischkante auf. Fleur wirkte hoch konzentriert und Tonks war sprachlos über die Klarheit und Präzision ihrer Zauber. Zu guter Letzt schaffte es Fleur, den Rucksack bis zum Rand mit den nötigsten Kleidern und Alltagsgegenständen zu füllen, ohne dass dieser explodierte. Sie brachte sogar seine Riemen dazu, sich eigenmächtig zu verschließen.

Zufrieden senkte sie den Zauberstab und betrachtete ihr Werk.

„Wow, das war ziemlich gut.", gab Tonks zu. Sie erntete ein würdevolles Nicken und ein überhebliches Lächeln zum Abschied, bevor Fleur das Zimmer verließ.

Wieder allein, klaubte Tonks noch ein paar Fotos und die geheimen Dokumente zusammen und stopfte sie in ihre Umhängetasche.

Ihre Reisekleidung fiel praktisch und schlicht aus: Totz des warmen Wetters trug Tonks Stiefel und lange Hosen, darüber ein weites T-Shirt und kurze, unauffällige Haare.

So ausgestattet ging sie in die Küche, um sich von Bill zu verabschieden und noch etwas Kürbissaft einzupacken.

* * *

Ihr bester Freund stand allein am Fenster.

Fleur war auf den Balkon gegangen. Tonks sah sie mit dem Rücken zu ihnen an der Brüstung stehen, ihr silberblondes Haar umwehte ihre schmalen Schultern, obwohl eigentlich kein Wind ging. Vermutlich hatte sie sich zurückgezogen, um Bill und Tonks nicht beim Abschiednehmen zu stören. Erstaunlich taktvoll, wie Tonks fand.

„Auf Wiedersehen, Bill."

Ihr Freund drehte sich zu ihr um. Seine Miene war ungewöhnlich ernst. „Ich weiß, dass du mir nicht alles über diese Mission erzählt hast. Ich habe nichts gesagt, aber ich weiß es. Du verhälst dich schon seit Tagen so seltsam, was ist es?"

Tonks schluckte, sie hätte wissen müssen, dass Bill bisher jeden ihrer Ausflüchte sofort durchschaut hatte. Sie konnte nichts vor ihm verbergen, dafür kannte er sie zu gut. Dennoch startete sie einen schwachen Verteidigungsversuch. „Bill, ich gehe auf eine streng geheime Mission, natürlich darf ich dir nicht alles erzählen."

Enttäuscht ließ Bill die Schultern hängen. Es tat Tonks so Leid, ihm nicht einfach die Wahrheit sagen zu können. Doch jetzt mit allem herauszurücken und dann zu verschwinden, wäre sinnlos.

Sie umarmte ihren Freund fest und sagte: „Wenn ich wieder da bin, kann ich dir mehr sagen."

Bill erwiderte ihre Umarmung. „Sei bloß vorsichtig! Und lass dich nicht mit den falschen Leuten ein … und iss genug und -"

Lachend trat Tonks zurück. „Du klingst wie meine Mom!"

Zu ihrer Erleichterung zeigte sich auch in Bills Mundwinkel wieder der Anflug eines Lächelns. Das Thema war für ihn sicher noch nicht abgeschlossen, aber zumindest willigte er ein, es ruhen zu lassen, bis sie wieder da war.

„Hast du deinen Eltern überhaupt erzählt, dass du verreist?", fragte er streng.

Tonks druckste herum. „Ich sah keinen Grund dazu."

Bill strafte sie mit einem missbilligenden Blick.

„Sie machen sich sowieso nur Sorgen und ... du erzählst deinen Eltern doch auch nicht alles." Bedeutungsvoll nickte Tonks mit dem Kopf Richtung Fleur. Bill wurde rot.

Auf einmal zischte es draußen laut und Fleur sprang kreischend zur Seite. Das kleine magische Licht leuchtete scharlachrot, war zu der Größe einer Kokosnuss angeschwollen und drohte das Glas zu sprengen, in dem es nach wie vor auf dem Balkon stand.

Das war Tonks' Stichwort. Mit einem letzten aufmunternden Blick in Bills Richtung, griff sie nach ihrem Besen, der an der Küchenwand lehnte, und disapparierte.

* * *

Es war das erste Mal, dass Tonks allein, ohne Alastor an ihrer Seite, auf den Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12 zuschritt. Er hatte immer einen Schlüssel besessen, doch nun da er nicht hier war, wusste Tonks nicht, wie sie ins Haus gelangen sollte. Misstrauisch beäugte sie das blinde Namensschild über der angelaufenen Klingel. Sie hielt es für unwahrscheinlich, dass die alte Vorrichtung noch funktionstüchtig war, und entschied sich deshalb für den schweren Türklopfer in Form eines Schlangenkopfes. Nichts Böses ahnend, ließ Tonks den Messingknauf dreimal laut gegen die dunkle Pforte knallen.

Augenblicke später fuhr sie vor Schreck zusammen. Im Inneren des Hauses war offenbar die Hölle losgebrochen. Jemand schrie und tobte zum Steine erweichen. Es war die sich überschlagende Stimme einer Frau, die so laut schimpfte, dass Tonks sich am liebsten noch vor der Tür die Ohren zugehalten hätte und ängstlich nach neugierigen Muggeln Ausschau hielt. Sie drückte ihren Kopf seitlich gegen das Holz in dem Versuch, die Ursache für den Krawall zu identifizieren. Schwach vernahm sie Schritte und neben dem Geschrei kaum auszumachende Männerstimmen.

Dann wurde die Tür geöffnet und Tonks, die noch immer nach vorne gebeugt daran lauschte, stolperte über die Schwelle, direkt in Remus' Arme.

Verzweifelt bemüht, ihr Gleichgewicht wieder zu erlangen, klammerte sie sich an seinen Schultern fest und sah mit weit aufgerissenen Augen, woher der Lärm rührte: Der Vorhang an der Stirnseite der Eingangshalle, hinter dem Tonks immer den Kellerabgang vermutet hatte, war nun offen und gab den Blick auf das lebensgroße Abbild einer Frau frei. Das Porträt zeigte eine alte dunkelhaarige Hexe in Silber und Grün, die sich mit hochrotem Kopf die Seele aus dem Leib schrie. „BLUTSVERRÄTERBANDE, SCHANDE FÜR DIE GANZE FAMILIE! WERWÖLFISCHER ABSCHAUM UNTER MEINEM DACH ...", als sie Tonks sah, hielt sie kurz inne, bevor sie noch röter anlief und kreischte: „DA IST SIE! DAS BALG DER UNWÜRDIGEN ABTRÜNNIGEN, DIE ES VORZOG, EINEN MUGGEL ZU HEIRATEN UND SICH MEINE TOCHTER SCHIMPFT-", sie wurde unterbrochen, als es Sirius, der schon geraume Zeit an den Vorhängen zu den Seiten des Bildes zerrte, gelang, diese zu schließen.

Die einkehrende Stille tat fast in den Ohren weh. Tonks starrte immer noch völlig perplex auf die geschlossenen Vorhänge, während Remus und Sirius, beide außer Atem, besorgte Blicke tauschten.

Schließlich ergriff Tonks' Großcousin das Wort: „Darf ich vorstellen, Walburga Black, deine Großtante … oder auch bekannt als meine Mutter."

Sprachlos versuchte Tonks in ihrem Kopf zwischen dem Bild der gehässig schreienden Frau und dem Mann vor ihr, den sie in den letzten Tagen so lieb gewonnen hatte, eine Verbindung herzustellen.

„Ich glaub, sie hat einen Schock.", sagte Remus, als Tonks nach minutenlangem Schweigen noch keine Anstalten machte, auf Sirius' Worte zu reagieren.

Tonks sah die beiden an und stotterte: „Nein, es ist … ich bin nur ... überrascht, denke ich."

Sirius nickte. „Das verstehe ich. Sie ist der Grund, warum wir uns hier immer so leise verhalten. Bei Lärm fängt sie an zu schreien. Wir wollten das Bild abnehmen, aber ich glaube sie hat einen Dauerklebefluch benutzt, um mir so das Leben für immer zur Hölle zu machen." Mit einem bitteren Lächeln wandte er sich von dem Porträt seiner Mutter ab und winkte sie in die Küche. Tonks hob ihren Besen auf, den sie vor Schreck hatte fallen lassen, und Remus verriegelte die Tür.

„Das ist sie also … die Tochter der Blutsverräterin. Wenn Kreacher das gewusst hätte ...", der alte Hauself kam durch die Eingangshalle auf sie zu geschlürft. Offenbar hatte er die ganze Zeit in einer der dunklen Ecken gelauert und die Szene beobachtet. Sein Gesicht zeigte Verwirrung aber vor allem Abscheu. „Wie kann das gemeine Halbblut es wagen, hierher zu kommen, obwohl seine unwürdige Mutter aus diesem alten und fürnehmen Haus verbannt wurde? Wie wagt es, sich mit den schönen Zügen der Madame Bellatrix zu zeigen, wo es doch ein passenderes Gesicht annehmen könnte? Das eines Schweines vielleicht ..." Der Hauself brach in gehässiges Giggeln aus.

Tonks brachte kein Wort hervor. Doch Remus stellte sich schützend vor sie. „Deine Ansichten sind hier nicht von Interesse, Kreacher!", sagte er mit fester Stimme.

„'Nicht von Interesse'", äffte der Elf ihn nach. „Wen kümmert es, was ein Werwolf zu Kreacher sagt? Niemanden! Nicht wahr, Herrin? Niemanden."

Leise brabbelnd verschwand er wieder in der Dunkelheit, nicht ohne Tonks zuvor noch einen vernichtenden Blick zuzuwerfen.

Remus legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter und löste sie so aus ihrer Erstarrung. „Alles in Ordnung? Nimm das nicht persönlich. Er weiß es nicht besser."

Tonks runzelte die Stirn. Mit einem Anflug von Ärger in der Stimmer fragte sie: „Was soll das? Nimmst du ihn in Schutz für die grausamen Dinge, die er sagt? Er respektiert keinen von uns!"

Ein trauriges Lächeln erschien auf Remus' Lippen. „Sagen wir es so, ich bin Leute gewöhnt, die so oder so ähnlich reden wie er. Aber der Gedanke, dass sie alle nur fehlgeleitet sind ... unter den falschen Einflüssen stehen, hilft mir. Hilft mir, nicht bei jeder feindseligen Bemerkung, jeder Zurückweisung, auszurasten."

Kopfschüttelnd entgegnete Tonks: „Aber es verletzt dich trotzdem."

Remus nickte ernst. „Ja, aber niemanden sonst."

* * *

Sirius schmollte. Es war offensichtlich, dass er sie liebend gern auf ihre Mission begleitet hätte. Während Remus und Tonks ihr Gepäck aus dem Haus und in eine verlassene Seitenstraße zerrten, lief er als großer schwarzer Hund neben ihnen her. Mit beleidigt eingeklemmtem Schwanz knurrte er vorbeistreifende Katzen an und verjagte bellend eine Schar Krähen.

„Still, Tatze! Wir wollen nicht noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit auf uns lenken.", zischte Tonks. Sie hatten sich abgesprochen, Sirius außerhalb des Hauses nur noch bei seinem Spitznamen zu nennen, der zum Glück gut als Hundename durchgehen konnte.

Doch Sirius beachtete ihren Rüffel nicht, sondern sprang herausfordernd auf eine niedrige Gartenmauer und balancierte mit stolz erhobener Nase darauf entlang. Tonks stöhnte, hundeuntypischer ging's ja gar nicht. Remus und sie zogen auf den dämmrigen Straßen Londons auch so schon genug misstrauische Blicke auf sich. Sie mit Rucksack und Besen. Er mit geflicktem Reiseumhang, Narben im Gesicht und Ringen unter den Augen. Seine Verwandlung vor zwei Tagen hatte deutlich sichtbare Spuren hinterlassen. Auch deshalb hatten sie sich entschieden, die Strecke nach Cardiff mit dem Fahrenden Ritter zurückzulegen. Unter Zauberern würden sie weniger auffallen.

Schließlich hatten sie eine geeignete, entsprechend einsame Stelle gefunden und verabschiedeten sich von Sirius.

Remus ging vor ihm in die Hocke und sah ihm in die Augen. Langsam und eindringlich, als würde er ein Kind ermahnen, sagte er: „Bitte mach keine Dummheiten, so lange ich weg bin. Mad-Eye kommt sicher bald wieder und vielleicht schauen Albus und Minerva auch mal vorbei." Nach einer kurzen Pause, in der er offenbar den vorwurfsvollen Blick des Hundes deutete, fügte er hinzu: „Du weißt, dass wir dich gerne mitnehmen würden. Aber du weißt auch, dass es nicht geht." Remus richtete sich wieder auf und strich Sirius ermutigend übers Fell. „Halt die Ohren steif!"

Als er zurücktrat, stürzte der große Hund sich auf Tonks und leckte ihr quer übers Gesicht. Sie lachte und erwiderte sie Geste mit einer herzlichen Umarmung.

„Hey, wieso bist du nicht auch auf sie wütend?", fragte Remus, der die Szene amüsiert verfolgte.

Sirius sah ihn abschätzig an, als läge auf der Hand, dass Tonks selbstverständlich keine Schuld traf. Dabei war sie es doch gewesen, die Remus' Beteiligung an der Aktion vorgeschlagen hatte.

Grinsend sahen die beiden Sirius nach, der nun zügig zurück Richtung Grimmaulplatz lief.

„Wie kommt er hinein?", fragte Tonks nachdenklich. „Er kann den Schlüssel ja nicht halten."

Remus streckte seinen Zauberstab aus, um den Fahrenden Ritter zu rufen, bevor er leise antwortete.

„Für Familienangehörige öffnet sich das Haus immer." Als er Tonks' skeptischen Blick sah, fügte er hinzu: „Nur für diejenigen, die tatsächlich noch den Namen 'Black' tragen, wie wir festgestellt haben. Was natürlich heißt, dass weder du noch deine Mutter ohne Schlüssel hinein können. Aber glücklicherweise gilt das zum Beispiel auch für Bellatrix Lestrange oder Narzissa Malfoy."

Tonks kam nicht mehr, dazu zu antworten, da in diesem Moment der dreistöckige violette Bus mit einem lauten Knall vor ihnen erschien und ihre Gesichter in orangenes Scheinwerferlicht tauchte.

Tonks lächelte und sah zu Remus auf. Aufgeregt flüsterte sie: „Es geht los!"


	8. Harbwr Hudol

Harbwr Hudol

„Da wären wir!" Stan Shumpike, der pockennarbige Schaffner des Fahrenden Ritters riss die klapprigen Schiebetüren des Busses auf und schubste Remus und Tonks mit sanfter Gewalt auf die Straße. Mit den Worten „Immer los, ihr Hübschen! Wir haben einen Zeitplan einzuhalten.", warf er ihnen das Gepäck hinterher, schloss die Tür und war eine Sekunde später mitsamt dem riesigen Bus verschwunden.

Es war bereits Nacht, doch im Hafen der walisischen Stadt herrschte immer noch reges Treiben. Die beiden Zauberer fanden sich umgeben von taghellen Flutlichtern, rufenden Hafenarbeitern, Containerschiffen und Öllachen. Die salzige Seeluft strich ihnen durch die Haare und Möwen schrien über ihren Köpfen.

Erschlagen von den vielen Eindrücken und der übergroßen Anzahl von Muggeln, die sie umgaben, rückte Tonks unwillkürlich etwas näher zu Remus und umklammerte ihren Komet 260 wie einen Rettungsring auf hoher See.

Remus sah sie fragend an. Auch ihn schien die Situation zu verunsichern, doch er lächelte ermutigend.

Tonks erwiderte seinen Blick und straffte die Schultern. Sie war schließlich eine Gryffindor und eine Aurorin noch dazu! Was konnte sie schon schrecken?

„Komm, wir suchen uns eine Unterkunft und planen dann unser weiteres Vorgehen.", gab sie den Ton an und schritt entschlossen Richtung Süden, vom Hafen weg in die Außenbezirke, wo sie die Zaubererviertel vermutete. Remus folgte ihr mit gesenktem Kopf, um mit seinen vielen Narben und frischen Schrammen kein Aufsehen zu erregen.

In beinahe jeder größeren Stadt gab es kleine Areale, in denen ausschließlich Hexen, Zauberer und auch viele Squibs unter sich lebten. Dort gab es meist auch wenigstens eine Herberge für Druiden oder Magier auf der Durchreise. Nur wenige Einzelgänger, wie zum Beispiel Alastor, zogen es aus den unterschiedlichsten Gründen vor, außerhalb dieser Gebiete zu wohnen. Die ältesten reinblütigen Familien lebten meist abgeschirmt vom Rest der Welt in ihren Herrenhäusern draußen auf dem Land.

Tonks wählte verlassene und spärlich beleuchtete Straßen, die durch ruhige Wohngebiete führten, anstatt den kürzeren Weg, an der Küstenstraße entlang zu wählen. Zügig und ohne zu sprechen bestritten sie ihren Marsch durch die Muggelstadt.

* * *

Sie waren schon gut eine dreiviertel Stunde unterwegs und Tonks befürchtete bereits, die falsche Richtung eingeschlagen zu haben, als urplötzlich aus der Straßenlaterne vor ihr ein halb von üppigem Efeu verdecktes Schild hervor wuchs. In altmodischen Lettern prangten darauf die Worte _Harbwr Hudol_ , was - laut einer fachkundigen Bemerkung von Remus - auf Walisisch so viel wie 'magischer Hafen' bedeutete.

Anerkennend und ehrfürchtig nickte Tonks. „Ich denke, wir sind am Ziel."

Sie passierten das Schild, das für Muggel mit Sicherheit nicht sichtbar war, und fanden sich auf einer belebten Straße wieder. Sie war gesäumt von gewöhnlichen Gärten und Reihenhäusern, die aber auf ungewöhnlichste Weise ausgestattet und dekoriert waren: Lebende Wetterhähne, die auf den Dachgiebeln auf und ab stolzierten; sich selbst zusammenklappende Sonnenschirme; Büsche, die vor Feen nur so summten; Blumenbeete mit farbenfrohen, phosphoreszierenden Gewächsen und verzauberte Laternen, die über Gartentischen schwebten. Doch noch außergewöhnlicher waren die Lebewesen, die sich auf der Straße und in den Gärten herumtrieben. Tonks sah lachende Kinder, die einander auf Spielzeugbesen verfolgten; Zauberer und Hexen, die plaudernd um magische Feuer saßen; exotische Haustiere, magische Geschöpfe und Zauberwesen, die zu dieser späten Stunde noch die Bürgersteige bevölkerten. Sie alle wirkten ausgelassen und fröhlich, als würden sie eine Art Fest feiern.

Tonks sah Remus fragend an. Der beobachtete lächelnd das Treiben um sie her und erklärte: „Heute ist walisischer Nationalfeiertag … Nun, zumindest der der Zauberer. Die Muggel feiern im Frühling ihren Patron St. David. Wir hingegen erinnern uns heute an die Vertreibung der römischen Besatzer vor etwa 600 Jahren. Die keltischen Zauberer haben einen wesentlichen Teil dazu beigetragen, was in den Geschichtsbüchern der Muggel natürlich nicht erwähnt wird."

Tonks nickte fasziniert. „Du kennst dich ja gut aus. Ist walisische Geschichte so was wie ein Hobby von dir?"

Remus lachte. „Nein, meine Großeltern waren aus Wales. Sie haben mir alles Mögliche über die Zaubereigeschichte des Landes erzählt und mir sogar ein bisschen Walisisch beigebracht.", er versank einen Moment in offenbar sehr glücklichen Kindheitserinnerungen, bevor sich ein Schatten über seine Züge legte und sein Blick wieder zu Tonks wanderte. „Aber ich habe das meiste vergessen.", fügte er noch, scheinbar gleichgültig, hinzu.

Sie setzten sich in Bewegung und steuerten auf einen krummen Wegweiser zu, dessen unzähligen Arme in alle Himmelsrichtungen wiesen.

Tonks war neugierig. Dafür, dass Remus durch Sirius und den Familienstammbaum der Blacks so ziemlich alles über ihre Herkunft erfahren hatte, wusste sie noch recht wenig über ihn. „Leben sie noch hier? Deine Großeltern meine ich.", fragte sie und wich dabei einem kleinen Mädchen aus, das kichernd einer Wolke aus Seifenblasen hinterherjagte, die aus der Zauberstabspitze ihres Vaters quollen.

Remus ließ sich Zeit mit seiner Antwort. Schließlich sagte er vage: „Früher haben wir sie oft besucht. Der Kontakt ist dann irgendwie … abgebrochen. Meine Eltern und ich haben ja auch nie hier gewohnt ..."

Er studierte die Schilder eingehend, als gäbe es nichts Interessanteres auf der Welt und wies dann die Straße hinauf. „Es gibt hier nur ein Gästehaus: _Y Ddraig Goch_. Hoffen wir das Beste."

* * *

Über der einladend geöffneten Tür des Lokals _Y Ddraig Goch_ hing ein Holzschild, auf dem sich eine verzauberte Schnitzerei, die einen roten Drachen zeigte, wild schlängelte und von Zeit zu Zeit kleine Rauchwolken ausstieß. Tonks deutete lachend darauf, doch Remus schien in Gedanken.

Seite an Seite betraten sie das kleine Wirtshaus und gingen zum Tresen. Ein junges Mädchen mit widerspänstigen roten Locken und breitem walisischem Akzent wies ihnen zwei Zimmer im Obergeschoss zu, die sie über einer schmale Holzstiege erreichten.

Tonks' Zimmer war klein und stickig, aber das störte sie kaum, da sie ohnehin nur wenige Nächte hier verbringen würde. Sir trat ans Fenster, das auf den belebten Innenhof des Wirtshauses hinaus ging, wo viele Hexen und Zauberer saßen, Butterbier oder Met tranken und der Darbietung einer walisischen Sylphe lauschten, die eine Ballade zum Besten gab.

Beinahe sehnsüchtig sah Tonks hinunter. Diese einträchtige Versammlung von magischen Wesen und Kreaturen, die Gemeinschaft der Hexen und Zauberer berührte etwas in ihr. In ihrem bisherigen Leben hatte sie etwas derartiges nur selten erlebt. Als Kind war sie in zwei Welten aufgewachsen: Dem geordneten und ruhigen Leben ihres Muggelvaters und der komplizierten und schmerzvollen Vergangenheit ihrer Hexenmutter. Sie hatten relativ abgelegen, fern von Muggeln und Zauberern gleichermaßen, gelebt. Ihrer Eltern waren einander immer genug gewesen, nur Tonks drängte stets nach draußen, wollte mehr.

Die Gesellschaft Gleichgesinnter war es, die ihr stets gefehlt hatte und die sie zum ersten Mal in Hogwarts erfuhr. Später ging sie zu Quidditchturnieren und fing an, im Zaubereiministerium zu arbeiten, um so viel vom gesellschaftlichen Leben der Zauberer wie möglich mitzuerleben.

Aus diesem tiefen Bedürfnis rührte teilweise auch ihr Hass auf die dunklen Künste, der sie bewogen hatte, Auror zu werden. Rassismus, dunkle Magie und die beschränkte Denkweise derer, die sie gebrauchten, drohten Solidarität und Zusammenhalt in der Zaubererwelt zu zerstören, wenn niemand sie bekämpfte.

Und anders als Alastor manchmal verlauten ließ, war Tonks entschlossen, _alle_ magischen Geschöpfe vor diesem Schicksal zu bewahren.

* * *

Es ging auf Mitternacht zu, doch die sommerliche Hitze des Tages lag noch immer über den Dächern von _Harbwr Hudol_.

Remus und Tonks hatten sich umgezogen und nahmen nun am Ende eines vollbesetzten Tisches im Hof des Gasthauses Platz.

Remus hatte seinen Umhang abgelegt und die Hemdsärmel hochgeschoben. Er wirkte entspannt und gelöster, als Tonks ihn bisher je erlebt hatte. Sie selbst trug das Feinste, was sie mitgenommen hatte, - eine ärmellose grüne Bluse mit Jeans – und hatte sich zur Feier des Tages eine kastanienbraune Lockenmähne wachsen lassen.

Sie beide ließen sich von der ausgelassenen Stimmung der anderen Gäste anstecken und stießen schon bald mit einem backenbärtigen, wohlgenährten Zauberer, namens Rodrick, und dessen Begleiter Phillenew auf die erfolgreiche Vertreibung der Römer an. Phillenew war ein großer muskulöser Mann, um die dreißig. Er wirkte schon leicht angetrunken und starrte die meiste Zeit leise summend in sein Glas. Doch, wenn er aufblickte, sah Tonks den Ausdruck höchster Wachsamkeit und Misstrauen in seinen Augen. Er gab sich zwar gelassen, sogar unvorsichtig, doch Tonks glaubte zu wissen, dass er etwas zu verbergen hatte.

Als sie Remus zum Tresen begleitete, um Getränke zu holen, teilte sie ihm ihre Beobachtung mit.

Er nickte bestätigend und bestellte vier Butterbier. Zu Tonks geneigt sagte er leise: „Er ist ein Werwolf."

„Was? Wie kommst du denn darauf?", wollte sie überrascht wissen.

Remus zuckte die Schultern. „Man fühlt es. Er weiß vermutlich schon, dass ich sein Geheimnis kenne. Und er kennt meines."

Tonks dachte nach. „Weiß sein Freund davon?"

Mit einem prüfenden Blick auf das ungleiche Paar, erwiderte Remus: „Ich denke nicht. Er wirkt auf mich recht unbedarft. Vermutlich kennen sie sich auch noch nicht lange."

„In Ordnung, dann müssen wir sehr diskret vorgehen, um Phillenew nicht bloßzustellen. Versuch doch mal unauffällig, mehr über die hier ansässigen Werwölfe herauszufinden.", flüsterte Tonks und schob ein paar Sickel über den Tresen.

Remus protestierte: „Nein, lass doch! Ich kann mein Bier selber zahlen."

Tonks grinste. „Das ist nicht mein Geld. Das hier ist eine streng geheime Mission und du bist mein Partner. Wir trinken auf Kosten des Miniteriums.", sie erhob ihre volle Flasche. „Auf dich!"

Nun lächelte auch Remus verschlagen und prostete ihr zu. „Auf _dich_!"

* * *

Die Nacht schritt voran und Phillenew trank weiter. Seine Laune besserte sich dadurch nicht, aber er redete immer mehr.

„Wisst ihr, eigentlich waren es doch die Werwölfe von Cardiff, die damals die Römer in die Flucht geschlagen haben. Und das aus gutem Grund. Der Römer fürchtet und respektiert den Wolf von jeher, von Haus aus quasi. Denken wir nur an die Entstehung Roms: Nur die beiden Knaben Romulus und Remus, die von einer Wölfin großgezogen wurden, waren zu dieser Leistung im Stande. Deshalb verehren die Römer die Wölfe. Sie bleiben aber doch etwas grundlegend Fremdes für die antiken Republikaner. So weit im Süden kommen die Tiere nur selten vor und bleiben so sagenumwobene Fabelwesen, denen übernatürliche Kräfte zugeschrieben werden."

„Worauf willst du eigentlich hinaus, Phil? Bin nicht in Stimmung für eine Geschichtsstunde.", brummte Rodrick, dessen Nase vom Alkohol rot angelaufen war.

„Der Punkt ist doch,", fuhr Phillenew unbeeindruckt fort, „dass den Werwölfen ihr Beitrag zur Geschichte hier mal wieder völlig abgesprochen wird. Als ob ein paar Barden und keltische Druiden es allein geschafft hätten, eine römische Legion aus ihrem Land zu vertreiben. Ich sage euch, es gab mal eine Zeit, da haben Werwölfe und Zauberer einträchtig zusammengearbeitet … und so soll es wieder sein."

Offenbar am Ende seines Vortrags angelangt, lehnte Phillenew sich zurück und stürzte den Rest seines Butterbiers hinunter.

Rodrick fixierte seinen Begleiter abschätzig. „Du meinst, wir sollen uns mit diesem Werwolfspack abgeben, nur weil das vor über 600 Jahren _einmal_ gut gegangen ist? Du spinnst doch!"

Ruckartig schob er seinen Stuhl zurück und verschwand im Inneren des _Ddraig Goch_ , vermutlich, um noch etwas zu Trinken zu holen.

Remus, der dem Gespräch mit angespanntem Gesichtsausdruck zugehört hatte, beugte sich nun zu Phillenew vor.

„Ich finde, du hast Recht. Aber was kann denn getan werden, um das Verständnis zwischen Zauberern und Werwölfen zu verbessern?"

Phillenew winkte ab. „Unter Fudge wird das sowieso nichts! Das ganze Zaubereiministerium ist durchtränkt von seinen rückständigen und werwolffeindlichen Ansichten. Da ändert sich in hundert Jahren nichts. Nee, da muss ein grundlegender Wandel her!"

Tonks horchte auf. „Und was für einer?" fragte sie nervös.

Der fremde Zauberer lehnte sich über den Tisch zu ihnen und schlug einen verschwörerischen Tonfall an.

„Ich will ganz offen zu euch sein." Als er sich Remus' und Tonks' ungeteilter Aufmerksamkeit sicher war, sprach er weiter: „Für die Werwölfe muss sich was ändern. Und zwar gewaltig! Und es gibt Leute, die uns diese Veränderungen versprechen. Leute, die die Werwölfe respektieren."

Noch leiser fuhr er fort. „Es heißt, Ihr-wisst-schon-wer sei zurück. Und das behauptet nicht nur dieser durchgeknallte Bengel mit der Narbe auf der Stirn, nein. Ich habe Leute getroffen, einflussreiche, vernünftige Leute, die dasselbe sagen. Und sie sagen auch, dass der dunkle Lord sich über jeden Werwolf freut, der ihm beim Aufbau einer neuen Ordnung helfen will."

Bedeutungsvoll sah er Remus an. Der räusperte sich vernehmlich und richtete sich ein Stück auf. „Nun, ich weiß nicht ...", Tonks trat ihm unter dem Tisch auf den Fuß. Er sollte Phillenew zustimmen und ihn so am Reden halten. Diese Informationen waren sehr wichtig für den Orden.

Remus verstand und fügte schnell hinzu: „Und wie hast du von diesen Leuten erfahren? Wo hast du sie getroffen?"

Phillenews Augen huschten zu Tonks hinüber und er sah Remus fragend an.

„Es ist gut. Sie weiß es.", sagte Remus beruhigend.

Der andere Werwolf nickte und musterte Remus anerkennend. „Ist gut, was? Wenn man eine Partnerin hat, zu der man ehrlich sein kann."

Tonks errötete bei dieser Bemerkung, doch Remus korrigierte Phillenews Irrtum nicht, sondern ließ ihn weiter reden.

„Also, es gibt ein ganzes Rudel in Cardiff.", sagte Phillenew, so als würde er ihnen ein großes Geheimnis offenbaren. „Wir versammeln uns meist eine Woche nach Vollmond in einer der alten Römersiedlungen. Natürlich treffen wir uns auch direkt bei Vollmond zur gemeinsamen Jagd, aber zu diesem Anlass ist bisher seltsamerweise noch kein Gast erschienen." sagte er ironisch und brach in heiseres Gelächter aus.

Remus verzog kurz die Lippen zu einem unechten Lächeln und bedeutete Phillenew dann, weiter zu sprechen.

„Vor etwa einem Monat war also dieser Kerl plötzlich dabei. Keine Ahnung, wer ihn mitgebracht hat, ist aber auch egal. Jedenfalls hat der von Ihr-wisst-schon-wem erzählt, von seinen Vorstellungen und seinen Zielen und so weiter. Kam gut an bei uns. Endlich mal jemand, der es wagt, die Wahrheit auszusprechen. Hat gesagt, er würde zum nächsten Treffen wiederkommen und wenn ihr wollt -", er machte eine dramatische Pause, „könnte ich euch da auch rein bringen."

Mit gönnerhafter Miene lehnte er sich zurück und wartete auf ihre Reaktion.

Remus und Tonks tauschten einen kurzen Blick. Ihre schlimmsten Befürchtungen hatten sich bewahrheitet. Sie mussten unbedingt an diesem Treffen teilnehmen, um sich ein klareres Bild von der Situation zu verschaffen. Doch sollten sie lieber nicht zu schnell zustimmen, um Phillenews Misstrauen nicht zu wecken.

Vorsichtig ergriff Tonks nun das Wort. „Was ist mit Dumbledore?"

Phillenew schnaubte verächtlich. „Was soll mit ihm sein?"

„Albus Dumbledore, der Prophet hat sich über ihn lustig gemacht, weil er behauptete, Du-weißt-schon-wer sei zurück. Scheint, als hätte er Recht gehabt." Ohne auf Phillenews zweifelnden Blick zu achten, fuhr sie mit eindringlicher Stimme fort: „Unter den Zauberern gibt es noch andere Meinungen als die des Ministeriums."

„Ach ja? Und was genau hat sich durch Dumbledore für die Werwölfe Großbritanniens verändert?", fragte Phillenew herausfordernd.

„Er hat mich als Lehrer eingestellt.", sprang Remus nun Tonks bei. „Er hat dafür gesorgt, dass ich zur Schule gehen konnte und er hat sich immer für mich eingesetzt."

„So? Hat er das? Und wie läuft's so auf der Arbeit?"

Phillenew ließ seinen hämischen Blick über Remus' altes zerschlissenes Hemd wandern.

„Deine Freundin hat das Bier bezahlt. Was ist mit deinem Job in Hogwarts? Wirft wohl nicht so viel ab?"

Tonks wollte widersprechen, doch Remus hielt sie zurück.

„Ich hab die Stelle nicht mehr.", gab er bedrückt zu.

Phillenew nickte triumphierend. „Dachte ich mir. Sobald jemand Wind davon kriegt, wer du wirklich bist, bist du ganz schnell weg vom Fenster. Der Gesetzgeber legitimiert diese Diskriminierung und die Zauberer handeln danach. Albus Dumbledore mag eine Ausnahme sein, eine einflussreiche Ausnahme meinetwegen, aber wenn man mal ehrlich ist … ist er eben auch nur ein gewöhnlicher Mann wie du und ich."

Tonks zuckte innerlich zusammen. Hatte auch sie nicht vor wenigen Tagen etwas Ähnliches gedacht?

Doch Phillenew sprach schon weiter. „Er könnte nie sein perfektes Gutmensch-Image aufgeben, nur um uns zu helfen. Er würde nie über Leichen gehen, damit sich endlich was ändert. Aber nur so kann eine langfristige Lösung herbeigeführt werden. Die Geschichte lehrt uns: Eine Revolution fordert Opfer. Und die werden wir von Albus Dumbledore sicher nie bekommen."

Er wirkte wieder vollkommen nüchtern, als er nun aufstand und Remus die Hand schüttelte. „Überlegt es euch, ihr beide.", fügte er mit einem Blick auf Tonks hinzu. „Kommt vorbei, hört euch an, was diese Leute zu sagen haben. Vielleicht werdet ihr danach so denken wie sie, vielleicht nicht. Aber auf jeden Fall werdet ihr nicht mehr so denken wie vorher."

Mit diesen Worten entfernte er sich mit schnellen Schritten von ihrem Tisch und verschwand im _Ddraig Goch_.

* * *

Als die beiden in den frühen Morgenstunden schließlich die Holzstiege erklommen und Tonks schon in ihr Zimmer gehen wollte, hielt Remus sie am Arm zurück.

Verwirrt sah sie ihn an. „Ja?"

Remus dachte kurz nach, bevor er sie fragte: „Sag mal, vertraust du Dumbledore eigentlich?"

„Natürlich, er hat den Orden gegründet.", antwortete Tonks sofort. Zu schnell, dachte sie bei sich.

Sie konnte Remus ansehen, dass ihre Worte ihn nicht überzeugt hatten.

„Ich … ich weiß es nicht … Wem kann man denn dieser Tage überhaupt noch trauen? Dumbledore ist ein großer Mann, das möchte ich gar nicht bestreiten. Ich weiß nur nicht immer, was ich von seinen Absichten und seinen Methoden halten soll. Die Art, wie manche ihr Leben in seine Hände legen und ihm blind vertrauen … Ich bin kein Fan von Fanatismus.", sagte sie vorsichtig.

Remus nickte und stellte dann nüchtern fest: „Aber du argumentierst mit ihm."

Tonks hob gleichgültig die Schultern. „Wenn ich die Wahl zwischen ihm, Fudge und Du-weißt-schon-wem hätte, würde ich mich natürlich für Dumbledore entscheiden. Er mag seine Fehler haben, ist aber trotz allem noch das kleinere Übel nehme ich an."

Da musste Remus lachen. „Das klingt gut. Das kleinere Übel kämpft für das größere Wohl! Wenn Tatze das hören könnte!"

Tonks sah zu Boden. „Tut mir Leid, aber anders kann ich Dumbledore im Moment einfach nicht sehen. Phillenew hat schon Recht … in mancher Hinsicht."

Remus runzelte skeptisch die Stirn. „Pass gut auf, in Zeiten des Umbruchs sollte man keine Gradwanderungen zwischen zwei völlig gegensätzlichen Meinungen wagen."

„Ich weiß.", sagte Tonks verzagt. „Aber ich fürchte, das muss ich noch so lange tun, bis ich wieder weiß, wem ich vertrauen kann. Versprich du mir nur, mich festzuhalten, falls ich abrutsche."

Mit ernster Miene nickte Remus. „Das mach ich.", versicherte er ihr und entließ sie dann in ihr Zimmer.

Bevor sie die Tür zuzog, sah er ihr in die Augen und fügte mit sanfter Stimme hinzu: „Und, Tonks ... du kannst mir vertrauen."


	9. Zweifel

Zweifel

Als Tonks sich am nächsten Tag die Treppe hinunter schleppte, saß Remus bereits im Schankraum des _Ddraig Goch_ und trank Tee.

„Morgen!", sagte er freundlich, offenbar sorgsam darauf bedacht, sein amüsiertes Lächeln zu verbergen. Er wirkte kein bisschen müde.

Tonks brummte nur zur Antwort, denn gerade war die überwältigende Wahrheit über sie hereingebrochen, dass sie in diesem traditionellen Gasthaus vermutlich keinen Kaffee bekommen würde, da dieser zumindest für die britischen Zauberer noch immer ein recht exotisches Getränk war und nicht überall in der Zaubererwelt erhältlich.

Tapfer bestellte sie stattdessen ebenfalls Tee und außerdem Eier mit Speck zum Frühstück.

„Du wirkst … ausgeschlafen.", stellte sie dann mit einem neidischen Blick auf Remus fest, der lächelnd entgegnete: „Keineswegs. Ich bin es nur gewohnt, mit wenig Schlaf auszukommen."

Das ergab sogar Sinn. Tonks nickte, während Remus schon weitersprach.

„Gut, ich würde sagen, wir können den letzten Abend schon mal als Fortschritt verbuchen und uns gebührend auf das Treffen am", er überlegte kurz. „ ...Samstag vorbereiten. Jedenfalls werde ich das tun. Du kannst, wenn du willst, sofort abreisen und mit dem Auftrag beginnen, der dich eigentlich herführt."

Remus leerte seine Tasse und stellte sie auf dem Tagespropheten, der vor ihm lag, ab.

Auf der Titelseite prangte mal wieder das riesige Bild eines schmächtigen Jungen im Teenageralter mit schwarzen ungekämmten Haaren, runder Brille und einer Narbe auf der Stirn.

Welche Lügen die Presse sich wohl diese Mal ausgedacht hatte, um Harry Potter und die, die ihm glaubten, möglichst lächerlich dastehen zu lassen? Und wie die Todesser diese Lügen wohl für ihre Zwecke nutzen würden?

„Ich glaube, ich bleibe doch noch ein paar Tage.", sagte Tonks überraschend.

Remus verschluckte sich an seinem Tee. „Wie bitte?"

„Phillenew wird vielleicht misstrauisch, wenn er mitkriegt, dass ich so überstürzt abgereist bin.", gab sie zu Bedenken.

Tonks begann ihr Frühstück, das gerade gebracht worden war, in sich hinein zu schaufeln.

Remus sah ihr besorgt zu und erwiderte: „Aber Tatze ist schon eine geraume Zeit in London, direkt unter der Nase des Ministeriums. Und jetzt bin ich nicht mehr da, um ihn davon abzuhalten, das Haus zu verlassen. Es kann nicht mehr lange dauern, bis er sich durch irgendeine Dummheit verrät. Das Ministerium weiß nicht, dass er ein Animagus ist. Das muss unser Vorteil bleiben."

Tonks wischte sich den Mund ab und hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Ich weiß, ich weiß und ich würde ihn auch nicht länger als nötig gefährden, indem ich meinen Auftrag hinausschiebe, aber … Ich glaube, dass unsere Aufgabe hier wichtiger für den Orden sein könnte, als wir anfangs dachten." Sie senkte die Stimme. „Du-weißt-schon-wer hat bereits mit dem Rekrutieren seiner Gefolgsleuten begonnen und zwar bei denen, die am Rande der Gesellschaft stehen und deshalb wenig Widerstand leisten. Wer glaubst du, sind die Nächsten? Die Riesen, die Zentauren? Wir müssen etwas tun, bevor es zu spät ist!"

„Es ist bereits zu spät, Tonks!", entgegnete Remus. „Alles, was wir hier noch tun können, ist Schadensbegrenzung. Die Werwölfe werden weder mit Fudge noch mit Dumbledore kooperieren -"

„Das kannst du doch gar nicht wissen!", fiel Tonks ihm ins Wort.

„Doch, das kann ich. Zwischen Werwölfen und Zauberern sind viele unschöne Dinge passiert. Einige wurden vom Ministerium einfach totgeschwiegen, damit das Problem nicht in das Bewusstsein der breiten Masse vordringt. Alle tun so, als wäre es in Ordnung, dass Werwölfe und viele andere Zauberwesen ein beinahe rechtloses Dasein fristen."

„Das stimmt nicht! Den Zauberern ist nicht egal, wie es dem Rest der magischen Gemeinschaft geht!" Tonks wurde langsam lauter. „Du kannst nicht einfach alle in denselben Kessel stecken und behaupten, nur weil Fudge rassistische Gesetze erlässt, handeln die Leute auch danach!"

„Doch genau das tun sie!" Nun erhob auch Remus die Stimme. Sein ganzer Körper war angespannt, so als wolle er jeden Moment aufspringen, und seine Hand lag zur Faust geballt auf dem Tisch.

„So lange die alten reinblütigen Familien noch etwas zu sagen haben und mit ihrem Geld und ihren Beziehungen das Ministerium kontrollieren, kann und wird sich daran nichts ändern."

„Mich kontrolliert keiner!", stieß Tonks beleidigt hervor.

„Du kannst es nicht sehen." Remus machte eine kurze Pause, bevor er weiter sprach. „Jedenfalls hat Phillenew nicht Unrecht, wenn er einen grundlegenden Wandel herbeisehnt. Und das Ministerium wird als erstes dran glauben müssen."

„Und du sagst, _ich_ soll keine 'Gradwanderungen' wagen? Nun, wenn du so denkst, dann wirst du dich bei diesem Treffen ja bestens mit Phillenews neuen 'Freunden' verstehen!", fauchte Tonks. „Wer weiß, vielleicht haben sie ja noch eine Stelle frei, wo Werwölfe ihnen doch so willkommen sind."

Remus' Gesicht versteinerte augenblicklich und Tonks wusste, dass sie eine Grenze überschritten hatte.

Sofort lenkte sie ein und sagte leiser: „Nein, so meine ich das nicht. Ich will doch nur … Gib die Hoffnung nicht so schnell auf! Werwölfe und Zauberer haben noch eine Chance."

Doch Remus hörte ihr nicht zu. Sein Gesicht zeigte immer noch keine Regung und seine Faust war auf der Tischplatte erschlafft, so als hätten Tonks' Worte ihm alle Kraft entzogen.

Sie schämte sich so furchtbar, für das, was sie gesagt hatte. Vorsichtig streckte sie die Hand nach Remus' Arm aus. „Es tut mir Leid."

Remus zog seine Hand weg und stand auf. „Ich muss an die Luft.", sagte er knapp und verließ mit langen Schritten das Gasthaus.

* * *

Tonks hasste es, sich zu entschuldigen. Sie hatte Remus ja auch schon gesagt, dass es ihr Leid tat! Was sollte sie denn sonst noch tun?

Ihn indirekt als Todesser zu beleidigen, war nicht richtig gewesen, das wusste sie.

Doch er hatte sie wütend gemacht. Hatte sie provoziert, indem er die Toleranz von Zauberern und die Unabhängigkeit des Ministeriums in Frage gestellt hatte.

Niemand kontrollierte die Aurorenabteilung! Jedenfalls nicht, soviel Tonks wusste. Den Jägern schwarzer Magier war immer relativ freie Hand gelassen worden. Unter Bartemius Crouch vielleicht sogar zu frei.

Und kein Gesetz konnte ihr vorschreiben, wen sie tolerierte und wen nicht.

Solche Anschuldigungen musste Tonks sich doch nicht anhören!

Trotzdem setzte sie ihren Weg über den sonnenbeschienen Platz im Zentrum von _Harbwr Hudol_ fort. Leere Festzelte, Tische und Bänke von der gestrigen Feier standen noch herum, hier und da lagen Überreste magischen Feuerwerks und ein paar Kinder stocherten begeistert in der bunten Asche.

Auf einmal sah sie Remus. Er saß im Schatten einer knorrigen Eiche auf einer Bank. Auch seine Augen waren auf die spielenden Kinder gerichtet, doch sein Blick wirkte abwesend.

Unsicher lieb bTonks stehen. Wollte er lieber alleine sein?

Und wenn schon! Sie hatten keine Zeit, sich zu streiten. Zielstrebig schritt sie auf ihn zu und ließ sich mit einem tiefen Seufzer neben Remus auf der Bank nieder.

„Es tut mir Leid.", sagte sie noch einmal mit Nachdruck.

Remus nickte nur. „Mir tut es auch Leid. Ich hätte dich nicht so provozieren sollen."

Tonks schwieg, denn es schien so, als wäre da noch mehr, was Remus sagen wollte.

Nach einer kurzen Weile sprach er auch. „Weißt du … Ich bin es gewöhnt, dass die Leute mich automatisch der bösen, dunklen Seite zuordnen. Das scheint ihnen bei meinem Wesen nur natürlich. Aber … ich hätte nie damit gerechnet, dass meine eigenen Freunde … dass sie insgeheim auch so denken könnten -"

Bestürzt fiel Tonks ihm ins Wort: „Das denke ich doch nicht wirklich! Das habe ich nur so gesagt. Ich war wütend und -"

„Dich meine ich gar nicht."

Verblüfft hielt Tonks inne.

„Damals, als Voldemort das erste Mal an der Macht war und wir den Orden gründeten, habe ich mich zum ersten Mal heimisch und nützlich gefühlt. Ich hatte eine Aufgabe, die dazu beitrug, meine Freunde und mich vor Bösem zu schützen. Ich wollte ihnen etwas zurückgeben, für all ihr Vertrauen, ihren Beistand und ihre Gesellschaft. Man lernt das wirklich zu schätzen, wenn … nun wenn man so ist wie ich."

Er machte eine kurze Pause und blickte hinauf in die Baumkrone, durch deren Blätterdach sich feine Sonnenstrahlen brachen und auf sein Gesicht fielen. In diesem Moment kam er Tonks jünger vor als sonst. Ganz wie der unsichere, verschlossene Junge, der er einst gewesen war, der nur unter seinen Freunden aufgeblüht und sein Potential entfaltet hatte.

Ohne sie anzusehen, fuhr Remus fort. „Ich habe meine ganze Energie in den Orden gesteckt. Aber es hat nicht gereicht. Meine engsten Freunde haben mich nicht ins Vertrauen gezogen."

Nun sah er doch zu Tonks hinüber. Tiefe Trauer lag in seinem Blick.

„Sie haben mir nichts von dem Fiedelius-Zauber gesagt, den sie über Lilys und James' Haus gelegt haben, um sie zu beschützen. Natürlich wussten nur sehr wenige davon und es ist ja auch Sinn der Sache, so wenig Leute wie möglich einzuweihen. Aber Dumbledore wusste davon, er hat schließlich den Zauber gesprochen. Und Tatze, wie könnte es anders sein. Er und James hatten keine Geheimnisse voreinander. Und dann noch … Wurmschwanz." Remus sprach den Namen aus wie eine abstoßende Krankheit.

„Weißt du ... Ich hatte immer geglaubt, wenn die beiden sich je zwischen ihm und mir entscheiden müssten, würde die Wahl auf mich fallen. Aber offenbar lag ich falsch. Lily und James glaubten, ihr Geheimnis sei bei ihm sicherer als bei mir. Dabei wussten sie, dass Peter Herausforderungen und Stress stets schlechter vertrug als ich. Was hat ihn in ihren Augen zum besseren Geheimniswahrer gemacht?"

Er sah Tonks flehentlich an, als wäre dies eine ernstgemeinte Frage.

„Was hat dazu geführt, dass ich das Haus meiner Freunde Monate lang nicht finden konnte? Dass ich als einer der letzten von ihrem Tod erfuhr? Dass Dumbledore mir erklären musste, was vorgefallen war oder zumindest das, von dem er dachte, dass es passiert war? Ganz einfach: weil sie mir nicht trauten. Sie dachten, ich sei – wie viele andere Werwölfe – dem Ruf Voldmorts gefolgt, um mich ihm anzuschließen. Sie hielten mich für einen seiner Spione im Orden, da bin ich mir sicher."

Erneut hielt er inne und sah auf den Platz zu den Kindern, die immer noch in der Sonne spielten. Bemüht, gleichgültig zu klingen, fügte er hinzu: „Aber das ist ja längst vorbei. Alles, was bleibt … Ich reagiere einfach empfindlich, wenn jemand mich und die dunklen Künste in Verbindung bringt oder glaubt, mich wegen meiner Krankheit den Todessern zurechnen zu können. Aber ich weiß, dass du es nicht so gemeint hast, also … vergessen wir das."

Er sah weg, sein Gesicht war schmerzvoll verzogen und er atmete sehr unregelmäßig und stoßweise.

Tonks war bestürzt. Unwillkürlich rutschte sie ein Stück näher zu Remus und legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm. „Sag so was nicht! Das kann nicht stimmen. Weißt du, was _ich_ denke?"

Sie wartete, bis Remus sie ansah und ihr wirklich zuhörte. „Sie wollten dich einfach beschützen. Sie haben es vermieden, dich einzuweihen, nicht weil du ein Werwolf bist, sondern _obwohl_ du ein Werwolf bist. Einer, der ihnen sehr wichtig war."

Remus kniff die Augen zusammen. „Ergibt das Sinn?"

„Sehr viel. Deine Krankheit machte dich nicht weniger vertrauenswürdig, sicher nicht. Aber sie machte dich angreifbar. Du warst in dieser Situation verwundbarer als andere."

„Voldemort hätte von mir aus der ganzen Welt erzählen können, was ich bin! Ich hätte ihn nicht gehindert. Nie hätte ich deshalb meine Freunde verraten!"

Tonks schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Das denke ich auch nicht. Aber was, wenn er dich gefangen hätte? Dir den Wolfsbanntrank verwehrt hätte? Gedroht hätte, dich bei Vollmond mitten in einer Großstadt freizulassen?"

Remus erbleichte. „Das … nein. Ich könnte mich nicht wehren." Er schluckte schwer.

„Hälst du das für möglich? Meinst du Lily und James wollten mich vor diesem Schicksal bewahren?"

„Ich kann es mir nicht anders vorstellen."

Remus' Gesichtsausdruck ließ eine große innerliche Zerrissenheit ahnen. Tonks sah, wie gern er ihr glauben wollte, es aber nicht konnte.

Sie musste ihn überzeugen. Remus Lupin war kein schlechter Mann, das wusste Tonks.

Sie fasste sich ein Herz und sagte: „Und weil nicht nur sie, sondern auch ich dir vertrauen, werde ich deinen Rat befolgen. Ich … werde schon heute abreisen, um meinen Auftrag zu erledigen. Wenn du das für besser und richtiger hälst, möchte ich es nicht länger aufschieben."

Überrascht und erleichtert fragte Remus: „Woher der Sinneswandel?"

Tonks sagte schlicht: „Ich glaube an dich. Und das solltest du auch."


	10. Die Mission

Die Mission

„Wo wirst du unterwegs unterkommen?", wollte Remus besorgt wissen, während er Tonks in den Innenhof des _Ddraig Goch_ begleitete.

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich darf keine Spuren hinterlassen, weshalb ich magische öffentliche Orte so viel wie möglich meiden werde. Ich denke, ich verlege mich eher auf Muggelhotels und im Notfall", sie klopfte auf ihren prall gefüllten Rucksack, „habe ich noch das Zelt von Mr. Perkins dabei. Es hat während der letzten Quidditchweltmeisterschaft etwas gelitten, aber es wird schon gehen."

Remus nickte. Er schien einerseits erleichtert über ihre baldige Abreise, andererseits auch um ihr Wohlergehen besorgt.

„Warum apparierst du nicht? Oder benutzt das Flohnetzwerk? Fliegen kommt mir sehr unsicher vor, so ganz allein."

Tonks stieg auf ihren Komet 260 und entgegnete: „Ich weiß ja noch nicht mal genau, wo ich hin will. Und Alastor sagt, das Flohnetzwerk wird höchstwahrscheinlich vom Ministerium überwacht. Kingsley darf auf keinen Fall Wind davon kriegen, dass ich verschwinde."

Unglücklich stimmte Remus ihr zu. Er streckte ihr die Hand zum Abschied entgegen, zog sie dann aber in eine feste Umarmung, die Tonks beinahe den Atem raubte. „Pass auf dich auf.", flüsterte er eindringlich.

Sie lachte. „Wer verbringt die Woche mit Werwölfen, du oder ich?" Als sie Remus' angespannten Gesichtsausdruck sah, wurde sie wieder ernst. „Ich komme Ende der Woche wieder und sehe wie alles läuft, ja? Unter keinen Umständen möchte ich dieses Treffen versäumen. Halt mir einen Platz frei!"

„Immer.", antwortete Remus trocken.

Tonks lächelte ihm ein letztes Mal aufmunternd zu und stieß sich vom Boden ab.

Ihr Rucksack, den sie am unteren Ende ihres Besens befestigt hatte, schlingerte bedenklich, blieb jedoch wo er war.

Schnell gewann sie an Höhe und konnte _Harbwr Hudol_ bald nur noch als kleinen, bunt schillernden Fleck unter sich ausmachen.

Das Herz schlug Tonks bis zum Hals, während sie – tief über ihren Besenstiel gebeugt – beschleunigte und gen Norden raste.

* * *

Es war bereits später Nachmittag, als Tonks ihr vorläufiges Ziel – eine kleine Stadt nahe der schottischen Grenze – erreichte. Sie hatte beinahe die gesamte Strecke über den Wolken zurückgelegt, um nicht gesehen zu werden. Sie hätte auch einen Desillusionierungszauber auf sich anwenden können, aber den so lange aufrecht zu erhalten, hätte sie noch mehr geschwächt, als die Kälte, die sie so weit oben umfing.

Beim Landen spürte sie einen unangenehmen Druck auf den Ohren und am Boden angekommen, musste Tonks sich erst mal auf den dicht bemoosten Waldboden setzen, um sich von der Anstrengung zu erholen.

Fliegen und Quidditch waren für sie das Größte, doch für längere Reisen taugte das Fortbewegungsmittel eigentlich nicht, wie sie nun mal wieder feststellen musste.

Nachdem sie einige große Schlucke Kürbissaft getrunken hatte und der unangenehme Druck in ihrem Kopf abnahm, setzte sie sich auf und sah sich um. Der Wald, den sie ausgewählt hatte, um verborgen vor Muggelaugen zu landen, entpuppte sich eher als lichter Kiefernhain. Tonks konnte durch die rar gesäten Baumstämme ein paar Felder und Wiesen und in nicht allzu großer Entfernung auch einen Kirchturm ausmachen.

Sie stand auf, schulterte ihren Rucksack, versteckte ihren Besen in einem holen Baum und belegte diesen vorsichtshalber mit simpler Muggelabwehr.

Sie überprüfte Gesicht und Haare noch einmal in ihrem Handspiegel – sie sah ähnlich langweilig aus wie damals auf ihrer U-Bahnfahrt mit Alastor – und machte sich dann auf den Weg zu dem Städtchen.

Ein Feldweg mit breiten Spuren, die – wenn sie nicht alles täuschte – von einer Art sehr großem Auto stammen mussten -, führte Tonks in etwas mehr als einer halben Stunde ins Zentrum des Dorfes, das laut einem Schild am Ortseingang 'Loarville' hieß.

Zu Tonks' großer Erleichterung gab es einen Pub, der auch Fremdenbetten anbot.

„Ohne Frühstück und Bad und Heizung kost' extra.", nuschelte ein gelangweilter Junge mit Akne, der hinter dem verschrammten Tresen hockte und einen Kaugummi im Mund herum schob. Tonks nickte nur, wieso sollte sie im Sommer eine Heizung brauchen? Nachdem sie ihm die lächerlichen Scheine, die Muggel als Geld bezeichneten, ausgehändigt hatte, erhob er sich und schlurfte ihr voran in ein muffig riechendes Hinterzimmer, in dem er ein klappriges Schlafsofa aufbaute und mit einem fadenscheinigen Laken bezog.

„Bitt'schön, gnädige Frau.", murmelte er und schlich wieder hinaus.

Tonks hielt sich nicht lange mit Auspacken auf, sondern durchsuchte ihren Rucksack zunächst nach der Tüte mit den gefälschten Hinweisen auf Sirius' Anwesenheit.

Etwas eklig fand sie den Beutel voller Haare, Bartstoppeln, Federn von Seidenschnabel und anderen wenig appetitlichen Spuren ihres Großcousin schon, aber er war unverzichtbar, wenn Tonks den überzeugenden Unterschlupf eines gesuchten Massenmörders gestalten wollte.

Mit Umhängetasche und Zauberstab verließ Tonks den Pub wieder und folgte einigen Schildern, die auf die nahe gelegene Loar-Schlucht hinwiesen. Dieser Ort schien Tonks geeignet, um nach einer einsamen Höhle oder einer verlassenen Hütte Ausschau zu halten.

Auf ihrem Weg durch die kleine Stadt und auch später auf den schmalen Wanderpfaden, die sich auf einer öden Hochebene schlingelten, traf Tonks nur vereinzelte Muggel, die alle mit dem gleichen offensichtlichem Ehrgeiz Aktentaschen trugen, in kleine Apparate sprachen, Kinderwägen schoben, Hunde an Leinen herum schleiften und in grellster Sportbekleidung seltsame Gehstöcke schwangen, die sie zum Laufen gar nicht zu benötigen schienen.

Als die Gegend langsam unwirtlicher wurde und immer weniger Menschen unterwegs waren, begann Tonks vom Weg abzuweichen und sich über rasch höher werdende Felsen und Geröllhaufen hinwegzusetzen. Schließlich gelangte sie auf einen kleinen Berg, von dem aus sie sowohl das Dorf als auch die wenig beeindruckende Loar-Schlucht sehen konnte. Sie begann sich nach einem Versteck umzusehen. In einer kleinen Senke fand sie tatsächlich einen breiten Riss in der vertrockneten Erdkruste. Wurzeln der umstehenden Kiefern verdeckten ihn fast und er schien beinahe vollständig mit den Nadeln der Bäume und Tierkot gefüllt zu sein.

Mit einigen kleineren Spreng- und Aushölzaubern räumte Tonks den Spalt leer und vergrößerte ihn so, dass sie hinein kriechen konnte. Drinnen begann sie mit ihrer Arbeit: Sie entrümpelte den Hohlraum, richtete eine provisorische Schlafstätte ein, auf der sie großzügig die Spuren aus ihrer Beweistüte verteilte und hinterließ rund um das nun gut sichtbare Loch sowohl Huf- als auch riesige Vogelspuren, die Seidenschnabel verraten sollten.

Als es schon anfing zu dämmern, kroch Tonks ein letztes Mal in die Höhle und begutachtete ihr Werk. Es sah so aus, als hätte Sirius zumindest wenige Nächte hier verbracht. Die Hinweise waren zwar etwas auffällig - sie war sich sicher, dass ein gesuchter Massenmörder mehr Vorsicht bei der Verwischung seiner Spuren hätte walten lassen – doch alles in allem war sie zufrieden.

Jemanden, der nicht wusste, dass Sirius Hilfe von jemandem innerhalb des Ministeriums hatte, würde es täuschen.

Tonks klopfte sich Erde und Moos von den Kleidern, rieb sich die Hände an der Hose ab und verwischte zuletzt noch ihre eigenen Spuren mit einem Verbergungszauber.

Dann machte sie sich an den Abstieg.

* * *

Gut eine Stunde später kehrte Tonks verschwitzt und mit Kiefernnadeln im Haar ins Dorf zurück. Dunkelheit hatte sich über die menschenleeren Straßen gelegt und auch in dem Pub, in dem Tonks das Zimmer bezogen hatte, war nicht mehr viel los.

Dem Jungen hinter dem Tresen, den sie schon kannte, fiel bei ihrem Anblick die Kinnlade herunter.

„Sind sie überfallen worden, M'am?", fragte er schockiert.

Tonks schüttelte den Kopf und bestellte ein großes Glas Wasser und etwas zu essen.

„Wir ham' nur Fritten.", sagte der Junge entschuldigend.

Tonks dachte kurz nach. Handelte es sich hierbei um ein schottisches Nationalgericht oder waren diese 'Fritten' etwas ganz normales in der Muggelwelt? Der Junge schien Letzteres vorauszusetzen, weshalb sie schulterzuckend nickte.

Während sie auf den labbrigen, fetttriefenden Stäbchen, die entfernt an Kartoffeln erinnerten, herum kaute, musterte der Junge sie mit einer Mischung aus Mitleid und Misstrauen.

Nachdem Tonks aufgegessen hatte, lehnte er sich zu ihr und sagte leise: „Wenn 'se wollen, könn' 'se schon das Bad im oberen Stock benutzen. Ich hol ihn' solange ordentliches Bettzeug."

Offenbar war er doch besser für seinen Job geeignet, als Tonks angenommen hatte. Dankbar lächelnd folgte sie dem Jungen eine Treppe hinauf in ein kleines sauberes Badezimmer, wo sie sogar ein ausgefranstes Handtuch und ein Stück Kernseife erhielt.

Unter dem dünnen Rinnsal, das der Junge als Dusche bezeichnet hatte, entspannte Tonks sich ein wenig. Ihre Glieder schmerzten von dem langen Flug und ihrer beschwerlichen Klettertour. Bei der Vorstellung, noch mehrere Wochen, vielleicht Monate, so weiter zu machen, verließ sie der Mut. Sie musste kürzere Strecken zurücklegen, um sich nicht zu übernehmen, aber gleichzeitig darauf achten, dass Kingsley auf seiner Jagd auf Sirius schnellstmöglich weit weg von London kam.

Als der Wasserstrahl sich spürbar abkühlte und der Wasserdruck aus der Leitung begann dem von Nieselregen zu ähneln, stieg Tonks aus der kleinen Wanne und trocknete sich ab.

Sie überlegte, was Remus wohl gerade tat. Baute er schon jetzt Beziehungen zu den Werwölfen von Cardiff auf, um sie zu unterwandern? Hatte Phillenew bereits gemerkt, dass sie weg war? Welche Erklärung war Remus dafür eingefallen?

Ohne eine Eule oder einen Kamin mit Anschluss ans Flohnetzwerk, war es Tonks unmöglich Kontakt mit ihm aufzunehmen, ganz abgesehen davon, dass sie beschlossen hatten, einander nur im äußersten Notfall zu benachrichtigen.

Ganz allein in dem dunklen Zimmer auf dem unbequemen Sofa, das nun dankenswerterweise frisch bezogen und mit Decke und Kissen versehen war, fühlte Tonks sich sehr einsam. Ohne Bill oder wenigstens Remus im Nachbarzimmer war ihr, als hätte sie keinen Freund auf der Welt.

Sie sehnte beinahe das Werwolftreffen herbei, zu dem sie nach Cardiff zurückkehren würde.

Sie hoffte sehr, dass Remus es sich bis dahin nicht mit seinen Artgenossen verscherzte.

Würde es ihn verändern, wenn er so viel Zeit mit ihnen verbrachte? Tonks hoffte es nicht.

Remus mochte seine Empfindlichkeiten und griesgrämigen Stunden haben, aber er war auch witzig und klug und einer der anständigsten Menschen, die Tonks kannte. Ebenso wie Sirius war er ihr in den letzten Tagen eng ans Herz gewachsen.

Gähnend drehte sie sich um und schloss die Augen. Langsam übermannte sie der Schlaf und erlöste sie aus ihrer Einsamkeit.

* * *

Das Frühstück am nächsten Morgen war ähnlich enttäuschend wie die 'Fritten' vom Vortag.

Daniel – Tonks kannte nun den Namen des Jungen, der hier arbeitete – hatte zwar großzügig die bunten Kringel, die er zusammen mit Milch verspeiste, mit Tonks geteilt, doch das machte sie noch lange nicht lecker. Sie hatte das Gefühl ewig auf der künstlichen süßen Matsche herum zu kauen.

Nachdem Tonks schließlich doch ihre Portion aufgegessen hatte, legte sie Daniel Trotzdem noch ein – wie sie hoffte – großzügiges Trinkgeld hin. Seine Augen weiteten sich erfreut, so als bekäme er nicht oft Lob für seine Arbeit. Gierig steckte er die Münzen ein und begleitete Tonks zum Ausgang.

„Viel Glück noch! Machst du so was wie 'Work&Travel'?", wollte er zum Abschied noch wissen.

„Hab ich mir nämlich auch mal überlegt … bin schon ein Jahr fertig mit der Schule. Ist aber nicht leicht, aus diesem Kaff raus zu kommen." Er klang deprimiert.

Tonks hatte keine Ahnung, wovon er sprach, legte ihm aber ermutigend die Hand auf die Schulter und riet ihm: „Geh doch ins Ausland! Man lernt wirklich viel und auch wenn es sich in meinem Fall hauptsächlich um 'Work' handelt, glaube ich, dass diese Reise mich weiterbringen wird. Versuch es! Viel Glück!"

Sie gaben sich die Hände. Tonks schirmte ihre Augen mit der Hand gegen die helle Sonne ab, die bereits so früh am Tag eine außergewöhnliche Strahlkraft entwickelt hatte.

Daniel, der mit einem Besen in der Hand in der Tür des kleinen Pubs lehnte, sah ihr zu. „Schönes Wetter, nicht wahr?"

Tonks nickte und verschwand winkend hinter dem nächsten Häuserblock.

Ihre Arbeit in Loarville war noch nicht beendet. Erst musste sie noch ein wenig Aufsehen erregen. Sie versteckte sich hinter ein paar Mülltonnen und begann ihre Gestalt zu verändern. Sie vergrößerte sich um ein paar Zentimeter, verbreiterte ihre Schultern und ließ sich sowohl eine lange dunkle Haarmähne als auch einen Dreitagebart wachsen.

In ihrem Taschenspiegel überprüfte sie das Ergebnis. Sie sah nicht hundertprozentig aus wie ihr Großcousin, dazu fehlten ihr die vielen feinen Narben und seine Augenringe. Aber jemand, der sie nur flüchtig sah, würde den Unterschied nicht bemerken.

Sie wusste, dass Kingsley den Premierminister der Muggel über die etwaige Gefahr, die von Sirius Black ausging, informiert und gewarnt hatte. Das Bild und der Name des vermeintlichen Massenmörders waren deshalb auch Muggeln ein Begriff. Jedenfalls, wenn sie in dieser verlassenen

Gegend überhaupt so etwas wie Informationen aus der Außenwelt empfingen.

Vorsichtig spähte Tonks um die Ecke, um zu sehen, ob schon genug Muggel unterwegs waren, damit sich die Aktion lohnte. Auf dem Marktplatz, an dem auch Daniels Pub lag, waren gerade Gemüsehändler dabei, ihre Stände aufzubauen. Ein paar Passanten mit gewichtigen Mienen eilten, offenbar auf dem Weg zur Arbeit, vorbei und an den Fenstern erschienen hier und da ältere Frauen, die Bettzeug oder Teppiche ausschüttelten.

Das musste reichen. Tonks bereitete sich innerlich darauf vor, gleich das Geheimhaltungsabkommen aufs Schärfste zu verletzen. Sie zielte mit ihrem Zauberstab auf die Straße, sorgfältig darauf bedacht, bloß niemanden zu treffen.

Sie sandte einen schwachen Sprengzauber auf den halbleeren Platz los und sprang aus ihrer Deckung. Die Menschen schrien, als ein Loch in ihrer Mitte aufbrach, Staub und Steine in alle Richtungen flogen und Tonks im Zentrum des Chaoses auftauchte. Aus ihrem Zauberstab stoben grüne Funken, die den Menschen nichts anhaben konnten, aber dennoch beeindruckend und angsteinflößend aussahen.

Tonks fühlte sich elend, als sie sah, wie die Menschen panisch vor ihr zurückwichen und mit den Fingern auf sie deuteten. Doch sie musste es zu Ende bringen. Um die Show perfekt zu machen, apparierte sie zu einem der halb aufgebauten Stände und griff sich ein paar Äpfel und Eier aus den Körben. Nun kam sie sich verrucht genug vor und drehte sich mit wehenden Haaren auf der Stelle, um zu verschwinden.

Sie apparierte Sekunden später in dem kleinen Kiefernhain, wo sie ihren Besen zurückgelassen hatte. Hastig öffnete sie das Versteck und zerrte ihren Komet 260 heraus. Sie schüttelte sich und sah an sich herunter. Ihr schmaler Körper war wieder der ihre.

Erleichtert, wieder sie selbst zu sein, schwang sie sich auf den Besen, um an diesem Morgen so viel Strecke wie möglich zwischen sich und Loarville zu bringen.

Wenn das Zaubereiministerium in wenigen Stunden Wind von den Vorfällen bekam und mit einer Schar von Vergiss-michs und anderen Beamten des Magische Unfallumkehr-Kommandos anrückte, wollte Tonks schon weit weg sein.


	11. Wiedersehen

Wiedersehen

So oder so ähnlich verliefen auch Tonks weitere Zwischenstops. Sie wählte stets kleinere, unscheinbare Dörfchen, möglichst in Waldnähe und möglichst nur bewohnt von Muggeln.

Wenn es ein Hotel gab, nahm Tonks sich ein Zimmer und sonst nächtigte sie in Perkins' altem Zelt, das seit der Quidditschweltmeisterschaft nicht mehr nach Katze sondern Rauch stank. Sie verbrachte meist nur eine, maximal zwei Nächte an einem Ort, bevor sie weiterflog. Tonks hätte nicht gedacht, wie sehr sie das auf die Dauer schlauchen würde.

Als sie sich Ende der Woche im Badezimmerspiegel des billigen Motels, in dem sie untergekommen war, betrachtete, erkannte sie sich selbst kaum wieder. Sie war blass und hatte Ringe unter den Augen, die sich nur durch ihre nächtlichen Ausflüge in die umliegenden Wälder und ihre zahlreichen Transformationen erklären ließen. Ihr moosgrünes Haar hing lustlos und schlaff herunter und ihre Fingernägel starrten vor Dreck.

Sie musste sich dringend erholen. Fürs erste würde sie ihre Mission sowieso ruhen lassen, um zu Remus nach Cardiff zurückzukehren.

Tonks freute sich auf das kleine, gemütliche Zimmer im _Y Ddraig Goch_ , auf ein paar Tage in ihrem eigenen Körper und vor allem auf ein unbeschwertes Gespräch mit jemandem, den sie nicht anzulügen brauchte.

Diese Aussicht war so ermutigend, dass es ihr gelang, ein Lächeln aufzusetzen und ihren Haaren einen etwas unauffälligeren Ton zu verleihen.

Mit den Gedanken bei Remus schlang sie das labbrige Rührei im Café nebenan hinunter und machte sich dann pfeifend auf den Weg in den Wald.

Ihren Comet 260 hatte sie dieses Mal in Ermangelung eines guten Verstecks, vergraben müssen. Sie schwor sich, das nie wieder zu tun, nachdem sie ihn endlich wiedergefunden hatte und nun Erde und Wurzelstückchen aus seinem Schweif zupfte.

Endlich bereit, stieg Tonks auf ihren Besen und stieß sich vom Boden ab. Etwa auf zwanzig Metern Höhe aktivierte sie ihren Kompasszauber und begann ihren Flug Richtung Süden.

* * *

Am späten Abend sah Tonks in der Ferne die funkelnden Lichter der lebendigen Hafenstadt. Da es von oben unmöglich war, das Viertel _Harbwr Hudol_ auszumachen, wagte Tonks sich ein Stück hinunter. Doch sie konnte immer noch nichts von dem bunten Treiben der Zauberergemeinde erkennen. Vermutlich lag eine Art Zaubernebel über den Straßen, der die Gegend auch von oben vor neugierigen Blicken schützte. Seufzend beschloss Tonks unauffällig irgendwo anders zu landen, um das Viertel zu Fuß zu erreichen.

Sie erspähte eine dunkle Seitenstraße, ging ein paar Meter tiefer und stürzte sich dann in einen halsbrecherischen Sturzflug. Innerhalb weniger Sekunden hatte sie den Boden erreicht. Langsam und weniger risikoreich zu landen, hätte sie vermutlich verraten. Allein die Tatsache, dass sie einen Besen mit sich führte, war auffällig genug. Keiner der Muggel musste wissen, dass der Besen auch noch fliegen konnte.

Wie gewöhnlich schaffte sie es jedoch nicht, einigermaßen elegant und geräuschlos am Boden aufzukommen. Ungestüm krachte sie in eine Ansammlung übel riechender Mülltonnen, deren Deckel scheppernd davon rollten. Eine magere Katze fauchte sie an und stolzierte mit stolz erhobenem Schwanz von dannen. Tonks fluchte leise und rappelte sich auf.

Da hörte sie auf einmal ein Geräusch ganz in ihrer Nähe. Die Ziegelwand vor ihr schien kurz vor ihren Augen zu verschwimmen. Ein Windhauch fuhr über ihre Haut. Erschrocken schnappte Tonks nach Luft und nahm einen seltsamen Geruch wahr, der so gar nicht in ihre schmutzige Umgebung passen wollte, ihr aber vertraut vorkam.

Einen Moment später war es auch schon wieder vorbei. Tonks war allein in der dunklen Gasse. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Vermutlich war gar nichts gewesen. Sie war müde und hungrig, mehr nicht. Schaudernd langte sie nach ihrem Besen, den sie vor Schreck hatte fallen lassen, und machte sich auf den Weg.

* * *

„Schau mal, Remus! Deine kleine Freundin ist wieder da!"

Tonks fuhr heftig zusammen, als Rodricks laute tiefe Stimme sie empfing, kaum dass sie den Gasthof betreten hatte. Er saß zusammen mit anderen an einem Tisch am leeren Kamin. Remus, der Tonks den Rücken zugewandt hatte, drehte sich nun um und sah sie an.

Er wirkte gestresst, doch bei ihrem Anblick entspannten sich seine Züge. Sofort stand er auf und schlenderte auf sie zu.

Tonks war etwas verlegen. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie ihm einfach nur die Hand geben sollte oder ihn doch mit einer Umarmung begrüßen. Unschlüssig lächelte sie und machte eine vage Bewegung in Lupins Richtung, stolperte dabei über einen großen Wolfshund, der am Boden lag und schlief, und stürzte direkt in Remus' Arme. Der fing sie lachend auf, stellte sie wieder auf die Füße und sagte schlicht: „Hallo."

Tonks wäre vor Scham am liebsten im Boden versunken. „Tut mir Leid, äh … ich meine … Hallo und … wie geht's so? … Oder nicht?"

Offensichtlich amüsiert über ihre Stotterei, nahm Remus ihr fürsorglich den Rucksack ab.

Seinen Freunden am Kamin rief er noch zu: „Bin gleich wieder da!", bevor er gemeinsam mit Tonks auf die Gartentür zusteuerte. Anerkennendes Lachen und Pfiffe waren die Antwort. Tonks machte sich ganz klein.

Gemeinsam verdrückten die beiden sich in eine ruhige Ecke des Innenhofs.

Nun hatte Tonks zum ersten mal die Chance, Remus richtig anzusehen. Er sah gut aus, irgendwie lebendiger als noch Anfang der Woche. Ob das am Zusammensein mit seinen Artgenossen lag oder daran, dass er sich immer noch von seiner Verwandlung erholte, konnte Tonks nicht sagen.

Auch er musterte sie aufmerksam mit sorgenvoll gerunzelter Stirn. „Du siehst blass aus.", stellte er schließlich fest.

Tonks zuckte nur die Schultern. Sie wollte ihm nicht erzählen, wie hart und anstrengend ihre Woche gewesen war, sonst hielt er sie womöglich für ein Weichei. Nicht, dass es wichtig war, was er von ihr dachte, aber trotzdem …

Ohne auf seine Wort einzugehen, fragte sie: „Wie geht's dir? Wie bist du hier voran gekommen?"

Remus grinste vielversprechend. „Sehr gut. Vielleicht ist hier doch noch etwas zu retten. Ich werde dir alles erzählen … Aber du solltest dich erst mal hinlegen. Und essen, die machen hier einen ganz hervorragenden Schokoladenkuchen!", berichtete er mit leuchtenden Augen.

Tonks schmollte ein wenig bei der Vorstellung, dass Remus die ganze Woche hier im gemütlichen _Ddraig Goch_ verbracht, sich gut unterhalten und Schokoladenkuchen gegessen hatte.

Sie hingegen hatte eindeutig den anstrengenderen Auftrag erhalten und war zu allem Überfluss auch noch allein unterwegs gewesen.

Dennoch konnte sie Remus nicht böse sein. Er wirkte gelöster, als sie ihn je zuvor erlebt hatte und ein Teil von ihr versuchte sich einzureden, dass das an ihrer Rückkehr lag.

So als hätte er ihre Gedanken gelesen, lächelte Remus sie schüchtern an und sagte: „Es war eine lange Woche ohne dich ..."

Sofort versöhnt strahlte Tonks zurück. „Du hast mir auch gefehlt."

Remus wurde rot. Kurz angebunden schnappte er sich Tonks' Gepäck und lief ihr Richtung Haus voraus. „Am besten, du ruhst dich erst mal aus. Dann reden wir weiter."

Etwas enttäuscht über seine kühle Reaktion folgte Tonks.


	12. Keine Angst vor Werwölfen?

Keine Angst vor Werwölfen?

Dunkelheit senkte sich über die verlassene Römersiedlung.

Feuchter Nebel kroch zwischen den umstehenden Bäumen hervor und löste die erdrückende Hitze des Tages ab. Nur noch ein schwaches Glitzern der blutroten Sonne war zwischen den dicht stehenden Stämmen zu erkennen. In einem nahe gelegenen Tümpel hörte man vereinzeltes Quaken und eine Schar Grillen hob zu einem nächtlichen Konzert an.

Tonks schüttelte sich und wischte genervt eine aufdringliche Mücke von ihrem Handgelenk. Die Viecher waren überall und sie konnte sich nicht an den praktischen Zauberspruch erinnern, der sie ihr vom Leib halten würde.

Remus hingegen schien keinen Ärger mit Ungeziefer zu haben. Die Tiere mieden ihn offenbar wie die Pest. Tonks fragte sich, ob das mit irgendeinem Zauber oder seiner Krankheit zusammenhing.

Doch obwohl Remus weder die Insekten noch die Hitze, allem Anschein nach, zu schaffen machten, lagen Sorgenfalten auf seiner Stirn und er wirkte alles andere als glücklich.

„Hör mal, vielleicht war das hier doch nicht so eine gute Idee. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass viele der anderen nicht besonders erfreut darüber sein werden, dich hier zu sehen."

Tonks zog skeptisch eine Augenbraue hoch. „Bin ich so offensichtlich kein Werwolf?", fragte sie herausfordernd, während sie gleichzeitig ihre Augen in einer hellen Bernsteinfarbe aufleuchten ließ.

Remus musste lächeln. „Man merkt es.", war seine knappe Antwort.

Blitzschnell streckte er die Hand aus, um mit vielsagendem Blick ein weiteres Insekt von Tonks nackter Schulter zu verscheuchen. Überrascht keuchte sie auf, doch bevor sie sich an die plötzliche Nähe und Remus' ungewöhnlichen Geruch gewöhnen konnte, hatte er seinen Arm auch schon wieder zurückgezogen.

„Ach was, Phillinew weiß über mich Bescheid und so wie du das erzählt hast, gehören die hier ansässigen Werwölfe nicht zu der aggressiven Sorte.", entgegnete Tonks schnell, um ihren Moment der Unsicherheit zu überspielen.

„Um die war ich ehrlich gesagt auch nicht besorgt. Es ist mehr der Besuch, den sie heute Abend erwarten." Tonks fiel auf, wie sorgsam Remus darauf bedacht war, nicht das Wort 'Todesser' zu verwenden.

Beruhigend legte sie eine Hand auf seinen Arm. „Es ist mein Job, mich mit solchen Leuten herum zu schlagen. Dafür bin ich ausgebildet und zufällig ...", sie warf stolz den Kopf in den Nacken, „ist mein Lehrer ein Auror der Spitzenklasse."

„Der sich nun schon seit zwei Wochen von seiner Schülerin an der Nase herum führen lässt? Ich verstehe nicht, wo da der Spitzenaspekt liegen soll.", gab Remus grinsend zu Bedenken.

Tonks verdrehte die Augen. „Das mal außer Acht gelassen. Abgesehen davon könnte meine Vorbereitung auf dieses Treffen gar nicht besser sein. Ich finde eher, dass du hier Gefahr läufst, mit schwarzer Magie in Kontakt zu kommen, der du vielleicht nicht gewachsen bist!", neckte sie ihn.

Mit gespielter Entrüstung verschränkte Remus die Arme.

„Ich bin topfit. Ich habe ebenfalls Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste studiert, falls du das vergessen haben solltest."

„Auf Lehramt!" Lachend zückte Tonks ihren Zauberstab. „Wenn du glaubst, es mit einem Auror aufnehmen zu können, dann zeig mal, was du kannst!", rief sie angriffslustig.

Remus Augen weiteten sich überrascht, bevor er abwehrend die Hände hob und sich lachend verteidigte: „Ich habe nie gesagt, ich könnte es mit _dir_ aufnehmen. Vielleicht mit ein paar dahergelaufenen Hinkepanks oder Rotkappen, aber doch nicht ..."

„Und wenn schon, ich will es wissen!" Tonks war nicht mehr zu stoppen. Zu lange hatten ihre Duellierfähigkeiten auf Kosten langweiliger Büroarbeit brach gelegen.

Sie sandte zu Beginn einen einfachen Lichtstrahl ohne magische Wirkung in Remus' Richtung, um seine Reflexe zu testen. Er wich dem Zauber mühelos aus und Tonks konnte sehen, wie nun auch in seinen Augen so etwa wie Kampfgeist erwachte.

Mit gezückten Zauberstäben umkreisten sie sich langsam, ohne einander auch nur eine Sekunde aus den Augen zu lassen. Wiederum war es Tonks, die das Duell mit einem wohlplatzierten aber harmlosen Kitzelfluch eröffnete.

Remus schützte sich mit einem Protego-Schild und antwortete fast im selben Augenblick mit einer Salve kleinerer dicht aufeinander folgender Zauber, die Tonks hastig abwehrte.

Sie vollführten noch weitere solcher Schlagabtäusche, sandten einander ungefährliche kleine Flüche zu, um den Kampfstil des anderen zu ergründen.

Doch schließlich spürte Tonks einen weitaus machtvolleren Fluch an ihren Schutzschild prallen. Sofort verstärkte sie ihre magische Abwehr und erwiderte den Angriff mit einem Schock-Zauber, von dem sie allerdings schon wusste, dass Remus ihn abblocken würde. Er hatte eine hervorragende Abwehr.

Tonks wünschte, sie hätte in den Legilimentikstunden während ihrer Ausbildung besser aufgepasst, dann wüsste sie nun, wie sie Remus überlisten musste.

Doch sie hatte kaum Zeit, diesen Gedanken zu fassen, denn ein weiterer Angriff von Remus – ein starker Schock-Zauber – trieb sie ein Stück zurück. Prombt stolperte Tonks über eine Wurzel und fiel hin.

Für einen kurzen Moment sah sie Bestürzung in Remus' eben noch so entschlossenem Gesicht aufblitzen und wusste auf einmal ganz genau, wie sie ihn besiegen konnte.

Während sie einen halbherzigen Vergeltungsschlag losschickte und wieder auf die Füße kam, achtete sie darauf, sich immer weiter von Remus zu entfernen.

„Wo willst du denn hin?", rief er lachend.

Da er sich im Vorteil glaubte, wurden seine Zauber immer kraftvoller und seine Abwehr begann nachzulassen.

Doch Tonks wusste, dass er sie jederzeit in Sekundenschnelle wieder hochziehen konnte, weshalb sie nicht versuchte, ihn mit einem ihrer Zauber tatsächlich zu erreichen. Sie tat so, als würde sie langsam ermüden, wischte sich unnötig oft den Schweiß von der Stirn und wich immer weiter vor ihrem Kontrahenten zurück.

„Du weißt schon, dass Weglaufen eher schlechter Stil ist, oder?", spottete Remus irgendwann, als Tonks ihn schon ein gutes Stück in den dichteren Wald gelockt hatte.

Sie gab ihm nur ein unzufriedenes Schnauben zur Antwort und wusste, dass sie gleich zuschlagen konnte.

Unvorsichtig durch seine bisherigen Erfolge hatte Remus zwar nicht seinen magischen Schild aber seinen physischen Schild sinken lassen. Die Distanz zwischen ihm und Tonks war zu groß als dass er mit einem körperlichen Angriff rechnen musste. Darauf war er nicht vorbereitet, da er nicht glaubte, dass Tonks ihre Taktik ändern würde.

Ein großer Fehler.

Auf einmal brach Tonks ihre Flucht ab, wirbelte herum und stand mit zwei langen Sätzen direkt vor Remus' ausgestrecktem Zauberstab.

Er zuckte überrumpelt zurück und dieser kurze Moment genügte Tonks, um seinen schwachen, weil hastig aufgebauten, Körperschild zu durchbrechen und ihm mit triumphierender Miene den Zauberstab aus der Hand zu pflücken.

Sie stand nun so nah vor ihm, dass sie seine vor Anstrengung stark pulsierende Halsschlagader deutlich sehen konnte. Er atmete schnell und flach, während er immer noch völlig perplex auf sie hinunter sah.

„Weißt du, ich glaube, das mit dem Stil ist Ansichtssache.", grinste Tonks und zog sich dann zurück, um Remus etwas Raum zu lassen.

Doch der rückte fast instinktiv nach, bis Tonks mit dem Rücken gegen einen Baum stieß. Verwirrt hielt sie ihm seinen Zauberstab entgegen, den er nach kurzem Zögern annahm.

Endlich entfernten sie sich langsam voneinander, beide atemlos und peinlich berührt.

Remus lehnte sich gegen einen Felsen.

Nach einer Weile sagte er völlig ruhig: „Das kannst du aber nicht bei jedem Gegner so machen."

Tonks lächelte. „Ich weiß, das ging nur bei dir. Ich ziehe es vor, meine Strategie, soweit möglich, flexibel an meine Partner anzupassen."

Sie warf Remus einen schüchternen Blick zu. „Ich wusste, dass du mich, sobald ich in deine physischen Abwehr eingedrungen war, nicht mehr angreifen würdest."

Remus zuckte die Schultern. „Was sollte ich auch tun? Dich festhalten? Auf so kurze Distanz sind Zauber nutzlos."

„Nicht nur das. Du hast langsamer reagiert, sobald ich in deiner Nähe war.", stellte Tonks nüchtern fest.

„Wir sind Partner. Natürlich sorge ich mich um deine Sicherheit.", entgegnete Remus fast ein wenig schroff.

„Oh, doch nur Partner?", tönte eine vertraute Stimme aus dem Wald hinter ihnen. „Da sagt mir meine Intuition aber was ganz anderes."

Remus und Tonks wirbelten mit gezückten Zauberstäben herum und spähten in die Dunkelheit.

Sie entdeckten, lässig an einem Baumstamm lehnend, Phillinew, den Werwolf, der sie hierher eingeladen hatte.

Als er ihre misstrauischen Gesichter bemerkte, hob er beschwichtigend beide Hände. „Kein böses Blut, ist nur 'ne Beobachtung meiner Wenigkeit." Er grinste verschlagen, bevor er lässig auf sie zu schlenderte. „Ihr seid früh dran. Lobenswert. Die anderen müssten auch gleich kommen."

Wie auf sein Stichwort materialisierte sich eine kleine bucklige Hexe neben Phillinew.

Ihr Haar war grau und strähnig, ihre Fingernägel lang und ungepflegt und aus ihrem runzligen Gesicht blitzten scharfe gelblich verfärbte Zähne. Mit gehetztem Blick sah sie sich um, schien aber weder Phillinew noch Remus oder Tonks wirklich wahrzunehmen.

„Angela! Das ist ja nett, dass du auch mal wieder vorbei schaust.", begrüßte Phillinew die Alte überschwänglich. Wie selbstverständlich hakte er sich bei ihr unter und führte sie auf Remus zu. „Sieh, das hier ist Remus. Er ist neu im Rudel. Und das hier ist seine… Partnerin ..."

„Doreen.", warf Tonks schnell ein. Es war schlimm genug, dass das Rudel Remus' echten Namen kannte.

Leise flüsternd führte er die alte Werwölfin zu den Ruinen der Römersiedlung, deren Ziegelsteinwände im Licht der untergehenden Sonne rot leuchteten.

Remus und Tonks folgten ihm mit einigem Abstand und beobachteten die anderen Werwölfe, die nach und nach ebenfalls auf der Lichtung apparierten oder aus dem dunklen Wald auftauchten. Sie wirkten eher zwielichtig, was durch ihre skeptischen und teilweise feindlichen Blicke auf Tonks noch verstärkt wurde.

Die meisten waren ähnlich heruntergekommen wie Angela und trugen den gleichen abweisenden, resignierten Gesichtsausdruck, den auch Remus an schlechten Tagen zeigte.

Allerdings pflegten sie untereinander ein recht kameradschaftliches Verhältnis. Einige grüßten Remus distanziert aber freundlich und niemand erhob das Wort gegen Tonks' Anwesenheit. Ob aus Gleichgültigkeit oder Respekt für sie als Remus' Begleiterin ließ sich nicht feststellen.

Nachdem knappe Begrüßungen und skeptische Blicke ausgetauscht worden waren, bewegte sich die Gruppe zu den Ruinen und bezog in einer der größten Lager.

Die Sonne war nun untergegangen und eine stille Kühle löste endlich die flirrende Hitze des Tages ab. Die Zauberer versammelten sich um ein großes magisches Feuer, dessen purpurrote Flammen bestimmt zwei Meter hoch in den Himmel fauchten, und begannen leise Gespräche in kleineren Grüppchen. Diese Aktivität schien aber noch nicht den Höhepunkt des Abends zu bilden. Die Werwölfe warteten augenscheinlich noch auf das Eintreffen einer weiteren Partei.

Remus und Tonks hielten sich am Rande der Versammlung. Vor Aufregung und Neugier, was wohl als nächstes geschehen würde, brachte keiner von ihnen ein Wort heraus.

Nach einer Weile kam Phillinew zu ihnen herüber. Eine kleine Hexe mit silberblonden Kringellocken klammerte sich an seinen Arm. Sie blickte sich verunsichert um und wirkte auch sonst mit ihrem puppenhaften Aussehen ziemlich deplatziert in der Menge mehr oder weniger verwahrloster Werwölfe.

„Darf ich vorstellen: Mona MacIntosh."

Phillinew schob die Frau ein paar Schritte nach vorne. Remus ergriff höflich ihre Hand und erwiderte den Blick aus ihren großen grauen Augen. Tonks begrüßte sie mit einem Kopfnicken.

Die Hexe konnte nicht älter sein als sie selbst, vielleicht sogar jünger. Was tat sie hier?

Remus schien die Situation dank seiner Werwolfsinstinkte besser einschätzen zu können. Er fragte in verbindlichem Tonfall: „Wie lange schon?"

Anstatt zu antworten sah Mona nur fragend zu Phillinew auf. Der zuckte die Achseln. „Zwei, drei Monate vielleicht? Letzte Woche war erst ihre zweite Verwandlung."

Remus nickte verständnisvoll. „Respekt, du siehst gut aus.", sagte er galant, was Tonks seltsamerweise einen kleinen Stich der Eifersucht versetzte.

Die junge Werwölfin errötete und senkte den Blick. Mit hoher klarer Stimme sagte sie: „Phillinew hat mir einen Zaubertrank besorgt, der geholfen hat. Letztes Mal war es schlimmer … es war schrecklich." Die Erinnerung ließ Mona schaudern.

Bestürzt lauschte Tonks ihren Worten. Das Leben dieser Frau hatte gerade erst begonnen, als sie es an eine schreckliche Krankheit verlor. Vermutlich würde es auch bei ihr nicht mehr lange dauern, bis der Prozess der Verelendung einsetzte. Wie viele ihrer Freunde und Verwandten hatte sie ins Vertrauen gezogen? Wer würde ihr immer noch unvoreingenommen und respektvoll begegnen? Wie sah ihre Zukunft aus?

Remus schien weniger besorgt um das Mädchen, sondern wandte sich an Phillinew. „Ich dachte, wir erwarten heute noch ein paar ganz besondere Gäste."

Phillinew nickte aufgeregt. „Ich denke, sie kommen mit Ruster. Er müsste gleich da sein."

Tonks zog Remus ein Stück zur Seite. „Wer ist Ruster?", wollte sie mit gesenkter Stimme wissen.

„Der Anführer des Rudels, sozusagen der Alphawolf." Remus grinste über die Bezeichnung.

Tonks hingegen konnte darüber nicht lachen, sie begann sich zunehmend unwohl zu fühlen. Sie hatte keine Angst vor den Todessern, ihren magischen Fähigkeiten oder dem, was sie vielleicht sagen könnten.

Vielmehr machten ihr die vielen misstrauisch auf sie gerichteten Blicke der Werwölfe zu schaffen. Ihre Art, miteinander auf eine Weise zu kommunizieren, die Tonks nicht begriff, ihre Armut, ihre Andersartigkeit und ihre seltsamen Regeln in einer Welt, in der es noch so etwas wie Alphawölfe gab, verunsicherten Tonks zutiefst.

Für den Umgang mit Zauberwesen, die nicht explizit den dunklen Kräften zugeordnet werden konnten, war sie nicht ausgebildet.

Remus schien ihre Unsicherheit zu spüren. Mit gerunzelter Stirn sah er ihr ins Gesicht. „Was ist? Sollen wir gehen?"

Tonks schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf und ließ ihren Blick über die Versammlung schweifen.

Entschlossen nahm Remus ihre Hand. „Komm, ich bring dich hier weg."

„Nein!" Tonks Stimme klang schärfer als beabsichtigt, als sie sich Lupins Griff entwand. „Ich schaff das schon, es ist nur …" Tonks konnte selbst nicht genau beschreiben, was sie so störte.

Remus überging ihren Widerspruch und fuhr mit beruhigender Stimme fort: „Ich hab das hier im Griff. Geh, wirklich. Ich dachte schon, dass es vielleicht keine gute Idee ist ..."

Als er Tonks' wütend zusammengekniffenen Augen sah, verstummte er.

„Das ist _mein_ Auftrag. Und ich bin qualifiziert, ihn durchzuführen.", zischte sie sauer.

„Deine Lehrbücher helfen dir im Moment nicht weiter! Jetzt ist nicht der Zeitpunkt, um irgendwem etwas zu beweisen. Jeder Fehltritt könnte uns auffliegen lassen." Remus ließ nicht locker.

Tonks konnte es nicht fassen, dass er ihr so in den Rücken fiel. „Schön, dann sieh doch zu, wie du alleine klar kommst. Ich schaue morgen nochmal vorbei, um deine Einzelteile einzusammeln."

Sie drehte sich auf dem Absatz um, im Inbegriff, den Versammlungsort zu verlassen – aber mit dem festen Vorsatz, dem Treffen auch weiterhin aus dem Verborgenen beizuwohnen - als sie frontal mit einem großen, breitschultrigem Mann zusammenstieß.

Ruster Skoll war eine beeindruckende Erscheinung.

War sein Äußeres – seine kräftige Statur, der fast kahle tätowierte Schädel und die zahlreichen Ohrringe – noch nicht auffällig genug, so zog einen seine tiefe, dröhnende Stimme und sein ausgeprägter walisischer Akzent in den Bann.

Mit einer einzigen, fast beiläufigen Handbewegung hatte er Tonks, die verglichen mit ihm winzig erschien, beiseite gewischt und baute sich nun wie ein Berg vor seinem Rudel auf, um es mit wenigen Begrüßungsworten Willkommen zu heißen.

Ihm auf den Fuß folgten einige, kapuzentragende Gestalten, die auf ihre Weise einen noch zwielichtigeren Eindruck machten als die Wölfe.

Sie sahen sich um und ihren teils befremdeten teils herablassenden Blicken war zu entnehmen, dass dieses Treffen für sie nur ein Mittel zum Zweck war.

Während Ruster sie vorstellte und den Grund, für ihr Erscheinen erläuterte, nahmen sie ihre Kapuzen ab und zeigten ihre Gesichter. Unter den Umhängen, die ihnen offenbar als eine Art Uniform dienten, trugen sie gewöhnliche Kleider.

Die Guppe war alles andere als homogen: Tonks sah auf den Unterarmen zweier grobschlächtiger Kerle, die Ruster als Crabbe und Goyle vorstellte, Abbilder des dunklen Mals aufblitzen, die noch aus dem Krieg stammen mussten.

Bei dem Gedanken, wie viele Todesser wohl die letzten Jahre unerkannt und ungestraft in der Zauberergemeinschaft gelebt haben musste, wurde Tonks von kalter Wut ergriffen. Sie dachte nicht mehr daran, wegzulaufen und lehnte sich stattdessen mit verschränkten Armen und grimmigem Blick gegen eine niedrige Backsteinmauer, um die Gruppe genau in Augenschein zu nehmen.

Es waren offensichtlich auch Zauberer dabei, die noch nicht allzu lange in den Kreisen rund um Du-weißt-schon-wen verkehrten.

Ein großer schlacksiger Mann, Scabior, schien ganz besonders verunsichert und wurde von den anderen Todessern etwas belächelt. Anders als sie wirkte er, als hätte er vergessen, weshalb er eigentlich hier war und wünsche sich, irgendwo anders zu sein. Seine Kollegen ängstigten ihn offenbar mehr als die Werwölfe.

Doch der Anführer der Gruppe erfüllte alle Klischees, die man einem Todesser, einem ergebenen Diener des Dunklen Lords, zuschreiben würde.

Der Mann war mindestens so groß wie Ruster und verbarg sein Gesicht zu Anfang hinter einer totenkopfartigen Halbmaske. Darunter kam ein Gesicht, mehr eine Fratze, zum Vorschein so scharf und kalt, dass Tonks schauderte. Seine kleinen stechenden Augen zeigten keinen Hauch von Mitgefühl oder auch nur Menschlichkeit. Er hatte einen struppig, unappetitlich wuchernden, Backenbart und seine Zähne waren merkwürdig spitz, sodass sein Kiefer an ein Raubtiergebiss erinnerte.

Als er die Hand hob, um die Menge zu grüßen, verrutschte sein Ärmel ein wenig und Tonks konnte sehen, dass er seltsamerweise kein dunkles Mal auf seinem Unterarm trug.

Sie suchte die Versammlung nach Remus ab, um herauszufinden, ob er es ebenfalls bemerkt hatte, doch der hatte nur Augen für den Todesser. Sein Gesicht wirkte wie versteinert und als der Anführer seine heisere, unangenehme Stimme erhob, taumelte Remus ein paar Schritte zurück.

Besorgt wollte Tonks zu ihm gehen, kam aber nicht sofort an den Werwölfen vorbei, die sich dicht um die Ankömmlinge versammelt hatten.

Ihr fiel auf, dass viele Mitglieder des Rudels den auffälligen Todesser mit ähnlichem Entsetzen und Abscheu musterten wie Remus. Andere schenkten ihm vertrauensvolle Blicke voller Bewunderung. Wer war dieser Mann?

Tonks hielt inne, um seinen Worten zu lauschen.

„ … Wer glaubt, sich hinter vermeintlichen Größen wie Albus Dumbledore verstecken zu können, macht sich selbst etwas vor! Den wahren Weg aus der Unterdrückung zeigt uns nur der Dunkle Lord. Ja, er ist tatsächlich zu uns zurück gekehrt! Selbst sein größter Feind Harry Potter streitet das nicht ab. Er hat Angst, er fürchtet sich vor der Stärke des Lords."

Der Todesser und seine Kumpane brachen in verächtliches Gelächter aus.

„Was sind die Ziele von Du-weißt-schon-wem? Was genau wird er tun, um unsere Situation zu verbessern?", rief einer der Zuhörer herausfordernd.

Der hünenhafte Todesser grinste verschlagen, packte den Zauberer, der gesprochen hatte, und legte ihm kameradschaftlich einen Arm um die Schultern.

„Hör gut zu! Was ist es, was dir am meisten zu schaffen macht? Was dich verfolgt, jeden Tag, was dir keine Ruhe lässt, worauf du deine gesamte Energie verwendest?", ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, sprach er weiter: „Es ist das Unerkannt-Bleiben, das Verbergen von dem, was du wirklich bist."

Mehrere der umstehenden Werwölfe nickten zustimmend.

„Das wird sich ändern. Wer sich dem Dunklen Lord anschließt, wird frei sein!"

Der Todesser entließ den schlotternden Mann aus seinem Griff und riss beide Arme in die Luft. Wieder konnte Tonks sehen, dass ihm das dunkle Mal eindeutig fehlte.

„Seht mich an! Sieht so jemand aus, der sein wahres Wesen verbergen muss? Ich lebe, was ich bin, wo und wie ich will."

Die Augen des Mannes blitzten mit einem Mal gefährlich und er bleckte seine scharfen Zähne. Auf einmal wurde Tonks klar, dass auch er ein Werwolf sein musste. Was allen Teilnehmern der Versammlung von Anfang an bewusst gewesen war, fiel ihr erst jetzt auf.

Und, wie sie jetzt feststellte, war das auch nicht irgendein Werwolf. Es war der einzige bekannte Werwolf, der seine Metamorphose beinahe unabhängig vom Vollmond kontrollieren und steuern konnte. Ihr war nicht klar, wieso sie ihn nicht schon längst erkannt hatte.

Auf einmal spürte sie eine Berührung am Arm. Remus war aus seiner Erstarrung erwacht und zog sie nun mit sich.

„Komm, wir müssen gehen.", zischte er ihr eindringlich zu.

Sie nickte nur wie benommen.

Vor ihnen stand niemand anderes als Fenrir Greyback und ausgerechnet Tonks war der einzige Mensch in seiner Reichweite.

Sie machten sich hastig davon, drängten sich durch die Werwölfe, die neugierig die Köpfe nach ihnen umdrehten, während Greyback weitersprach.

„Ich jage, wo und vor allem wann ich will. _So ist meine Natur, wer kann darüber hinaus?1_ Seit ich mich dem Dunklen Lord angeschlossen habe, bin ich unter Leuten, die das verstehen und mir die Beute versprechen, die ich verdiene. Kein Gesetz des Ministeriums hält mich davon ab, zu nehmen, was die Natur mir zugesteht ...", er hielt inne und ließ seinen Kopf zu Remus und Tonks herumfahren. „Zum Beispiel, ein dummes Mädchen, dass die Dreistigkeit besitzt, eine private Versammlung zu stören, weil sie glaubt, das Recht zu haben uns zu überwachen!"

Mit einem einzigen Satz war er bei Tonks und packte sie wie ein Kaninchen im Nacken. Sie nahm seinen ekelerregenden Körpergeruch und seine vor Aufregung geblähten Nasenflügel deutlich wahr und musste fast würgen.

„Oder-", setzte er leise hinzu. „Ist sie einfach nur unvorsichtig?" Ein lüsternes Grinsen legte sich auf seine narbigen Züge.

Da weder von den anderen Werwölfen, noch den Todessern, irgendeine Art der Hilfe zu erwarten war, zückte Tonks ihren Zauberstab und war drauf und dran, sich diesen Wahnsinnigen mit einem Fluch vom Hals zu schaffen.

Doch bevor es so weit kommen konnte, erhob zu Tonks' Überraschung Phillinew die Stimme.

„Keinesfalls, Greyback, keinesfalls. Ich habe Doreen und ihren Begleiter eingeladen. Sie sind Sympathisanten des Dunklen Lords und sehr an dem interessiert, was ihr zu sagen habt."

Sein Tonfall verriet Furcht, ließ aber nichts von der Lüge ahnen, die er Greyback hier in beschönigter Form auftischte.

Dessen Griff lockerte sich langsam. „Ist das so?", sagte er, offenbar etwas verunsichert. Wahrscheinlich überdachte er gerade, wie seine kleine Ansprache wohl auf Zuhörer gewirkt haben musste, die keine Werwölfe waren. Er wog das Risiko ab, Tonks als potentielle Anhängerin zu verlieren und überlegte, ob es in dem Fall nicht einfacher wäre, sie einfach an Ort und Stelle in Stücke zu reißen.

Schließlich entließ er sie widerstrebend, nicht ohne ihr noch einen hungrigen Blick zuzuwerfen. „Vielen Dank.", sagte Phillinew, offenkundig erleichtert. „Ich hätte euch vorwarnen sollen, dass sie hier ist."

Greyback ignorierte seine Worte und wandte sich Remus zu, der die ganze Zeit über wie zu Stein erstarrt dagestanden hatte. „Und was ist mit dir?"

Wieder antwortete Phillinew übereifrig. Er kam nun zu ihnen herüber, zusammen mit Mona, die immer noch an seinem Arm hing. „Er ist neu hier, aber wie du sicher siehst, gehört er zu uns."

„Natürlich sehe ich das!", fuhr Greyback ihn ungehalten an.

Er musterte Remus eindringlich. „Den kenne ich sogar irgendwoher. Hast du mit mir in Askaban eingesessen?"

Remus rührte sich endlich und rang sich ein falsches Lachen ab. „Nein, sicher nicht. Aber ich glaube, es wäre besser, wenn wir jetzt gehen." Er griff wieder nach Tonks' Hand.

Phillinew, der ebenfalls ganz wild darauf schien, die Situation zu entschärfen, stimmte zu. „Ja, ich denke, das wird das Beste sein. Wisst ihr was, ich begleite euch, damit ihr auch sicher den Heimweg findet." Mona nickte so heftig, dass ihre Kringellöckchen wild auf und ab hüpften. Ihre Augen waren angstvoll geweitet.

Nun mischte Ruster sich ein. „Es ist gut. Entschuldige, Fenrir, ich wusste ebenfalls nichts von unserem … Besuch. Aber da ihr Begleiter unser Gast ist, steht das Mädchen unter dem Schutz des Rudels. Tut mir Leid." Seine Worte klangen diplomatisch aber durchaus bestimmt und ließen daher keinen Widerspruch zu.

Greyback gab auf. Mit einem Mal rückte er von Tonks ab, die sofort tief Luft holte, um seinen Gestank aus der Nase zu bekommen.

Sie musste alle Kraft aufbringen, um ihm nicht noch einen saftigen Fluch hinterherzujagen oder zumindest nach ihm zu treten.

Doch ein solches Verhalten wäre im Moment keinesfalls ratsam. Das würde die Werwölfe nur noch mehr gegen sie aufbringen und vielleicht unangenehme Fragen nach ihren magischen Fähigkeiten heraufbeschwören, die zu ihrer wahren Identität führen könnten.

Darum senkte sie nur den Blick, um Greyback nicht zu provozieren und trat respektvoll vor ihm zurück.

Jede Faser ihres Körpers wehrte sich dagegen, vor einem Todesser, der sie offen angegriffen hatte, klein beizugeben, doch in ihrer gegenwärtigen Lage, blieb ihr keine Wahl.

„Also gut ..." Phillinew schob sie und Remus mit sanfter Gewalt Richtung Ausgang. „Dann werden wir mal … Es tut mir wirklich Leid, euch so lange aufgehalten zu haben. Rechnet beim nächsten Treffen wieder mit mir! Man sieht sich."

Dann standen Phillinew, Mona, Remus und Tonks vor der Siedlung. Sie spürten immer noch die misstrauischen Blicke der Versammlung im Rücken und machten sich deshalb schleunigst davon in den Wald.

 _1 frei aus „Dantons Tod" von Georg Büchner_


	13. Zwiespalt

Zwiespalt

Eine viertel Stunde später zerrte Remus Tonks immer noch durchs Unterholz. Obwohl sie den Schein des Lagerfeuers schon lange hinter sich gelassen hatten, dachte er nicht daran, sein Tempo zu drosseln.

Phillinew und Mona folgten ihnen. Er immer wieder betonend, dass dies der falsche Weg war, sie schweigend.

Irgendwann blieb Remus schwer atmend stehen und ließ Tonks los. Die rieb sich nur das Handgelenk und warf ihm einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu, den er allerdings nicht zu bemerken schien. Abwesend starrte er in den wolkenverhangenen Himmel hinauf und versuchte offenbar angestrengt, sich zu beruhigen.

Als Phillinew erneut die Stimme erhob, um ihnen den richtigen Weg zu weisen, fiel Remus ihm sofort ärgerlich ins Wort: „Hättest du nicht sagen können, dass er heute kommt?"

Phillinew ließ sich nicht beeindrucken. Er hob nur gleichgültig die Schultern, als ginge ihn das alles nichts an. „Hätte ich ja, wenn ich's gewusst hätte. Letztes Mal waren es nur Zauberer, das schwöre ich euch. Wer rechnet denn gleich beim zweiten Treffen mit solcher Werwolfsprominenz? Du hast Glück gehabt, Mona!"

Während die den Kopf einzog und unsicher nickte, lief Remus' Gesicht vor Zorn rot an. „ _Werwolfsprominenz_!" Er spuckte das Wort geradezu angewidert aus. „Es hätte nicht viel gefehlt und diese Prominenz hätte Tonks zum Frühstück verspeist. Wer mit solchen Kreaturen kooperiert, muss doch wahnsinnig sein!"

„Tonks?", fragte Mona leise. Mit einer Mischung aus Misstrauen und Verunsicherung schaute sie Remus an und wandte sich dann an Tonks. „Ist dein Name nicht Doreen?"

Tonks nickte heftig. „Ja, natürlich ist er das. Tonks ist nur sein Spitzname für mich, nicht wahr?" Sie warf Remus einen drohenden Blick zu.

Er sollte sich gefälligst zusammenreißen. Seinetwegen, kam sie heute Nacht schon zum zweiten Mal in Schwierigkeiten. Er reagierte völlig über und dachte deshalb nicht nach, was er sagte.

„Und außerdem, möchte ich gerne sehen, wie Greyback mich dazu bringen will, mich widerstandslos auffressen zu lassen! Mit dem wäre ich schon fertig geworden.", setzte sie noch entschieden hinzu, allerdings nicht ohne Phillinew noch einen betont dankbaren Blick zu schenken. „Aber weil du uns geholfen hast, musste ich ja zum Glück nicht zu so drastischen Mitteln greifen."

Im Dunkeln trat sie Remus auf den Fuß, der daraufhin ebenfalls ein leises Dankeschön murmelte.

Phillinew winkte ab. „Dafür nicht. Erzählt mir lieber, wie euch, bis auf diesen kleinen Zwischenfall, die Ideen gefallen haben." Er schien ganz wild darauf, ihre Meinungen zu hören.

Remus atmete tief durch, um sich zu beruhigen.

Er warf Tonks einen fragenden Blick zu, offenbar unschlüssig, ob sie weiterhin Interesse an den Vorstellungen der Todesser heucheln sollten oder nicht. Tonks drehte nur den Kopf weg. Remus tat ja doch, was er wollte, wozu einen Streit anfangen?

„Wir … waren beeindruckt.", sagte er schließlich sehr vage. „Aber ich glaube, To- ich meine Doreen hat es leider nicht so gut gefallen, oder?"

Phillinew nickte verständnisvoll. „Ja, ich kann mir denken, dass diese Rede für Zauberer nicht sonderlich erfreulich klang. Aber ich versichere euch, Greyback gehört zu den Radikalen. So, wie er das alles gern hätte, wird es nie sein. Letztes Mal war ein anderer Kerl da, der uns erzählt hat, der Dunkle Lord wäre vor allem daran interessiert, das Verhältnis zwischen Zauberern und Werwölfen zu verbessern. Keine Art soll der anderen über- oder untergeordnet sein. Mit Ausnahme von Halb- und Schlammblütern natürlich.", fügte er wie selbstverständlich hinzu.

Tonks zuckte zusammen, als sie hörte wie leichtfertig er die schwere Beleidigung über die Lippen brachte. Auch Mona schien zwar nicht überrascht aber ungehalten über seine Worte.

Remus starrte ihn nur entgeistert an, bevor er endgültig die Beherrschung verlor.

Er packte Phillinew am Kragen und schüttelte ihn heftig, während er ihm ins Gesicht schrie: „Hör auf, das macht mich krank! Wie kannst du so etwas nur unterstützen? Wie kann irgendjemand solche Ideen gut finden? Wacht doch endlich auf und-"

„REMUS! Hör auf!"

Mit aller Kraft zog Tonks ihren Freund von Phillinew weg, der mit einer Mischung aus Ärger und Überraschung im Gesicht nach Luft schnappte und nach seinem Zauberstab griff. Tonks entwaffnete ihn sofort, ohne nachzudenken.

Sie richtete ihren Zauberstab nun ihrerseits gegen Phillinew und Mona, die sich ängstlich hinter seinem Rücken versteckte.

„Wir wollen keinen Ärger.", sagte sie so ruhig wie möglich.

Phillinew zog sich mit mühsam kontrollierter Anspannung die Jacke zurecht.

„Sieht aber ganz danach aus.", flüsterte er drohend. „Wer seid ihr wirklich, _Doreen_? Freunde unserer Sache, Befürworter des Dunklen Lords? Ihr glaubt doch nicht, dass ich euch das länger abnehme!"

Tonks wich ein paar Schritte zurück und zog Remus mit sich, während sie panisch überlegte, was sie tun könnte, um die Situation zu retten.

Sie bückte sich nach Phillinews Zauberstab, ohne ihn dabei aus den Augen zu lassen, und hielt ihn seinem Besitzer versöhnlich entgegen. „Das ist Unsinn. Wir haben euch nicht belogen. Es tut mir Leid, Phil. Remus hat überreagiert ..."

Phillinew schnappte sich nur ohne ein Wort seinen Zauberstab. Sein grimmiger Blick verhieß nichts Gutes.

Doch bevor noch Schlimmeres geschehen konnte, schaltete sich überraschenderweise ausgerechnet Mona ein. Sie flüsterte Phillinew etwas zu, was weder Tonks noch Remus verstehen konnten.

Ihre Worte schienen Phillinew zwar nicht gerade zu besänftigen, aber er ließ dennoch seinen Zauberstab sinken.

„Macht, dass ihr wegkommt!", stieß er zwischen den Zähnen hervor. „Und lasst euch nie wieder bei einem unserer Treffen sehen. Schlimm genug, wenn die Zauberer uns immer wider in den Rücken fallen, aber von einem von uns", er warf Remus einen angewiderten Blick zu, „hätte ich das nicht erwartet."

Tonks atmete erleichtert aus. Ohne einen weiteren Wutanfall von Remus abzuwarten, nahm sie ihn kurzentschlossen bei der Hand und disapparierte.

* * *

Sie hatte kein bestimmtes Ziel im Kopf gehabt, als sie Remus in den schwarzen Strudel, in dem Raum und Zeit bedeutungslos waren, hinein riss.

Ein tiefer Wunsch nach Geborgenheit hatte ihr Denken bestimmt, weshalb sie sich nicht wunderte, als sie in ihrem kleinen Zimmer im _Ddraig Goch_ landeten _._ Remus stieß sich den Kopf an der Schräge, sobald er sich aufrichtete.

Geschah ihm ganz recht! Tonks war so unheimlich wütend auf ihn.

Als er haltsuchend nach ihr griff, stieß sie ihn weg.

„Was ist bloß in dich gefahren? Du hast alles ruiniert, alles! Wir können im Prinzip unsere Koffer packen. Unsere Arbeit hier ist getan. Wie sollen diese Leute sich Dumbledore anschließen, wenn seine Botschafter haltlose Drohungen von sich geben?"

Sie begann schimpfend auf und ab zu gehen, während Remus, der aufs Bett gesunken war, sie beobachtete.

„Ich hätte den Auftrag besser allein durchführen sollen. Jedenfalls hätte ich dann keine Angst haben müssen, dass mich ein gewisser Herr mit seinem Temperament verrät. Was hab' ich mir nur dabei gedacht? Das war absolut dämlich von mir! Wir können nicht Partner sein, wenn du dich nicht um unsere Abmachungen scherst und ständig die Beherrschung verlierst!"

Remus schüttelte den Kopf und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. „Ich weiß, ich weiß. Und es tut mir furchtbar Leid. Ich habe … Keine Ahnung, was ich damit erreichen wollte. Vielleicht so etwas wie Einsicht ..."

Ohne auf ihn einzugehen, redete Tonks unbeirrt weiter: „Wie soll ich dir vertrauen, wenn du in Stresssituationen den Kopf verlierst? Ich kann mich so doch nicht auf dich verlassen. Wenn du zu stolz oder zu idealistisch bist, um dich für diese Mission zu verstellen, hättest du es ruhig schon vor unserer Abreise sagen können."

Nun erhob Remus sich, in seinem Gesicht zeichnete sich wiederum Wut und Verbitterung ab.

„Ich konnte das nicht mehr ertragen! Was bringt es, sie nur zu beobachten, wem hilft das? Wir müssen diesen Leuten eine Chance geben, umzudenken!"

„Leuten wie Greyback? Die verdienen keine Chance! Du hast Phillinew und die anderen gehört, die sind Du-weißt-schon-wem alle völlig verfallen. Kein Wunder, wenn sie schon so früh vom Rest der Zauberergemeinschaft isoliert werden, diese Mona war doch keine zwanzig!"

Remus Augen blitzten gefährlich. „Niemand entscheidet sich für dieses Schicksal!"

„Das sage ich doch gar nicht! Aber heutzutage, wo es doch Möglichkeiten gibt, sich selbst und andere vor der Krankheit zu schützen, verstehe ich nicht, wie irgendjemand so verantwortungslos sein kann. Monas Leben ist zu Ende! In diesem Rudel ist ihr doch jede Chance zum Umdenken verbaut!"

„Das stimmt nicht, man kann sich immer noch ändern. Die Verwandlung stoppt doch nicht den geistigen Entwicklungsprozess!"

„So meine ich das nicht ...", murmelte Tonks.

Remus überging sie und wurde lauter: „Doch genau so meinst du es! Aber unter den richtigen Einflüssen kann jeder sich verändern."

„Woher willst du das wissen?", schleuderte Tonks ihm entgegen. Sie verstand Remus' Wille, an das Gute im Menschen zu glauben. Aber deshalb große Hoffnungen in die Umerziehung einer Horde sozial isolierter Werwölfe zu setzen war utopisch.

Remus hielt kurz inne, bevor er langsam sagte: „Weil ich das beste Beispiel dafür bin ... Ich wurde mit sieben verwandelt."

Er stand auf, ein seltsames bitteres Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Schon komisch ... Ein Junge, ein Werwolf, der sogar von seinen Eltern gefürchtet wird, zu einer Zeit als es den Wolfsbann noch nicht gab, entwickelt sich, wächst, findet trotz allem Freunde und schließt sich dem Orden des Phönix an. Weißt du, wer ihm das ermöglichst hat, wer die Hoffnung nie verlor, wer an ihn glaubte obwohl es kein anderer tat?"

Tonks sah zu Boden. Die Antwort lag auf der Hand. „Dumbledore."

Sie fühlte sich schrecklich. Sie hatte geglaubt, Mona sei jung für einen Werwolf, nicht wissend, dass Remus dieses Schicksal schon als Kind ereilt hatte.

„Also, was schlägst du vor? Was sollen wir jetzt tun?", fragte sie nach einer Pause.

Remus schaute sie an. Der deprimierte Ausdruck verschwand aus seinem Gesicht und Tonks wurde ganz warm, als sie seine strahlenden Augen sah. „Wirklich? Du willst noch mit mir zusammen arbeiten?"

Widerwillig zuckte Tonks die Schultern. „Hab' ich denn eine Wahl? Jeder macht mal Fehler, schätze ich, und wie es aussieht … hast du deine Gründe, zu tun was immer du tust."

Remus trat zu ihr. Eindringlich begann er, seine Pläne zu erklären. „Wir müssen ein Kontrastprogramm starten. Nichts großes ... nur um dem Rudel zu zeigen, dass es noch eine Alternative zu Voldemort gibt, dass da mehr ist. Dazu müssten wir unsere Beziehungen zu einzelnen Werwölfen ausbauen und verbessern."

„Aber wir dürfen auch nicht vergessen, wieso Mad-Eye mich hierher geschickt hat.", fiel Tonks ihm ins Wort.

Remus runzelte besorgt die Stirn. „Du hast recht, das hatte ich ganz vergessen. Um unsere Pläne zu verwirklichen, bräuchten wir fast noch ein zusätzliches Ordensmitglied. Vielleicht kontaktiere ich Mad-Eye und bitte ihn um Verstärkung."

Tonks gefiel die Vorstellung, um Hilfe zu bitten, zwar nicht besonders, aber sie stimmte ihm zu.

Jetzt da sie ihren Streit vorläufig beigelegt hatten, fühlte Tonks, wie müde sie war. Ihr saß eine anstrengende Woche bleischwer in den Gliedern und ihre Gedanken drehten sich allmählich nur noch im Kreis.

„Hör mal, können wir morgen weiter darüber nachdenken? Ich bin so ...", Tonks musste gähnen, was ihr Anliegen eindrucksvoll unterstrich.

Remus, der abwesend am Fenster gestanden hatte, sah sie an.

Er brauchte scheinbar ein paar Sekunden, um zu verarbeiten, was Tonks gesagt hatte und einen weiteren Augenblick, bis er begriff, dass ihr Zubettgehen seine Abwesenheit verlangte.

„Ich … tut mir Leid, du bist sicher sehr müde. Gute Nacht, ich werde … bis morgen." Mit langen Schritten verließ er das Zimmer und schloss die Tür sorgfältig hinter sich.

„Bis morgen.", murmelte Tonks noch, nachdem er bereits verschwunden war.

Sie rollte sich auf ihrer Bettdecke zusammen und schlief sofort ein.


	14. Die Schatten werden länger

Die Schatten werden länger

Ein gellender Schrei weckte Tonks am nächsten Tag. Er hallte durch die noch leeren Gassen von _Harbwr Hudol_ und riss seine Bewohner aus dem Schlaf.

Es war fünf Uhr in der Frühe und Tonks hatte gerade Mal vier Stunden geschlafen. Schlaftrunken tastete sie nach ihrem Zauberstab und erhellte den kleinen Raum. Kaum hatte sie sich aufgesetzt, flog ihre Zimmertür auf und Remus fegte mit zerzausten Haaren und wildem Blick herein.

„Tonks! Alles in Ordnung?"

Als er sah, dass sie unversehrt war, beruhigte er sich sichtlich, blieb aber angespannt und ging zum Fenster, um auf den Innenhof hinaus zu spähen.

Tonks stand derweil auf, sie trug noch die Kleider vom Vortag, und griff nach ihren Stiefeln.

„Was ist passiert? Wer hat da geschrien?", fragte sie Remus, der ihr den Rücken zu wandte.

Er zuckte hilflos die Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht. Komm beeil' dich, vielleicht können wir helfen."

Keine Minute später drängten sie sich durch den überfüllten Schankraum, in dem sich verwirrte Gäste in Morgenmänteln und Pyjamas tummelten.

Der Platz im Zentrum des Dorfes lag noch verlassen da, füllte sich aber zusehends mit Zauberern und Hexen, die sich um die Quelle der allgemeinen Verwirrung sammelten: Eine Frau kniete schluchzend am Boden, im Schoß hielt sie ein blutverschmiertes Bündel. Entsetzt erkannte Tonks, dass es sich um ein Mädchen im Kleinkindalter handelte, das reglos und blass in den Armen seiner Mutter lag.

Ein paar der umstehende Frauen brachen ebenfalls in Tränen aus und zogen panisch ihre Kinder an sich. Viele andere zückten ihre Zauberstäbe und hielten nach der Quelle der Gefahr Ausschau.

„Es waren die Wölfe … Sie wurde von den verdammten Wölfen geholt!", schluchzte die verzweifelte Mutter, während sie sich über ihrem Kind zusammen krümmte.

Einige nickten grimmig und schockiert zugleich, während andere widersprachen. Der Tumult schwoll an, bis mein sein eigenes Wort nicht mehr verstehen konnte.

„Es ist doch nicht Vollmond!"

„Sie hat keine Beweise ..."

„Das verstößt gegen das Abkommen!"

„Das sieht denen ähnlich!"

„Wer hat etwas gesehen?"

„RUHE! Ich sagte Ruhe, verdammt!" Ein kleiner pummeliger Zauberer, auf dessen Brust unübersehbar das Abzeichen des Zaubereiministeriums prangte, trat aus der Menge und wedelte wild mit den Arme. Der Lärm verstummte allmählich und die Gesichter wandten sich ihm zu. Nur noch das heisere Schluchzen der Mutter war zu vernehmen.

Der kleine Zauberer warf sich gewichtig in die Brust und begann eine kleine Ansprache: „Bürger von _Harbwr Hudol_ , uns ist ein schreckliches Unrecht angetan worden. Ich, als der rechtmäßig eingesetzte Vorsitzende des leitenden Aufsichtsrats dieser Gemeinde, werde das Ministerium unverzüglich darüber in Kenntnis setzen und um eine Einheit der magischen Polizeibrigade bitten, die sich des Falls annimmt. Bis dahin ist die Gefahr noch nicht gebannt! Ich möchte euch bitten, euch in eure Häuser zurückzuziehen und die Türen zu verschließen bis Näheres bekannt gegeben wird. Weder unüberlegtes Handeln noch falsche Anschuldigungen sind im Moment angebracht. Folgt diesen Anweisungen in eurem eigenen Interesse, um noch mehr Schaden zu vermeiden. Ich verhänge des Ausnahmezustand über _Harbwr Hudol_!"

Waren seine Worte dazu gedacht gewesen, die Situation unter Kontrolle zu bringen, so hatte er dieses Ziel verfehlt. Kaum hatte der kleine Mann geendet, stürzten die Menschen wieder panisch durcheinander, halfen der Mutter, ihr totes Kind wegzutragen und beratschlagten lautstark, welche Schutzmaßnahmen ergriffen werden müssten.

Mitten in dem Chaos zog Remus Tonks zu Seite und flüsterte eindringlich: „Es war Greyback, ich weiß es!"

Bestürzt sah Tonks ihn an, während der klein Zauberer, in dem Versuch, die Kontrolle wieder an sich zu reißen, eine Reihe roter Funken aus seinem Zauberstab schießen ließ. Allmählich löste sich die Menge tatsächlich auf und folgte seinen Anordnungen, die er mit pfeifender Stimme, puterrot im Gesicht, stetig wiederholte.

Klammheimlich versteckten Remus und Tonks sich zwischen zwei Hauswänden, anstatt in den _Y Ddraig Goch_ zurückzukehren. Sie warteten bis der Platz sich geleert hatte und kamen dann mit gezückten Zauberstäben wieder hervor. Ein paar Straßen weiter verklang die Stimme des kleinen Mannes, der begleitet von anderen Zauberern in den Umhängen des Ministeriums, davon eilte, um Verstärkung zu ordern.

„Woher weißt du so sicher, dass es Greyback war?", wisperte Tonks.

„Ich kenne ihn."

Tonks schnappte nach Luft. „Du hast wirklich mit ihm in Askaban eingesessen!"

„Quatsch, natürlich nicht!", widersprach Remus ungehalten. „Ich hatte schon früher das Pech, seine Bekanntschaft zu machen ... Er ist vermutlich noch irgendwo in der Nähe, er genießt es, von ihm verursachtes Leid zu beobachten."

Remus lief zielstrebig über den Marktplatz. Er ging in die Hocke, an der Stelle, wo die Mutter ihr Kind gefunden hatte. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen begutachtete er die Spuren, die von dem grauenvollen Mord zurückgeblieben waren.

Tonks war unheimlich zumute. Die Sonne spendete durch die dichte dunstige Wolkendecke nicht viel Licht und der nächtliche Nebel hatte sich noch nicht ganz aus den Straßen verzogen. „Wollen wir nicht lieber auf die Brigade warten?"

„Bis die da sind, ist er weg.", murmelte Remus, der offenbar eine Spur entdeckt hatte, die ihn zu einem schmalen Durchgang zwischen zwei Häusern führte.

Vermutlich hatte er recht. Tonks straffte die Schultern und folgte ihm furchtlos in die dunkle Häuserschlucht.

* * *

Über mehrere Hinterhöfe folgten sie einigen kaum sichtbaren blutigen Pfotenabdrücken, die von Zeit zu Zeit fast menschlich aussahen. Scheinbar hatte Greyback sich auf seiner Flucht öfter hin und her verwandelt, ein Gedanke, der Tonks kalte Schauer über den Rücken schickte.

Nach einer Weile wurde ihr Weg von einem hohen rostigen Gitterzaun versperrt, der die Gassen _Harbwr Hudols_ von einer verlassenen Einkaufsmeile der Muggel trennte.

Remus wurde blass als er sah, dass die Spuren sich jenseits des Zauns fortsetzten.

Tonks blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. „Wir können ihn da draußen nicht stellen. Zu gefährlich! Das Geheimhaltungsabkommen ..."

„Wir können ihn nicht in einer Muggelstadt frei herumlaufen lassen. Stell dir vor, jemand sieht ihn. _Das_ würde Schlagzeilen machen! Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass er eine unkontrollierbare Tötungsmaschine ist, die einen ganzen Häuserblock innerhalb einer halben Stunde abschlachten könnte. Tonks, wir müssen ihm folgen!"

Was er sagte, leuchtete ihr ein, weshalb sie zögernd nickte. „Gut, geh du vor. Ich komm nach."

Sie beobachtete beklommen, wie Remus sich erstaunlich behände über den immerhin zwei Meter hohen Zaun schwang und auf der anderen Seite landete.

Er drehte sich zu ihr um, ein verwegenes Grinsen im Gesicht, als auf einmal etwas Großes, Haariges aus einem dunklen Winkel hervor geschnellt kam und sich auf ihn stürzte.

Er ging sofort zu Boden, während Greyback, der halb Mensch halb Wolf auf ihm lag, nach seiner Kehle schnappte.

Tonks schrie Remus' Namen und versuchte, Greyback durch das Gitter zu schocken. Doch die magische Blockade, die auf den Stäben lag, um Muggel vor verirrten Zaubern zu schützen, war so mächtig, dass Tonks' Flüche wirkungslos in der Luft verpufften.

Remus hatte inzwischen seine Überraschung überwunden. Ihm gelang es, unter dem zentnerschweren Werwolf hervor zu kriechen und sich aufzurappeln. Auch er beschoss das Biest mit Schockzaubern, doch die Macht der Flüche reichte nicht aus, um Greyback zu stoppen. Der in die Enge getriebene Werwolf, dessen Gesicht immer noch etwas Menschliches hatte, setzte mit einem gigantischen Sprung über Remus hinweg und raste Richtung Muggelstadt davon. Remus verfolgte ihn mit erhobenem Zauberstab.

Tonks blieb mit vor Anspannung wild pochendem Herz zurück. Nachdem sie es auch mit Anlauf und künstlich verlängerten Beinen nicht schaffte, über das Tor zu klettern, sprengte sie es mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabs und einem ungeduldigen Schrei kurzerhand in die Luft.

Wen kümmerte das Geheimhaltungsabkommen!

Als sie die Straße hinunter blickte, sah sie Remus und Greyback, die in einen erbitterten Kampf verwickelt waren. Greyback hatte sich soweit zurückverwandelt, dass er einen Zauberstab halten und Remus Flüche entgegen senden konnte, die dieser meisterhaft parierte.

Zu Tonks Entsetzen gingen während des Duells ganze Reihen von dunklen Schaufenstern laut klirrend zu Bruch, der Asphalt wurde stellenweise weg gesprengt und es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis die ersten Muggel auftauchen würden, um zu sehen, was los war.

Doch bevor Tonks, etwas unternehmen konnte, sah sie, wie ein leuchtend grüner Lichtstrahl nur weniger Zentimeter von Remus' entfernt in eine Glasfront einschlug und sie zum Bersten brachte.

Greyback wandte unverzeiliche Flüche an! Die Wut darüber und eine unbezwingbare Angst um Remus ließen Tonnks zur Furie werden. Mithilfe eines Zaubers riss sie eine schwere Parkbank aus ihrer Verankerung und schleuderte sie gegen Greyback. Er wurde nach hinten gerissen und landete auf dem Rücken. Tonks näherte sich ihm langsam, den Zauberstab im Anschlag.

Mit ungeheurer Kraft kämpfte Greyback sich unter der Bank hervor. Tonks begann, ihn mit Flüchen zu bombadieren, um ihn am Boden zu halten. Zuerst schienen sie Wirkung zu zeigen, aber Greybacks Schwäche hielt nicht lange an. Er kam schwankend auf die Füße und errichtete einen starken magischen Schild, den Tonks nicht zu durchdringen vermochte.

Als Greybacks Gesicht sich vor ihren Augen zu einer grauenvollen Wolfsfratze verzog, bekam sie Angst. Alle ihre Bemühungen schienen wirkungslos zu sein. Sie brauchte eine Waffe, eine die stark genug war, um einen Werwolf wie Greyback zu besiegen …

Plötzlich hatte Tonks einen Geistesblitz.

Betend, dass sie es nicht verloren hatte, griff sie in ihre Jackentasche und fand tatsächlich das kleine blau leuchtende Zaubertrankfläschchen, das Alastor ihr einst gegeben hatte.

Sie musste einen Weg finden, Greyback den Sud des lebenden Todes zu verabreichen.

Breitbeinig trat sie dem Werwolf entgegen. Sie versuchte mehrere Fesselflüche, doch Greyback sprengte Seile und Ketten, als wären es poröse Gummibänder. Tonks machte sich so groß sie konnte, um mit ihm auf einer Höhe zu sein und ihn vielleicht mit ihrer Verwandlung zu verwirren. Doch Greyback war bereits so viel Wolf, dass der tierische Teil seines Gehirns überwog, weshalb er sich wohl über gar nichts mehr wunderte.

Als Tonks ihm einmal so nah kam, dass sie kurz davor war, Greyback das Fläschchen in den Rachen zu werfen, erwischte er sie hart mit seiner klauenbewährten Pfote. Ihr Kopf wurde zur Seite geschleudert und warmes Blut lief Tonks übers Gesicht, doch sie blieb aufrecht stehen.

Remus schrie ihren Namen, doch sie achtete nicht auf ihn, sondern stürzte sich wieder auf den Werwolf. Da Zauber nichts ausrichten konnten, versuchte sie nun in ihrer Verzweiflung, Greyback festzuhalten. Doch auch körperlich war sie ihm hoffnungslos unterlegen. Sofort rang er sie nieder und setzte die Knie auf ihre zusammengeballten Hände, sodass sie sich nicht wehren konnte. Das Fläschchen mit dem Sud des lebenden Todes zerbarst zwischen Tonks Fingern und spitze Glassplitter bohrten sich in ihre Haut.

Greyback war ihr ganz nah, seine giftigen Reißzähne nur Zentimeter von ihrer Kehle entfernt. Tonks spürte seinen warmen, übelrichenden Atme über ihr Gesicht streifen.

Da tauchte wie aus dem Nichts ein weißer Blitzstrahl auf und traf Greyback im Rücken. Er schien nicht ernsthaft verletzt, aber hatte zumindest Schmerzen.

Aufjaulend ließ er von Tonks ab und wandte sich dem neuen Angreifer zu. Dieser war, zu Tonks Überraschung, nicht Remus. Ein großer, breitschuldriger Zauberer mit wehendem Umhang stand mitten auf der Straße und schleuderte dem Werwolf eine Salve machtvoller Flüche nach der anderen entgegen.

Tonks glaubte ihren Augen nicht zu trauen, als sie sah wie Greyback tatsächlich die Ohren anlegte und zurückwich. Augenblicke später sprang er ärgerlich kläffend davon.

Stille senkte sich über die zerstörte Ladenzeile. Tonks setzte sich ächzend auf und rieb sich den dröhnenden Schädel. Sofort war Remus bei ihr und half ihr beim Aufstehen.

„Hat er dich erwischt? Sag schon, wo?" Hektisch untersuchte er ihren Hals und entspannte sich erst, als er feststellte, dass Tonks nicht gebissen worden war.

Auch Remus sah reichlich ramponiert aus. Über seinem Wangenknochen prangte eine heftig blutende Platzwunde und sein linkes Auge war fast vollständig zugeschwollen.

Gemeinsam humpelten sie auf den fremden Zauberer zu.

Ein vertrauter Geruch nach Moschus wehte Tonks entgegen und verriet ihr, wer ihr Retter war, noch bevor sie ihn richtig anschauen konnte.

„Kingsley!" Tonks vermochte ihre Verblüffung und ihre Dankbarkeit nicht mit Worten Ausdruck zu verleihen.

Der riesenhafte Auror trat mit strenger Miene auf sie zu und sah ihr ins Gesicht. Tonks konnte sehen, wie enttäuscht er von ihr war.

Wie hatte er sie gefunden? Weshalb war er in Cardiff? Kontrollierte er sie und wenn ja wieso?

Ganz egal, wie sie es auch drehte, die Antwort beinhaltete immer, dass ihr Mentor ihr auf die eine oder andere Weise auf die Schliche gekommen war.

Sein grimmiger Blick ließ ebenfalls genau das vermuten.

Wortlos packte er Tonks am Arm und zog sie mit sich.


	15. Ruhe vor dem Sturm

Ruhe vor dem Sturm

Eine halbe Stunde später standen Remus und Tonks am Rande eines provisorisch abgesperrten Bereichs, in dem mehrere Mitglieder der Polizeibrigade unter dem Schutz von Muggelabwehr damit beschäftigt waren, die ramponierte Fußgängerzone wiederherzustellen. Einige Vergiss-Michs redeten auf ein hysterisches Ehepaar ein, dass den Kampf von ihrem Fenster aus beobachtet hatte. Zum Glück schienen dies die einzigen Zeugen zu sein.

Remus half Tonks gerade ihre Hand zu verarzten. Vorsichtig entfernte er die Splitter und ließ die kleinen Wunden dann mit einer einfachen Bewegung seines Zauberstabs verschwinden. „Tut's noch weh?", fragte er besorgt.

Tonks zuckte nur die Schultern. Sie war mit wichtigeren Dingen als den Schmerzen in ihrer Hand beschäftigt. Zum Beispiel damit, wie sie Kingsley die ganze Situation erklären sollte. Oder wie sie einer Anklage wegen Verstoßes gegen das Geheimhaltungsabkommen entgehen könnte. An die Blamage und die Schande, die sie mit dieser Aktion über ihren Namen gebracht hatte, wollte sie gar nicht erst denken.

Sie fühlte sich schwach und ausgelaugt. Und auch Remus' tröstende Worte konnten an ihrer derzeitigen Lage nicht das geringste ändern.

Der kleine, dicke Zauberer, der die morgendliche Ansprache gehalten hatte, trat nun zu ihnen, stellte sich als Mr. Pine vom Aufsichtsrat _Harbwr Hudols_ vor und plusterte sich gewaltig auf. Mit offenkundiger Empörung schrie er Remus und Tonks geschlagene fünf Minuten an, was sie sich erlauben würden, seine Anordnungen zu missachten, um auf eigene Faust loszuziehen und auf was für eine Anzeige die beiden sich gefasst machen könnten.

Als er offenbar keine Spucke mehr hatte und verstummte, gesellte Kingsley sich zu ihnen. Er lächelte Mr. Pine, der etwa halb so groß war wie er, zu und versicherte ihm, Tonks' Handeln würde ernsthafte Konsequenzen haben.

„Diese Verrückten arbeiten für Sie?", erboste sich Mr. Pine. „Sie haben die hergeschickt, ohne mich vorher darüber zu informieren?"

„Dann wäre es ja keine Geheimmission gewesen. Aber offenbar", Kingsley warf Tonks einen bitterbösen Blick zu, „nehmen gewisse Leute vertrauliche Informationen nicht allzu ernst."

„Diese Kriminellen haben meine Befehle verweigert, sie haben randaliert und das Geheimhaltungsabkommen aufs Schwerste verletzt! Und Sie sagen, sie arbeiten fürs Ministerium? In der _Aurorenzentrale_?" Mr. Pine lief in seiner Rage knallrot an und weigerte sich, Ruhe zu geben.

Tonks blickte beschämt zu Boden. Dieser Mann und Kingsley hatten wirklich allen Grund, wütend auf sie zu sein. Sie hatte wirklich alles vermasselt und so wie die Dinge standen, war es nicht unwahrscheinlich, dass Kingsley auch ihren Plan, ihn auf eine falsche Fährte zu locken, durchschaut hatte. Vermutlich hatte er Sirius' Versteck im Grimmauldplatz bereits entdeckt und ihn nach Askaban zurückbringen lassen. Bei diesem Gedanken kamen Tonks beinahe die Tränen. Alastor hatte sie hoffnungslos überschätzt. Sie taugte kaum zur Aurorin, wie sollte sie eine gute Geheimagentin abgeben?

Remus schien zu spüren, wie ihr zumute war und legte schützend einen Arm um sie.

Mr. Pine schnaubte verächtlich. „Ein hübsches Verbrecherpärchen geben sie ab, nicht wahr? Dass sie sich nicht schämen, so was in ihre Abteilung aufzunehmen!"

„Diesen Mann habe ich noch nie gesehen.", widersprach Kingsley ruhig.

In einem kläglichen Versuch, wenigstens Remus aus der scheinbar ausweglosen Situation zu retten, setzte Tonks an: „Den habe ich hier erst getroffen, er hat nichts damit zu tun! Sein Name ist … -"

Remus fiel ihr ins Wort. Er sprach laut und deutlich und ohne jede Furcht. „Ich bin Remus Lupin und ich habe Tonks hierher begleitet. Was immer man ihr anlastet, ich habe auch dazu beigetragen."

Kingsley merkte auf, als er Remus' Namen hörte. Er musterte ihn von Kopf bis Fuß und schien angestrengt nachzudenken, bevor er einen Entschluss fasste. An Mr. Pine gewandt sagte er: „Würden Sie uns jetzt entschuldigen? Sie haben die Situation hier wunderbar unter Kontrolle. Ich werde die beiden zurück nach _Harbwr Hudol_ eskortieren, um sie eingehend zu verhören."

Der kleine Zauberer grummelte ein wenig. „Springen sie nur nicht zu nachsichtig mit denen um. Solche Ausschreitungen können wir uns hier nicht erlauben."

Kingsley lächelte verbindlich und bedeutete Remus und Tonks dann mit einem Kopfnicken, ihm zu folgen.

* * *

„Wie haben Sie uns so schnell gefunden? Die Polizei traf erst nach Ihnen ein."

Tonks warf Remus einen warnenden Blick zu, doch er achtete nicht darauf.

Kingsley antwortete ihm nicht sofort. Er öffnete ihnen die Tür und führte sie in ein stickiges Nebenzimmer, in dem neben einem kleinen Schreibtisch ein Aktenschrank und mehrere Stühle standen.

Sie befanden sich in der Verwaltungszentrale von _Harbwr Hudol_ , wo im Moment reger Betrieb herrschte. Alle möglichen hochrangigen Ministeriumsbeamten, Auroren, Polizisten und Schreibkräfte liefen schwer beschäftigt durcheinander. Kingsley hatte einen pickligen Praktikanten gefragt, wo er und seine Mitarbeiter wohl ungestört reden könnten, worauf sie in dieses ungenutzte Arbeitszimmer verbannt worden waren.

Tonks' Ausbilder nahm hinter dem Tisch Platz und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Glatze, bevor er auf Remus' Worte reagierte. „Ich bin schon seit ein paar Tagen in Cardiff."

Tonks machte sich auf ihrem Stuhl ganz klein. Das verhieß sicher nichts Gutes.

Kingsleys Blick war sehr ernst, als er fortfuhr. „Tonks, bitte seien Sie ehrlich zu mir. Was haben Sie mit Sirius Black zu tun?"

Mit gespielter Unschuldsmiene begann Tonks irgendwelche Ausflüchte zu erfinden: „Wie kommen Sie denn jetzt auf den? Nichts hab ich mit ihm zu tun! Gar nichts ..."

„Lügen Sie mich nicht an!", sagte Kingsley mit erhobener Stimme. „Sie missachten meine Anordnungen, vernachlässigen Ihre Mission, holen geheime Informationen über einen entflohenen Häftling ein und werden eine Woche später mit seinem mutmaßlichen Fluchthelfer gesehen! Die Beweise sprechen gegen Sie und nun packen Sie aus!"

Kingsley kochte vor Zorn und Tonks wusste, sie hatte es verdient.

Sie schluckte schwer. „Seit wann wissen Sie es?"

Sich mühsam beruhigend, lehnte ihr Mentor sich zurück. Aus seinem Blick sprachen Enttäuschung und Resignation. „Schon seit einer Woche. Figgins hat mir den entscheidenden Hinweis gegeben."

„ _Figgins_?" An den alten Hauself hatte Tonks gar nicht mehr gedacht.

Kingsley nickte. „Ich hatte schon kurz nach ihrem Besuch bei mir bemerkt, dass mein Schreibtisch nicht verschlossen war, hatte aber keinen konkreten Verdacht. Erst, als Figgins mich später darauf hinwies, Sie hätten ihn nach Sirius Blacks Akte gefragt, ging mir ein Licht auf. Natürlich war mir aufgefallen, dass Sie sich ohnedies in den letzten Tagen sehr seltsam aufgeführt haben, doch ich hätte nicht erwartet ..."

„Ich bin nicht verrückt! Bitte, hören Sie mir zu: Sirius Black ist unschuldig und wenn das Ministerium nicht seinen Zauberstab zerstört hätte, könnte ich das auch beweisen!"

„Sie sagt die Wahrheit. Black wurde zu Unrecht verhaftet!", fiel Remus ein.

Kingsley hob die Stimme wieder. „Sie sind noch nicht dran! Dass Sie und das Ministerium in dieser Frage nicht übereinstimmen, ist seit letztem Sommer schließlich kein Geheimnis mehr. Ich möchte Tonks' Sicht der Dinge hören."

Tonks legte Remus beruhigend eine Hand auf den Arm und begann dann, Kingsley genau das zu erzählen, was sie noch vor wenigen Wochen slebst kaum hatte glauben wollen. Sie bemühte sich, alles klar und unmissverständlich darzulegen und ließ nur wenige Details aus, wie zum Beispiel, dass Sirius ein Animagus war oder dass er, Dumbledore und Alastor den Orden des Phönix wieder aufleben lassen wollten.

Kingsley hörte die ganze Zeit zu, ohne sie zu unterbrechen oder Fragen zu stellen. Doch sein Gesicht verdüsterte sich immer mehr, bis es im Ausdruck einer dunklen Gewitterwolke glich.

Als Tonks geendet hatte, stand er auf und zog seinen Zauberstab. Remus verkrampfte sich neben ihr und auch Tonks bekam einen gewaltigen Schreck, zwang sich aber, ruhig zu bleiben.

Ohne auf die beiden zu achten, beschwor Kingsley einen großen, silbern leuchtenden Patronus in der Gestalt eines Luchses herauf, der sogleich durch das geschlossene Fenster sprang und im grellen Licht der Mittagssonne verschwand.

Tonks warf Remus einen verwirrten Blick zu. „Wohin haben Sie ihn geschickt?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

„Er soll die Dementoren, die in London in diesem Moment Jagd auf Black machen, zurückrufen. Letzte Woche habe ich einen wertvollen Hinweis auf seinen Aufenthaltsort gefunden, der mich zum Grimmauldplatz führte. Als meine Mitarbeiter mir aber vorgestern mitteilten, man hätte Spuren Blacks in Schottland entdeckt, ahnte ich, dass jemand mich zum Narren halten will und verstärkte die Überwachung in London, anstatt sie abzuziehen."

„Das haben Sie genehmigt bekommen?", fragte Tonks ungläubig.

„Es hat mich einiges an Überzeugungskraft gekostet … aber, wie ich nun weiß, war mein Verdacht richtig."

Tonks sah ihn flehentlich an. „Glauben Sie uns?"

Kingsley ließ sich Zeit mit seiner Antwort. Tonks saß wie auf glühenden Kohlen. Widerstrebend sagte der Auror schließlich: „Ich werde Black fürs erste nicht festnehmen, aber ich will persönlich mit ihm sprechen, bevor ich weitere Entscheidungen treffe."

Tonks nickte erleichtert und beteuerte: „Ich wollte Sie nicht zum Narren halten. Wir sahen einfach keine andere Möglichkeit, Sirius zu schützen."

„Wer ist 'wir'? Meinen Sie, sich und Mr. Lupin?", fragte Kingsley scharfsinnig.

Als Tonks nicht sofort antwortete, beugte er sich ungehalten vor. „Versuchen Sie gar nicht erst, mich anzulügen. Ich finde die Wahrheit doch heraus."

Resigniert verriet Tonks ihm, was er wissen wollte. „Alastor Moody war auch dabei und ... Dumbledore."

Kingsley schien nicht schockiert, eher milde überrascht. „Der alte Mann lässt nicht locker, was? Ich meine, selbst jetzt im Ruhestand nimmt Alastor seine Berufung doch noch sehr ernst."

„So ernst wie noch nie.", stimmte Tonks ihm schmunzelnd zu. „Allerdings ist sein Einfluss im Ministerium nur begrenzt seit sein Ruf so gelitten hat und was Dumbledore angeht … ich denke, Sie lesen den Tagespropheten."

Kingsley nickte stirnrunzelnd. „Ja, man liest so Einiges in letzter Zeit. Dann gehören Sie also auch zu Dumbledore?" Er sah Remus an. „Ich dachte, nach den Zwischenfällen in Hogwarts hätte er Ihnen die Zusammenarbeit aufgekündigt."

„Im Gegenteil, ich bin freiwillig gegangen. Es schien mir in diesem Moment vernünftiger, die Schule zu verlassen."

„Werden Sie denn nach Hogwarts zurückkehren?", wollte Kingsley interessiert wissen.

Remus schüttelte bedrückt den Kopf. „Nein, ich fürchte, das ist nicht möglich angesichts der Vorurteile einiger Schulräte … außerdem habe ich bereits eine neue Beschäftigung gefunden." Tonks sah ihn überrascht an.

„Sie meinen doch wohl nicht, meine Mitarbeiter abzulenken und Missionen zu sabotieren?", fragte Kingsley ungehalten.

„Nein, das stimmt doch nicht!", protestierte Tonks energisch, doch Kingsley ließ sie nicht ausreden.

„ ... Was mich zu einem weiteren Punkt bringt: Wie konnte ein derart simpler Auftrag so außer Kontrolle geraten? Tonks! Ihre Arbeit hier war bestenfalls mangelhaft, was dem Umstand geschuldet ist, dass Sie versucht haben, zwei Missionen auf einmal zu koordinieren. Aber das rechtfertigt nicht, dass Fenrir Greyback aus heiterem Himmel ein unschuldiges Kind anfällt und dabei riskiert, das ansässige Rudel gegen sich aufzubringen. Wie erklären Sie mir das?"

Bei dem Gedanken an das tote Kind spürte Tonks einen dicken Kloß im Hals. Hätte Ruster Skoll Greyback nicht gegen die Werwölfe Cardiffs aufgebracht, indem er Tonks vor ihm in Schutz nahm, hätte der es vielleicht nicht gewagt, auf fremdem Territorium zu jagen. Tonks hatte nicht gewusste, dass Greyback zu dem Treffen kommen würde und sie hatte auch nicht um Rusters Hilfe gebeten, doch der Gedanke, womöglich Schuld am Tod eines Kindes zu tragen, schnürte ihr dennoch die Kehle zu. In dem Moment überkam sie ein übergroßes Bedürfnis, Kingsley einfach die Wahrheit zu sagen und ihre Schuld einzugestehen.

„Wir waren auf einer Versammlung des Rudels letzte Nacht außerhalb der Stadt. Greyback und andere Todesser waren da. Es stimmt, Sie-wissen-schon-wers Anhänger haben wirklich großen Einfluss auf die Werwölfe. Greyback hat mich gesehen und als klar wurde, dass er nicht ohne Weiteres Jagd auf mich machen darf, wurde er wütend. Wir haben das Treffen schon früh verlassen, deshalb kann ich nicht sagen, wie die Stimmung am Ende war und ob unser Zusammenstoß eventuell dazu beigetragen hat, dass Greyback sich an dem Rudel rächen wollte."

Sowohl Kingsley als auch Remus fiel die Kinnlade herunter. Kingsley fragte: „Wie konnten Sie beide an dem Treffen teilnehmen?", während Remus Tonks ansah und bestürzt feststellte: „Du gibst dir die Schuld daran!" Tonks zuckte nur bestätigend mit den Schultern.

In Kingsleys Augen, der ihren kleinen Wortwechsel nicht mitbekommen hatte, leuchtete Erkenntnis auf. Er nickte verstehend und deutete auf Remus. „ _Sie_ waren der Türöffner. Mit Ihnen als Partner war es möglich, an den privaten Versammlungen des Rudels teilzunehmen. Was aber gleichzeitig heißen würde ..." Erneut wirkte Kingsley, als sei ihm soeben etwas klar geworden. Er sah Remus an. „Sie haben die Ermittlungen im Werwolfslager die ganze Zeit über allein geführt. Das Rudel war mit Tonks nicht vertraut, aber mit Ihnen schon. Bleibt noch die Frage … was sie derweil die ganze Woche gemacht hat, wenn sie schon nicht ihrer Mission nachgekommen ist." Kingsley sinnierte weiter, so als wären Remus und Tonks gar nicht da. Schließlich fragte er: „Sie haben die falschen Hinweise auf Black persönlich verteilt? Sie sind in einer Woche lang quer durch Großbritannien gereist, ohne dass es jemand gemerkt hätte?" Er wirkte auf widerwillige Weise beeindruckt.

Tonks zuckte die Schultern. „Ich bin geflogen und habe mich nur an Muggelorten aufgehalten."

„Aber man hat Black an einigen der Orte gesehen … waren das etwa auch Sie?" Kingsley musterte Tonks anerkennend. „Wie es aussieht, habe ich ihre Fähigkeiten zur Gestaltwandlung bisher viel zu wenig in Anspruch genommen. Aber das wird sich ändern."

Tonks riss die Augen auf. „Das heißt, ich bin nicht gefeuert? Sie zeigen uns nicht an?"

Lachend schüttelte Kingsley den Kopf.

„Ich wäre ein Idiot, mir die Zusammenarbeit mit zwei so vielversprechenden Partnern entgehen zu lassen."

* * *

Es klopfte an der Tür, als Tonks gerade das letzte Paar Socken in ihren Rucksack steckte.

Remus trat unaufgefordert ein. Als er ihr tränenverschmiertes Gesicht erblickte, sah es erst so aus, als wollte er am liebsten gleich wieder aus dem Zimmer fliehen. Doch dann stellte er seine Tasche ab, kam zu ihr und nahm sie in den Arm.

Tonks' schmale Schultern zitterten von den tiefen Schluchzern, die nicht aufhören wollten, aus ihr hervorzubrechen. Sie legte die Stirn an Remus' warme Brust und durchnässte dabei seine Jacke und sein Hemd. Er achtete nicht drauf, sondern strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken, ohne ein Wort zu sagen.

Erst als Tonks sich auch nach einigen Minuten noch nicht gefasst hatte, flüsterte er: „Bitte, gib dir doch nicht die Schuld daran. Tonks, wirklich … das macht dich kaputt. Ich hab dich noch nie so gesehen."

Sie verkrampfte sich in Remus' Armen. Auf einmal war ihr die Situation furchtbar peinlich. Sie benahm sich wie ein Kind. Mühsam um Fassung ringend trat sie einen Schritt zurück und wischte notdürftig die verbliebenen Tränen weg. Mit zitternder Stimme versuchte sie zu erklären, wie ihr zumute war. „Es ist … es kommt mir vor, als hätten wir alles falsch gemacht … und jetzt musste dieses Kind für unsere Fehler bezahlen." Sie vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen, verzweifelt und wütend zugleich. „Und ich hab Angst. Kingsley hat herausgefunden, dass ich ihn wochenlang belogen habe. Unser Schicksal liegt allein in seinen Händen. Und das von Sirius! Was, wenn Kingsley ihn trotz allem verrät? Dann landet er in Askaban und ich dazu ... falls ich davor nicht von einem rachsüchtigen Werwolf zerfleischt werde oder Du-weißt-schon-wer beschließt, das Ministerium an sich zu reißen. Alles scheint mir zu entgleiten und es ist sinnlos, mir vorzumachen, es wäre nicht meine Schuld!"

Remus legte ihr die Hände auf die Schultern. In seinem Blick lagen gleichermaßen Mitgefühl und Strenge.

„Lass solche Gedanken nicht zu. Jeder, der dich kennt, weiß dass deine Absichten ehrenhaft sind und du nach bestem Wissen gehandelt hast. Ich möchte nicht, dass diese Sorgen dein Denken bestimmen und dich daran hindern, nach vorn zu sehen."

Ohne, dass Tonks etwas dagegen tun konnte, kullerte ihr eine letzte Träne über die Wange.

Remus wischte sie entschieden weg. Sein Blick war entschlossen und duldete keinen Widerspruch. „Wir können uns keine Schwäche erlauben. Große Aufgaben liegen vor uns und ich brauche die Tonks an meiner Seite, die sich für andere einsetzt. Oder mich aus heiterem Himmel zum Duell auffordert, mir Mut macht ..."

Sie lächelte ihm durch ihren Tränenschleier zu. In Remus' Gesicht lag die kompromisslose Aufrichtigkeit, die sie an ihm so schätzte und gleichzeitig noch etwas anderes, was sie weniger gut einzuordnen vermochte. Ähnlich wie Sorge, doch auf eine Art anders, intensiver …

Remus ließ die Arme sinken und sah ihr in die Augen. „Also, bist du soweit?"

Tonks schniefte ein letztes Mal und nickte dann.

Gemeinsam stiegen sie hinunter in den Schankraum des _Y Ddraig Goch_ , wo Kingsley bereits auf sie wartete. Wehmütig sah Tonks sich ein letztes Mal um. Sie hatte den Gasthof, das ganze magische Viertel und die Menschen, die dort lebten, sehr lieb gewonnen. Die kurze Zeit, die sie hier verbracht hatte, obwohl sie von einer anstrengenden Mission und einigen unliebsamen Begegnungen überschattet worden war, hatte sich trotz allem ein wenig wie Urlaub angefühlt.

Eine Schonfrist, bevor sie in den Krieg gegen Du-weißt-schon-wen eintraten.

Wie eine Ruhe vor dem Sturm.


	16. Heimkehr und Neuanfang

Heimkehr und Neuanfang  


Die Tür öffnete sich einen winzigen Spalt und ein kurzer knorriger Zauberstab wurde hindurch geschoben. „Wer ist da?", ließ sich Alastors Stimme dumpf von drinnen vernehmen.

Tonks schob genervt einen Fuß in die Tür. „Mad-Eye, wir sind's. Lass uns rein!"

Ein feuriger Blitz schoss ihr entgegen. Instinktiv duckte sie sich darunter hinweg, was zur Folge hatte, dass Remus von dem Geschoss getroffen wurde. Fluchend hielt er sich die Stirn, auf der sich ziemlich schnell eine stattliche Beule bildete.

„Verdammt, Mad-Eye, was soll das? Komm mal runter, deine Paranoia wird langsam anstrengend!" Entschlossen zwängte Tonks sich durch den viel zu schmalen Spalt und preschte an dem grummelnden Ex-Auror vorbei in die Eingangshalle.

„Von wegen Paranoia! Du warst nicht dabei, als die Ministeriumsleute das Haus umstellt hatten.", rief er ärgerlich, während er ihr in die Küche des Grimmauldplatzes Nr. 12 folgte.

Tonks schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das war ich nicht. Aber du warst auch nicht dabei, als ich dafür gesorgt habe, dass sie den Befehl zum Rückzug erhalten haben."

Alastor musterte sie misstrauisch. „Was sagst du da?"

Sie kam nicht dazu, zu antworten, weil von der Treppe Gerangel und ärgerliche Stimmen an ihr Ohr drangen. Sirius stürzte herein, dicht gefolgt von Remus, der alles andere als glücklich über das Wiedersehen mit seinem ältesten Freund wirkte. „Tonks, was soll das? Hast du beschlossen, mich vollends ans Messer zu liefern?", rief Sirius aufgebracht.

Verwirrt schüttelte Tonks den Kopf. „Ich freue mich auch, dich zu sehen."

Remus packte Sirius an der Schulter und drehte ihn zu sich um. „Sie hat dich nicht verraten, sie konnte nichts dafür … eigentlich."

„Ach ja? Und wieso steht dann zufällig der Mann, der mich ein Jahr lang durch ganz England gejagt hat, zufällig draußen auf dem Platz? _Dein_ Vorgesetzter?", fügte Sirius anklagend in Tonks' Richtung hinzu.

Die sah Remus wütend an. „Was heißt 'eigentlich'? Ich habe Kingsley doch nicht gesagt, wo Sirius ist. Das hat er allein raus gefunden. Du musst irgendeine Dummheit begangen haben, lieber Großcousin."

Sirius' Züge verdüsterten sich gefährlich. „Du meinst, ich hätte mich in ein waghalsiges Abenteuer gestürzt, weil ich so scharf darauf bin, den Dementoren mal wieder einen Besuch abzustatten?"

Tonks fuhr heftig zusammen. Sie hatte angenommen, Kingsleys Bemerkung, er würde bei der Jagd auf Sirius Dementoren einsetzen, sei ein Scherz gewesen. Doch das konnte sie Sirius natürlich nicht einfach so erzählen. Sie musste ihm behutsam klar machen, dass der Mann, der ihn bis vor wenigen Tagen noch hatte zur Strecke bringen wollen, nun ein friedvolles Gespräch mit ihm suchte.

Doch Sirius hatte recht: Im Moment gab es für ihn einfach keinen guten Grund, Tonks zu vertrauen oder ihrer Bitte in irgendeiner Weise statt zu geben.

Ihre Vermutung bestätigte sich, als sie die dunklen Ringe unter Sirius gehetzt umher huschenden Augen bemerkte. Er saß zusammengesunken am langen Küchentisch, so als hätte er tagelang nicht geschlafen. „Verdammt, ich hatte Angst. Todesangst, Tonks. Wenn du erlebt hättest, was ich erlebt habe ..."

Schlagartig verschlimmerten sich Tonks' Gewissensbisse um ein Vielfaches. Natürlich hatte sie nicht gewollt, dass er diese Furcht durchstehen musste, was ja einer der Gründe war, weshalb sie überhaupt erst begonnen hatte, ihren Mentor zu belügen. Und doch war es ihr, aufgrund ihrer schlechten Planung und ihrer Schusseligkeit nicht gelungen, Kingsley zu täuschen und ihn vom Grimmauldplatz fern zu halten. Sie setzte sich Sirius gegenüber an den Tisch und sagte beschwichtigend: „Kingsley ist nicht hier, um dich zu verhaften. Glaub mir, wenn er mit dieser Absicht hergekommen wäre, würden wir nicht mehr hier sitzen."

„Wie kannst du dir da sicher sein? Wer sagte, dass das keine Falle ist?", knurrte Alastor.

Tonks atmete tief durch. „Weil, ich ihm genauso ausgeliefert bin wie ihr. Wenn er Sirius hinter Gitter bringen will, wird er das mit dem Rest von uns auch tun müssen und das macht er nicht." Mit einem ängstlichen Blick zu Sirius fügte sie hinzu: „Ich hab ihm deine Geschichte erzählt. Die Wahrheit." Beschwörend sah sie ihm in die Augen. „Er will nur mit dir reden. Ich verspreche dir, dass nichts passiert."

Alles in ihm schien sich dagegen zu sträuben - und Tonks konnte das gut verstehen – aber schließlich nickte Sirius. Alastors Reaktion war ein abfälliges Schnauben, das Remus mit einem vorwurfsvollen Blick quittierte.

„Also gut ...", sagte Tonks, inständig hoffend, dieses eine Mal keinen schrecklichen Fehler zu begehen. „Dann werd' ich ihn mal rein holen."

* * *

„Was meinst du, ob er ihm glaubt?", fragte Tonks nervös.

„Kann ich nicht sagen, Tatze hat seine überzeugenden Momente und die, in denen er irgendwelche unzusammenhängenden Morddrohungen von sich gibt, um auch den allerletzten Glauben an das Gute in ihm zu ersticken.", erwiderte Remus, während er schmerzvoll das Gesicht verzog.

Er und Tonks standen etwas abseits von Sirius und Kingsley, die sich am Tisch sitzend unterhielten. Remus lehnte an der Küchenzeile, wo Tonks notdürftig seine Beule verarztete.

Alastor stand wie ein Leibwächter hinter Sirius' Stuhl und ließ sein magisches Auge unheilvoll rollen, so als wolle er damit direkt in Kingsleys Kopf hinein sehen oder ihn zumindest einschüchtern.

Doch sein Verhalten schien keinen Eindruck bei Kingsley zu machen. Er hatte die Finger verschränkt und hörte Sirius mit aufmerksamer Miene zu. Tonks betete, dass ihr Großcousin in seiner Wut auf sie und seinem Misstrauen gegenüber Kingsley nichts sagte, was er später vielleicht bereuen würde.

Das Gespräch zog sich in die Länge und Tonks bekam langsam Hunger. Weder sie noch Remus waren seit ihrer Rückkehr aus Wales dazu gekommen, sich umzuziehen und sie würde alles für eine erfrischende Dusche geben, um ihren geschundenen Körper zu verwöhnen.

Remus schien ihre Gedanken erraten zu haben. „Geh ruhig nach Hause. Falls Mad-Eye noch Fragen zu unserer Mission hat, bin ich ja da."

Tonks zögerte. „Ich weiß nicht. Ich hab uns das schließlich alles eingebrockt. Was wenn Sirius Kingsley nicht für sich gewinnen kann?"

„Dann kannst du das auch nicht ändern, egal wo du dich dann aufhälst. Geh heim, dein Freund wartet sicher schon auf dich."

Überrascht sah Tonks auf. „Mein Freund?"

Remus runzelte die Stirn. „Ich dachte, du und dieser Bill Weasley … ihr steht euch nahe."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein! Ich meine ja, wir stehen uns nah, aber nicht so … und das will ich auch gar nicht. Was nicht heißen soll, dass er nicht toll ist. Er ist toll … nur ...", sie brach ab.

Es fiel ihr schwer, ihre Beziehung zu Bill zu beschreiben und ihr war nicht klar, wieso ihr so viel daran lag, dass Remus es verstand.

Als Reaktion auf ihr Gestammel zog er belustigt die Augenbrauen hoch und Tonks war einmal mehr überzeugt, dass er keinerlei Interesse an den Details ihres Privatlebens hatte. Kurz entschlossen ließ sie ihn stehen und ging hinüber zu Kingsley. Sie wartete, bis sich in Sirius' Redefluss eine kurze Pause auftat und fragte ihren Mentor dann leise, ob sie gehen könne. Der hörte ihr kaum zu, sondern schien tief in Gedanken versunken zu sein. Mit einer ungeduldigen Handbewegung bedeutete er ihr, nicht zu stören, was sie als Erlaubnis auffasste, sich zu entfernen. Sie winkte Alastor und warf Sirius einen ermutigenden Blick zu.

An der Küchentür wartete Remus mit ihrem Komet 260 und dem Rucksack. „Ich begleite dich noch rauf."

Während sie durch die Eingangshalle schlichen, fiel Tonks auf, dass ihr Partner viel federnder ging als sonst und ein breites Grinsen auf den Lippen trug.

„Ist irgendetwas Erfreuliches passiert?", fragte sie in misstrauischem Tonfall, ohne den Anflug eines Lächelns aus ihrem eigenen Gesicht verbannen zu können.

Remus lachte verhalten. „Nein, nichts. Eigentlich gar nichts. Ich hab nur … ich hab gute Laune."

„Na, immerhin einer von uns.", erwiderte Tonks ein bisschen genervt. Selbstverständlich war sie froh, wieder in London zu sein und auch darüber, dass die Verständigung zwischen Sirius und Kingesley scheinbar ganz gut klappte. Aber gleichzeitig empfand sie so etwas wie Wehmut, ihre Mission vorzeitig abgebrochen zu haben, was ihre gemeinsame Zeit mit Remus verkürzt hatte … Also, ihre Zeit, sich besser kennenzulernen und effektiv zusammenzuarbeiten, nichts weiter. Weil er ihr sympathisch war, mehr nicht. Bis auf ihre gelegentlichen Streitereien waren sie in Tonks' Augen ein ziemlich gutes Team. So etwas gab man natürlich nur ungern auf.

Remus hingegen schien alles andere als traurig. Mit dem schiefen Lächeln auf seinen Lippen wirkte er schon fast beschwingt.

Etwas bissig sagte Tonks: „Na, du bist sicher froh, dass das alles jetzt vorbei ist. Das Ende einer Mission verschafft vielen Erleichterung."

Er sah auf Tonks hinunter. In seinem Blick lagen Tatendrang und Optimismus, als er sagte: „Das ist doch nicht das Ende. Tonks, es ist erst der Anfang!"


	17. tabula rasa

tabula rasa

Als Tonks am späten Abend endlich vor ihrer Wohnungstür stand, war es zu ihrer Überraschung nicht Bill, der sie als Erster begrüßte.

Percy Weasley, sein jüngerer Bruder, hielt ihr mit einem distanzierten Lächeln die Tür auf. Er und Tonks kannten sich kaum persönlich, hatten allerdings durch Bill genug über den jeweils anderen erfahren, um einander unsympathisch zu finden.

„Hey, besuchst du Bill? Wie nett ...", war Tonks lahme Einstiegsbemerkung. Percy zu begegnen, der mit dem streng gescheitelten Haar, der altmodischen Hornbrille und dem tadellos sitzenden Ministeriumsumhang so gar nicht seinem älteren Bruder glich, überforderte sie komplett.

Die unangenehme Stille, die auf seine knappe Begrüßung folgte, wurde zum Glück schon bald von Bills Erscheinen im Flur beendet. Er wirkte anders als bei Tonks' Abreise vor etwas mehr als einer Woche. Seine Miene verriet Stress, unterdrückte Wut und Anspannung aber auch helle Freude über ihre Heimkehr.

„Tonks! Du bist wieder da, komm lass dich ansehen!" Ihr bester Freund zog sie mit der Herzlichkeit, die sie an ihm so liebte, in die Arme. Tonks fühlte sich sofort so geborgen und sicher, wie selten in den letzten Tagen. Erst jetzt wurde ihr klar, wie sehr Bill ihr eigentlich gefehlt hatte.

„Bei mir ist alles gut. Bin nur extrem müde … Und bei dir so?", wimmelte sie rasch seine unzähligen besorgten Nachfragen ab.

Mit Percy im Schlepptau gingen sie in die Küche, wo noch die Reste eines offenbar liebevoll zubereiteten aber kaum berührten Abendessens auf dem Tisch standen.

„ ... Wusste nicht, dass du heute kommst. Hab noch gar nicht mit dir gerechnet. Wieso hast du dich denn nicht gemeldet?" Bill begann geschäftig den Tisch abzuräumen, während Percy mit ungeduldiger Miene im Türrahmen lehnte.

Tonks ließ sich Zeit mit ihrer Antwort. Sie hockte sich auf die Couch in der Ecke des Zimmers und zog die Beine heran. Mit dem Kinn auf den Knien sagte sie etwas undeutlich: „Meine Abreise war nicht direkt geplant und etwas überstürzt. Ich hatte keine Zeit, dir zu schreiben."

Sofort traf sie ein prüfender Blick ihres Freundes. „Alles in Ordnung? Darfst du mir sagen, was los war?"

Abwehrend hob Tonks die Hände. „Lass nur. Es … es ist nichts. Ich will euch auch gar nicht stören. Sicher wollt ihr heute Abend noch weg oder so." Sie warf Percy, obgleich sie ihn nicht leiden konnte, einen entschuldigenden Blick zu.

Der schnaubte beinahe verächtlich und sagte in überheblichem Tonfall: „Nicht wirklich, ich wollte sowieso gerade gehen. Ich muss einen Bericht für den Minister zu Ende schreiben. Nymphadora, Bill ..." Als er sich schon zum Gehen wandte, packte sein älterer Bruder ihn am Arm und sah ihm eindringlich in die Augen. „Versprich mir, dass du nochmal darüber nachdenkst! Niemand zwingt dich zu einer Entscheidung. Bitte, tu Mom das nicht an!"

Offenbar war Tonks mitten in eine ernste Diskussion der Brüder hineingeplatzt, was ihr äußerst unangenehm war. Doch Percy schien sich überhaupt nicht an ihrer Anwesenheit zu stören, sondern antwortete seinem Bruder offen heraus mit ungewöhnlicher Schärfe in der Stimme: „Das sehe ich anders. Bill, ich tue das doch auch, um euch zu schützen. Vaters radikale Haltung und seine zwielichtigen Machenschaften werden ihn früher oder später in Schwierigkeiten bringen. Dieser Mundungus Fletcher hat bereits mehrere Anzeigen von wegen Diebstahls und Schmuggel illegaler Artefakte am Hals."

Bei der Erwähnung von Alastors altem Freund horchte Tonks auf. Seit wann verkehrte er mit den Weasleys?

Bill fiel seinem Bruder wütend ins Wort: „Deine Entscheidung hat nichts mit Mundungus Fletcher zu tun. Das ist eine Sache zwischen Dad und dir … du kannst auch auf mich sauer sein, so lange du willst. Aber lass, um Himmels willen, den Rest der Familie aus dem Spiel und mach daraus nichts Politisches!" Er senkte die Stimme und Tonks glaubte den Tonfall zu erkennen, in dem Bill auch ihr immer ins Gewissen redete. „Du weißt, wie wir dastehen, wenn du dich öffentlich von uns lossagst. Bitte, das macht alles nur noch schwieriger. Für uns und Harry ..."

„Harry Potter!" Percy spuckte seinem Bruder den Namen regelrecht vor die Füße. „Hast du schon mal daran gedacht, wie viel leichter unser Leben ohne seinen schädlichen Einfluss sein könnte? Ron lässt sich permanent von ihm in irgendwelche gefährlichen Abenteuer hineinziehen und steht jeden Sommer kurz vor dem Schulverweis. Und Ginny wurde seinetwegen vor zwei Jahren entführt, falls du das vergessen haben solltest. Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis Potters Name aufgrund irgendeiner Dummheit wieder in den Schlagzeilen landet und auch unserer Familie schadet." Percys Ohren war vor Zorn rot angelaufen, als er mit ärgerlich erhobener Stimme weitersprach. „Tja, ich für meinen Teil möchte, wenn es wieder so weit ist, nicht mehr auf der Seite des Auserwählten stehen."

Bill schüttelte den Kopf über das Verhalten seines Bruders. „Das ist also deine Bedingung? Wir sollen Harry im Stich lassen, nur damit du vor deinen Kollegen im Ministerium gut dastehst? Als nächstes forderst du noch, dass wir den hirnverbrannten Mist glauben, den der Tagesprophet über Dumbledore schreibt!"

Nun war es an Percy, ungläubig zu lachen. „Oh, Bill … du verstehst anscheinend wirklich nicht, worum es mir hier geht. Ich bin nicht mehr der kleine Junge, dem die Meinung anderer wichtiger ist als seine eigene. Im Unterschied zu dir, sehe ich die Dinge jetzt, wie sie sind, anstatt mich hinter den Lügen eines schwer traumatisierten Kindes und dessen Lehrer zu verstecken. Wach endlich auf, William!"

Bill zitterte vor mühsam unterdrückter Aggression am ganzen Körper. Tonks hatte noch nie erlebt, dass er gegenüber einem seiner Brüder handgreiflich geworden wäre. Doch so wütend wie Bill nun war, konnte sie nicht mehr ohne Weiteres ausschließen, dass er Percy schlug. Und so wie der sich im Moment aufführte, konnte sie es ihrem Freund nicht verdenken.

Trotzdem stand sie auf und schob sich vorsorglich zwischen die Brüder, die einander mit beinahe hasserfüllten Blicken taxierten. Als Bill seine Freundin neben sich spürte, entspannte er sich merklich und begnügte sich mit einem ruckartigen Kopfnicken Richtung Wohnungstür. „Raus hier!", knurrte er zähneknirschend.

Percy verlor für einen Moment die Fassung und sein Gesicht zeigte einen kurzen Augenblick einen verletzten, resignierten Ausdruck. Doch bereits eine Sekunde später hatte er sich wieder im Griff und rauschte, ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, aus der Wohnung.

* * *

Teller, Besteck und Gläser flogen klirrend ins Spülbecken. Bill dirigierte die herumfliegenden Gegenstände lustlos mit seinem Zauberstab, während er mit wildem Blick durch die Küche stürzte, sämtliche Fenster aufriss, eine Vase voller vertrockneter Blumen ausleerte, den Tisch wischte und die Kissen auf der Fensterbank zurecht rückte.

Tonks kannte diesen blinden Aktionismus. Ihr bester Freund legte ihn immer an den Tag, wenn ihm etwas wirklich zu schaffen machte. Dahin war dann all seine obercoole Entspannung oder seine pragmatische Kühle. Wut war ein Gefühl, dass sich bei Bill stets in recht seltsamer Form zeigte, sodass Menschen, die ihn nicht gut kannten, oft nicht einmal merkten, dass er vor Zorn glühte. Tonks hatte überlegt, ob dies nicht vielleicht an Bills zahlreichen jüngeren Geschwistern lag, die ihn sicher oft fast zu Tode genervt hatten, ohne dass er es zeigen oder gebührend ausrasten durfte. Sie wusste, dass es in solchen Momenten am besten war, einfach zu warten, bis er sich wieder ein wenig beruhigt hatte und ihm dann zuzuhören.

Tatsächlich ließ Bill sich nach einer Weile mit einem tiefen Seufzer neben Tonks auf dem Sofa nieder und schloss die Augen. Er wirkte unendlich müde. Er drehte den Kopf und sah Tonks von der Seite an. „Tut mir Leid, wir haben dir deine Ankunft verdorben." Er legte einen Arm um sie. „Da bist du eine halbe Ewigkeit wie vom Erdboden verschluckt und wenn du dich wieder blicken lässt, habe ich nicht mal den Anstand mich vor meinem trotteligen Bruder zu beherrschen."

Tonks schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Du konntest nicht wissen, dass ich komme. Und außerdem hat sich Percy wirklich wie ein – entschuldige den Ausdruck – Riesenarsch benommen. Wieso hast du mir nicht erzählt, dass ihr nicht mehr so gut miteinander auskommt?"

„Weil es niemanden was angeht!", schnappte Bill unerwartet scharf. Er seufzte erneut und zog seinen Arm von Tonks' Schultern, als wolle er sich einen Privatraum schaffen. „Entschuldigung ... Aber ich weiß einfach nicht, mit welchen Argumenten ich ihm noch kommen soll. Er schottet sich völlig von mir ab, so kenne ich ihn nicht. Percy war schon immer extrem ehrgeizig und insoweit ein bisschen anders als der Rest von uns … Aber ich hätte nie gedacht, dass er mich so verrät."

Nun musste Tonks eine Verständnisfrage stellen: „Was genau hat er denn eigentlich vor?"

„Ich weiß es nicht sicher. Jedenfalls wird es früher oder später darauf hinauslaufen, dass er nicht mehr Teil unserer Familie sein will. Ich weiß, dass meine Eltern Harry Potter niemals aufgeben würden. Aber wie soll Mom ihm und Dumbledore treu bleiben, wenn das heißt, dass sie dafür einen Sohn verlieren muss?"

Bill vergrub ratlos das Gesicht in den Händen. „Wenn ich nur wüsste, dass das eine Phase ist … Er bringt sich selbst mit dieser Skepsis gegenüber Dumbledore doch nur in Gefahr. Wie kann der Minister nur so hartnäckig die Augen vor den Tatsachen verschließen? Er zieht nicht nur sich selbst ins Verderben, sondern auch die gesamte Führungsetage des Ministeriums. Du-weißt-schon-wer wird sie sich alle holen, so wie er Bertha Jorkins geholt hat … oder Barty Crouch oder Mad-Eye ..."

„Mad-Eye lebt noch!", fiel Tonks ihm entrüstet ins Wort.

Bill hob traurig die Schultern. „Fakt ist, dass wir uns, solange das Ministerium nichts unternimmt, kaum vor den Todessern schützen können." Er stand mit resignierter Miene auf und trat ans offenen Fenster. „Ich hab einfach Angst, dass dieses Mal niemand kommen wird, um uns zu retten. Dass wir gegen die dunkle Seite machtlos sind."

Tonks brach es das Herz, ihren Freund so erschüttert und hoffnungslos zu sehen. Sie musste ihm helfen.

Während sie hinter ihn trat und nach seiner Hand griff, fasste sie einen Entschluss.

* * *

„Du hast _was_ getan?" Alastor sah Tonks über seinen Flachmann hinweg fassungslos an.

„Ich habe es Bill erzählt. Alles.", erwiderte sie trocken, während sie mit den Händen über die unzähligen staubigen Buchrücken fuhr, die sich - größtenteils unbenutzt - in den Regalen ihres Mentors türmten. Er hielt nicht viel von theoretischer Unterweisung in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und war auch sonst nicht der Typ, der sich im Ruhestand in seinen Lehnstuhl setzte, um ein Buch zu lesen. Doch Tonks fand die Erklärungen, Warnungen und Tipps zu vielen Flüchen in den Werken immer recht hilfreich und hatte deshalb beschlossen, eine Auswahl von Alastors Büchern in den Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12 zu überführen.

Die Bibliothek des Hauses war zwar bereits reich bestückt, enthielt aber überwiegend Werke von oder über Salazar Slytherin und Handbücher zum Gebrauch dunkler Magie, von denen viele schon lange auf Anordnung des Gesetzgebers nicht mehr verkauft werden durften. Die würden allerdings, sobald Sirius sich dazu aufraffen konnte und ihm genug Helfer zur Verfügung standen, bald in einer großen Säuberungsaktion, bei der das Haus von allen schwarzmagischen Artefakten und Zaubern gereinigt werden sollte, verschwinden.

Tonks wählte eine umfangreiche Enzyklopädie zur Bekämpfung von bösartigen Hausgeistern aus und legte sie auf den Stapel der Bücher, die sie mitnehmen wollte.

Ohne sich zu Alastor umzudrehen, sprach sie unbeirrt weiter: „Wir wollten es ihm doch sowieso früher oder später sagen und vor zwei Wochen warst du auch noch völlig damit einverstanden."

Sie wankte unter der Last eines besonders dicken Wälzers und setzte ihn schließlich stöhnend ab. Selbst wenn sich ein Fluch darin fände, mit dem man Du-weißt-schon-wen für immer besiegen könnte, sie würde dieses Monstrum mit Sicherheit nicht durch ganz London schleppen.

Erschöpft klopfte sie sich den Staub von den Händen und richtete sich wieder auf. „Außerdem hast du doch selbst einen Kundschafter zu den Weasleys geschickt. Oder willst du mir erzählen, dass Dung bei denen rumhängt, weil Molly so gerne Tee mit ihm trinkt?"

Alastor schien ein wenig überrascht und auch ungehalten über Tonks' überheblichen Tonfall. „Ja, ich habe Mundungus geschickt, um die Vertrauenswürdigkeit der Familie zu prüfen. Aber was er herausgefunden hat, gefällt mir nicht. Hast du gewusst, dass der drittälteste Sohn inzwischen bis in die Führungsebene des Zaubereiministeriums vorgedrungen ist? _Juniorassistent des Ministers_. Und er denkt nicht daran, sich dem engstirnigen Einfluss von Fudge zu entziehen. Er ist ein Sicherheitsrisiko."

Tonks lachte ungläubig. „Percy ist kaum mehr als ein Praktikant! Er schreibt Berichte und holt Kaffee! Niemand würde seine Familie je näher in Augenschein nehmen, dafür ist er nicht wichtig genug."

Alastor schien nicht vollständig überzeugt. „Möglicherweise ist er das nicht … aber ich weiß auch nicht, ob Arthur vorsichtig genug vorgehen könnte. Er scheint mir doch häufig etwas … naiv. Ich weiß nicht, ob er sich, wenn es hart auf hart kommt, mit all seinen Fähigkeiten dem Orden verschreiben würde."

Kopfschüttelnd drehte Tonks sich zu Alastor um. „Mad-Eye, du suchst nach Leuten, die nichts zu verlieren haben und sich deshalb, ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste, voll und ganz dem Kampf gegen Du-weißt-schon-wen widmen können. Aber bei denen solltest du dich fragen, woher ihre Motivation stammt … und das möchte ich zum Beispiel bei Mundungus gar nicht so genau wissen. Auf diese Mitglieder wirst du dich nie hundertprozentig verlassen können." Sie hielt kurz inne und ignorierte den skeptischen Blick, mit dem ihr Mentor sie musterte. „Stattdessen solltest du Leute auswählen, die etwas haben, für das es sich zu kämpfen lohnt. Sie werden dir auch in die aussichtsloseste Schlacht folgen, um ihre Familien und Freunde zu schützen. Sie sind nicht schwach, wie du denkst. Diese Menschen sind stark, weil sie lieben."

In Alastors einem Auge konnte Tonks erkennen, dass sie ihn tatsächlich zum Nachdenken gebracht hatte. Schließlich schloss der alte Ex-Auror sorgfältig seinen Flachmann und stand auf. „Gut, vielleicht hast du recht. Wir weihen die Weasleys ebenfalls ein, sollte dein Freund das nicht bereits getan haben."

„Bill würde nie etwas sagen!", fiel Tonks ihrem Mentor ins Wort, worauf sie einen strengen Blick erntete.

„Und … wenn du willst, kannst du ab jetzt ebenfalls bei der Rekrutierung neuer Mitglieder mitwirken. Vorausgesetzt du sprichst dich immer genau mit dem Rest von uns ab, handelst nicht aus irrationalen Gefühlen heraus, vernachlässigst nicht deine Arbeit im Ministerium und … das ganze endet nicht in einer ähnlichen Katastrophe wie dein letzter Auftrag. Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?"

Tonks nickte respektvoll. Alastor war wegen der Sache in Cardiff offenbar doch wütender, als er es gestern Abend vor Kingsley gezeigt hatte.

„Was ist mit Harry Potter? Hat er nicht das Recht, zu erfahren, was vor sich geht?"

Alastor verdrehte sein normales Auge, während das magische starr auf sie gerichtet blieb. „Himmel, du klingst schon wie Sirius. Dumbledore und ich haben uns das bereits eingehend überlegt und sind zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass es für den Jungen sicherer ist, bei seinen Verwandten im Unklaren gelassen zu werden. Zumindest den Sommer über. Voldemorts Leute beobachten ihn sicher, weshalb jeder seiner Kontakte zum Orden uns auffliegen lassen könnte. In Hogwarts unter Dumbledores persönlichem Schutz ist es etwas anderes ..."

„Heißt das etwa, ihr wollt ihn bis dahin einfach seinem Schicksal überlassen, auf die Gefahr hin, dass Du-weißt-schon-wer ihn einfach umlegt?", fragte Tonks ungläubig.

Alastor schüttelte genervt den Kopf. „Natürlich nicht. Wir werden Ordensleute in der Umgebung postieren, die ein Auge auf Harry haben sollen. Außerdem lebt eine alte Freundin von Dumbledore in der Nähe seines Hauses, eine Squib namens Arabella Figg."

Misstrauisch nickend löste Tonks ihren Blick von Alastor und setzte sich an den wackeligen Klapptisch, der ihrem Mentor als Schreibpult diente. Sie zerrte ein unbeschriebenes Blatt Pergament aus einem der turmhohen Stapel, die dort lagerten, und begann eine Liste. Im Rücken spürte sie den stechenden Blick des magischen Auges. „Wen willst du als erstes aufsuchen?", fragte er interessiert.

Ratlos ließ Tonks ihre Augen über die Namen der wenigen ehemaligen Ordensmitglieder, die den letzten Kampf gegen Du-weißt-schon-wen überlebt hatten, wandern.

Ihre Mutter stand ganz unten. „Ich weiß nicht … Es wäre naheliegend, bei meinen Eltern anzufangen ..."

„Du hast Angst, dass Andromeda dir nicht glauben will.", stellte Alastor sachlich fest.

Tonks nickte. „Sie hat sich nach Sirius' Verhaftung so verraten gefühlt. Seitdem will sie nichts mehr von ihm hören … Ich weiß nicht, ob ich sie dazu bringen kann, umzudenken."

„Verstehe … vielleicht findet Dumbledore ja Zeit, einmal bei ihr vorbeizuschauen. Auf ihn wird sie hören. Und so lange", Alastor deutete auf den oberen Teil der Liste auf dem alle Namen der Weasleys – mit Ausnahme von Percy – aufgereiht waren, „kümmerst du dich um die Rotschöpfe."

Tonks musste bei der liebevollen Stichelei aus dem Mund des alten Mannes grinsen. Sie packte ihre Auswahl an Büchern in ihre magisch vergrößerte Handtasche und winkte Alastor noch fröhlich zu, bevor sie sich auf der Stelle drehte und ins Ministerium disapparierte.

* * *

In der Aurorenzentrale staunten viele nicht schlecht, dass Tonks schon wieder zurück war. Der genaue Zweck einer Mission wurde zwar nie an die große Glocke gehängt, aber die Abwesenheit eines Agenten auch nicht verheimlicht. Tonks wimmelte alle neugierigen Nachfragen möglichst schnell ab und verkroch sich dann ins Archiv.

„Na, schon zurück?"

Vor Schreck stieß sie einen spitzen Schrei aus und den ihr nächsten Aktenstapel um.

„Figgins!", rief sie ärgerlich, obwohl sie den Elfen nirgends sehen konnte. Sonst sprach er sie nie direkt an, sobald sie das RAPS betreten hatte. „Noch so eine Aktion und ich skalpiere sich!", machte sie ihrer Wut Luft und begann dann die Ordner wieder aufzulesen. „Wieso hast du Kingsley erzählt, dass ich nach Blacks Akte gefragt habe?", fragte sie in vorwurfsvollem Ton.

„Weil er gefragt hat.", erwiderte Figgins trocken und ohne eine Spur von Mitleid in der Stimme.

Grummelnd fuhr Tonks mit ihrer Aufräumaktion fort. Figgins näherte sich ihr langsam, bis sie ihn zum ersten Mal seit Beginn ihres Gesprächs richtig sehen konnte. „Was hat Miss Tonks mit Sirius Black zu tun … bis auf ihre entfernte verwandtschaftliche Beziehung?", fragte er mit einer Mischung aus Neugier und Missfallen.

„Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das anginge.", schnappte Tonks beleidigt.

Figgins spitzte aufmerksam seine großen Ohren. „Oh, sicher tut es das nicht. Figgins möchte sich nicht in Miss Tonks' zwielichtige Geschäfte einmischen.", sagte er ungewöhnlich direkt.

Nun bekam Tonks es doch mit der Angst zu tun. Dass Figgins sie bei ihrem Vorgesetzten verpfiffen hatte, hatte sich langfristig zu ihrem Vorteil ausgewirkt. Doch was, wenn er sich das nächste Mal bei der nächsthöheren Etage orientieren würde? Tonks war sich sicher, dass die Situation in diesem Fall nicht so günstig für sie ausginge.

Eindringlich sah sie dem Hauself in die Augen. „Figgins … sag, vertraust du mir?"

„Nicht weiter, als Figgins Miss Tonks werfen könnte.", erwiderte der kaltschnäuzig und Tonks biss sich beunruhigt auf die Lippe.

Doch in diesem Augenblick öffnete sich die Tür zum Archiv und ein breiter Lichtstrahl fiel auf die Szenerie. Figgins zog sich sofort in eine dunkle Ecke zurück und Tonks sprang hastig auf.

Es war zum Glück nur Kingsley, der mit seiner massigen Gestalt fast den schmalen Türrahmen sprengte und mit ernster Miene auf seine Schülerin hinab sah.

„Hier verkriecht man sich also ...", war alles, was er zu ihr sagte, bevor er Figgins höflich zunickte. Mit einem Seitenblick auf Tonks, sagte er überheblich: „Versucht sie, dich zur Rede zu stellen? Nur auf keine Kompromisse einlassen. Sie wird dich schamlos hintergehen."

Augenzwinkernd griff er scheinbar wahllos in das Regal neben sich, zog eine Akte heraus und verschwand ebenso schnell wieder, wie er gekommen war.

Tonks sah ihm sprachlos hinterher. Das würde sie nicht einfach so auf sich sitzen lassen! Nicht ohne Figgins noch einen überaus drohenden Blick zuzuwerfen, den der mit einer skeptisch hochgezogenen Augenbraue quittierte, folgte sie Kingsley.

* * *

Ihr Mentor erwartete sie offenbar bereits, denn seine Bürotür öffnete sich schon bevor Tonks um Einlass bitten konnte. Als sie in den Raum stapfte, saß er gelassen hinter seinem Schreibtisch und hielt ein reich verziertes Glas Feuerwhiskey in der Hand.

„Vielleicht nicht der passendste Ort, um sich einen Drink zu genehmigen. Wir arbeiten hier.", fuhr Tonks ihn böse an.

Kingsley verzog keine Miene. „Ich _bin_ die Arbeit. Ich setze die Maßstäbe und bin zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass es _deine_ Arbeitsmoral ist, die in den letzten Wochen besorgniserregend nachgelassen hat." Er nahm einen weiteren Schluck Whiskey und fuhr fort, Tonks mit vorwurfsvoll gerunzelter Stirn zu mustern.

Die schnappte entrüstet nach Luft, bevor sie ihre Stimme erhob. „Was sollte das gerade? Reicht es nicht, dass sich die halbe Abteilung sowieso schon über mich lustig macht? Darf ich nicht einmal mehr den _Hauselfen_ in seine Schranken weisen?"

„Vorsicht!", unterbrach Kingsley sie unwirsch. „Er ist ein freier Elf, nicht dein Prügelknabe."

„Was tut das zur Sache, wenn er sich in die Angelegenheiten anderer Leute einmischt?" Tonks wurde allmählich richtig sauer über die Art, wie Kingsley sie in die Ecke trieb und ihr die Worte im Mund verdrehte.

„Du kannst dich glücklich schätzen, dass er mich rechtzeitig über deinen Ungehorsam informiert hat.", sagte Kingsley streng.

„Ungehorsam?", wiederholte Tonks ungläubig.

Kingsley erhob sich nun hoheitsvoll und beugte sich mit drohender Miene über den Schreibtisch. „Jawohl, Ungehorsam! Oder wie würdest du es nennen, wenn jemand wissentlich und mit voller Absicht die Anweisungen seines Vorgesetzten missachtet und damit sich und andere in eine denkbar gefährlich Situation manövriert?" Er begann wütend auf und ab zu gehen. „Du hast Potential, Tonks, das weiß ich wohl. Eine glänzende Zukunft liegt vor dir. Aber durch dein verantwortungsloses Verhalten, hast du mich jetzt in eine schwierige Lage gebracht. Ich habe dir versprochen, auch weiterhin mit dir zusammenzuarbeiten und dieses Versprechen werde ich halten, aber ...", er hielt inne und neben Wut zeigte sich in seinem dunklen Gesicht nun auch Sorge. „Weißt, du das Schlimme ist nicht, dass du deiner Intuition getraut und Black geholfen hast. Das Schlimme ist, du hast es hinter meinem Rücken getan. Und so wie es aussieht, hast du nicht eine einzige Sekunde über die Konsequenzen nachgedacht." Er seufzte tief und stellte mit einer langsamen, bedachten Bewegung sein Glas ab. „Ich kann verstehen, wenn du mir nicht vertrauen kannst oder willst. Aber wieso dann einem mutmaßlichen Massenmörder, einem paranoiden Ex-Auror und einem Rumtreiber zweifelhafter Herkunft? Ich meine … das bereitet mir Sorgen, Tonks."

Sie glaubte, sich verhört zu haben. „Hast du Remus gerade einen _Rumtreiber_ genannt?" Das war nicht fair, Kingsley kannte ihn doch überhaupt nicht. Mit welchem Recht erlaubte er sich, ein Urteil über den anderen Mann zu fällen?

Kingsley hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Das ist nicht der Punkt … worauf ich hinaus will … Ich weiß nicht, ob diese Leute der richtige Umgang für dich sind. Mad-Eye hat schon bessere Tage gesehen und ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob er noch in der Lage ist, Risiken angemessen einzuschätzen."

Entrüstet verschränkte Tonks die Arme vor der Brust. „Er ist ein Auror der Spitzenklasse."

„ _War_.", korrigierte Kingsley sie leise.

Entnervt warf sie die Hände in die Luft. „Als würde das eine Rolle spielen. Fakt ist, dass er mich nicht ständig wie ein Kind behandelt, mich klein hält und mir langweilige Büroarbeit auflastet."

Kingsleys Gesicht wurde hart. Mit einer Stimme, die keinen Widerspruch duldete, stellte er nüchtern fest: „Er überfordert dich."

„Er behandelt mich, als würde ich tatsächlich _zählen_. Verstehst du? So als würde ich einen Unterschied machen!", schoss Tonks ihm entgegen.

Kingsley biss bei diesem Vorwurf deutlich sichtbar die Kiefer zusammen und verschloss seinen Blick. Mit knirschenden Zähnen sagte er: „Das tue ich. Aber ich bin auch verantwortlich für deine Ausbildung und deinen Schutz."

„Ich brauche keinen Schutz!", rief Tonks wütend.

„Doch, hin und wieder brauchst den sehr wohl. Genauso wie jemanden, der dir deine Grenzen aufzeigt. Deine Abenteuerlust wird dich nochmal den Hals kosten."

Ohne auf Kingsleys Seitenhieb einzugehen, wiederholte Tonks ihren Standpunkt mit Nachdruck: „ _Ich bin nicht diejenige, die Schutz benötigt! Die Menschen sind es!_ Es geht mir doch nicht darum, irgendeinen Traum zu leben oder mich selbst zu verwirklichen. Ich tue das, was Auroren nun mal tun: Die Menschen beschützen vor schwarzer Magie. Auch wenn ihr es vielleicht noch nicht seht: Voldemort ist da draußen und er wird mit seiner Attacke nicht warten, bis endlich auch der Minister begriffen hat, was vor sich geht."

Tonks zuckte innerlich zusammen. Soeben hatte sie das erste Mal den Namen des dunklen Lords in den Mund genommen. Sie konnte nicht sagen, ob es daran lag, dass sie so viel Zeit mit Remus verbracht hatte, der Du-weißt-schon-wen immer beim Namen nannte, oder dass, ihn 'Voldemort' zu nennen, ihr ein Stück ihrer Furcht vor ihm nehmen konnte.

Kingsley schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf. „Dieses Ziel verfolgen wir doch alle. Wenn dir das wichtig ist, wieso widersetzt du dich dann meinen Anordnungen?"

„Nicht deinen Anordnungen, denen von _Fudge_. Und so wie es aussieht, seid ihr zwei ja untrennbar verbunden."

„Weißt du eigentlich, wie viele Gesetze ich seit Tagen für dich breche?", knurrte Kingsley. „Ich tue das, weil ich an dich glaube und daran, dass du recht hast. Es stimmt, mir liegt nichts daran, mich speziell gegen den Minister aufzulehnen. Was ich will, ist Den-dessen-Namen nicht-genannt-werden-darf zu bekämpfen. Alles, was ich von dir will, ist dass du ehrlich zu mir bist und zu mir kommst, wenn du etwas planst, was sich außerhalb der Grenzen der Gesetze bewegen könnte."

Tonks starrte ihn verblüfft an. „Heißt das, du … lässt mich machen?"

Kingsley zuckte unschlüssig die Schultern. „Habe ich denn eine Wahl?"

Aufgeregt und fordernd fragte sie weiter: „Was ist mit den anderen? Ich darf ihnen helfen!"

Ihr Mentor wiegte den Kopf hin und her, bevor er widerwillig antwortete. „Ja … vorausgesetzt, ihr weiht mich in das ein, was hier wirklich vor sich geht. Es muss einen Grund geben, wieso Black sich ausgerechnet hier in London, unter der Nase des Zaubereiministeriums versteckt hält."

Tonks verdrehte bockig die Augen. „Hier läuft so Einiges, was du nicht verstehst. Das Ministerium sollte sich lieber um die Tatsache kümmern, dass Voldemort zurück ist, anstatt seinen mutmaßlichen Anhängern hinterherzujagen."

„Ich wüsste nicht, was das mit Blacks offensichtlicher Todessehnsucht zu tun hat.", war Kingsleys kühle Erwiderung darauf.

„Kingsley, benutzt deinen Kopf. Natürlich hat es einen bestimmten Grund, dass er nach London zurückgekehrt ist. Du hast seine Biografie studiert. Sieh dir seine Begleiter an, fällt dir da nicht irgendwas auf?" An diesem Punkt schien es unmöglich, ihrem Mentor das Geheimnis noch länger vorenthalten zu wollen, weshalb Tonks geradeheraus sagte: „Der Orden des Phönix tritt wieder zusammen, um gegen Voldemort zu kämpfen."

Kingsley schwieg einen Moment. Sein Gesicht war ungewöhnlich blass, so als hätte Tonks ihn mit ihrer Enthüllung völlig überfahren. In seinen Augen konnte sie sehen, dass er sehr genau wusste, wovon sie sprach und sich der Bedeutung ihrer Worte bewusst war.

„Und … du … bist Teil davon?", war die erste Frage, die er mit fassungsloser aber völlig ruhiger Stimme über die Lippen brachte.

Tonks atmete tief durch und nickte dann. Nun gab es kein Zurück mehr.


	18. Schlangen und Füchse

Schlangen und Füchse

„Der Schuppen ist ziemlich unheimlich, wenn ihr mich fragt.", ertönte eine verunsicherte Stimme aus der Eingangshalle.

„Wieso nur? Also ich empfinde die Kombination aus Schlangenmotiven, abgetrennten Extremitäten und Spinnenweben ja als sehr gemütlich.", war die trockene Erwiderung auf diesen Kommentar. Sie stammte zweifelsohne von einem der Zwillinge.

„Richtig anheimelnd.", pflichtete das brüderliche Gegenstück bei.

„Lasst gut sein. Geht lieber und holt das Gepäck.", meldete sich eine weitere Tonks nur zu gut vertraute Stimme zu Wort.

„Wozu laufen ..." - „Wenn man auch apparieren kann?", kam es von Fred und George zurück.

Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf Tonks' Gesicht aus. Sie hatte die Brüder bereits erwartet. Beschwingt lief sie die Küchentreppe hinauf, um die Weasleys zu begrüßen.

Die bunte Truppe mit den auffällig roten Haaren drängte sich schüchtern am anderen Ende der Halle zusammen und beäugte mit einer Mischung aus Neugier und Abscheu ihre Umgebung.

Bis auf Charlie und Percy waren alle von Bills Geschwistern versammelt: die vorlauten Zwillinge, welche sich gerade, als Tonks den Treppenabsatz erreichte, vor ihren Augen aus dem Nichts materialisierten, der nächstjüngere Bruder Ron, der ebenso groß und schlaksig war wie Bill, und die Jüngste, Ginny, das einzige Mädchen.

Bedeutungsvoll legte Tonks einen Finger an die Lippen, um die Geschwister zum Schweigen zu bringen. Sie eilte auf Bill zu und schloss ihn in die Arme. Dann winkte sie den anderen und führte sie hinauf in den ersten Stock.

Sie konnte sich die unsicheren und skeptischen Blicke in ihrem Rücken nur zu gut ausmalen und verstand vollkommen, was ihre Freunde im Moment umtrieb. Ihr erging es beim Anblick der Innenausstattung dieses Hauses nicht anders.

Erst in dem geräumigen Gästezimmer, das sie und Sirius für die Jungen vorbereitet hatten, wandte sie sich zu den anderen um. Während Tonks mit Nachdruck die schwere Tür schloss, prasselten bereits die ersten Fragen und Vorwürfe auf sie ein.

„Was ist das für ein Haus?"

„Lebst du etwa hier?"

„Wieso sollten wir herkommen?"

Tonks kämpfte sich durch die aufgebrachte Geschwisterschar ans andere Ende des Zimmers und ließ sich mit einem ungewöhnlich strengen Blick in die Runde auf einem der Betten nieder. Stille kehrte ein und alle Augen richteten sich auf sie.

„Also ...", Tonks war sich unsicher, wie sie beginnen sollte. Wie offenbarte man einer Gruppe verhältnismäßig unbedarfter Teenager gleich mehrere Geheimnisse von enormer Brisanz, die unbedingt mit der nötigen Diskretion und Verschwiegenheit behandelt werden mussten?

„Es ist so … ich werde euch gleich ein paar … nun sagen wir 'ungewöhnliche' Tatsachen enthüllen. Aber zuerst – unabhängig davon, ob ihr mit glaubt oder nicht, - müsst ihr schwören, mit niemand Außenstehendem über das zu sprechen, was ich euch jetzt erzähle."

Obgleich sie sich melodramatisch vorkam, hatte sie das Gefühl, dass die Geschwister, von denen manche nur wenige Jahre jünger waren als sie selbst, diese Strenge vielleicht brauchten, um den Ernst der Lage zu begreifen. Zur Unterstützung ihrer Worte blickte sie auffordernd in die Runde.

Die Zwillinge schienen für ihren Teil völlig unbeeindruckt. Sie zuckten bloß die Schultern und sagten wie aus einem Munde: „Uns schockt nichts mehr."

Ron warf seinem ältesten Bruder einen unsicheren Blick zu und die Jüngste hob misstrauisch die Augenbrauen.

„Was heißt 'außenstehend'?", wollte sie mit trotzig vorgeschobenem Kinn wissen. „Was ist mit Charlie? … Und Percy?"

Tonks schüttelte den Kopf. „Deine Brüder werden bei Zeiten informiert … zumindest", hier warf sie Bill einen entschuldigenden aber bestimmten Blick zu, „wenn sie sich als vertrauenswürdig erweisen."

Bei diesen Worten zeigten sich auf den Gesichtern der Geschwister gleichermaßen Entrüstung und Unsicherheit. Einzig Fred und George lachten herzhaft, so als sei ihnen der Seitenhieb gegen Percy völlig entgangen.

„Vertrauenswürdig!", prustete Fred. „Und verschwiegen!", fiel George mit ein. Gemeinsam fügten sie hinzu: „Da bist du bei uns genau bei der richtigen Adresse!"

Bill seufzte genervt und bedeutete Tonks, endlich zum Punkt zu kommen.

Doch sie ließ sich weder von ihm noch von den Zwillingen, die die Situation offensichtlich nicht besonders ernst nahmen, aus der Ruhe bringen. In dieser Angelegenheit würde Alastor ihr sicher keine Pfuscher verzeihen. Ganz zu Schweigen von Sirius, dessen Leben im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes von der Verschwiegenheit dieser Kinder abhing.

Sie ließ ihren Blick über die erwartungsvoll geweiteten Augen der Geschwister wandern, die – mit Ausnahme von Ron – alle in einem angenehmen haselnussbraun leuchteten, so als könnten sie kein Wässerchen trüben.

Kurz entschlossen fasste Tonks sich ein Herz und rückte mit der Sprache heraus.

Während sie berichtete – die Enthüllung von Sirius' Unschuld, die jahrelange Vertuschung der Wahrheit, seine frühere Mitgliedschaft im Orden des Phönix sowie Dumbledores Plan, denselben wieder auferstehen zu lassen – registrierte sie, wie die Kinnladen der Weasleys der Reihe nach herunter klappten.

Dem Jüngsten, Ron, konnte sie ansehen, dass manche Teile der Geschichte, die die Vergangenheit von Sirius betrafen, keineswegs neu für ihn waren. Und auch Bill war nicht überrascht, als sie erzählte, ihr Großcousin sei ein Animagus.

„Ich habe gesehen, wie er sich verwandelt hat. Letzten Sommer nach dem Turnier, als Mum und ich Harry im Krankenflügel besucht haben.", erklärte er den anderen.

„Und du hast uns nichts davon erzählt?", fragte Ginny vorwurfsvoll.

Bill zuckte entschuldigend die Schultern. „Verglichen damit, dass meine beste Freundin mich monatelang belogen und mir die Existenz des Ordens vorenthalten hat, ist das ein verzeihlicher Fehltritt, meinst du nicht?" Kopfschüttelnd sah er Tonks an. „Ich tat es, um euch zu beschützen. Aber warum zur Hölle hast du mir erst so spät von alldem hier erzählt?"

Tonks blickte betreten zu Boden. „Mad-Eye und die anderen waren zuerst dagegen, zu viele Leute einzuweihen. Aber als sie dann doch eingewilligt haben … war ich es, die widersprach." Als sie Bills grimmige Miene sah, beeilte sie sich, ihm alles zu erklären: „Ich wollte dich so lange wie möglich aus der Sache raus halten. Es ging darum, wer mich auf meine Mission für den Orden begleiten sollte."

„Ein erfahrener Fluchbrecher an deiner Seite wäre sicher kein Schaden gewesen.", warf Bill beleidigt ein.

„Ja, aber es ging … um Werwölfe. Und deshalb dachte ich, es wäre schlauer … Remus mitzunehmen.", fügte sie kleinlaut hinzu. Bill hob fragend die Augenbrauen.

„Remus Lupin? Der Professor für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste?" Dieser Einwurf stammte von Ron, der Tonks mit einer Mischung aus Überraschung und Anerkennung musterte.

Tonks nickte. Sie hatte ganz vergessen, dass mehr als die Hälfte der Anwesenden Remus nur als Lehrer in Hogwarts kannten.

„Genau, ich schätze, er ist mit von der Partie."

Ihr bester Freund runzelte die Stirn. In seinem Gesicht lag nun mehr Sorge als Missbilligung.

„Und dieser Lupin konnte dir besser helfen, weil …?", wollte er zweifelnd wissen.

Tonks atmete tief durch, im Begriff, das gut gehütete und sehr persönliche Geheimnis eines Freundes zu lüften. Doch dazu kam es nicht, denn Ron fiel ihr ins Wort: „Natürlich, weil er selbst ein Werwolf ist.", sagte er, so als läge diese Tatsache für alle auf der Hand.

Alle Blicke im Raum richteten sich auf ihn. Prompt zog er den Kopf ein und seine Ohren liefen scharlachrot an. „Oh, ist das ein Geheimnis?"

„Nun, jetzt nicht mehr.", drang eine vertraute Stimme von der Zimmertür her zu ihnen.

Alle Köpfe fuhren zu Remus Lupin herum, der mit Reiseumhang und zerzaustem Haar im Rahmen lehnte und ihre kleine Versammlung interessiert mitverfolgte.


	19. Phönixe und Dementoren

Phönixe und Dementoren

Tonks fuhr erschrocken hoch. Auch die Weasleys hatten Remus' Anwesenheit scheinbar bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht bemerkt.

„Oh ...", sagte Tonks lahm. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie Remus' halb misstrauisch halb amüsierten Gesichtsausdruck zu deuten hatte.

War er sauer auf sie, weil sie so unsensibel mit seinen privaten Angelegenheiten verfahren war? Aber es war ja gar nicht direkt sie selbst gewesen, die seine Identität enthüllt hatte.

Hilfesuchend schaute sie zu Ron, der aber nicht in der Lage schien, die Situation zu retten. Er und seine Geschwister saßen wie Mäuse vor einer Schlange da und wagten nicht, sich zu rühren. Kein Wunder, hatte man ihnen doch ihr Leben lang die Angst vor Werwölfen wie Fenrir Greyback eingeimpft. Aus gutem Grund: Wie Tonks noch aus ihrem Unterricht in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste wusste, würde ein Werwolf zu Vollmond sogar seinen besten Freund töten, ohne ihn zu erkennen.

Remus trat unschlüssig einen Schritt zurück. „Es tut mir Leid, ich hätte anklopfen sollen. Ich habe mich nur gefragt, wo ihr steckt ... ich war auf der Suche nach dir, Tonks."

Bestürzt verfolgte Tonks seine Worte. Jetzt hatte er das Gefühl, sich für sein plötzliches Auftauchen entschuldigen zu müssen, obwohl sie selbst etwas viel unrühmlicheres getan hatte.

Sie erhob sich schnell und lief zu ihm. „Du hast uns nur überrascht. Ich habe noch gar nicht mit dir gerechnet.", versuchte sie den peinlichen Moment zu überspielen.

Remus zuckte unsicher die Achseln und winkte sie vor die Tür. Mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln zu den Geschwistern, folgte Tonks ihm hinaus.

Draußen verschränkte Remus die Arme und sah sie streng an.

„Oh, es tut mir so furchtbar Leid. Ich wusste, ich hätte nichts sagen sollen. Das ist deine Sache und es ist deine Angelegenheit, wie und ob du den Leuten davon erzählst. Ich selber hab es ja auch nur durch einen blöden Zufall erfahren. Vermutlich wolltest du es mir nie sagen. Aber das wäre wirklich schade gewesen, denn dann wäre ich nie darauf gekommen, dich und nicht Bill auf die Mission mitzunehmen. Was auch wieder sein Gutes hätte, denn dann wäre Bill jetzt nicht sauer, dass ich ihn so lange habe im Dunkeln tappen lassen. Aber das heißt nicht, dass es mir nicht unheimlich Leid tut, das tut es nämlich ..." Tonks verschluckte sich irgendwie an ihrer eigenen Spucke und brach in heiseres Husten aus. Als sie sich schließlich etwas beruhigt hatte und sich ein paar Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln wischte, sah sie, dass Remus lachte.

„Äh, was?", fragte sie leicht pikiert.

„Oh, Tonks, ich bin doch nicht wirklich wütend auf dich. Ich hab nur so getan. Es war lustig!", prustete Remus, der vor lauter Lachen kaum Luft bekam.

Tonks hatte ihn selten so ausgelassen erlebt. Der Gedanke, dass sie der Grund für die zahlreichen Lachfältchen rund um seine schalkhaft blitzenden Augen war, verursachte ein angenehm warmes Gefühl in ihrer Magengegend. Ihre Haare verfärbten sich pink und kringelten sich verspielt.

Um sich nichts von ihrem Gefühlschaos anmerken zu lassen, verschränkte sie die Arme und fragte betont ungeduldig: „Also, wieso wolltest du mich sprechen?"

Remus wurde beinahe sofort wieder ernst und zog sie ein Stück den Gang hinunter. „Einer unserer Informanten, Sturgis Podmore, hat interessante Neuigkeiten aus dem Ministerium. Er glaubt eine Spur gefunden zu haben, die uns zu Voldemort führen könnte."

Tonks folgte ihm die Treppe hinunter. „Aus dem Ministerium? Wer dort würde denn mit … Voldemort zusammenarbeiten?"

Remus zuckte nur die Schultern, während er ihr voran durch die Eingangshalle auf die Kellertreppe zusteuerte. „Es sind schon fast alle da. Ich hole noch den Rest von der Tür ab, damit sie nicht klingeln. Besetzt du mir einen Platz?"

„Na klar.", erwiderte Tonks, als sie an Remus vorbei durch die Küchentür trat, die er ihr aufhielt.

Alastor hatte offenbar ganze Arbeit geleistet. Der gewölbeartige Raum war brechend voll mit Zauberern und Hexen und es kamen immer noch Leute an: Sie apparierten direkt in die Küche oder tauchten in einem Schauer grüner Funken aus dem Kamin auf, der offenbar zu diesem Zweck ans Flohnetzwerk angeschlossen worden war.

Tonks entdeckte in der Menge viele bekannte Gesichter, darunter einige ihrer ehemaligen Lehrer aus Hogwarts, den bekannten Sonderberater des Zaubergamots Elphias Doge, ihre Eltern, Alastors alten Freund Mundungus und mittendrin Sirius, der zwar viele misstrauische aber auch wohlwollende und mitfühlende Blicke erntete.

Sie schob sich durch die Menge und setzte sich zu ihm an den Küchentisch, wobei sie darauf achtete, auf der Bank neben sich genug Platz für Remus frei zu halten.

„Wow, mir war nicht klar, dass wir heute so eine Art erste Generalversammlung abhalten. Ich hab die alle gar nicht kommen hören."

Sirius, der sich aufgeregt umsah und hin und wieder zaghaft jemandem zuwinkte, achtete nicht auf sie. Es war das erste Mal seit langer Zeit, dass er sich wieder in Gesellschaft so vieler Menschen befand, ohne fürchten zu müssen, enttarnt zu werden.

Besagten Zauberern fiel es offenbar auch nicht leicht, Sirius' Anwesenheit kommentarlos hinzunehmen, obgleich sie mittlerweile die Wahrheit über den Tod der Potters kannten.

Keine Minute später erschienen Remus und einige Nachzügler – unter ihnen auch ein mürrisch drein blickender Bill – in der Tür. Sowohl er als auch Remus sahen sich suchend im Raum um und steuerten dann gleichermaßen zielstrebig auf Tonks zu. Als sie einander bemerkten, blieben sie kurz stehen, taxierten sich kurz und quetschten sich schließlich beide neben ihr auf die Bank.

Albus Dumbledore, der am Kopfende des Tisches Platz genommen hatte, erhob sich nun und breitete lächelnd die Arme aus, um sie willkommen zu heißen.

„Es freut mich, dass heute so viele von euch den Weg hierher gefunden haben, um sich unserer Sache anzuschließen. Ich bin glücklich und stolz, verkünden zu dürfen, dass der Orden des Phönix wieder auferstanden ist, um den Schrecken zu bekämpfen, der uns von der dunklen Seite der Magie und vor allem von Lord Voldemort droht. Jeder einzelne von euch, ganz egal ob er oder sie schon mit dem Kampf gegen die dunklen Künste vertraut ist oder nicht, ist eine Bereicherung für unser Unterfangen und herzlich willkommen an unserer ersten Sitzung hier im neuen Hauptquartier teilzunehmen. An dieser Stelle, möchte ich unserem Freund Sirius Black danken, der sein Zuhause selbstlos für unsere Zwecke zur Verfügung stellt." Zustimmendes Gemurmel ging durch die Reihen und Dumbledore bedachte Sirius mit einem herzlichen Lächeln, das dieser allerdings nicht erwiderte. Vermutlich ärgerte er sich immer noch, dass dies das Einzige war, was er zur Zeit tun konnte, um den Orden zu unterstützen.

„Ich weiß, vielen von euch mag das Haus und seine Geschichte befremdlich erscheinen, aber wir möchten die Gelegenheit nutzen, ihm neues Leben einzuhauchen und seine düsteren Kapitel vielleicht zu überschreiben. Da das Ministerium unsere Sache in keiner Weise unterstützt, sie sogar zu behindern versucht und die Rückkehr von Voldemort nach wie vor leugnet, sind wir gezwungen, im Untergrund zu operieren und alles dafür tun, unentdeckt zu bleiben. Auch deshalb haben wir diesen Ort ausgewählt."

„Na klar, in dieser Bruchbude würde man schließlich nicht mal den Koboldsteinclub vermuten.", flüsterte einer der Zwillinge, der sich sofort einen bitterbösen Blick seiner Mutter einfing.

„Nun", sprach Dumbledore weiter, „Wir sind nicht nur zusammengekommen, um die Auferstehung des Ordens feierlich zu begehen, oh nein. Es gibt einen ganz konkreten Anlass für dieses spontane Treffen. Sturgis, wenn du freundlich wärst, uns die Einzelheiten deiner Beobachtungen der letzten Tage zu schildern?"

Ein stämmiger Zauberer mit dichtem strohblondem Haar erhob sich zögernd und blickte verschüchtert in die Runde, während er mit den Händen unablässig an den Ärmelaufschlägen seines Reiseumhangs zupfte. „Hallo … mein Name ist Sturgis Podmore, ich arbeite seit sieben Jahren in der Zaubererzentralverwaltung des Ministeriums. Man kommt viel rum, man hört so einiges. Kürzlich habe ich zufällig ein Gespräch zwischen dem Leiter der Mysteriumsabteilung und Lucius Malfoy mitbekommen.", „Wie ihr wisst, gilt Malfoy als Todesser, seit der junge Potter ihn beim Trimagischen Turnier in Ihr-wisst-schon-wems Gefolge erkannt hat.", warf Alastor mit schroffer Stimme ein.

Eine dunkelhaarige Hexe mit rosigen Wangen schlug sich entsetzt die Hand vor den Mund. „Wie kann der Minister zulassen, dass dieser Mann weiterhin für ihn arbeitet?"

„Es würde mich wundern, wenn es anders wäre.", knurrte Alastor verbittert.

Dumbledore nickte traurig und fügte hinzu: „Bedauernswerterweise haben mein und Harrys Wort beim Minister im Augenblick kein großes Gewicht."

Bedrückt dachte Tonks an Dumbledores Rauswurf aus dem Zaubergamot und die Aberkennung seines Merlinordens erster Klasse. Der Tagesprophet zerriss sich seit Wochen das Maul darüber.

„Was hast du denn gehört, Sturgis?", drängte Remus.

„Allem Anschein nach, hat Mr. Malfoy darum gebeten … nun gefordert, Einlass in die Mysteriumsabteilung zu erhalten.", berichtete Podmore, während er unentwegt nervös die Krempe seines speckigen Huts knetete, den er in den Händen hielt. „Natürlich hat er nicht bekommen, was er wollte. Der Zutritt zu dieser speziellen Abteilung ist ausdrücklich nur den Mitarbeitern gestattet. Aus gutem Grund! Es heißt die Arbeit da drin sei gefährlich und nichts für schwache Nerven." Podmore schien allein beim Gedanken an die Abteilung völlig überfordert.

„Nun, als Bitten nichts half, begann Mr. Malfoy, den Abteilungsleiter zu bestechen und ihm zu drohen. Doch er hatte keine Chance. Schließlich musste er unverrichteter Dinge abziehen."

„Und er hat nicht erwähnt, weshalb er unbedingt dort hinein wollte?", fragte Elphias Doge mit pfeifender Stimme.

Podmore schüttelte den Kopf.

„Eine Schande ist das!", meldete sich, zu Tonks' Überraschung, Andromeda zu Wort. „Dieser Mann bildet sich tatsächlich ein, Reichtum und Blutstatus wären eine Legitimation, herumzuspazieren und willkürlich irgendwelche Dienste einzufordern. Ein solches Verhalten muss aufhören." Sie warf einen bedeutungsvollen Blick in die Runde. „Bei allen reinblütigen Familien!"

Zustimmendes Nicken und vereinzeltes Gemurmel von allen Seiten.

„Schön und gut.", meldete Alastor sich zu Wort „aber die eigentlich Frage ist doch, was Malfoy in der Mysteriumsabteilung zu suchen hat."

„Ich kann es mir nicht erklären.", sagte Podmore ratlos. „Mr. Malfoy arbeitet manchmal in der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung mit und wirft sonst mit großzügigen Spenden an das Ministerium und das St. Mungo um sich. Aber sonst ist sein Interesse an Ministeriumsangelegenheiten eher gering."

„Wenn er nicht grade mit dem Minister oder den anderen Schulräten Tee trinkt, um seinen Einfluss auszuweiten.", fügte Arthur Weasley düster hinzu. „Er schaut regelmäßig in meinem Büro vorbei, um mir ausführlich davon zu berichten … und um sich über meine Arbeit lustig zu machen."

Tonks kam nicht ganz mit. „Ihr glaubt also, in der Mysteriumsabteilung befindet sich etwas, was Lucius Malfoy unbedingt haben will."

„Oder, was Voldemort unbedingt braucht.", sinnierte Remus. „Er kann schließlich schlecht selbst ins Ministerium spazieren und darum bitten, nicht wahr?"

„Also schickt er seinen Handlanger.", flüsterte die Frau mit den rosigen Wangen.

Bill runzelte zweifelnd die Stirn. „Was da drin könnte von Interesse für ihn sein?"

Sturgis hob die Schultern. „Niemand, der nicht dort arbeitet, weiß wirklich, was in der Abteilung vor sich geht. Nur die besten werden dorthin versetzt, soviel steht fest. Es muss sich um hochkomplizierte magische Forschungen oder seltene, vielleicht gefährliche, Objekte handeln, die dort aufbewahrt werden."

Tonks seufzte. Das konnte gleichzeitig alles und nichts bedeuten.

Unerwartet meldete Sirius sich zu Wort. Langsam und bestimmt legte er ihnen seine Überlegungen dar: „Nun, ganz gleich, was es ist, das Malfoy versucht, in die Finger zu bekommen … wir sorgen besser dafür, dass er es nicht kriegt."

„Wir könnten eine Wache einrichten, die den Eingang zur Abteilung rund um die Uhr im Auge behält.", schlug Alastor vor, wobei sein magischer Augapfel unternehmungslustig in seiner Höhle umher rollte.

Dumbledore hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Ist das nicht etwas überstürzt, Alastor? Wir sollten erst nähere Informationen über den Gegenstand oder das Geheimnis, das Lucius in seine Hände bringen will, einholen, bevor wir unsere Ordensmitglieder einer unnötigen Gefahr aussetzen."

„Haben Sie denn irgendeine Ahnung, was es sein könnte, Albus?", fragte Professor McGonagall besorgt.

Dumbledore schüttelte langsam den Kopf und wollte gerade etwas antworten, als eine - Tonks nur zu gut vertraute - Stimme aus der hintersten Ecke der Küche ihm das Wort abschnitt. „Ich denke, ich habe eine Vermutung, Professor."

Severus Snape, der Meister für Zaubertränke und einer von Tonks' Lehrern aus Hogwarts, trat aus dem Schatten einer Säule und blickte herablassend in die Runde.

Ihn hätte Tonks am allerwenigsten hier erwartet. Nicht, dass sie ihn je für einen Gegner Dumbledores oder gar einen Todesser gehalten hätte, aber er schien dennoch – als langjähriger Hauslehrer Slytherins – nicht gerade das Vorzeigemitglied des Phönixordens.

Sie persönlich hatte aufgrund ihrer guten Noten in Zaubertränke nie ernsthafte Probleme mit ihm gehabt, doch ihre Mutter verabscheute den Mann ganz offensichtlich schon seit ihrer gemeinsamen Schulzeit. Auch jetzt sah Tonks wie Andromeda missbilligend den Mund verzog, als Snape erneut zum Sprechen ansetzte. „Möglicherweise ist es kein Gegenstand, den der Dunkle Lord begehrt, sondern vielmehr eine Information."

Sirius schnaubte verächtlich. „Voldemort würde nicht seinen Hals riskieren, nur um an Informationen aus dem Ministerium zu gelangen. Worüber sollten die sein?", fragte er herausfordernd.

Snape grinste süffisant. „Nun, wie wäre es mit Harry Potter?", sagte er und beobachtete genüsslich, wie Sirius' Gesichtszüge langsam entgleisten und blankem Entsetzen Platz machten.

Dumbledore nickte, wobei er Snape einen seltsamen Blick zuwarf. „Etwas Derartiges ist vorstellbar."

„Ich halte es für viel wahrscheinlicher, dass Ihr-wisst-schon-wer hinter einer besonderen Waffe her ist, um uns ein für alle mal zu besiegen.", knurrte Alastor.

„Eine Waffe?", fragte Tonks skeptisch. Welche Art von Waffen wurden denn im Ministerium aufbewahrt? Wäre da Gringotts, mit seinen unzähligen Verliesen, in denen uralte reinblütige Zaubererfamilien schon seit Jahrhunderten ihre magischen Waffenarsenale aufbewahrten, nicht die bessere Adresse?

Remus jedoch schien von Alastors Vorschlag überzeugt. „Ja irgendeine Art von Waffe muss es sein. Etwas, was er das letzte Mal nicht hatte.", pflichtete er dem alten Auror bei.

„Speziell gegen Harry?", spekulierte Bill.

„Gegen uns alle."

„In jedem Fall sollten wir einen zusätzlichen Wachdienst nur für ihn einrichten. Jetzt, wo Voldemort zurück ist und vielleicht schon seinen Rachefeldzug gegen Harry plant, darf er nicht ohne Schutz bleiben.", forderte Sirius, begleitet von heftigem Nicken aus Molly Weasleys Richtung.

Alastor fügte hinzu: „Er hat recht. Ich weiß, dass du glaubst, der Junge sei bei seinen Verwandten in Sicherheit, Albus. Aber lass den mal in einem Anflug von Trotz von zu Hause abhauen, dann haben wir keine Ahnung mehr, wo er ist."

Dumbledore hob gleichmütig die Schultern. „Wenn ihr darauf besteht. Ich verlasse mich da vollkommen auf Arabella ..."

„Arabella Figg? Die Squib?", fragte Mundungus amüsiert. „Ist die nicht alt und senil und redet nur noch mit ihren Katzen?"

Tonks schmunzelte, verbarg dann aber schnell ihr Grinsen, als sie Dumbledores tadelnden Blick auf sich spürte.

„Ich glaube, wir haben einen Freiwilligen gefunden, der die erste Schicht zusammen mit Arabella übernehmen wird.", verkündete Dumbledore, wobei er Tonks nachsichtig zuzwinkerte.

* * *

In den folgenden Tagen ging es im Grimmaulsplatz Nr. 12 drunter und drüber.

Die Weasleys bezogen lärmend ihre Zimmer, wobei Kreacher sie ununterbrochen lauthals als Blutsverräter und Schande für alle reinblütigen Zaubererfamilien beschimpfte. Wenige Tage später kam auch Rons Freundin Hermine Granger im Hauptquartier an, zuerst unter lautem Protest Alastors, der nicht mehr Menschen als nötig mit ihrer Sache behelligen wollte.

Tonks mochte das Mädchen mit den widerspenstigen Locken und dem scharfsinnigen Blick. Ebenso ans Herz gewachsen war ihr Ginny Weasley, die für eine Vierzehnjährige erstaunlich reif und unerschrocken schien. Tonks vermutete, dass ihre zahlreichen Brüder sie wohl abgehärtet hatten. Schon bald wurde sie von den Neuankömmlingen als eine der ihren aufgenommen und in alle Gespräche und Unternehmungen involviert. Sie fühlte sich fast wieder ein bisschen wie damals in Hogwarts, als sie mit Bill zusammen Streiche ausgeheckt und Pläne zur Übernahme der Weltherrschaft geschmiedet hatte.

Auch Sirius hatte eine Menge Spaß mit seinen neuen Mitbewohnern, die bald alle Scheu vor ihm und Seidenschnabel abgelegt hatten. Gemeinsam begannen sie das alte Haus von Grund auf zu reinigen und von allen Überresten dunkler Magie zu befreien, was eine umfangreichere Aufgabe war, als sie erwartet hatten.

Tonks dachte mehr als einmal daran, wie nützlich manche dieser Gegenstände für die schwarzmagische Forschung der Aurorenzentrale sein könnten. Doch ihren Kollegen von diesem Haus und dem was sich darin befand zu erzählen, kam natürlich nicht in Frage. Dumbledore hatte sie alle – auch die Kinder - nach ihrem ersten Treffen schwören lassen, keine Informationen nach außen dringen zu lassen. Er legte höchstpersönlich einen Fideliuszauber über das Hauptquartier, welches ab da nur noch für Ordensmitglieder sichtbar war oder für diejenigen, die wussten, wonach sie suchen mussten.

Dumbledore verbot sogar Ron und Hermine, Harry Briefe zu schreiben, in denen sie ihm erklärten, was vor sich ging. Er weilte zur Zeit immer noch bei seinen Verwandten in Little Whinging, einer Muggelstadt in der Nähe von London. Nach allem, was Tonks von den Weasleys und Hermine hörte, waren seine Tante und sein Onkel richtige Scheusale, die Harry das Leben zur Hölle machten nur weil er ein Zauberer war. Tonks hatte die beiden und ihren unangenehmen Sohn bisher nur einmal bei ihrem Nachtdienst in Harrys Straße gesehen. Gebückt hatte sie vor dem Fenster gehockt und beobachtet, wie Vater und Sohn – beide recht korpulent – auf einem äußerst spießigen Sofa saßen, flimmernde Bilder auf einer Mattscheibe verfolgten und sich von der dürren Mutter Snacks reichen ließen. Harry Potter hatte Tonks nirgends entdecken können. Wäre sie nicht sicher gewesen, dass dies die richtige Adresse war, hätte sie das Haus einfach übersehen und die Bewohner als hoffnungslose Durchschnittsmuggel abgetan.

Nicht sympathisch aber auch nicht allzu bösartig. Jedenfalls nicht die Unmenschen, als die Sirius sie gern darstellte.

Inzwischen hatte sich unter Tonks, ihrem Großcousin, Bill und Remus ein freundschaftliches Verhältnis eingestellt: Oft saßen sie stundenlang zusammen und überlegten, wie sie Voldemort am besten das Handwerk legen könnten. Sie redeten über alte und neue Mitglieder des Ordens, Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und die Vor- und Nachteile verschiedener Butterbiermarken. Tonks freute sich, dass Bill und Remus sich so gut verstanden. Sie hätte es nur schwer ertragen, wenn zwei ihrer engsten Freunde einander nicht mögen würden. Wobei sie gar nicht genau definieren konnte, was Remus nun eigentlich für sie war. Er war als Freund nicht mit Bill zu vergleichen, den sie schon ewig kannte und dem sie ihre intimsten Geheimnisse anvertraute. Auch ihre Beziehung zu Sirius war anders, da sie ihren Großcousin schon aus Kindertagen kannte und ihm in ihrem Kopf die Rolle des großen Bruders zugedacht hatte. Und doch war zwischen ihr und Remus eine Vertrautheit entstanden, die so tief und selbstverständlich war, als würden sie sich schon jahrelang kennen.

Überschattet wurde diese Zeit nur von den allwöchentlichen Wachdiensten, die Alastor nun tatsächlich zur Beschattung Malfoys eingerichtet hatte. Jedes Ordensmitglied war angehalten, sich zu einer bestimmten Zeit vor dem Eingang zur Mysterimusabteilung einzufinden und, versteckt unter Alastors Tarnumhang, mehrere Stunden dort Wache zu halten.

Tonks verstand den Sinn hinter diesen Aktionen und war auch froh, dass sie endlich etwas zur Arbeit des Ordens beitragen konnte, aber während ihrer Dienste hatte sich bisher noch nichts Ungewöhnliches ereignet.

Erst als die Schulferien sich langsam dem Ende zuneigten und Hermine, Ron und auch Sirius immer vehementer verlangten, Harry endlich nach London zu holen, geschah etwas Unerwartetes. Und es trug sich nicht im Ministerium, ja noch nicht einmal in den Grenzen der magischen Welt, zu.

* * *

„Ich bring Mundungus um! Und es ist mir egal, was Dumbledore sagt, ich hol Harry zu mir! Auf der Stelle! Er sitzt schon viel zu lange dort fest. Dass Dumbledore immer warten muss, bis wirklich etwas schlimmes passiert, bevor er handelt!" Sirius fegte wie ein bedrohlicher Gewittersturm durch die Küche und brachte alle nur mit Blicken dazu, ihm auszuweichen. In seinem Gesicht lagen sowohl Zorn als auch wilde Angst. Einerseits war es sicher die Sorge um seinen Patensohn, andererseits ein tiefsitzendes Grauen, das er seit seiner Zeit in Askaban nur beim Gedanken an Dementoren verspürte.

„Sirius, nein! Du könntest entdeckt werden. Das würde unsere ganze Sache nur unnötig gefährden.", widersprach Arthur Weasley, der die schlechten Nachrichten aus dem Ministerium mitgebracht hatte.

„Irgendwas müssen wir doch tun, er ist dort nicht sicher!", rief Hermine aufgebracht.

„Genau, was haben wir im Kampf gegen Ihr-wisst-schon-wen gewonnen, wenn Harry ihm schutzlos ausgeliefert ist?", pflichtete Ron ihr bei.

„Das war ein Dementorenangriff, keine Todesser!", fiel Bill seinem Bruder ins Wort. „Das Ministerium muss dahinter stecken. Sie wollen Harry zum Schweigen bringen."

„Dafür gibt es keinerlei Beweise, Bill. Ich schlage vor, du behälst deine Anschuldigungen fürs Erste für dich.", entgegnete Mr. Weasley streng.

„Wir sollten auf weitere Informationen von Dumbledore warten, bevor wir -"

„Ich hole ihn.", fiel Tonks Remus überraschend ins Wort.

Alle Augen richteten sich auf sie. Einige besorgt, andere abschätzig.

„Es ist doch keine große Sache. Ich nehme meinen Besen und hole ihn bei seinen Verwandten ab."

Sirius, der am Tisch zusammengesackt war, sah dankbar zu ihr auf. „Das würdest du tun?"

Tonks nickte nur, aus Angst, ihre Stimme könnte vor Aufregung zittern.

„Ich komme mit.", meldete sich Remus zu Wort. „Zu zweit ist es sicherer und es sollte jemand dabei sein, den Harry schon kennt."

Nun ließen sich die Weasleys nicht mehr bremsen. Alle riefen durcheinander, weshalb sie unbedingt auch mitkommen sollten. „Wir sind volljährig!", war das Argument von Fred und George. „Ich hab ihn schon mal da raus geholt!", kam es von Ron. „Ich rede mit seinen Verwandten.", warf Mr. Weasley ein.

Ihre Diskussion kam zum Erliegen, als grüne Flammen im Kamin aufloderten und in einem Funkenschauer Albus Dumbledore aus der Feuerstelle trat. Sein Gesicht verriet große Sorge und Stress – eine Seltenheit bei ihm – während er ohne Einleitung zu sprechen begann: „Fürs Erste konnte ich Schlimmeres verhindern. Das Ministerium rührt Harrys Zauberstab nicht an. Allerdings hat er, so wie die Dinge im Moment stehen, eine Anhörung wegen unerlaubter Zauberei Minderjähriger am Hals."

Erbost stand Sirius auf. „Das ist doch lächerlich! Diese Monster haben ihn angegriffen, was hätte er denn tun sollen?"

Dumbledore schnitt ihm mit einer Handbewegung das Wort ab. „Das Wichtigste ist im Augenblick, dass Harry so schnell wir möglich in Sicherheit gebracht wird. Aber dazu muss er erst mal genau da bleiben, wo er jetzt ist. Im Haus seiner Tante kann ihm nichts passieren."

„Das ist doch Schwachsinn! Als ob Voldemort sich von einfachen Muggelmauern aufhalten lassen würde.", empörte sich Sirius.

„Wir holen ihn her, aber noch nicht gleich.", sagte Dumbledore in einem Tonfall, der keinen Widerspruch duldete. „Um Harrys Sicherheit zu gewährleisten, müssen wir vorher noch ein paar Vorbereitungen treffen."

* * *

Wenig später verließen vier Eulen das Haus: Eine von Mr. Weasley, eine von Sirius und zwei von Dumbledore, von denen die zweite einen geheimnisvollen Heuler überbrachte, der nicht an Harry adressiert war und dessen Inhalt niemand außer dem Schulleiter kannte.

Alastors Aufgabe war es, zwei Teams zusammenzustellen: Das eine, die 'Vorhut' wie er es nannte, sollte direkt zu Harry nach Hause fliegen und ihn dort abholen. Das andere, die 'Nachhut', hielt solange über die Strecke nach London verteilt Ausschau nach Todessern, koordinierte die Flugbahn der anderen über Lichtsignale und sprang ein, falls etwas schief gehen sollte.

Innerhalb kürzester Zeit hatte sich der halbe Orden in der Küche eingefunden, die sich als Freiwillige meldeten, den Sachverhalt diskutierten oder Tonks halfen, eine plausible Ablenkung für die Muggel zu gestalten, bei denen Harry lebte.

Sie zog sich schließlich in den Salon zurück, um einen Brief an sie zu verfassen, mit dem sie Tante und Onkel aus dem Haus locken wollte.

„Ein Kleinstadtrasenwettbewerb?", fragte Remus zweifelnd. Er hatte sich über den Tisch gebeugt und musterte kritisch den Entwurf, an dem sie gerade arbeitete.

Sie zuckte die Schultern. „Warum nicht? Meine Großeltern würden da sofort mitmachen und nach allem, was ich von Harrys Verwandten und vor allem ihrem Garten gesehen habe, passen die da bestens rein."

„Guten Abend."

Tonks fuhr herum, als sie die dunkle Stimme von Kingsley Shacklebolt erkannte. Das Tintenfass, das sie mit dem Arm gestreift hatte, fiel um und ergoss seinen Inhalt über das Pergament mit ihren Kleinstadtrasenentwürfen.

„Oh nein, ich bring das wieder in Ordnung!", ungeschickt wedelte Tonks mit ihrem Zauberstab, worauf die Tinte nur in alle Himmelsrichtungen sprühte und sowohl ihres als auch Remus' Gesicht bespritzte.

Nun schritt Kingsley ein und reinigte die Tischplatte mit einem einfachen Schlenker seines Zauberstabs. „Es tut mir Leid. Ich nehme an, ihr habt mich nicht erwartet."

Tonks starrte ihren Mentor immer noch völlig perplex an, nicht in der Lage, sich selbst oder sein Auftauchen hier zu erklären. Remus kam ihr zu Hilfe. So seriös, wie man es mit dem Gesicht voller Tinte sein kann, sagte er: „Guten Abend, Kingsley. Entschuldige das Durcheinander, ich habe Tonks tatsächlich noch nicht gesagt, dass du kommst."

Ihr klappte die Kinnlade hinunter. „Du wusstest davon?", fragte sie anklagend.

Remus nickte schuldbewusst und wandte sich dann an Kingsley. „Ich habe nicht so früh mit dir gerechnet. Wir stecken noch mitten in der Planung. Die anderen sind gerade unten in der Küche oder durchsuchen das Haus nach flugtauglichen Besen."

„Danke, Remus. Ich werde mich gleich zu ihnen gesellen. Mad-Eye soll mir alles erklären." Mit einem aufmunternden Zwinkern in Tonks' Richtung, machte er sich wieder auf den Weg nach unten.

Im Türrahmen blieb er noch einmal kurz stehen, drehte sich zu ihnen um und sagte grinsend: „Ihr habt da … eine Kleinigkeit." Er deutete wage auf ihre mit Tinte bespritzten Gesichter und zog hüstelnd von dannen.

„Wieso ist Kingsley dabei? Er ist nicht mal im Orden." Tonks rieb sich ärgerlich mit einem Papiertaschentuch über die Stirn, in der Hoffnung, wenigstens ein paar der auffälligsten Tintenkleckse zu entfernen.

Remus, der gerade versuchte, sein Gesicht in einem fast vollkommen blinden Spiegel zu erkennen, antwortete seelenruhig: „Ich dachte, er könnte nützlich sein. Schließlich ist er ein ranghoher Auror und kann unsere Interessen so auf Umwegen im Ministerium durchbringen."

Als er Tonks' verständnislosen Blick sah, richtete er sich auf und erklärte: „Da Harry minderjährig ist und immer noch die Spur auf sich trägt, ist sein Aufenthaltsort auch und vor allem die Angelegenheit des Ministeriums. Wenn wir Kingsley – einen hochgradigen Ministeriumsbeamten - dabei haben, können wir so tun, als würden wir unsere Arbeit mit den Behörden abstimmen. So gehen wir sicher, dass Harry nicht nochmal wegen unerlaubter Zauberei Minderjähriger verklagt wird, wenn er auf einen Besen steigt oder wir in seiner Nähe zaubern." Ohne zu fragen, nahm Remus ihr das Taschentuch aus der Hand und entfernte vorsichtig einen Fleck von ihrer Nasenspitze. Ein wohliger Schauer durchströmte sie bei seiner Berührung.

„Was die Vertrauenswürdigkeit Kingsleys angeht, würde ich mir keine Sorgen machen. Er hat schon mehr als einmal das Gesetz für dich gebrochen. Sollte er uns verpfeifen, ist er selbst auch dran. Außerdem schien er mir bei seinem letzten Besuch recht angetan von unserer Sache und unseren Zielen. Wer weiß, vielleicht tritt er bald dem Orden bei?"

Tonks nickte beruhigt. Remus hatte sich die Aktion scheinbar gut durch den Kopf gehen lassen. Dieser Harry Potter musste ihm viel bedeuten. Nicht weil er sein ehemaliger Schüler war oder der Junge, der überlebt hatte. Tonks fragte sich, ob Remus den Potters und ihrem kleinen Sohn wohl viele Besuche abgestattet hatte, bevor sie im Schutz des Fidelius-Zaubers verschwunden waren. Sah er sich seit dem Tod seines Freundes als eine Art Ziehvater für den Jungen? Tonks konnte nur ahnen, was für Sorgen Remus sich in diesem Augenblick um ihn machen musste.

Sanft legte sie eine Hand auf Remus' Arm, der darauf das Tuch sinken ließ und ihr in die Augen sah. Ihr wurde bewusst, dass sie zum ersten Mal, seit sie _Harbwr Hudol_ verlassen hatten, wirklich allein miteinander waren. Diese Erkenntnis half ihr nicht unbedingt, sich darauf zu konzentrieren, vollständige Sätze zu bilden. Dennoch stellte sie schließlich leicht stockend fest: „Du machst dir Sorgen um ihn .. Harry, meine ich." Nach einer kurzen Pause fügte sie etwas sicherer hinzu: „Erzähl mir von ihm."

Remus wirkte kurz überrascht, setzte sich dann aber bereitwillig auf das mottenzerfressene Sofa und begann langsam zu sprechen.

„Harry … er ist noch so jung und trotzdem ist er einer der besten Menschen, die ich kenne. Ihm ist schon so viel Leid widerfahren und soviel Schmerz zugefügt worden und doch … ist eine Stärke und ein Wille in ihm, wie ich sie nie zuvor gesehen habe. Ich erkenne so viele Eigenschaften seiner Eltern in ihm wieder. Er ist außergewöhnlich begabt." Remus machte eine Pause und starrte ins Leere. Beim Gedanke an seine verstorbenen Freund huschte ein wehmütiges Lächeln über sein Gesicht. „Aber die Dementoren ...ihnen gegenüber fällt es ihm schwer, stark zu bleiben. Sie allein sehen den Schmerz und die Trauer, die er vor dem Rest der Welt verbirgt. Dadurch ist er angreifbar für sie, mehr als irgendjemand sonst." Auf Remus Gesicht zeigten sich nun tiefe Sorgenfalten, er schluckte schwer. Vermutlich dachte er gerade an den Dementorenangriff, den Harry wenige Stunden zuvor erlitten hatte. „Ich war es, der ihm beibrachte, sich vor ihnen zu schützen. Er kann einen gestaltlichen Patronus heraufbeschwören, weißt du?", sagte er mit unverkennbar väterlichem Stolz.

Tonks nickte bewundernd. Nur wirklich begabten oder sehr erfahrenen Zauberern gelang es, einen gestaltlichen Patronus zu erschaffen. Sie selbst hatte lang ihre Schwierigkeiten damit gehabt.

„Hört sich wirklich nach einem tollen Kerl an." Tonks befreite ihren Brief von den getrockneten Tintenresten und faltete ihn zusammen. Mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln zu Remus fügte sie bestimmt hinzu: „Höchste Zeit, ihn nach Hause zu holen."


	20. Der Junge, der überlebte

Der Junge, der überlebte

„Das soll es sein? Hier lebt er?"

Kingsley musterte mehr als skeptisch die schmucklose Fassade hinter der säuberlich gestutzten Ligusterhecke.

„Die Muggel legen scheinbar viel Wert auf Ordnung.", stellte die dunkelhaarige Hexe fest, von der Tonks inzwischen wusste, dass sie Hestia Jones hieß und im St. Mungo als Heilerin arbeitete.

„Diese hier schon." Remus schlich durch den Garten auf die Hintertür zu und zückte seinen Zauberstab. Die Schwärze der Nacht schien an ihm zu haften, sodass man seine Bewegungen nur erahnen konnte. Auf seinen leisen Befehl hin bewegte sich klickend der polierte Türknauf und gab den Weg frei. Remus nickte zufrieden und bedeutete Tonks, ihm zu folgen.

Drinnen stolperte sie prompt über einen niedrigen Küchenschemel, versuchte sich erfolglos mit der Hand abzufangen und wischte dabei effektvoll einen Teller von der Arbeitsplatte, während sie zu Boden ging.

Fluchend zückte sie ihren Zauberstab, um den Schaden zu beheben. Sowohl Remus als auch Kingsley waren sofort bei ihr und hielten ihr helfende Hände entgegen. „Alles in Ordnung?"

Sie grummelte nur zur Antwort, rappelte sich ohne fremde Hilfe auf und nickte dann ungeduldig Richtung Flur. Remus verstand und setzte seinen Weg durch das fremde Muggelhaus fort.

Aus Angst, bei der nächsten unbedachten Bewegung im Dunkeln wieder etwas kaputt zu machen, ließ Tonks erst mal auch Alastor und Kingsley den Vortritt, die sich mit vorgehaltenen Zauberstäben zur Treppe schlichen.

„Leute, es ist niemand da. Wir brauchen nicht leise zu sein.", versuchte sie sich vor den missbilligenden Blicken ihrer Mitstreiter zu rechtfertigen. Hestia Jones, Emmeline Vance und Dädalus Diggel, die vermutlich noch nie zuvor ein Muggelhaus betreten hatten, blieben trotzdem recht schweigsam und sahen sich nur andächtig um. Sturgis Podmore, der ebenfalls von der Partie war, schlenderte hingegen unbefangen durch die Küche und nahm verschiedene Gerätschaften neugierig näher in Augenschein.

Tonks betrachtete gerade ihr Spiegelbild in der glänzenden Oberfläche des Kühlschranks – ihre Haare hatten zu ihrem Verdruss unabsichtlich einen elektrischen Lilaton angenommen, der ihre innere Anspannung verriet - als er fasziniert den Kopf in die Mikrowelle steckte, eine recht praktische Erfindung, die Tonks aus dem Haus ihrer Großeltern kannte.

„Sei lieber vorsichtig, das Ding steht unter Strom.", lachte sie und zog Podmore ein Stück von der Küchenzeile weg. Der sah sie verständnislos an, verzichtete aber auf eine Erwiderung, weil aus dem oberen Stockwerk Stimmen an ihre Ohren drangen.

Tonks trat in den Flur und wäre beinahe schon wieder gegen ein Hindernis gelaufen, diesmal war es Remus, der am Fuß der Treppe stand. „Warum stehen wir alle im Dunkeln herum?", fragte Tonks gleichermaßen gereizt und peinlich berührt. Rasch entzündete sie die Spitze ihres Zauberstabs.

Auf dem Treppenabsatz über ihr stand, flankiert von Alastor, Harry Potter.

Der Junge war blass und sah für seine schlacksige Größe zu dünn aus. Unter seinem zerzausten schwarzen Haar blickten zwei grüne Augen verwirrt durch die kreisrunden Gläser seiner ramponierten Brille auf die versammelte Zaubererschaft hinunter.

„Er sieht genau so aus, wie ich ihn mir vorgestellt habe.", flüsterte sie Remus zu. Die anderen schienen ebenfalls sehr zufrieden mit dem Anblick, der sich ihnen bot. Kingsley und Diggel kommentierten immer noch das originelle Äußere des Jungen, als Tonks einen Schritt auf ihn zutrat, um ihn zu begrüßen: „Schön dich zu sehen, Harry!"

Sie wusste nicht genau, ob es daran lag, dass Harry der Auserwählte war oder weil er Remus und Sirius so viel bedeutete, aber schon jetzt fühlte sie tiefe Sympathie für den Fünfzehnjährigen, der sie alle noch immer verblüfft musterte, ohne ein Wort zu sagen.

Scheinbar hatte er den Dementorenangriff ohne ernsthaft Schaden zu nehmen überstanden, dennoch fand Tonks seinen leicht verwahrlosten Zustand, die müden Augen und den harten Zug um seinen Mund besorgniserregend. Die letzten Tage mussten schrecklich für ihn gewesen sein.

„Bist du ganz sicher, dass er's ist, Lupin?", knurrte Alastor wenig liebenswürdig. Er hatte Harry am Kragen gepackt und beäugte ihn äußerst skeptisch. Der Junge schien allerdings relativ gelassen, dafür dass eine Schar Fremder soeben in sein Haus eingefallen war und er nicht zaubern durfte, um sich zu verteidigen.

Geduldig, wenn auch überrascht, beantwortete er Remus' prüfende Frage nach der Gestalt seines Patronus'. Bei der Enthüllung, dass es ein Hirsch war, musste Tonks schmunzelnd an den Animagus James Potter denken, dessen Sohn ihm offenbar nicht nur äußerlich, sondern auch im Wesen unglaublich ähnlich zu sein schien.

Erst als Alastor begann altkluge Belehrungen zu verteilen, die er irgendwie in Verbindung mit abgefallenen Pobacken brachte, sah Tonks sich gezwungen, ihren Mentor in seine Schranken zu weisen. Sie sah ihm an, dass er dieses Abenteuer bisher in vollen Zügen genoss. Vermutlich würde er nachher auch noch mit seinem magischen Auge prahlen. „Wen kennst du, der 'ne Pobacke verloren hat?", fragte sie abschätzig, um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen und den Fortgang der Ereignisse zu beschleunigen.

Alastor humpelte lärmend die Treppe hinab, während er irgendwas von altertümlichen Sicherheitsvorschriften grummelte, und warf Tonks, die neckisch die Augen verdrehte, einen bösen Blick zu.

Harry schien die Situation noch immer nicht ganz erfasst zu haben. Mit großen Augen ergriff er Remus' dargebotene Hand und ließ sich die Treppe hinunterziehen. Tonks erklärte ihm stolz, wie sie seine Verwandten weggelockt hatte, was ihn allerdings kaum zu kümmern schien. Stattdessen fragte er halb ärgerlich, halb flehend: „Wir gehen weg von hier, ja? Bald?"

Remus nickte und sah auf die Uhr. „Jeden Moment, wir warten nur noch auf das Okay." Er wich Alastor aus, der mit seinem polternden Holzbein geräuschvoll in die Küche zurück preschte. Tonks folgte ihm, um Remus und Harry etwas Freiraum zu schaffen. Sie lehnte sich an den Küchentisch, an dem Alastor inzwischen ächzend Platz genommen hatte.

„Der Arme.", raunte sie ihm zu. „Jeder von uns kennt seinen Namen, aber wir sind Fremde für ihn."

Alastor zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Remus war sein Lehrer, genau wie ich … indirekt … er kennt mein Gesicht."

„Und meins!", warf der kleine Dädalus mit vor Stolz geschwellter Brust dazwischen. „Wir sind uns bei seinem allerersten Besuch im Tropfenden Kessel begegnet. Er war ja so ein strammer kleiner Bursche!", erklärte er versonnen.

Ebenjener Junge betrat nun mit Remus ebenfalls die Küche und sah sie alle der Reihe nach an, während sein ehemaliger Lehrer die Ordensmitglieder vorstellte.

„ … das ist Nymphadora -"

Tonks' verbindliches Lächeln erlosch und ihre Haarspitzen kräuselten sich kaum merklich. „Nenn' mich nicht Nymphadora, Remus.", sagte sie drohend und fuhr an Harry gewandt fort: „Nur Tonks."

Remus grinste schalkhaft, so als hätte er diese Reaktion provozieren wollen. Mit Nachdruck fügte er hinzu: „Nymphadora Tonks, die lieber nur bei ihrem Nachnamen genannt sein will."

Tonks hatte das seltsame Gefühl, sich erklären zu müssen, weshalb sie – mehr zu Remus als zu irgendjemand sonst - hinzusetzte: „Das wäre dir auch lieber, wenn deine Närrin von Mutter dich _Nymphadora_ getauft hätte."

Remus musste sich sichtlich das Lachen verkneifen, während er den Rest der Truppe vorstellte.

Nach einigem hin und her, gab Remus Tonks ein Zeichen und sie machte sich zusammen mit Harry auf den Weg, um seinen Koffer und den Besen zu holen.

Nachdem sie den Jungen mit ihrer Aurorenausbildung und den metamorphmagischen Fähigkeiten beeindruckt hatte, entdeckte Tonks zu ihrem Entzücken in der Ecke des kleinen Zimmers einen waschechten Feuerblitz. Ein wohliger Schauer überkam sie, als sie den langen, polierten Stiel des Besens berührte. „Ein _Feuerblitz_? Und ich flieg immer noch einen Komet Zwei-Sechzig ..."

Sie warf Harry einen halb anerkennenden halb neidischen Blick zu, den er mit stolzem Lächeln erwiderte.

Schwer beladen kehrten sie in die Küche zurück, wo Mad-Eye gerade sein magisches Auge in einem Wasserglas reinigte. Tonks schüttelte sich angewidert. Die restlichen Zauberer hatten offenbar ihre Schüchternheit abgelegt und wühlten nun begeistert in den Schubladen und Schränken der Muggel, um immer abwegigere Gerätschaften und Utensilien der Nicht-Magier zu Tage zu fördern.

Remus stand am Fenster und spähte mit aufmerksam zusammengekniffenen Augen in den dunklen Nachthimmel hinauf. „Wir haben noch ungefähr eine Minute, denke ich.", sagte er und wandte sich ab. Er nahm einen Brief aus seiner Umhangtasche und positionierte diesen sorgsam auf dem Küchentisch. „Harry, ich lass einen Brief an Tante und Onkel hier, damit sie sich keine Sorgen -"

„Tun die sowieso nicht", fiel Harry ihm ins Wort.

Remus zog traurig die Augenbrauen zusammen und machte einen neuen Versuch. „ - dass du in Sicherheit bist -"

„Das deprimiert sie nur.", antwortete Harry kaltschnäuzig.

Ihn ignorierend fügte Remus nachdrücklich hinzu: „ - und dass du sie nächsten Sommer wieder besuchst."

„Muss das sein?"

Remus lächelte bedauernd und machte dann Alastor Platz, der sich vor seinem Schützling aufbaute, um ihn mit einem Desillusionierungszauber zu belegen. Bewundernd sah Tonks zu, wie Harrys Körper sich langsam, wie der eines Chamäleons, an die Farben seiner Umgebung anpasste. Diese Zauber waren Alastors Spezialität und damit nur eine seiner zahlreichen magischen Fertigkeiten. „Der kam gut, Mad-Eye.", lobte Tonks ihren Mentor, von dem sie nur ein unheilvolles Augenrollen als Antwort erhielt.

Gemeinsam stiefelten sie durch die Hintertür zurück in den Garten, der dank Dunbledores Deluminator in völliger Dunkelheit dalag.

Tonks machte sich mit Remus' Hilfe daran, Harrys Gepäck an ihren Besen zu binden. Alastor wies Harry in ihre Flugformation ein und ignorierte jeden, der versuchte, seine äußerst pessimistischen Ausführungen etwas aufzuhellen.

Endlich erblickte Remus am klaren Nachthimmel das Signal und gab Anweisung zum Aufbruch. Tonks schwang sich ausnahmsweise einmal elegant auf ihren Besenstiel und stieß sich vom Boden ab. Kühler Flugwind erlöste sie allmählich von der drückenden Schwüle am Boden und fuhr ihr durch die Haare. Sie sah nach unten und beobachtete die kleiner werdenden Lichter des Londoner Vororts. Remus, der Harry von unten schützte, grinste zu ihr hinauf. Sein Lächeln wirkte so befreit und erleichtert, dass es Tonks für einen Moment völlig aus dem Konzept brachte. Sie flog einen unfreiwilligen Schlinger durch einen Wolkenfetzen, aus dem sie mit hochrotem Kopf und klatschnasser Kleidung wieder auftauchte.

Aalstor, der gerade rechts an ihr vorüberzog, warf ihr einen warnenden Blick zu. Von seinen ständigen Kommandorufen und willkürlichen Richtungsänderungen, um etwaige Verfolger abzuhängen, begleitet, legte der Trupp mehrere Meilen zurück. Der Wind war so hoch in der Luft schneidend und so kalt, dass Tonks sich schon nach wenigen Minuten an ihren Höllenritt durch halb Großbritannien erinnert fühlte, auf dem sie ihre erste Mission für den Orden erfüllt hatte. Auch damals hatte sie zeitweise das Gefühl gehabt, an ihrem Besen festzufrieren.

Als sie endlich in der Ferne das Lichtermeer Londons erkennen konnten, schlug Alastor vor, noch einmal umzukehren, um sicherzustellen, dass sie sicher nicht verfolgt wurden.

„BIST DU VERRÜCKT, MAD-EYE?", schrie Tonks gegen den Wind an. Sie hatte nicht die geringste Lust, länger als unbedingt notwendig in der Luft zu bleiben, und wenn Voldemort persönlich hinter ihnen her wäre!

Bestimmt fügte sie noch hinzu: „Wir sind allesamt an den Besen festgefroren! Wenn wir andauernd vom Kurs abweichen, brauchen wir noch 'ne Woche!" Sie deutete hinab auf die Stadt, deren Umrisse sie nun gut ausmachen konnte. „Außerdem sind wir fast da!"

Remus stimmte ihr zu und gab dann das Kommando zum Landeanflug. „Halt dich an Tonks, Harry!"

Bemüht, vor dem glänzenden Sucher auf dem Spitzenbesen ein gutes Bild abzugeben, glitt Tonks in einen geschmeidigen Sturzflug, der dann allerdings mit einer eher plumpen Landung auf dem Rasen in der Mitte des Grimmauldplatzes endete.

Sie rappelte sich auf, schüttelte sich das pinke Haar aus dem Gesicht und machte sich errötend daran, Harrys Koffer von den Trageriemen zu befreien.

Die anderen steuerten bereits zügig auf die Nr. 12 zu, die – wie Tonks wusste – für Harry, der noch nicht in den Fideliuszauber eingeweiht war, unsichtbar erschien.

Sie hörte, wie Alastor raunte: „Durchlesen und Einprägen!", bevor er den kleinen Papierfetzen in seiner Hand in Flammen aufgehen ließ. Harry schien nunmehr vollkommen ratlos und stolperte Kingsley hinterher, der ihn augenzwinkernd ins Haus führte, das sich gerade wie aus dem nichts vor den Augen des Jungen materialisiert haben musste.

Remus, der Tonks mit dem schweren Koffer half, sah ihm hinterher. Sie konnte nicht sagen, ob es Sorge oder vielmehr Bedauern waren, die sein Gesicht überschatteten. Lag es daran, dass er Harry nun nicht mehr für sich allein hatte? Schließlich war Sirius sein Pate und nicht er.

Aufmunternd legte Tonks ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Er ist in Sicherheit."

Remus entspannte sich ein wenig unter ihrer Berührung und nickte energisch. „Ja … ja, das ist überhaupt das wichtigste."

Er lächelte dankbar zu ihr hinab, packte dann Harrys Koffer und schritt Tonks voran auf das Hauptquartier zu.


	21. Eine Waffe

Eine Waffe

Tonks rieb sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht das Knie, als sie hinter Remus die Küche betrat. Natürlich war sie mal wieder gegen den unsäglichen Trollfußschirmständer gelaufen. Remus hatte nicht mal versucht, sich das Lachen zu verkneifen! Nun hatte sie nicht übel Lust, jeden im Raum auf der Stelle zu verhexen.

Zu den Schmerzen und der Demütigung kamen nun auch noch eine triefende Nase und quälender Hunger hinzu.

Doch ihre Laune besserte sich schlagartig, als sie Sirius' strahlendes Gesicht erblickte. Er lief aufgeregt umher und dankte ungefähr jedem überschwänglich für die Rettung seines Patensohns. Auch Remus und Tonks unterzog er einer langen festen Umarmung, bei der ihre Gesichter sich ungewöhnlich nah kamen. Remus grinste auf Tonks hinunter, deren Kopf gegen Sirius' Brust gedrückt wurde. Sie nahm seinen Geruch nun so intensiv wahr wie nie zuvor. An Remus haftete ein Hauch von Sommerregen und der Duft alter Bücher. Gleichzeitig meinte Tonks jedoch auch den Wolf in ihm zu riechen: eine kräftige, wenn auch angenehme, Note, die Wildheit und Gefahr verhieß.

In diesem Augenblick betrat Molly Weasley die Küche und machte dem ungeordneten Treiben mit einem einzigen warnenden Blick ein Ende. Sirius entließ die Freunde aus seinen Armen und Tonks atmete mehrmals tief durch, um wieder einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen.

Zu ihrer Verblüffung fing sie einen nachdenklichen Blick von Severus Snape auf, der allein am anderen Ende des Tisches saß und sie offenbar beobachtet hatte. Seine kleinen schwarzen Augen huschten für einen Moment zu Remus und wieder zu ihr, bevor sich sein Mund zu einem spöttischen Lächeln verzog.

Außer ihm hatten sich auch beinahe alle abdingbaren Ordensmitglieder im Raum eingefunden. Sogar Mundungus drückte sich verlegen in einer Ecke herum, wo er dennoch den vorwurfsvollen und abschätzigen Blicken der anderen ausgesetzt war. Nur Snapes Stuhl wurde noch stärker gemieden.

Schließlich betrat Alastor als Letzter die Küche und legte einen dunstigen Impertubatiozauber über die Tür zur Halle.

„ … möchte uneingeladene Zuhörer wirklich vermeiden. Seit Fred und George diese Langziehohren entwickelt haben ...", hörte Tonks Mrs. Weasley raunen.

Nun erhob sich Dumbledore, den Tonks noch gar nicht bemerkt hatte, von seinem Stuhl und eröffnete das Treffen.

Es folgte ein kurzer Bericht von Alastor, der die Rettung Harrys aus dem Haus seiner Verwandten schilderte. So wie der abgebrühte Auror es ausdrückte, kam Tonks die Aktion nicht mehr halb so halsbrecherisch und riskant vor.

Als Alastor geendet hatte, ergriff zur allgemeinen Überraschung Snape das Wort. Er machte sich nicht die Mühe aufzustehen oder die Stimme zu heben, sodass alle sich instinktiv auf ihren Plätzen nach vorn lehnten, um ihn sehen zu können und jedes seiner Worte zu verstehen.

„Gut, nachdem nun die Rettung des Wunderknaben vollzogen ist, können wir ja zu den etwas ... erheblicheren Themen des Abends übergehen.", sagte er mit seiner näselnden, unangenehmen Stimme. Er grinste herausfordernd unter dem Vorhang fettiger Haare hervor und beobachtete die Reaktion der Ordensleute auf seine Worte. Sowohl Sirius als auch Mrs. Weasley ballten bei Snapes Bemerkung über Harry ihre Hände zu Fäusten.

Ohne auf diese Äußerung einzugehen, erklärte Dunbledore: „Serverus ist unser Informant bei den Anhängern Voldemorts. Seine Dienste sind absolut verlässlich und er genießt mein volles Vertrauen. Er hat in letzter Zeit einige interessante Entwicklungen beobachtet, von denen er uns heute berichten wird."

Snape nickte zustimmend und hob dann doch die Stimme, um das allgemein eintretende missbilligende Gemurmel der Ordensmitglieder zu übertönen. „Der Angriff auf Potter durch die Dementoren war kein Zufall.", begann er.

Sirius schnaubte. „Natürlich nicht! Jemand hat es auf ihn abgesehen!"

Völlig unbeeindruckt fuhr Snape fort: „Es scheint, dass der Dunkle Lord im Begriff ist, die Kontrolle über die Dementoren Askabans zu erlangen. Vermutlich kann er ihnen mehr Opfer bieten als das Ministerium. Natürlich sitzen dort einige seiner ehemaligen Gefolgsleute ein, die ihm immer noch treu ergeben sind: Rudolphus und Bellatrix Lestrange ..." Sowohl Sirius als auch Andromeda zogen bei der Erwähnung der Verwandten scharf die Luft ein. „Rookwood, Dolohov und noch viele andere. Es ist anzunehmen, dass zu ihrer Befreiung eine große Aktion geplant ist … schon sehr bald."

Er sagte das so selbstverständlich, als ginge es hierbei um nichts weiter als einen harmlosen Schädlingsbefall und nicht um mehrere gestörte Massenmörder, die im Begriff waren, ihre Gefängniszellen hinter sich zu lassen. Alle anderen am Tisch schienen ähnlich beunruhigt und verängstigt wie Tonks. Ein sorgenvolles Murmeln ging um den Tisch.

Ungerührt sprach Snape weiter: „Außerdem war es mir möglich, herauszufinden was es ist, was der Dunkle Lord aus der Mysteriumsabteilung begehrt." Er machte eine effektvolle Pause und brachte alle Anwesenden mit einem einzigen stechenden Blick seiner dunklen Augen zum Schweigen. „Es ist eine Information aus der Halle der Prophezeiungen."

Stille folgte auf diese Enthüllung. Tonks für ihren Teil hatte noch nie etwas von dieser Halle gehört und konnte sich auch nicht vorstellen, dass irgendetwas, was eine Prophezeiung zu sagen hatte, sich wirklich auf das alltäglich Leben eines Menschen auswirken könnte, wenn er es nicht selbst wollte. Glaubte Voldemort an die Macht dieser Vorhersagen?

„Was besagt die Prophezeiung, hinter der er her ist?", wollte Remus wissen.

Snape zog herablassend eine Augenbraue hoch und sagte kalt: „Keine Ahnung."

Die Art, wie er es sagte, gab Tonks das Gefühl, dass dies keineswegs die ganze Wahrheit war.

„Der Dunkle Lord glaubt, dieses Objekt im Kampf gegen Potter verwenden zu können. Das ist der Grund, weshalb er sie haben will."

„Also wird er versuchen, jemanden ins Ministerium zu schleusen, der sie sich für ihn besorgt.", sagte Sirius.

„Höchstwahrscheinlich.", antwortete Snape gelangweilt.

„Nun, dann müssen wir wachsam sein. Gut, dass wir den Eingang zur Abteilung schon seit einer Weile beschatten."

„Wir? Ich denke, deine Aufgabe ist es, hier den Hauselfen zu spielen. Jedenfalls erinnere ich mich nicht, dich jemals bei einem Wachdienst gesehen zu haben." Der Zaubertrankmeister feixte breit in Sirius' Richtung, der sofort aufsprang und bedrohlich knurrte.

Snape hatte sich ebenfalls erhoben und offenbar schon die Hand am Zauberstab, während er sagte: „Würde wohl jemand den Hund raus lassen? Er braucht ganz offensichtlich Auslauf."

Bevor Sirius auf diese Bemerkung reagieren konnte, hob Dumbledore die Hände und brachte die Streitenden zum Verstummen.

„Das genügt, Severus. Gibt es noch mehr zu berichten?"

Snape setzte sich wieder und schüttelte ruckartig den Kopf.

Dumbledore nickte ihm zu und erhob nun seinerseits das Wort: „Gut, dann habe ich noch ein paar Ankündigungen zu machen: Ich möchte euch allen mitteilen, dass auch wir nicht untätig sind, wenn es um die Gewinnung von Zauberwesen für unsere Sache geht. Bisher habe ich mit den Meermenschen und den Zentauren zwar nur strikte Neutralität im Bezug auf die Angelegenheiten der Zauberer heraus handeln können, bin aber diesbezüglich zuversichtlich. Unser Freund Bill Weasley hat sich bereit erklärt, so gut er kann auch einige Kobolde für unsere Sache zu gewinnen." Er nickte Bill lächelnd zu. „Außerdem kann ich euch freudig mitteilen, dass die Verhandlungen unsres Gesandten bei den Riesen bisher sehr günstig verlaufen."

Tonks stutzte. „Wer ist denn dort?", fragte sie Remus mit gedämpfter Stimme.

„Hagrid natürlich.", kam es von ihm zurück, als läge das auf der Hand.

Vielleicht tat es das auch. Es war auf jeden Fall ratsam, die Verhandlungen von jemandem führen zu lassen, der wenigstens entfernt mit den Riesen zu tun hatte.

Hieß das aber, dass auch Remus' Dienste wieder gefragt sein würden, wenn Dumbledore die Eingliederung der Werwölfe erneut in Angriff nehmen wollte? Tonks dachte daran, wie katastrophal die letzte Intervention dieser Art für sie verlaufen war und sie befiel bei dem Gedanken, dass Remus erneut dieser Gefahr ausgesetzt sein könnte, kalte Angst.

„Zudem halte ich es für geboten, euch über eine Veränderung im Lehrkörper von Hogwarts zu informieren." Dumbledores Miene verfinsterte sich. „Das Ministerium stellt uns freundlicherweise die Dienste von Dolores Umbrindge, der Untersekretärin des Ministers, zur Verfügung. Nun, in meiner gegenwärtigen Position ist es nicht ratsam, ein solches Angebot ohne triftigen Grund abzulehnen und da uns für den Posten des Verteidigungslehrers tatsächlich jemand fehlt ..."

Snapes Gesicht nahm einen Ausdruck an, als wollte er auf der Stelle jemanden vergiften. Tonks erinnerte sich, dass er sich bereits zu ihrer Schulzeit jedes Jahr aufs Neue erfolglos um eben diese Stelle beworben hatte.

„Ich kann diese Einmischung des Ministeriums in schulische Angelegenheiten nur als eine Form der Kontrolle verstehen. Offenbar fühlt der Minister sich durch meine Ansichten bedroht und fürchtet eine Verschwörung, die ihn seines Amtes entheben soll. Und diese Verschwörung soll von mir ausgehen. Ich fürchte, in Hogwarts wird sich einiges ändern und so wie die Dinge stehen, können wir nichts dagegen tun." Auf dem Gesicht des Schulleiters standen Sorge und tiefe Trauer. „Aber ich bitte euch: Selbst wenn der Minister eines Tages einen Grund finden sollte, mich zu verhaften … selbst wenn ich im Kampf gegen die dunkle Seite drohe unterzugehen - Ihr dürft nicht aufhören, mit allem was ihr habt, Voldemort zu widerstehen. Egal, was der Tagesprophet über mich und Harry noch schreiben mag; egal, wie viele Zauberer und Hexen diese Lügen noch glauben werden - es ist und bleibt eure Pflicht, stets und unerbittlich für das zu stehen, was richtig ist. _Denn das einzige, was sich niemals der Macht der Mehrheit beugen darf, ist das menschliche Gewissen.1_ "

 _1 frei aus dem Buch „Wer die Nachtigall stört ..." von Harper Lee_


	22. Eine Hand wäscht die andere

Eine Hand wäscht die andere

Ein riesiger Aktenstapel landete inmitten einer gewaltigen Staubwolke auf dem Dielenboden des Archivs. „Und dann hat sie wieder so bescheuert gehüstelt, so als wäre ich ihr irgendwie Rechenschaft schuldig oder verpflichtet oder ...", mit einem unwilligen Seufzer brach Nelly ab und ließ sich vorsichtig auf dem wackligen Turm nieder.

Tonks stimmte ihr mitfühlend zu.

Ihre Kollegin ließ sich gerade ausgiebig über die grauenvolle Chefin der Personalabteilung aus, die zufällig gleichzeitig die erste Untersekretärin des Ministers war. Die Hexe war ihnen nicht nur wegen ihrer furchtbaren pinken Klamotten und der unangenehm mädchenhaften Stimme verhasst. Sie neigte zur Überheblichkeit und außerdem zu rassistischen Bemerkungen sowohl über Zauberwesen als auch Muggelstämmige, weshalb sie besonders Nelly Johnson, deren Eltern beide Muggel waren, auf dem Kieker hatte.

Doch ihre kleine Lästerpause, die sie mit zwei Bechern Kaffee zurückgezogen im Archiv verbracht hatten, wurde jäh beendet, als Mr. Rich plötzlich die Tür aufstieß und aufgeregt rief: „Alle raus, Scrimgeour kommt!"

Die Ruhe war dahin. Tonks hätte in dem Versuch, so schnell wie möglich das Archiv zu verlassen, beinahe ihren Kaffee verschüttet. Denn wenn _Mr. Rich_ sich aus seinem Sessel bequemte und aktiv wurde, war tatsächlich Eile geboten.

Scrimgeours sporadische Besuche in der Aurorenzentrale waren ein solcher Anlass.

Der Abteilungsleiter war für seine außergewöhnlichen magischen Fähigkeiten und seine ungnädige Gesetzestreue bekannt und geachtet. Er sah zwar eher selten vorbei doch seine Inspektionen hinterließen stets Eindruck bei den Auroren, die ihre Abteilung in der Regel eher locker organisierten. Wenn er kam, mussten alle an ihren Plätzen sein und private Gespräche waren genauso unerwünscht wie unordentliche Schreibtische.

In dieser Hinsicht hatte vor allem Tonks noch etwas nachzuholen. An ihrem Arbeitsplatz stapelten sich Anzeigen, Berichte, Beobachtungsprotokolle und ungelesene Memos. Doch das war nicht der einzige Grund, weshalb sie Scrimgeour fürchtete oder zumindest respektierte. Im Gegensatz zu Tonks' direktem Vorgesetzten Kingsley hatte der Abteilungsleiter keinen Funken Humor im Leib und war schon deshalb ein wandelndes Rätsel für sie. Als er Tonks ihre praktische Aurorenprüfung abgenommen hatte und sie mit einem Witz die Stimmung auflockern wollte, hatte er sie nur mit einem undurchdringlichen Gesichtsausdruck angesehen und einfach durchfallen lassen. Zur ihrem Glück war bei der Wiederholung Kingsley ihr Prüfungsleiter gewesen.

Mit ihren Gefühlen für Scrimgeour war Tonks nicht allein. Die ganze Aurorenzentrale summte vor Aufregung. Alle rannten herum, versuchten unbeendete Aufgaben unauffällig verschwinden zu lassen und steckten sich mit gewichtigen Mienen ihre auf Hochglanz polierten Aurorenabzeichen an die Umhänge.

Als Tonks ihre Schreibtischnische erreichte, stellte sie überrascht fest, dass diese schon tadellos aufgeräumt war. Sie sah sich suchend um und entdeckte in der benachbarten Nische Proudfoot, der ihr grinsend zuzwinkerte. Dankbar reckte sie beide Daumen in die Höhe, bevor sie sich setzte und ihr Bestes tat, schwer beschäftigt zu wirken. Aus dem Augenwinkel schielte sie zu Nelly hinüber, die nun ebenfalls an ihrem Platz saß und ihr zunickte.

Sie hatten es gerade noch rechtzeitig geschafft, denn einen Moment später kehrte bleierne Ruhe ein, die nur bedeuten konnte, dass Scrimgeour den Aufzug verlassen hatte und nun mit seinem typisch abgehackten Gang die Reihen der arbeitenden Auroren abschritt.

Hier und da blieb er stehen und bemängelte oder lobte einzelne Mitarbeiter. Die Getadelten schrumpften mit hochroten Köpfen auf ihren Stühlen zusammen. Die, die er gelobt hatte, schienen vor Stolz zu erstrahlen.

Auch vor Tonks' Schreibtisch blieb er stehen und musterte sie von oben bis unten. Er sah nicht so grimmig drein wie sonst, wenn er Tonks kritisierte, doch er lächelte auch nicht. Stattdessen legte er nur eine kurze Notiz auf ihre Tischkante und ging dann weiter, ohne sie eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen. Hastig griff sie nach dem Zettel und spürte wie ihr beim Lesen der Nachricht kalter Schweiß ausbrach. Nelly lugte besorgt zu ihr hinüber und wirkte nicht überzeugt, als Tonks ein beruhigendes Lächeln aufsetzte und mit den Schultern zuckte.

 _Sehr geehrte Ms Tonks,_

 _um ihre berufliche Zukunft in der Aurorenzentrale zu besprechen,_

 _möchte ich Sie zu einem persönlichen Gespräch in mein Büro einladen._

 _Bitte finden Sie sich am kommenden Dienstag um 11:00 Uhr dort ein. Pünktlich!_

 _Hochachtungsvoll, R. Scrimgeour (Abteilungsleiter)_

Sie mochte sich nicht ausmalen, was das zu bedeuten hatte.

Den Vormittag über fühlte Tonks sich wie in einem Glaskasten ausgestellt.

Obwohl sie niemandem davon erzählt hatte, schien jeder von ihrem Termin bei Scrimgeour zu wissen. Dieser Umstand wurde allerdings von keinem laut ausgesprochen, weshalb alle sich darauf verlegten, Tonks einfach nur mit großen – teils besorgten, teils schadenfrohen – Augen zu mustern, während sie ihrer Arbeit nachging. Nicht einmal ihre Freundin Nelly wagte es, einen Kommentar zu der geheimnisvollen Notiz, die der Abteilungsleiter vor versammelter Mannschaft an Tonks überreicht hatte, abzugeben. Doch ihr Blick verriet, dass ihr Böses schwante, was Tonks noch mehr verunsicherte als wenn sie darüber gesprochen hätten.

Zur Mittagszeit war sie mit den Nerven völlig am Ende. Um endlich der Aufmerksamkeit der gesamten Abteilung zu entkommen, verdrückte sie sich in den wenig frequentierten Korridor vor Kingsleys Büro, wo sie sich mit ihrem Mittagessen in eine Fensternische hockte. Die Zaubereizentralverwaltung hatte sich heute entschieden, goldenes Sonnenlicht durch die falschen Fenster auf die Flure fluten zu lassen, so echt und warm, dass Tonks fast vergaß, dass sie eigentlich viele Stockwerke unter der Erdoberfläche saß.

Sie hatte kaum begonnen, ihr Mittagessen, das hauptsächlich aus Mrs. Weasleys Kürbispasteten bestand, hinunter zu schlingen, als ungewöhnlich laute, erregte Stimmen aus Kingsleys Büro an ihre Ohren drangen. Eine davon gehörte ganz klar ihrem Mentor. Beklommen schluckte Tonks ihren letzten Bissen hinunter und versuchte angestrengt mit der Holzvertäfelung in ihrem Rücken zu verschmelzen.

Einen Moment später flog die Bürotür auf und Rufus Scrimgeour trat auf den Flur. Er wirkte ganz ruhig und so steif wie immer. Nur seine Augen verrieten wilde, schier unkontrollierbare kontrollierbare Wut.

„Kingsley, ich warne sie. Ich mag nicht, wenn man versucht, mich zu hintergehen.", sagte er langsam und drohend, ohne sich zu Kingsley umzudrehen.

Tonks drückte sich – wenn das überhaupt möglich war – noch tiefer in ihre Ecke, als Scrimgeour ihre Nische passierte, ohne sie wahrzunehmen.

Anders Kingsley, der gerade die Tür zuziehen wollte, als er Tonks bemerkte. Er wirkte angespannt und gestresst, was ihn nicht davon abhielt, seine Schülerin hastig in sein Büro zu winken.

„Also," er ging um den Tisch herum und ließ sich erschöpft auf den Ledersessel dahinter fallen. „Und wann ist _dein_ Termin bei Scrimgeour?"

„Morgen.", erwiderte Tonks mit finsterer Miene. Sie setzte sich ebenfalls. „Vor der gesamten Abteilung hat er mich in sein Büro bestellt." Sie hielt kurz inne, nicht sicher, ob es angemessen war, Kingsley nach dem Gespräch mit seinem Vorgesetzten zu fragen.

Doch glücklicherweise fing der Auror von selbst an, ihr davon zu berichten: „Er vermutet etwas. Natürlich ist ihm nicht entgangen, dass ich im Fall Black bemerkenswert wenig Fortschritte mache. Er war schon immer misstrauisch."

„Das zeichnet nun mal die Besten aus ...", murmelte Tonks, die an Alastor denken musste.

„Jedenfalls traut er mir nicht mehr über den Weg. Er wollte er mich überreden, dich einer anderen Supervision zu unterstellen. Dawlish, um genau zu sein."

Erschrocken sah sie auf. „Dawlish?" Der Auror galt als einer der widerlichsten Chefs der ganzen Abteilung. Gerüchten zufolge war er einer der Ersten gewesen, die der Aufforderung von Bartemius Crouch, unverzeihliche Flüche im Kampf gegen Todesser einzusetzen, freudig nachgekommen war.

„Aber ich kann unmöglich unter Dawlish arbeiten, ich kann … nicht ..." Tonks war erbost aufgesprungen und kurz davor, wie ein Kind mit dem Fuß aufzustampfen.

Kingsley hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Ganz ruhig, fürs Erste konnte ich Rufus überzeugen, dass du bei mir gut aufgehoben bist. Was jetzt zählt ist, dass er nach eurem Gespräch morgen nicht seine Meinung ändert. Wir beide sollten uns für längere Zeit bedeckt halten. Das bedeutet viel uninteressanter Schreibtischkram und viele Nachtschichten für den Orden. Mit Tarnumhang, versteht sich." Als Tonks enttäuscht aufstöhnte, fügte er streng hinzu: „Wir können nicht riskieren, dabei gesehen zu werden, wie wir neue Mitglieder für den Orden rekrutieren, Unsägliche beschatten oder vor der Mysteriumsabteilung herumschnüffeln. Genau so wenig sollten wir uns in der Öffentlichkeit mit Harry zeigen …", mit einem unsicheren Blick auf Tonks fuhr er fort: „ … oder mit Remus. Er ist einfach zu eng mit Sirius verbunden … Ich habe mir überlegt, dass vielleicht Arthur Weasley unser neuer Mann in Ordensangelegenheiten sein könnte. Seine Abteilung ist nicht so eng mit dem Büro des Ministers verbunden wie unsere und dass sein Sohn Ron mit dem _Unerwünschten Nr.1_ befreundet ist, ist schließlich kein Geheimnis."

Tonks haderte noch ein wenig. Kingsley hatte Recht … natürlich hatte er das. Aber sich 'bedeckt zu halten' würde ihr definitiv schwerfallen. Besonders, wenn das hieß, unter dem Kommando von Dawlish zu stehen.

Doch es wäre töricht, sich selbst und den Orden nur aus Abenteuerlust in Gefahr zu bringen. Zögernd ließ sie sich wieder auf ihren Platz nieder und nickte. „Gut … wie sieht der Plan aus? Was sage ich morgen also?"

* * *

Völlig abgekämpft verließ Tonks den Fahrstuhl auf der Höhe des Atriums. Es war bereits so spät, dass nur noch vereinzelte Ministeriumsangstellte durch die große Halle zügig auf die, mit grünen Flammen gefüllten, Kamine zu schritten.

Eine müde Ruhe begleitete sie,weshalb man ausnahmsweise das leise Plätschern des vergoldeten Brunnens im Zentrum der Eingangshalle vernehmen konnte.

Tonks war – untypisch für sie – freiwillig noch viele Stunden in der Aurorenzentrale verblieben, um ein wenig von dem Papierkram zu erledigen, der in den letzten Tagen bei ihr liegen geblieben war. Scrimgeour sollte ihr morgen nicht vorwerfen können, sie würde ihren Job nicht ordentlich erledigen, auch wenn sie sich in der vergangenen Woche für den Orden ziemlich viele Fehlzeiten erlaubt hatte. Tonks konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals so viel für eine Sache aufs Spiel gesetzt zu haben. Sollte Scrimgeour morgen auch nur einen Hauch von ihren ministeriumswidrigen Ansichten mitbekommen, drohte ihr über den Verlust ihres Arbeitsplatzes hinaus womöglich sogar eine Zelle in Askaban.

Jemand rempelte sie im Vorübergehen an und Tonks wäre fast hingefallen. Sie sah auf und blickte in vertraute haselnussbraune Augen. Doch es war nicht Bill, der sich nun mit einer knappen Entschuldigung wieder auf den Weg zu den Kaminen begab.

Es war Percy. Er schien angespannt und gestresst. Die Schatten unter seinen Augen waren noch dunkler als ihre eigenen und sein Gesicht wirkte eingefallen und fahl. Tonks überlegte, wie lange er wohl schon nicht mehr mit seiner Familie gesprochen hatte. Natürlich litten auch sie unter seinem Verlust – allen voran Mrs. Weasley, die jedes Mal, wenn jemand Percys Namen erwähnte, in Tränen ausbrach -. Aber schließlich hatte sie noch Arthur und sechs andere Kinder, von denen fünf beinahe ständig in ihrer Nähe waren. Percy hingegen schien Tonks schrecklich allein und überarbeitet zu sein.

Vielleicht drohte ihm nicht der baldige Rausschmiss, aber um nichts in der Welt wollte Tonks mit ihm tauschen.

Sie wurde jäh aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als aus dem gegenüberliegenden Kamin die korpulente Gestalt von Ludo Bagman auftauchte. Tonks hatte den Abteilungsleiter zum letzten Mal bei der Quidditchweltmeisterschaft im vergangenen Sommer gesehen.

Seit diesem Ereignis schien das Schicksal Ludo übel mitgespielt zu haben: Sein Umhang war zerschlissen und abgetragen und an der Weste fehlten einige Goldknöpfe. Dennoch hatte der kleine Mann sich sein spitzbübisches Lächeln bewahrt und trotz seines fortgeschrittenen Alters scheinbar noch kein einziges seiner safrangelben Haare verloren.

Als er Tonks sah, setzte er sein gewinnendes Lächeln auf und kam eilig zu ihr hinüber gewatschelt. „Tonks, meine Liebe! Wie gut, dass ich Sie noch erwische. Ich wollte Sie schon lange mal unter vier Augen sprechen."

Überrascht aber nicht misstrauisch schüttelte Tonks die dargebotene Hand.

Obwohl Bagman sich hin und wieder grobe Schlitzer als Abteilungsleiter erlaubte, liebend gerne illegale Wetten abschloss und manchmal erschreckend verantwortungslos mit sich selbst und anderen verfuhr, mochte sie den Zauberer.

Sie hatten sich bei einem der zahlreichen Quidditchturniere, die Bill und Tonks zusammen besucht hatten, getroffen und Ludo als einen zuvorkommenden, humorvollen und großzügigen Mann kennengelernt. Dass ihm der Schalk im Nacken saß, hatte die leidenschaftliche Verehrerin der _Wimbourner Wespen_ kaum gestört.

„Wie geht es Ihnen, Mr. Bagman?", fragte Tonks ehrlich interessiert.

Der Zauberer verzog das Gesicht. „Blendend, blendend … Nur ein paar Unannehmlichkeiten in letzter Zeit. Denke, Sie haben davon gehört. Meine Führungsqualitäten … in Frage gestellt." Er brach ab und zwang sich erneut zu einem breiten Grinsen. „Hab Sie ja schon eine Ewigkeit nicht mehr gesehen. Hatte bei der Weltmeisterschaft keine Gelegenheit, mich von Ihnen zu verabschieden ...", er schwieg erneut, peinlich berührt.

„Weil Sie sich im Gebüsch versteckt haben, ja?" Das war einer der Züge an Bagman, den Tonks weniger gut leiden konnte: Er war ein riesengroßer Feigling. Letztes Jahr, als der Angriff der Todesser das magische Spektakel so rabiat beendet hatte, war Bagman unter den Ersten gewesen, die sich in den Wald verdrückten, ohne daran zu denken, der armen Muggelfamilie zu helfen. Bill, sein Bruder, Arthur und auch Tonks waren gemeinsam mit anderen Auroren gegen Voldemorts Anhänger angetreten und hatten sie bekämpft, bis das Erscheinen des dunklen Mals die Maskierten in die Flucht schlug.

Bagman wurde rot über Tonks' Anschuldigung, von der er natürlich wusste, dass sie absolut berechtigt war. „Nun ja … ich hab nie … Wie geht's denn Ihrem Kollegen? Hat ja sagenhaft gekämpft, der Weasley-Junge … hört man. Billius, Barney, Benston … ach, das sind so viele Weasley-Jungs und ich bin doch so schlecht mit Namen." Bagman brach in nervöses Gelächter aus.

„Bill.", half Tonks ihm trocken weiter.

„Ja richtig! Wusst' ich's doch!" Er grinste selbstzufrieden. „Wirklich sagenhafter Junge!", wiederholte er begeistert. „Sagen Sie mal ...", er legte Tonks vertraulich einen Arm um die Schultern. „Der hat doch gute Kontakte … zu den Kobolden. Arbeitet doch bei Gringotts, oder? Nicht dass ich nicht auch Koboldfreunde hätte -", erneut kicherte er aufgeregt. „Aber die sind, naja, sagen wir mal nicht so gut auf mich zu sprechen zur Zeit. Nichts Ernstes, nein, nein! Nur … es würde helfen, wenn Ihr Freund vielleicht mal ein gutes Wort für mich einlegen könnte. Hm? Nur das eine Mal."

Tonks rümpfte die Nase. Sie wusste, dass die Kobolde nur zu Recht einen Groll gegen Bagman hegten. Scheinbar hatte er hohe Wettschulden bei ihnen zu begleichen.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich Bill darum bitten kann. Er möchte eigentlich keine privaten Angelegenheiten in der Bank regeln."

Bagmans Lächeln erlosch. Er sah aus wie ein kleiner Junge, der zum Geburtstag nicht den heiß ersehnten Spielzeugbesen bekommen hat. Unendlich enttäuscht, verraten, verletzt.

Tonks konnte den Anblick nur schwer ertragen. „Naja vielleicht … Es ist vielleicht besser, wenn Sie ihm einfach eine Eule schicken. Ich versichere Ihnen, sollte Bill mich darauf ansprechen, werde ich ihn überzeugen, Ihnen den Gefallen zu tun."

Sofort kehrte das breite Grinsen auf Bagmans Gesicht zurück. „Ich danke Ihnen vielmals, meine Teuerste!" Und er beugte sich vor, um galant Tonks' Hand zu küssen.

Sie lächelte nachsichtig. „Haben Sie einen schönen Abend, Ludo."

Bagman tippte sich, offenbar sehr zufrieden mit der Welt, an die Spitze seiner gebrochenen Nase – ein Andenken an seine Zeit als, von Klatschern verfolgter, Quidditchspieler – und schlenderte zu den Fahrstühlen.

Kopfschüttelnd sah Tonks ihm hinterher. Sie hatte darauf verzichtet, ihm ihr Beileid für den Tod seiner Sekretärin oder den katastrophalen Ausgang des Trimagischen Turniers auszusprechen. Bagman gehörte nicht zu der Sorte Mensch, die gern von Fehlern und Verfehlungen aus ihrer Vergangenheit berichtete.

Zudem wollte Tonks Bagman nicht beschämen, indem sie ihn nach Bertha Jorkins fragte und er dann erst einmal nachdenken musste, wer das überhaupt war. Er hatte es wirklich nicht mit Namen.

Sie wollte sich gerade abwenden, als ratternd der nächste Fahrstuhl ankam. Die goldenen Gitter glitten beiseite und gaben den Blick auf ein höchst ungewöhnliches Paar frei: Lucius Malfoys große Gestalt ragte drohend über einem deutlich kleineren Mann im marineblauen Umhang auf.

Sturgis Podmore bemühte sich offensichtlich, einen neutralen Gesichtsausdruck zu wahren, wirkte aber dennoch völlig aufgelöst. Seine Stirn glänzte schweißnass und er hatte die Hände in seinen speckigen Hut gekrallt, welchen er nervös zwischen den Fingern knetete.

„Ich bitte Sie lediglich um einen kleinen Gefallen. Denken Sie darüber nach. Sie wollen mich gewiss nicht zum Feind haben, Podmore.", zischelte Malfoy mit seiner hohen, näselnden Stimme. Er verstummte allerdings, sobald er die Zuschauer bemerkte. Sofort verschwand die drohende Miene von seinem Gesicht, auf das stattdessen ein verbindliches Lächeln trat. „Ah, Mr. Bagman! Wie angenehm. Man hört, meine kleine Spende ist bei Ihrer Abteilung in den allerbesten Händen. Wann soll das neue Quidditchstadion denn eröffnet werden?"

Bagman lachte und klopfte Malfoy kameradschaftlich auf die Schulter, welcher dies mit einer spitzlippigen Grimasse, die wohl ein Lächeln darstellen sollte, quittierte.

„Kleine Spende? Tonks, dieser vortreffliche Mann hat der Abteilung für magische Spiele und Sportwesen eine sagenhafte Summe von 5 000 Galleonen zukommen lassen. Das hat den Bau weit voran getrieben. Kommen Sie doch zum Eröffnungsspiel! Ich lasse Ihnen eine Freikarte reservieren, wenn Sie wollen."

Er lachte vergnügt und wandte sich dann, begleitet von Malfoy, der Tonks nicht eines Blickes gewürdigt hatte, zum Gehen. Über die Schulter hinweg zwinkerte Bagman ihr noch einmal vielsagend zu, dann waren die beiden Zauberer um die nächste Ecke verschwunden.

„Was war das denn?", fragte Tonks mit gedämpfter Stimme.

Podmore zitterte immer noch am ganzen Leib, hatte sich seinen Hut aber wieder aufgesetzt. „Ich weiß es nicht. Malfoy wollte mich überreden, für ihn einen Unsäglichen in der Mysteriumsabteilung aufzusuchen."

„Was?" Tonks drehte sich wie vom Donner gerührt zu ihm um. „Und wie bitte schön, solltest du das anstellen?"

Sturgis vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. „Es gibt ein strenges Protokoll in solchen Fällen. Im äußersten Notfall darf die Abteilung natürlich von Mitgliedern der Zentralverwaltung betreten werden, aber … Tonks, er hat mich bedroht!"

Nicht sicher, wie sie die Situation einschätzen musste, legte Tonnks ihm besorgt eine Hand auf den Arm. „Sturgis, sag mir bitte nicht, dass er etwas gegen dich in der Hand hat!"

Der Zauberer wurde, wenn möglich noch blasser, und hauchte verzweifelt: „Möglicherweise schon." Mit diesen Worten stürzte er auf den nächstgelegenen Kamin zu.

„Wir sollten das besprechen! Beim nächsten Treffen -", Tonks verstummte abrupt, da ihr klar wurde, dass sie mitten einem Atrium voller neugieriger Ohren vermutlich nicht so laut über den Orden des Phönix sprechen sollte.

Es hatte sowieso keinen Sinn mehr, Sturgis hinterher zu schreien, da dieser bereits im letzten Auflodern der grünlichen Flammen wirbelnd verschwunden war.

Tonks wusste nicht, wohin.


	23. Loyalität und Gehorsam

Loyalität und Gehorsam

Da ihre Wohnung nicht ans Flohnetzwerk angeschlossen war, hatten Bill und Tonks eine kleine Apparierecke direkt neben der Wohnungstür eingerichtet. Dort standen keine Möbel und der Bereich war durch eine rote Linie auf dem Boden markiert, damit niemand versehentlich hineintrat. Doch als Tonks sich – mit den Gedanken immer noch bei Podmore - an diesem Abend in dem Winkel hinter der Tür materialisierte, stieß sie heftig mit jemandem zusammen und prallte mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand.

„Was zum …?" Fluchend taumelte sie zur Seite.

„Mon dieu! Bill, 'ättest du misch nischt warnen können? Du bringst misch noch um!"

Fleur Delacour stand in ihrer ganzen Pracht in der Apparierecke und schien völlig außer sich. Ihr schönes Gesicht war wutverzerrt, zwischen ihren blauen Augen hatte sich eine steile Zornesfalte gebildet und sie hatte die Hände angriffslustig in die Hüften gestemmt. Auf eine seltsame Art und Weise erinnerte sie Tonks in dieser Pose an Mrs. Weasley, wenn sie mal wieder ihre zahlreichen Söhne oder - von Zeit zu Zeit - ihren Ehemann ausschimpfte.

Bill hingegen stand - scheinbar völlig überfordert aber nicht weniger wütend - am anderen Ende des Flurs und sagte mit zitternder Stimme: „Es tut mir Leid. Hör zu, es tut mir Leid. Mignone, wenn du dich beruhigen könntest und nur einen Moment zuhören …"

Fleur schnaubte verächtlich. „Nischts 'ier mit _Mignone_ … nischt mehr. Und Isch beruhige misch nischt!" Wie sie so zornig schrie, trat ihr französischer Akzent noch deutlicher zutage.

Tonks war sich nicht sicher, ob sie versuchen sollte, den Streit zu schlichten. Sie war schließlich Bills beste Freundin und wollte nicht, dass jemand ihn derart zur Schnecke machte. Allerdings war es Fleur gegenüber auch nicht fair, wenn Tonks sich einmischte und Partei für ihren Freund ergriff. Vielleicht würde das alles noch viel schlimmer machen.

Als Tonks die ersten Tränen auf Fleurs Gesicht glitzern sah, entschied sie endgültig, die beiden lieber allein zu lassen.

Begleitet vom Geschrei des Pärchens, huschte sie so gut wie unbemerkt in ihr Zimmer und beschloss, wenn nötig, ihr Abendessen per Aufrufezauber aus der Küche kommen zu lassen, sollten die beiden noch lange weiter streiten.

Vor ihrer Tür hörte sie nun wieder Fleurs Stinne, die inzwischen fast hysterisch klang. „Rühr misch jetzt bloß nischt an, Bill! Isch ver'exe disch, wenn du auch nur versucht, misch ansufassen!"

„Fleur, bitte, lass mich doch erklären ..." Bill klang verzweifelt.

„Wes'alb isch dir seit ein paar Wochen egal su sein scheine? Wes'alb du immer müde bist und nie Seit für misch 'ast? Was ver'eimlischst du mir?" Nun schienen Fleur wieder die Tränen zu kommen, denn sie hörte sich ziemlich verschnupft an. „Wo'in gehst du in letzter Seit ständig? Warum darfst du mir nischt davon ersählen? Sag es mir, William!" Sie klang nicht flehend – vermutlich war die schönen Frau zu einer solchen Regung gar nicht im Stande -, sondern fordernd und befehlsgewohnt.

Doch Bill schien sich davon nicht beeindrucken zu lassen. Obwohl ihm der Streit offensichtlich nahe ging, blieb er ruhig und sachlich. „Tut mir Leid, das kann ich nicht. Noch nicht. Fleur, bitte, geh nicht! Es hängen zu viele Leute mit drin, die ich nicht gefährden will."

Nun senkte Fleur ebenfalls die Stimme. Fast flüsternd entgegnete sie: „Isch mag es nischt, wenn man misch 'in'ält. Bill, wenn du misch nischt in deinem Leben 'aben willst ... dann sag es."

Jetzt wurde Bills Stimme zum ersten Mal lauter: „Nein! Fleur, ich liebe dich und ich will dich in meinem Leben haben. Ich brauche nur noch etwas Zeit -"

Bills weitere Worte, verstand Tonks nicht, da sie in Fleurs heißerem Schluchzen und dem Zuknallen der Wohnungstür untergingen.

Für einen Moment blieb alles still. Dann hörte Tonks, wie Bill sich verhalten die Nase putzte. Er fluchte leise und machte sich dann, den Geräuschen nach zu urteilen, wieder mal daran, die Wohnung aufzuräumen.

Eine halbe Stunde später hörte Tonks die Wohnungstür erneut ins Schloss fallen und kurz darauf Bills hastige Schritte auf der Treppe.

* * *

Scrimgeour hatte zwar ein Büro in der Aurorenzentrale, das gar nicht so weit von Kingsleys entfernt lag, aber da hielt er sich nur höchst selten auf. Meistens war er in seinen Räumlichkeiten in der Ministeriumszentrale im ersten Stock anzutreffen, wo auch der Zaubereiminister sowie dessen Assistenzkräfte untergebracht waren.

Tonks wusste nicht, ob Scrimgeour die Nähe zur Führungsetage schätzte oder ob es ihm in der Aurorenzentrale einfach nur zu laut war.

Tonks war mulmig zumute, als sie den Aufzug anders als sonst bereits im ersten Stock verließ, zusammen mit einigen namenhaften Hexen und Zauberern, die auf dieser Etage arbeiteten. Sie sah verschiedene hohe Abteilungsleiter wie Amelia Bones – bei deren Anblick Tonks mit flauem Gefühl an Harrys Anhörung in wenigen Tagen denken musste – und auch die erste Untersekretärin des Ministers. Sie bemühte sich, möglichst wenig von der schweren, viel zu süß riechenden Parfumwolke einzuatmen, die wie ein Dunstkreis die pink gewandeten Schultern der stämmigen Hexe umwaberte.

Tonks selbst hatte sich heute zum ersten Mal seit Monaten Gedanken über ihr äußeres Erscheinungsbild gemacht und zeigte sich zur Abwechslung nicht einfach mit der Frisur oder Hautfarbe, nach der ihr grade zumute war.

Scrimgeour war ein einsamer, altmodischer Beamter und allem Anschein nach mit seiner Arbeit verheiratet, weshalb er vermutlich nicht viel für pinke Kurzhaarfrisuren übrig hatte. Tonks hatte sich für eine brave, unauffällige Variante ihrer selbst entschieden: schulterlanges, honigbraunes Haar, Faltenrock mit Bluse und große dunkle Augen, von denen sie hoffte, sie würden ihrem Vorgesetzten Vertrauen einflößen und vielleicht ein bisschen Sympathie für sie entlocken. Pflichtbewusst hatte sie sogar ihr Aurorenabzeichen vorne an ihren Umhang gepinnt, was ihr auf dem Weg durchs Atrium bewundernde aber auch ungläubige Blicke von allen Seiten einbrachte.

Doch trotz allem fühlte sie sich in der Führungsetage fehl am Platz.

Weder ihr Äußeres noch sonst etwas an ihr könnte sie je so verändern, dass sie auch nur entfernt den Zauberern und Hexen gliche, die täglich in dieser Abteilung ein und aus gingen.

Sie trugen pelzbesetzte Umhänge mit goldenen Schnallen und ungeheuer wichtige Mienen zur Schau. Ihr Gang war sicher und ohne große Hast. Egal, was es war, das ihre Aufmerksamkeit verlangte, es würde warten müssen bis sie gewillt waren, etwas von ihrer kostbaren Zeit dafür zu opfern.

Es gab in der Tat nicht viele Dinge, die es vermochten, Tonks zu verunsichern oder einzuschüchtern. Doch aus irgendeinem Grund brauchte sie nur die Führungsebene zu betreten, um sich sofort wie ein unterbelichteter Troll umgeben von einer Schar listiger Veelas zu fühlen.

Pünktlich um halb zwölf erreichte sie schließlich Scrimgeours Büro, das etwas abgelegen an einem kaum genutzten Flur lag, und klopfte an der Tür.

Ein kurzes, unwilliges Brummen ertönte, das Tonks als ein „Ja, bitte." oder auch „Herein." interpretierte. Vorsichtig drehte sie den Türknauf und wagte einen todesmutigen Blick in die Höhle des Löwen.

Besagter Mann saß nicht, wie Tonks erwartet hatte, hinter seinem Schreibtisch, sondern stand mit dem Rücken zu ihr vor einer eindrucksvollen Schrankwand voller dicker Folianten, die die gesamte rückwärtige Seite des Büros einnahm.

Zuerst sah es nicht so aus, als ob er ihr Eintreten überhaupt bemerkt hatte, so vertieft schien Scrimgeour in einen der Bände. Doch dann machte er eine ungeduldige Handbewegung in Tonks' Richtung, die immer noch steif wie eine Salzsäule im Türrahmen stand.

Folgsam kauerte sie sich auf einen der unbequemen Holzstühle vor dem abgestoßenen Schreibtisch. Die Einrichtung war auch sonst sehr schlicht, ja fast spartanisch, gehalten: Bis auf die Bücher gab es hier drin nichts wirklich wertvolles. Die Möbel waren alle aus dem gleichen, dunklen Holz und wirkten alt und staubig aber dennoch von guter Qualität. Nichts verriet auch nur eine Kleinigkeit über Scrimgeours Privatleben – falls er so etwas überhaupt hatte -. Weder Fotos noch andere persönliche Gegenstände ließen irgendwelche Schlüsse auf das Leben des Abteilungsleiters zu.

Tonks stellte sich eine jüngere Version von Scrimgeour gerne als karrierebesessenen Workaholic vor, der auf seinem Weg in die Führungsebene konsequent Familie und Freunde vernachlässigt hatte und deshalb nun – endlich am Ziel seiner Bemühungen angekommen – ziemlich alleine dastand. Besorgt dachte Tonks an Percy Weasley und fragte sich, ob ihm in seinem fanatischen Streben nach Anerkennung, vielleicht ein ähnliches Schicksal blühte.

Ihre Grübeleien wurden unterbrochen, da ihr Vorgesetzter nun hinter seinen Schreibtisch trat und einen sehr umfangreichen Band vor Tonks' Nase auf die Platte fallen ließ. Der laute Aufprall erschreckte sie, doch sie zwang sich, ihre neutrale Miene beizubehalten.

Endlich öffnete Scrimgeour den Mund und fragte leise aber eindringlich: „Wissen Sie, was das hier ist, Miss Tonks?"

Tonks, die sich bis eben noch tapfer bemüht hatte, Scrimgeour in die Augen zu sehen, senkte erleichtert den Blick und betrachtete das Buch vor ihr.

„Das ist eine Abschrift des Internationalen Geheimhaltungsabkommens." Jeder kannte seinen Inhalt. Das Abkommen bezog sich nicht nur auf die Geheimhaltung der Magie vor Muggeln, sondern war vielmehr das Manifest, auf dem sich alle Regeln und Maßnahmen der Zaubererwelt gründeten. Es diente als Grundlage für die magische Strafverfolgung und die vernunftgemäße Beschränkung von Zauberei Minderjähriger.

Scrimgeour nickte grimmig. „Und sagen Sie, Tonks, haben Sie es gelesen?"

Während ihrer Ausbildung hatte Tonks viele Seiten des Abkommens auswendig lernen müssen. Manche ihrer übereifrigen Kollegen waren sogar nach Prag gereist, um das dreihundert Jahre alte Originaldokument, das im dort ansässigen Zaubereiministerium ausgestellt wurde, zu bewundern. Doch kaum einer konnte von sich behaupten, alle 27 Abschnitte, die auf über fünfhundert dicht beschriebenen Seiten abgehandelt wurden, wirklich komplett gelesen zu haben.

Auch Tonks nicht.

Scrimgeour, der offenbar mit dieser Antwort gerechnet hatte, lächelte dünn und fuhr fort: „Dennoch dürfte Ihnen die Grundaussage des Abkommens ausreichend bekannt sein." Darauf erwartete er ganz offensichtlich keine Antwort von ihr, weshalb Tonks schwieg und aufmerksam zuhörte. „Sagen Sie, welche Aufgaben werden in dieser Schrift den Gesetzeshütern, den Auroren, zugeschrieben?"

Tonks runzelte die Stirn. Sollte das eine Art Abfrage werden? Sie hatte all das vor etwa einem Jahr für ihre Theorieprüfung gelernt, erinnerte sich aber nur noch an Bruchstücke.

Selbstbewusst begann sie, mit dem, was offensichtlich war: „Auroren sind Jäger schwarzer Magier. Im Unterschied zur magischen Polizeibrigade planen und koordinieren wir unsere Missionen selber, jedoch nicht ohne eindeutige Order der Abteilungsleitung und damit des Ministers." Tonks hielt kurz inne, weil ihr ein ganz bestimmter Satz aus einem Lehrbuch wieder einfiel, den Kingsley während ihrer Ausbildung wieder und wieder zitiert hatte. „Auroren sind nicht nur ihrem Gewissen, sondern auch – und vor allem - dem Ministerium für Zauberei verpflichtet. Im Zweifel ist stets die Order des Zaubereiministers oder einer seiner Assistenzkräfte zu befolgen." Gegen Ende wurde Tonks immer leiser, weil ihr auf einmal die volle Tragweite der Bedeutung dieser Worte klar wurde. Während ihrer Ausbildung hatte ihr dieser Teil der Aurorenarbeit am wenigsten ausgemacht. Doch damals hatte sie nicht geahnt, wie schnell ihr Vertrauen in das Ministerium und die Zauberer, die dort arbeiteten, erschüttert werden könnte. Ihr wurde klar, dass die Institution, auf die sie zum Abschluss ihrer Ausbildung einen Eid geschworen hatte, es schon lange bevor sie anfing für den Orden des Phönix zu arbeiten nicht mehr vermocht hatte, ihr blinden Gehorsam abzuverlangen.

Bagman, der Wettschulden mit Leprechanmünzen beglich und aufgrund seines Quidditchruhmes einer Haft in Askaban entgangen war - Cornelius Fudge, der aus Angst vor Veränderung hartnäckig die Augen vor offensichtlichen Wahrheiten verschloss - Lucius Malfoy, der sich Gefälligkeiten des Ministers genauso wie den Posten im Schulrat von Hogwarts mit seinem Vermögen erkauft hatte - Barty Crouch, der in seinem Machtstreben den eigenen Sohn nicht als Todesser erkennen konnte - Journalisten wie Rita Kimkorn, die für Geld schamlos die Lügen verbreiteten, die das Ministerium gedruckt sehen wollte … dieser ganze verlogene Haufen war Tonks, ohne dass sie es sofort gemerkt hätte, so zuwider geworden.

„Das ist korrekt, Miss Tonks. Loyalität und Gehorsam sind damals wie heute für den Beruf des Aurors unverzichtbar, vergessen Sie das nicht." Scrimgeour sah sie scharfsinnig an. „Ich halte Sie für eine überaus begabte und moralisch gefestigte Mitarbeiterin. Aber ich rate Ihnen, nicht zu vergessen, wem Sie verpflichtet sind. Ihnen steht hier eine große Zukunft im Dienste der Zauberergemeinschaft bevor. Und solange Sie sich im Rahmen unserer Gesetze bewegen,", er legte seine Hand bedeutungsvoll auf den ledernen Umschlag des Abkommens, „soll Ihnen hier nichts im Wege stehen."

Tonks wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was Scrimgeour ihr mit diesem Vortrag zu verstehen geben wollte. Hatte er ihr etwas Konkretes vorzuwerfen? Weshalb zeigte er sie dann nicht einfach an? Oder wollte er sie erpressen? Sie hielt ihn eigentlich nicht für besonders intrigant. Wie unsympathisch und furchterregend Scrimgeour auch sein mochte, Tonks war davon überzeugt, dass er zu den wenigen leitenden Angestellten des Ministeriums gehörte, denen Tugend und Moral mehr wert war als Gold und Privilegien.

Vielleicht wollte er ihr wirklich nur einen gut gemeinten Ratschlag erteilen. Was sprach dagegen, dass er sie tatsächlich für begabt hielt und sie loben wollte?

„Und da wäre noch etwas." Tonks' Hoffnung schwand. „Ich kann mich des Eindrucks nicht erwehren, dass ihr Teamleiter Shacklebolt sie möglicherweise zu frei agieren lässt. Ihre bisher einzige Mission war mangelhaft geplant und nicht ausreichend angeleitet. Zudem hat Mr. Shacklebolt einige … Dinge geäußert, die mich daran zweifeln lassen, ob sie gut bei ihm aufgehoben sind." Scrimgeour wirkte aufrichtig besorgt.

Tonks schluckte. Er dachte, Kingsley hätte schlechten Einfluss auf sie! Es war in Scrimgeours Augen offenbar naheliegender, dass ein Lehrer seine Schülerin negativ beeinflusste, als umgekehrt. Nun steckte Kingsley in ernsthaften Schwierigkeiten nur wegen ihr!

Tonks beeilte sich zu sagen: „Nein … ich meine: Doch, das bin ich ganz sicher. Wirklich, Sie müssen sich keine Sorgen machen. Kings- Äh – _Mr. Shacklebolt_ ist ein großartiger Teamleiter. Ich … fühle mich bei ihm sehr wohl. Und das mit der Mission tut mir schrecklich Leid. Die Zwischenfälle waren allein meine Schuld. Mr. Shacklebolt hat mich gut darauf vorbereitet."

Scrimgeour nickte verständnisvoll, wenn auch noch nicht vollständig überzeugt.

Doch dann setzte er wieder sein dünnes Lächeln auf und erhob sich. „Gut, belassen wir erst einmal alles wie es ist. Denken Sie immer daran: Wenn Sie es hier zu etwas bringen wollen, sollten Sie an ihrem Pflichtbewusstsein arbeiten und nicht zulassen, dass irgendetwas Sie von Ihren Aufgaben ablenkt. Viel Glück."

Tonks stand verwundert auf. War das eine Drohung oder nur ein strenger Hinweis?

Sie hob den Kopf und sah in Scrimgeours starre eisblaue Augen. „Sir, weshalb liegt Ihnen so viel daran, dass ich im Ministerium Karriere mache?" Sie versuchte, nicht allzu misstrauisch zu klingen, konnte aus Scrimgeours undurchdringlicher Miene allerdings nicht erschließen, ob sie ihn überzeugte.

Scrimgeour schien seine Worte genau abzuwiegen, bevor er ihr antwortete. „Das Ministerium macht eine schwierige Zeit durch. Wir sehen uns mit Anschuldigungen und Zweifeln überhäuft, seit dem Zerwürfnis des Ministers mit Albus Dumbledore. Gerade jetzt brauchen wir junge, engagierte und vor allem treue Mitarbeiter wie Sie, die das Misterium durch diese Krise bringen und der Bevölkerung helfen, ihr Vertrauen in unsere Sache zurück zu gewinnen."

Scrimgeour packte Tonks' Schulter und fixierte sie eindringlich. „Ich hoffe, dass wir auf Ihre Hilfe zählen können."

Tonks schluckte und nickte langsam. Bemüht, jeden Zweifel aus ihrer Stimme zu verbannen, erwiderte sie: „Natürlich … Sir, Sie können sich auf mich verlassen."


	24. Die Anhörung

Die Anhörung

Seit ihrem Gespräch mit Scrimgeour hatte eine seltsame Unruhe von Tonks Besitzt ergriffen. Ständig fühlte sie sich beobachtet, ja beinahe verfolgt. Das Gefühl, dass Scrimgeour mehr von ihren geheimen Machenschaften ahnte, als er zugab, ließ sie einfach nicht los.

Im Hauptquartier verflog allmählich die Freude über Harrys geglückte Rettung und stattdessen machte sich unter den Ordensmitgliedern eine nervenaufreibende Beklommenheit im Angesicht Harrys kurz bevorstehenden Anhörung breit. Doch auch zuhause fand Tonks kaum Ruhe: Bill und Fleur hatten sich auch nach einer Woche nicht wieder versöhnt und dieser Umstand setzte ihrem Freund merklich zu. Um nicht mit Tonks über seine Gefühle reden zu müssen, stürzte er sich eifrig in die ungeliebte Büroarbeit bei Gringotts und übernahm viele Aufgaben für den Orden.

In letzter Zeit bekam Tonks ihn selten zu Gesicht, was aber auch daran lag, dass sie selbst viele Wachdienste vor der Mysteriumsabteilung übernahm. Da sie alleinstehend war und momentan auch keine besonders anstrengende Arbeiten in der Aurorenzentrale verrichtete, hatte Tonks sich bereit erklärt, ungewöhnlich viele Nachtschichten zu übernehmen, um besonders die Ordensfamilien zu entlasten. Jedoch setzten ihr diese durchwachten Nächte mehr zu, als sie anfangs angenommen hatte. Schon nach einer Woche, sah sie sich sämtlicher Energie beraubt und fühlte sich kaum noch in der Lage, auch nur einem weiteren – halb prüfenden, halb misstrauischen – Blick des Abteilungsleiters Stand zu halten.

„Beschwer' dich bloß nicht.", maulte Sirius und schob sich einen Löffel Haferschleim in den Mund. „Ich würde alles dafür geben, mit euch da draußen zu sein und endlich mal was zu _tun_."

„Ach ja? Alles? Würdest du auch deine hart erkämpfte Freiheit aufs Spiel setzen?", entgegnete Remus mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

Sirius schnaubte verärgert. „Das nennst du Freiheit? Ich darf ja nicht mal meinen Flohpelz lüften, wann mir gerade danach ist. Obwohl der das dringend nötig hätte ..." „Schon mal was von Waschen gehört?", entgegnete Remus liebenswürdig. „ … oder meinem Patensohn beistehen, wenn Dumbledore ihn heute ganz allein in diese Schlangengrube wirft.", fügte Sirius bitter hinzu.

„Das ist nicht Dumbledores Schuld!" Wütend knallte Remus seinen Löffel auf die Tischplatte. „Ja, aber unternimmt er etwas dagegen?" Die beiden Freunde funkelten sich über den mit Essen beladenen Frühstückstisch in der Küche des Hauptquartiers böse an.

Tonks schüttelte müde den Kopf. Sie wohnte dieser Diskussion nun bestimmt schon zum drittem Mal bei. Behutsam versuchte sie dem Gespräch eine neue Richtung zu geben: „Weißt du, Sirius, draußen ist es auch nicht immer einfach. Im Moment lüge ich quasi jeden an, dem ich auf der Arbeit begegne. Ich muss immer wachsam bleiben, damit ich uns mit meiner großen Klappe nicht verrate." Bevor ihr Großcousin Tonks mit irgendeinem Einwand ins Wort fallen konnte, sprach sie schnell weiter. „Genauso geht es Arthur und vor allem Kingsley. Stellt euch vor, die Abteilungsleitung hat schon Zweifel an seinen Führungsqualitäten und überlegt, mich in ein anderes Team zu verlegen. Scrimgeour hat gesagt -", doch in diesem Augenblick ging die Küchentür auf und gab den Blick auf einen sehr blass und verschlafen aussehenden Harry frei.

Er schien ein wenig überrascht, sie alle hier zu sehen, sagte aber nichts, weil gerade Mrs. Weasley aus der Speisekammer kam und auf ihn zu hastete. Fürsorglich drückte sie den Jungen auf einen Stuhl am Kopfende des Tisches und begann, ihm Frühstück zu machen. Mr. Weasley, der sich bisher völlig unbeteiligt hinter dem aufgeschlagenen Tagespropheten verborgen hatte, legte diesen beiseite und lehnte sich vor, um Harry besser sehen zu können. Er trug eine sehr eigenwillige Kombination aus Anzughose und Bomberjacke, offenbar seine Interpretation eines unauffälligen Muggeloutfits. Doch kaum jemand beachtete seine Kleiderwahl, da die geballte Aufmerksamkeit im Raum, seit dessen Erscheinen, auf Harry gerichtet war. Der wirkte so nervös und verunsichert, dass Tonks nicht ausschloss, ihn gleich fluchtartig das Weite suchen zu sehen.

Bemüht, eine normale Konversation wieder in Gang zu bringen, griff Remus ihre Ausführungen wieder auf. „Was wolltest du über Srimgeour sagen?", fragte er interessiert. „Oh, ja … also", Tonks zögerte, da sie nicht sicher war, wie viel sie in Harrys Anwesenheit sagen sollte. „ … Ich denke nur, wir müssen vorsichtiger sein. Er stellt Kingsley und mir dauernd so komische Fragen.", vollendete sie ihren Satz etwas vage.

Remus nickte besorgt, verfolgte das Thema jedoch nicht weiter. Alle lauschten nun gebannt Mr. Weasleys Erklärungen, wie die heutige Anhörung verlaufen würde. Jedes Wort, das er sagte, ließ Harry noch eine Spur blasser werden.

Mitfühlend tätschelt Tonks ihm den Arm und ergänzte mit ernster Stimme Arthurs Worte: „Amelia Bones ist in Ordnung. Sie ist fair und wird dich anhören." Sirius' Mundwinkel zuckten. Es war nur zu verständlich, dass er der Gerichtsbarkeit des Zaubereiministeriums schon lang nicht mehr über den Weg traute. Ihn beruhigte Tonks' Kommentar scheinbar nicht im geringsten.

Den Vormittag in der Küche zu verbringen war illusorisch. Sirius tiegerte ununterbrochen hin und her und fauchte alle an, die es wagten, sich ihm zu beruhigend zu nähern. Nachdem Remus zwei solcher Abfuhren erhalten hatte, zog er sich kopfschüttelnd in sein Zimmer zurück. Auch Tonks suchte so schnell wie möglich das Weite. Ironischerweise war es der ihr so verhasste Salon im ersten Stock des Hauptquartiers, in dem Tonks so etwas wie Entspannung und Loslösung von ihrem anstrengendem Alltag fand. Unter den Blicken ihrer verabscheuungswürdigen Vorfahren – deren Portraits den ausufernden Stammbaum an der Tapete zierten –, rollte sie sich manchmal auf dem muffigen Sofa zusammen und holte eine paar Minuten versäumten Schlaf nach. In letzter Zeit war sie immer so müde gewesen, dass ihr diese Momente der Stille tiefe traumlose Ruhe beschert hatten, doch an diesem Tag war es anders. _Tonks sah eine Reihe völlig zusammenhangloser Bilder und Gestalten, die auf sie einredeten. Sie hatte das Gefühl, antworten, sich rechtfertigen zu müssen. Doch stets stand Alastor neben ihr, der nur mahnend den Kopf schüttelte. Schließlich entdeckte Tonks Scrimgeour, der vor seinem Bücherregal stand und las. Als er den Kopf hob, sah sie, dass sein Gesicht von einer Todesser-Maske verdeckt war. Scrimgeour lachte, aber seltsamerweise hatte er die selbe hohe, näselnde Stimme wie Lucius Malfoy. Auf einmal stürzte Sturgis Podmore durch eine Tür, die Tonks zuvor nicht aufgefallen war, und rief ihr zu, sie solle weglaufen._ „ _Was? Wohin?"_

Mit einem Schlag war Tonks wach. Sie blinzelte verwirrt und sah sich einen Augenblick orientierungslos um, bis sie erkannte, wo sie war. Ihr Puls hatte sich gerade ein wenig beruhigt, als jemand an der Salontür klopfte. Tonks fuhr so heftig zusammen, dass sie beinahe vom Sofa gefallen wäre.

Zu ihrer Erleichterung war es nur Remus, der sie mit seinem typischen, halb amüsierten halb besorgten Blick musterte. „Ist alles in Ordnung? Hast du ein Gespenst gesehen?", fragte er. Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf und wickelte sich fröstelnd in ihre Lederjacke, obwohl draußen die Sonne strahlend schien. Remus trat in den Raum und setzte sich zu ihr auf die Couch. Es war offensichtlich, dass ihm keineswegs entgangen war, wie mitgenommen, Tonks sich fühlte. „Was ist mit dir?", fragte er vollkommen ruhig. Mit einem Mal war es Tonks entsetzlich peinlich, wie verletzlich und scheu sie sich aufführte. Sie versuchte alle Weichheit aus ihrem Gesicht zu verbannen und legte die Jacke betont sorglos weg.

„Nein, es ist nichts. Nur ein Traum." Denn mehr war es ja tatsächlich nicht. Nur ein Traum. Remus wirkte nicht überzeugt, sagte aber nichts mehr dazu. Stattdessen legte er Tonks wieder ihre Jacke um die Schultern. Er hielt einen Moment in dieser Position, beide Arme um sie gelegt, innen, so als wollte er ihr Wärme spenden, ließ die Hände dann jedoch schnell sinken.

„Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass Harry und Arthur zurück sind." Er klang fast entschuldigend.

Tonks riss die Augen auf. „Und?", wollte sie aufgeregt wissen.

Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf das Gesicht ihres Gegenübers. „Er wurde freigesprochen.", grinste er.

Erleichtert warf Tonks Remus die Arme um den Hals. „Freigesprochen? Das ist wunderbar!" Wenigstens eine Sache, die heute gut lief. Bis auf das Gefühl, in Remus' Armen zu liegen. Das war auch nicht schlecht. Es war sogar ziemlich gut … Nervös kichernd löste Tonks sich von ihm und bemühte sich, die Röte in ihrem Gesicht durch einen kleinen metamorphmagischen Kniff zu kompensieren. Schüchtern linste sie zu Remus, der überrascht auf sie hinab lächelte. Er schien die Situation im Gegensatz zu Tonks völlig gelassen zu nehmen. Erleichtert – oder enttäuscht? – seufzte sie auf.


	25. Angst

Angst

Am Wochenende hatte Tonks zum ersten Mal seit zwei Wochen keine Nachtschichten mehr.

Ein Umstand, den Mrs. Weasley sofort zum Anlass nahm, sie zu einer aufwändigen Putzaktion im Grimmauldplatz Nr.12 einzuladen. Das Haus quoll immer noch über vor schwarzmagischen Artefakten zweifelhafter Herkunft und der Orden wollte alles entsorgen, bevor Mundungus auf die Idee kam, irgendetwas davon in lukrative Geschäfte umzusetzen.

Tonks hatte sich eigentlich auf ein Wochenende im Bett gefreut, um ein wenig Abstand zu ihrer Arbeit und auch zum Orden zu gewinnen. Sie befürchtete aber gleichzeitig, die freie Zeit nur mit Grübeleien über ihre Gefühle für Remus … und über Voldemorts Pläne zu vergeuden, weshalb sie insgeheim die monotone Arbeit als willkommene Ablenkung empfand.

So kam es, dass sie am Sonntagabend zusammen mit Hermine und Ginny in der Küche des Hauptquartiers saß und Silberbesteck mit einer speziellen Politur einrieb. Ihre Vorfahren hatten es so verhext, dass es bei der Berührung von Muggelhänden glühend heiß wurde und seinen nicht-magischen Besitzer schlimme Verbrennungen zufügte. Was auch der Grund war, weshalb Hermine nur am Tischende saß und ihnen aus ihrem Arithmantik-Lehrbuch vorlas. Sie war natürlich kein Muggel, doch das Besteck versengte ihr dennoch die Hände, die dann noch minutenlang gerötet blieben. Der Zauber war offenbar so stark, dass er sogar muggelstämmige Hexen und Zauberer erkannte.

Für Tonks, deren Vater ein Muggelstämmiger war, fühlte sich das Silber nur unnatürlich warm an, während Ginny nichts Seltsames feststellen konnte. Der Stapel, den sie bereits mit Antifluchpolitur behandelt hatte, war beträchtlich größer als der von Tonks, was auch daran liegen konnte, dass Ginny nicht jede zweite Gabel geräuschvoll unter den Tisch fallen ließ.

Außer ihnen befand sich auch Mrs. Weasley in der Küche, die das Abendbrot vorbereitete. Jedes mal wenn Tonks etwas fallen ließ oder Politur verschüttete, musste sie sich sichtlich Mühe geben nicht die Augen zu verdrehen. Nicht so ihre Tochter, die über Tonks' Ungeschicklichkeit lachte und sie aufforderte, immer neue Grimassen zu schneiden. Während Tonks in voller Konzentration an ihrer Schweineschnauze arbeitete, kullerte ihr Zauberstab vom Tisch, landete klappernd am Boden und ließ im Fall drei spitze Silbermesser in die Wand neben Mrs. Weasleys Kopf einschlagen, die erschrocken aufschrie.

„Oh, tut mir furchtbar Leid, Molly! Das wollte ich nicht –"

Mrs. Weasley atmete tief durch und legte die Messer knallend zurück auf den Tisch. „Warum holst du nicht die anderen zum Abendessen?", sagte sie zerknirscht, während Ginny vor Lachen kaum an sich halten konnte.

Mit schuldbewusst eingezogenen Schultern machte Tonks sich auf den Weg nach oben. Die Jungs waren vermutlich immer noch auf dem Dachboden beschäftigt, wo sie eine Kolonne bösartiger Wichtel entdeckt hatten. Fast schon am Ende der schmalen Treppe angelangt, vernahm Tonks zwei flüsternde Stimmen. Sie klangen angespannt und so gedämpft, als wäre Walburga Black nicht der einzige Grund, sich um eine gemäßigte Lautstärke zu bemühen. Hier waren ganz klar keine Zuhörer erwünscht.

Unsicher blieb Tonks einige Stufen unterhalb der Eingangshalle stehen. Auf der gegenüberliegenden Wand sah sie die Schatten zweier Männer, die offenbar irgendwo links neben der Tür standen und sie aus diesem Winkel nicht sehen konnten. Einer von ihnen war eindeutig Remus, was Tonks sofort an Tonfall und Körperhaltung des Schattens erkannte. Auch die zweite Stimme kam ihr bekannt vor, auch wenn sie noch nicht sagen konnte, um wen es sich handelte.

„Remus, ich hab wirklich Angst … Ich wusste nicht, zu wem ich sonst gehen soll.", flüsterte der Schatten eindringlich.

„Und ich bin froh, dass du mir davon erzählt hast. Aber deine Furcht ist unbegründet. Halt dich an den Plan, bleib unter dem Tarnumhang –"

„Lucius Malfoy! Er ahnt was, er schleicht mir schon seit Tagen hinterher. Keinen Schritt kann ich tun, ohne dass er Wind davon bekommt. Er ahnt was, Remus!"

Auf einmal erkannte Tonks den verzweifelten Tonfall des Mannes und auch die unruhig vor und zurück wippende Hutspitze war ihr vertraut. Es war Sturgis Podmore.

„Du wusstest, worauf dich einlässt, als du die Schicht übernommen hast." Remus Stimme klang ungewöhnlich kalt.

Der Schatten des zweiten Mannes wich ein Stück vor ihm zurück. „Kannst du nicht ...", begann er noch einmal, wurde aber sofort von Remus' barscher Stimme unterbrochen: „Du weißt, dass ich das nicht kann. Nicht heute." Tonks sah, wie der zweite Schatten kurz erbebte und dann langsam mit dem Kopf nickte. Schnell wandte er sich von Remus ab. Einen Augenblick später hörte Tonks die Haustür ins Schloss fallen.

Sie hastete die wenigen Stufen zur Eingangshalle hinauf und sah sich nach Remus um. Doch er war nirgends zu sehen. Im fahlen Licht des aufgehenden Vollmonds leisteten Tonks nur die schlafenden Porträts ihrer Vorfahren Gesellschaft. Heute Nacht würde sie Remus sicher nicht mehr zur Rede stellen.

* * *

HERZLICHEN GLÜCKWUNSCH

DEN NEUEN VERTRAUENSSCHÜLERN

RON UND HERMINE

„Heute gibt's kein Abendessen am Tisch, hab ich mir gedacht, sondern eine kleine Party!" Mrs. Weasley drückte Tonks eine Flasche Butterbier in die Hand und wirbelte dann freudestrahlend weiter, um die restlichen Gäste zu bedienen. Alle waren in ausgelassener Feierlaune. Morgen würde das neue Schuljahr in Hogwarts beginnen und der Orden hatte eine Eskorte für Harry und seine Freunde aufgestellt, um sie sicher zum Bahnhof King's Cross zu bringen. Auch Tonks sollte dabei sein und war deshalb für die Planung der Mission ohnehin schon im Hauptquartier gewesen, als Ron und Hermine die Briefe mit der frohen Botschaft erhielten. Diese Neuigkeit, verbunden mit Harrys Freispruch im Ministerium nahmen alle gerne als Anlass zum Feiern. „Nun, ich denke ein Toast wäre angebracht!" Mr. Weasley schien zwar nicht ganz so aus dem Häuschen wie seine Frau, doch wenigstens waren die Sorgenfalten, die sonst sein Gesicht durchzogen, heute Abend nicht zu sehen. Tonks hob wie alle anderen ihr Glas und lachte, als Rons Ohren sich scharlachrot verfärbten, eine Erscheinung, die sich zuweilen auch bei Bill zeigte. Der frischgebackene Vertrauensschüler ließ sich gerade ausgiebig über das Geschenk seiner Eltern, ein nagelneuer Besen, aus: „Der Stiel ist aus spanischer Eiche mit eingebauter Vibrationskontrolle ..."

Neidisch wandte sie sich ab und gesellte sich zu Ginny, die etwas verloren am Buffet stand und an ihrem Kürbissaft nippte. Seit einiger Zeit machte Tonks sich einen Spaß daraus, ihre Haare den flammendroten Schöpfen der Weasleys anzupassen. Irgendwie fühlte sie sich der befreundeten Familie so zugehöriger. Außerdem wusste Tonks, dass Ginny es liebte, mit ihr im Partnerlook herumzulaufen, was bestimmt an ihrem tief gehegten Wunsch lag, wenigstens einen ihrer Brüder gegen eine Schwester eintauschen zu können. „Na, wie läufts?" Sie legte der jungen Hexe einen Arm um die Schultern. Ginny lächelte ihr allerdings nur flüchtig zu und zuckte mit den Achseln. Mit gespielter Entrüstung stellte Tonks fest: „Du freust dich also gar nicht auf die Schule. Böses Mädchen!" Ginny lachte beklommen. „Doch … schon. Es ist nur, jetzt wo Du-weißt-schon-wer zurück ist und das Ministerium nichts unternimmt –"

„Könntet ihr nirgends sicherer sein, als unter Dumbledores Schutz.", vollendete Remus, der soeben zu ihnen getreten war, ihren Satz.

Tonks zuckte zusammen, als sie ihn sah. Seit sie das äußerst seltsame Gespräch zwischen ihm und Sturgis mitbekommen hatte, hatte sie nicht mehr mit ihm gesprochen. Sie wusste einfach nicht, wie sie das Thema angehen sollte. Es ging sie ja eigentlich nichts an …

Ginnys entschiedener Widerspruch riss Tonks aus ihren Grübeleien. „Dumbledore hat das ganze Jahr über einen Todesser in Hogwarts übersehen. Harry wäre deshalb fast draufgegangen.", bemerkte sie anklagend. Das war ein Argument, das sich nicht leicht entkräften ließ. Mit Schaudern dachte auch Tonks an das vergangene Jahr zurück, an den Tag, an dem Alastor, mir nichts dir nichts, einfach verschwand. Kurz darauf die Nachricht von Bertha Jorkins, die ebenfalls wie vom Boden verschluckt schien. Der katastrophale Ausgang der Quidditchweltmeisterschaft. Und Barty Crouch, der sich zunehmend merkwürdig aufführte und über Nacht Tratschthema Nr.1 im Ministerium wurde, wovor einzig Minister Fudge beharrlich die Augen verschloss. Gekrönt wurden die Ereignisse schließlich vom Tod eines unschuldigen Schulchampions, wodurch Dumbledores Schulleitung – vor allem im Ausland – in scharfe Kritik geriet.

Tonks linste zu Remus hinüber, gespannt, wie er all diese Ereignisse zugunsten Dumbledores abweisen wollte. Doch er entgegnete nur schlicht: „Wenn wir Dumbledore nicht vertrauen können, können wir niemandem vertrauen."

Enttäuscht ob dieser simplen Floskel, wollte Tonks sich schon abwenden. Doch in diesem Moment wuchs neben ihr Sirius in die Höhe. Er musste sich in Hundegestalt angeschlichen haben, um sie zu erschrecken, was ihm aufgrund von Tonks' umfassender Aurorenausbildung kaum gelang. Vollkommen ruhig, so als wäre es normal einen Großcousin in Hundegestalt zu haben, grinste sie ihm frech ins Gesicht.

Er verstrubbelte ihr die Haare und lachte bellend. „Der gute Moony, ein Abbild von Treue und Gehorsam wie zu Schulzeiten." Er boxte Remus freundschaftlich in die Seite. Doch Tonks fand diesen Scherz keinesfalls komisch. Sie musste an Scrimgeours Worte im Ministerium denken, als er sie für ihre mangelnde Loyalität getadelt hatte. War dies auch hier ihr Problem? Fiel es ihr so schwer, jemandem zu vertrauen, dass sie selbst für eine Gruppe, an die sie wirklich glaubte, niemals alles riskieren könnte? Machte sie das zu einem schlechten Ordensmitglied? Und Remus, mit seinem blinden Vertrauen und vorbildlichen Pflichtbewusstsein, zu einem guten?

Bevor sie sich noch weiter in diese trübsinnigen Überlegungen vertiefen konnte, sprach Sirius dankenswerterweise weiter und lenkte das Gespräch in eine andere Richtung: „Keiner hätte mich zum Vertrauensschüler gemacht, ich hab zu viele Strafstunden mit James abgesessen. Lupin war damals der brave Junge, er hat das Abzeichen gekriegt." Er ließ ein weiteres bellendes Lachen hören und nahm einen Schluck Butterbier.

Remus sah betreten zu Boden. „Dumbledore hat anscheinend gehofft, ich könnte meine besten Freunde ein wenig bändigen. Ich muss wohl kaum sagen, dass ich jämmerlich gescheitert bin."

„Aber nicht doch!" Wie aus dem Nichts war Hermine in ihrer Mitte aufgetaucht. „In der Satzung von Hogwarts steht ausdrücklich, dass der Posten des Vertrauensschülers stets Personen mit überdurchschnittlichem Verantwortungsbewusstsein, Teamgeist und Engagement für das Allgemeinwohl anvertraut werden soll. Sympathisches Auftreten ist für den Ansprechpartner der Erstklässler natürlich ebenfalls unabdingbar." Sie machte eine kurze Pause, um Luft zu holen. „Wie es scheint, erfüllst du die Voraussetzungen in jeder Hinsicht.", warf Remus freundlich ein.

Hermine wurde rot und beeilte sich zu widersprechen: „Aber nein, im Punkt soziales Engagement weist mein Lebenslauf noch entscheidende Lücken auf. Seit ich .R. gegründet habe, hat sich praktisch nichts im Bereich Elfenrechte verändert! Ich muss im neuen Schuljahr unbedingt mehr Mitglieder rekrutieren. Als Vertrauensschülerin habe ich endlich die richtige Autorität. Hier, wollt ihr einen Anstecker?" Und sie verteilte, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, kleine bunte Knöpfe in der Runde, die sie sich offenbar an die Kleidung heften sollten.

Remus betrachtete das Logo mit gerunzelter Stirn, zuckte dann die Achseln und befestigte den Knopf mithilfe seines Zauberstabs.

Tonks war hingegen nicht gewillt, mit diesem bedeutungslosen Wort auf der Brust herum zu laufen.„Belfer?"

Hermines Miene gefror, während sie langsam buchstabierte: „B-Punkt-Elfe-Punkt-R!"

Tonks zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch. „Hauselfen! Die Abkürzung bedeutet: Bund für Elfenrechte.", erklärte Hermine so ernst, dass Tonks gar nicht anders konnte, als zu kichern.

„Hauselfen also? Was willst du tun, sie alle befreien?"

Remus warf ihr einen warnenden Blick zu.

„Ich setzte mich für faire Löhne und Arbeitsbedingungen ein, wenn's recht ist!" Hermine schien allmählich vor Wut zu kochen.

Tonks konnte nicht aufhören über die junge, ambitionierte Hexe zu lachen. „Aber es sind Elfen!" Sah Hermine nicht, wie sinnlos es war, für die gerechte Bezahlung einer Rasse zu kämpfen, die hochzufrieden mit ihrem Schicksal schien? Mit Ausnahme von Kreacher vielleicht.

Hermine schnaubte empört und wandte sich hilfesuchend an Remus. „Das ist doch der gleiche Unsinn wie die Ausgrenzung der Werwölfe, oder? Das kommt alles von dieser schrecklichen Neigung der Zauberer zu denken, dass sie anderen Geschöpfen überlegen sind ..."

„Das hab ich so nicht gesagt!", fiel Tonks ihr gereizt ins Wort.

„Das musstest du auch gar nicht." Ungläubig blickte Tonks von Hermine zu Remus und wieder zurück. Als von keinem der beiden ein entschuldigendes Wort kam, drehte sie sich beleidigt auf dem Absatz um und ging zu Bill hinüber, der sich mal wieder mit Mrs. Weasley über seinen Haarschnitt stritt. „ ... kürzer würde dir viel besser stehen, nicht wahr, Harry?" Tonks beobachtete grinsend, wie der Junge ob dieser unerwarteten Frage deutlich ins Rudern geriet und schließlich stammelte: „Oh – weiß nicht -" Bill verdrehte nur genervt die Augen. Seit seinem Streit mit Fleur war er extrem humorlos geworden, wie Tonks fand. Um ihn – und auch sich – ein wenig aufzuheitern, besorgte sie zwei Gläser Feuerwhiskey. Sie hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, um noch eine weitere Grundsatzdiskussion zu überstehen, etwas Stärkeres als Butterbier zu brauchen.

* * *

„Wow, Tonks ich muss heute noch apparieren!" Lachend schob Bill ihr seinen Kelch hin.

Tonks schüttelte nur energisch den Kopf und schenkte nach. „Wir torkeln zusammen heim, einverstanden?"

Es ging auf Mitternacht zu, als Kingsley das Hauptquartier verließ, nicht ohne Tonks, die mit sichtbar geröteten Wangen am Tisch saß und schallend über Mundungus' Bemerkung über Tentakelsamen lachte, einen befremdeten Blick zuzuwerfen.

„Du hast den Zwillingen dafür zehn Galleonen abgezogen? Das ist Halsabschneiderei! Und ein bisschen witzig."

„Na hör' mal, das sind immerhin unverkäufliche Güter der Klasse C.", rechtfertigte sich Mundungus. „War ganz schön schwer, die ins Land zu schmuggeln. Hat mich 'n hübsches Sümmchen gekostet."

„Du solltest die Kleinkriminalität aufgeben und dich lieber dem Orden als nützlich erweisen." Alastor, der ebenfalls aufbrach, sah streng auf Mundungus hinunter.

Er ermahnte auch Tonks, am nächsten Tag pünktlich zur Eskorte zu erscheinen, worauf sie etwas lallend verkündete: „Kein Problem, ich werde da sein! Stimmt doch, Bill? Ich werde da sein!"

Ihr Freund zuckte nur die Achseln und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl so weit zurück, dass er beinahe hinten über gefallen wäre, ein weiterer Anlass für Tonks, loszuprusten.

„Gute Nacht, Harry!", rief Bill träge und klopfte dem Jungen, der sich gerade an ihm vorbei zur Tür schlich auf die Schulter. Der nickte nur stumm. Auf Tonks machte er keinen besonders glücklichen Eindruck. Kein Wunder, schließlich ging für ihn und die anderen am nächsten Tag die Schule los. Sollten die Kinder nicht alle schon längst im Bett sein? Sie kannte sich da ja nicht so gut aus, aber sie selbst fing schon an zu gähnen. Ein sicheres Zeichen dafür, dass ein weiterer Becher Feuerwhiskey ihr nur gut tun würde.

Bill hatte seit seinem vierten Glas Whiskey nicht mehr aufgehört, von seiner Sehnsucht nach Fleur zu sprechen und Tonks hatte das zum Anlass genommen, ebenfalls weiter zu trinken – schon, um ihrem besten Freund das Maß an Verständnis und Zuwendung gewähren zu können, das er gerade brauchte –. Als Bill seinen Redefluss einen Augenblick unterbrach, um sich ausgiebig die Nase zu putzen, ließ Remus sich an der gegenüberliegenden Tischseite nieder.

„Und was wird das, wenn's fertig ist?", fragte er in dem amüsierten Tonfall, von dem Tonks nie so recht wusste, ob er sich tatsächlich über sie lustig machte oder nur so tat, um sie zu ärgern. Aber kam das nicht aufs Selbe heraus? Tonks fiel es schwer, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Also begnügte sie sich, als Erwiderung auf Remus' Frage nur kryptisch die Brauen hochzuziehen, anstatt sich einen durchdachten Schlagabtausch zu liefern.

„Auch 'n Schluck?", fragte sie sehr einfallsreich und schob ihm ihren Becher unter die Nase.

„Du klingst wie Mundungus." Tonks schüttelte sich und fauchte gereizt. Remus' Passivität und sein amüsierter Blick machten sie wütend. Entschieden hielt sie ihm den Feuerwhisky hin. „Trink!"

Bill legte ihr beschwichtigend einen Arm um die Schultern. „Lass ihn doch, Tonks. Er muss ja nicht."

Trotzig schob sie die Unterlippe vor und lehnte sich an ihn. „Na gut.", nuschelte sie undeutlich. „Wir haben jede Menge Spaß ohne dich." Sie schenkte Remus einen, wie sie hoffte, äußerst hochmütigen und vor allem _nüchternen_ Blick. „Und, bist du hier, um über Elfenrechte zu diskutieren? Oder hast du jetzt auch meine dunkle, elfenverachtende Seite erkannt?", fragte sie herausfordernd. Hermines Bemerkung von vorher und vor allem Remus' Reaktion – vielmehr Nicht-Reaktion – gingen ihr nach wie vor gegen den Strich. „Vielleicht willst du mir auch erklären, wieso du dich ständig wie ein Moralapostel aufspielen musst.", setzte sie unvorsichtigerweise noch hinzu.

Remus stutzte überrascht. „Wie bitte?"

„Mit Sturgis, was war da los?", wollte Tonks mit erhobener Stimme wissen. Es ärgerte sie, dass Remus so tat, als wüsste er nicht, wovon sie sprach.

Bill kniff ihr sanft in die Schulter. „Hey, du bist unfreundlich." An Remus gewandt fügte er hinzu: „Sorry, so ist sie, wenn sie betrunken ist."

Remus, dem sein dämliches Grinsen nun endlich vergangen war, antwortete: „Offensichtlich.", bevor er sich kopfschüttelnd erhob und dabei versehentlich Mundungus anstieß, der neben ihm am Tisch saß und den Kopf auf den Armen abgelegt hatte. „Was'n los?", murrte er.

„Entschuldigt mich.", sagte Remus begleitet von einem förmlichen Kopfnicken, das in seiner doch schon recht angeheiterten Umgebung mehr als fehl am Platz wirkte. Tonks musste sich beherrschen, nicht über seinen verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck zu lachen. Als die Tür hinter Remus ins Schloss gefallen war, konnte sie allerdings nicht mehr an sich halten. „Das ist zu gut! Er denkt doch nicht wirklich, ich hätte was gegen ihn oder Elfen oder ..." Nach Luft schnappend wischte sie sich eine Lachträne vom Gesicht. „Ich meine, ist er jetzt ernsthaft sauer?"

Bill presste beklommen die Lippen aufeinander. „Sieht ganz so aus." Er löste sich von ihr und streckte sich ausgiebig. „Du solltest dich entschuldigen."

„Nein, das ist nicht nötig! Er übertreibt!", sagte Tonks kategorisch und verschränkte trotzig die Arme.

Bill zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ich dachte, ihr seid Freunde?"

„Er ist schon in Ordnung." Tonks errötete leicht.

„Du weißt, dass du sehr taktlos wirst, wenn du betrunken bist?" Bill ließ nicht locker.

Tonks schnaubte und erhob sich so schwungvoll, dass sie für einen Moment ins Wanken geriet. Ohne die Augen von Bills Gesicht abzuwenden, stürzte sie den letzten Schluck Whiskey hinunter und wischte sich trotzig mit dem Ärmel den Mund ab. „Na schön! Ich entschuldige mich. Ich bin nämlich sehr einsichtig und -", sie wurde von einem kleinen Hickser unterbrochen, „- nicht betrunken!", schloss sie errötend.

Bill grinste zu ihr hinauf. „Wir wissen beide, dass nichts davon wahr ist."

„Wir werden's herausfinden!" Nun schien Bill doch besorgt, denn er stand ebenfalls auf und ergriff Tonks bei den Schultern. „Du kannst da jetzt nicht rauf gehen. In deinem Zustand machst du noch mehr Lärm als sonst. Komm, lass uns nach Hause gehen." Er wirkte auf einmal fast nüchtern, so ernst war es ihm.

Doch Tonks war nicht gewillt, aufzugeben. Ein Teil von ihr hatte tatsächlich ein schlechtes Gewissen wegen Remus, ein anderer wollte sich lediglich einen Spaß daraus machen, Bill zu ärgern. Ohne weiter nachzudenken, tat sie etwas sehr Unüberlegtes. Sie entwand sich Bills Griff, grinste schief und drehte sich auf der Stelle.

* * *

Kaum berührten ihre Füße den Dielenboden, wusste Tonks, dass sie einen riesigen Fehler gemacht hatte. Betrunkenes Apparieren war nicht nur äußerst gefährlich, es verursachte auch unerträglichen Schwindel. Tonks wurde fast schwarz vor Augen und sie war so darauf konzentriert, sich nicht zu übergeben, dass sie nur undeutlich wahrnahm, wohin sie sich manövriert hatte. Erst als sie sich an einer Wand abstützte und langsam zu Boden glitt, hörte ihre Umgebung auf zu schwanken und der stechende Kopfschmerz ebbte ab. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen, um durch die scheinbar undurchdringliche Schwärze etwas zu erkennen. Sie befand sich auf dem Flur vor dem Schlafzimmer Orion Blacks, das zur Zeit von Remus bewohnt wurde.

Hinter der Zimmertür war es mucksmäuschenstill. Wahrscheinlich schlief Remus bereits und wollte keine Gesellschaft mehr. Schon gar nicht von der Frau, die ihn belauscht, beleidigt und bloßgestellt hatte. Auf einmal hielt Tonks ihr Vorhaben, sich noch heute bei Remus zu entschuldigen, doch nicht mehr für so eine gute Idee. Sie sollte lieber zusehen, dass sie nach Hause kam, dort ausnüchtern und vor allem schlafen, bevor sie morgen die Kinder zum Bahnhof brachte.

Gerade als sie diesen Entschluss gefasst hatte, hörte sie Schritte auf der Treppe. Zu ihrer Überraschung war es Remus, der am Absatz erschien und nicht, wie vermutet, in seinem Zimmer war. Bedacht richtete Tonks sich auf und schwankte ihm entgegen.

Remus fuhr heftig zusammen, als er sie bemerkte. „Tonks! Du hast mich erschreckt … Wartest du auf mich?" Sein Tonfall klang fast entschuldigend, wozu er ja wirklich keinen Grund hatte. Überhaupt kam er Tonks ungewöhnlich blass und ziemlich verstört vor. Ihr schlechtes Gewissen potenzierte sich sofort um ein Vielfaches.

„Naja … ich wollte nur … aber ich komm später wieder, ich glaube …", bevor sie sich für eine Weise, diesen Satz zu einem guten Ende zu bringen, entschieden hatte, öffnete Remus mithilfe seines Zauberstabs die Tür und winkte sie hinein. Ohne nachzudenken folgte Tonks ihm in das spärlich möblierte Zimmer, das sie schon kannte. Nur war Remus bei ihrem letzten Besuch hier, halb bewusstlos und kurz vor seiner Werwolfsverwandlung gewesen. Unwillkürlich warf Tonks einen prüfenden Blick auf den wolkenverhangenen Nachthimmel vor dem Fenster. Ein milchig weißer Neumond blitzte unschuldig durch das Glas.

Remus lehnte inzwischen mit verschränkten Armen an der Kante eines, mit Papierstapeln und Büchern überhäuften, Sekretärs. „Du bist betrunken disappariert." In seiner Stimme lagen weder Tadel noch Besorgnis. Er wirkte eher etwas geistesabwesend. „Warum?"

Errötend fiel Tonks wieder ein, weshalb sie hier war. „Ich –" Sie brach ab, unsicher, wie sie fortfahren sollte. „Bill meinte, ich muss mich entschuldigen.", murmelte sie schließlich, bemüht nicht zu maulen.

„Entschuldigen? Wofür denn?", fragte er ehrlich verwirrt.

Tonks runzelte die Stirn. „Ich war vorhin in der Küche nicht besonders nett zu dir.", gestand sie ein.

„Ach das … Ja, du warst nicht sehr charmant." Remus dachte kurz nach, schüttelte den Kopf, trat mit dem Rücken zu ihr ans Fenster und begann dann völlig zusammenhanglos zu erzählen: „Ich hab gerade einen Irrwicht im Schreibpult des Salons beseitigt. Molly hat es versucht, aber sie hat zur Zeit so viel um die Ohren mit dem Orden und … fast ihre ganze Familie hängt in dieser Sache mit drin … Sie hat so wahnsinnig viel zu verlieren." Remus schluckte. „Sie hat Angst und das kann ich gut verstehen."

Tonks nickte überrascht. „Klar. Sicher, ich hab auch Angst. Aber das sollte uns nicht daran hindern, mit allem, was wir sind, gegen Voldemort –"

„Nein, Tonks." Remus drehte sich zu ihr um. Im Gegenlicht des Fensters konnte Tonks sein Gesicht kaum erkennen. „Ich rede nicht von der gewöhnlichen Angst vor der Dunkelheit, die sich mit ein paar schönen Worten unterdrücken lässt. Ich meine … was ich sagen will -", Remus geriet erneut ins Stocken.

Tonks fühlte sich plötzlich entsetzlich nüchtern, als er mit wenigen Schritten die Distanz zwischen ihnen überbrückte und sie mit ernster Miene an den Schultern ergriff. „Was ich sagen will, ist ... du brauchst dich bei mir für nichts zu entschuldigen. Niemals, Tonks."

Für einen Moment blieb sie völlig stumm und versuchte sich klar darüber zu werden, was Remus' Worte bedeuteten. Für sie und für ihn. Doch bevor ihr träger Verstand zu seinem Schluss kommen konnte, platzte sie schon mit ihrer brennenden Frage heraus: „Wie meinst du das?"

„Ich glaube, das weißt du.", antwortete er schlicht und ließ die Arme wieder sinken. Ein unsicheres Lächeln voller Erwartung verwandelte seine Züge und ließ ihn Jahre jünger aussehen.

Tonks' Atem stockte. Sie hatte in der Tat eine Vermutung, was das bedeuten könnte. Ein warmes Gefühl breitete sich in ihrem Bauch auf und stieg ihr kribbelnd den Hals hinauf. Vermutlich war ihr Gesicht mittlerweile so rot wie ihr Haar an diesem Abend – sollte es sich nicht aus Versehen in ein betrunkenes grelles Orange gekippt sein. Während Tonks darüber abschweifte und verstohlen zu ihren Haarspitzen hinunter schielte, wurde ihr klar, dass Remus ihr immer noch in die Augen sah und auf so etwas wie eine Reaktion wartete.

In diesem Augenblick klopfte es laut an der Tür und ein ziemlich düster drein blickender Bill stapfte unaufgefordert ins Zimmer. Er sah viel nüchterner aus als noch vor ein paar Minuten unten in der Küche. „Verzeihung, Remus. Tonks, was soll das? Ich hab dich überall gesucht. Mom ist völlig durch den Wind und ich kann mich nur um eine von euch beiden kümmern! Komm jetzt, wir müssen nach Hause." Er schien nicht zu merken, in was für einem ungünstigen Augenblick er erschienen war.

Oder war er das vielleicht gar nicht? Tonks war nach wie vor betrunken, ihr Kopf brummte vom Apparieren und Remus und sie hatten den Abend nicht unbedingt in vollkommener Harmonie verbracht. Und jetzt diese Bemerkung, ja dieses Geständnis, mit dem sie nicht gerechnet hatte. Oder hatte sie das vielleicht doch? Insgeheim sogar darauf gehofft? Die Fragen rasten nur so durch Tonks' müden Schädel und im Moment wusste sie einfach auf keine davon eine Antwort. Unsicher tat sie einen Schritt zurück, von Remus weg. „Ich … es tut mir Leid. Remus, können wir morgen … ich muss nach Hause –„

„Verdammt richtig!", setzte Bill hinzu und entschuldigte sich abermals bei Remus. Der nickte verständnisvoll, schluckte, schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte müde.

„Ja, Tonks, das hat Zeit. Wir reden morgen … oder wir … werden sehen. Ich … gute Nacht. Gute Nacht, Bill."


	26. verraten

verraten

Direkt nach ihrem Geburtstag war immer der 1. September Tonks' Lieblingstag gewesen. Nicht dass ihr der Unterricht oder die Lehrer so sehr gefehlt hätten. Es waren ihre Freunde, ihr Haus, der Gemeinschaftsraum und das Schloss mit seinen Ländereien – vor allem das Quidditchfeld – die Tonks während der viel zu langen Ferien vermisste.

Und auch nachdem sie Hogwarts mit siebzehn Jahren verlassen hatte, war der erste Tag des Schuljahres, an dem sich unzählige Zaubererfamilien auf den Weg zum Bahngleis 93/4 begaben, immer noch etwas besonderes für sie geblieben.

Nie hätte sie ihn mit einer schlaflosen Nacht oder einem heftigen Kater entweiht … Bis zu dem Augenblick, als sie am 1. September dieses Jahres zu einer unmenschlichen Zeit ins Badezimmer wankte, um feststellen zu müssen, dass ihr Gesicht im Schlaf um mindestens zehn Jahre gealtert war. Ihre Haut war völlig zerknittert – ein gut sichtbarer Nebeneffekt von Dehydration, der sich bei Tonks immer zeigte, wenn sie zu viel getrunken hatte – und ihre Augen blickten trübe. Der Versuch, sich vor ihrer Mission noch in einen Menschen zu verwandeln, der ihr auch nur halbwegs ähnlich sah, war sinnlos. Stattdessen beschloss Tonks, ihre körperliche Verfassung noch auszubauen und als wirksame Tarnung zu nutzen.

* * *

Eine halbe Stunde später wartete sie an einer Straßenecke auf Alastor, der Harry und seine Freunde vom Grimmauldplatz abholen sollte. Tonks trug ein ziemlich grausames lilafarbenes Kostüm und einen Hut, der stark an eine Pastete erinnerte. Ihr Gesicht war noch runzliger als zuvor und ein paar sehr authentische Altersflecken zierten Hals und Hände. Während sie sich noch selbst zu ihrer genialen Tarnung beglückwünschte, stieß ein bunte Grüppchen, bestehend aus den Weasleys, Alastor, einem schwarzen Hund und … Remus, zu ihr.

Tonks kam völlig aus dem Konzept, als sie ihn sah. Es stellte sich heraus, dass er sie nur begleitete, weil Sturgis Podmore nicht rechtzeitig zum Aufbruch erschienen war. Tonks hatte nicht damit gerechnet, Remus so bald schon wiederzusehen und noch gar nicht darüber nachgedacht, wie sie ihm begegnen oder was sie sagen sollte. Weshalb sie ihn gekonnt ignorierte und erst einmal Harry, der ihr am nächsten stand, augenzwinkernd begrüßte: „So 'ne Überraschung, Harry." Sie genoss die allgemeine Bewunderung, die ihr für ihr gelungenes Outfit entgegen gebracht wurde, und streckte den Zauberstab aus, um den Fahrenden Ritter zu rufen.

Der Bus schien ihnen das sicherste Transportmittel, da sie – umgeben von möglichst vielen anderen Hexen und Zauberern – vermutlich nicht mit einem Angriff zu rechnen hatten. Autos vom Ministerium wären zwar noch sicherer, da die Wagen teilweise mit sehr aufwändiger Fluchabwehr ausgestattet waren, aber Arthur hatte keine bekommen können. Seine Position und sein Name standen in größerem Verruf als je zuvor. Tonks konnte ihn und Molly für ihre Treue zu Harry nur bewundern.

Spätestens an Bord des Busses war klar, dass alle Sorgen – und in Tonks' Augen sogar der ganze Sinn dieser Eskorte – hinfällig waren. Tatsächlich schien ihre Gruppe, die immerhin von einem großen Hund, zwei ausgebildete Auroren und einem kampferprobter Werwolf begleitet wurde, die furchterregendste im Bus zu sein. Trotzdem wurde Alastor nicht müde, sich über Sturgis' Abwesenheit und Sirius' Anwesenheit zu beschweren.

Da es im unteren Teil des Fahrenden Ritters ziemlich voll war, begaben sich Harry, Ron und Hermine, begleitet von Molly und Alastor, auf die zweite Etage. Tonks fand sich in einer recht unbequemen Position, eingekeilt zwischen dem pockennarbigen Schaffner, den Zwillingen und Remus wieder. Er sah so müde aus, wie Tonks sich fühlte und gab sich scheinbar größte Mühe, sie zu ignorieren. Ein Unterfangen, dass sich als schwierig gestaltete, da Tonks bei jeder halsbrecherischen Kurve des Fahrenden Ritters nichts anderes übrig blieb, als sich an seiner Jacke fest zu klammern. Dennoch schwiegen sie sich die Fahrt über beharrlich an. Keiner von ihnen wusste, was er sagen sollte, besonders in Gesellschaft von Fred und George, die es liebten, in unangenehmen Situationen ihre Späße zu treiben.

Am Bahnhof angelangt, scheuchte Mrs. Weasley ihre Kinder auf das Gleis und verabschiedete sich mit zahlreichen Umarmungen und Küssen. Tonks umarmte Ginny und auch Hermine, die ihr zum Abschied versöhnlich einen Belfer-Anstecker in die Hand drückte. Tonks sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Remus grinste. Das war das erste Mal, dass sie ihn an diesem Tag lächeln sah.

Sie ließ ihren Blick über den Bahnsteig wandern, der sich allmählich leerte und beobachtete Harry, der vor seinem Patenonkel in die Hocke gegangen war, um sich zu verabschieden.

Zu Tonks' Überraschung stand keine drei Meter weiter ein großer blonder Mann, der sich ebenfalls von seinem Sohn verabschiedete. Ein kalter Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken, als sie Lucius Malfoy erkannte. Er sah müde aus, so als hätte er in der vergangenen Nacht nicht viel geschlafen. Entsprechend desinteressiert lauschte er den Worten des blonden Jungen, der ungefähr in Harrys Alter sein musste. Seine Aufmerksamkeit war offensichtlich auf jemand anderen gerichtet. Die kalten Augen ruhten schon seit einer Weile interessiert auf dem schwarzen Hund, der immer wieder an Harry hochsprang und ihm spielerisch übers Gesicht leckte. Erst als eine auffallend schöne Frau zu ihm trat, in der Tonks schockiert ihre Tante Narzissa erkannte, hörte er auf, Sirius zu taxieren.

Besorgt rief Tonks den Hund zu sich, doch der dachte nicht daran, zu gehorchen. Stattdessen lief er neben dem langsam anfahrenden Zug her, sprang hoch und kläffte aufgeregt.

Viele der umstehenden Zauberer lachten, nur Malfoy und seine Frau verzogen die Gesichter. Tonks begegnete Alastors Blick. Auch ihm war die Aufmerksamkeit des Paares nicht entgangen. Tonks schwante Böses. Entschlossen packte sie Sirius im Nacken, beugte sich zu seinem Ohr hinunter und flüsterte eindringlich: „Benimm' dich, Tatze. Sonst kannst du beim nächsten Ausflug zuhause bleiben." Unwillig knurrend, folgte er ihr nach draußen.

* * *

Zurück im Hauptquartier gab Remus Tonks einen Wink. Sie blieb hinter den anderen zurück und folgte ihm in eine Ecke der Eingangshalle. Durch das schmutzige Oberlicht fiel gerade genug Sonnenschein, um ihre beiden Gesichter zu erhellen.

Tonks plapperte sofort aufgeregt los: „Hast du Lucius Malfoy am Bahnhof gesehen? Er hat Sirius die ganze Zeit beobachtet. So als würde er ihn verdächtigen. Aber er sah doch aus wie wie waschechter Hund! Meinst du, Malfoy würde ihn erkennen?"

Remus schüttelte den Kopf und grinste. „Du klingst schon wie Mad-Eye.", stellte er amüsiert fest. „Hör mal, ich wollte eigentlich, wegen etwas ganz anderem mit dir reden –" Er hielt inne, als er Tonks empörte Miene sah. Sie konnte nicht glauben, wie gleichgültig er ihrem Verdacht begegnete.

Mit beruhigender Stimme, fügte Remus hinzu: „Niemand außerhalb des Ordens weiß, dass Sirius ein Animagus ist. Malfoy ist einfach so. Er beobachtet immer alles, aber in Wahrheit ahnt er nichts."

Tonks' skeptischen Blick übergehend, fuhr Remus hastig fort, so als wollte er das Thema schnell beenden: „Sirius hätte einfach auf Dumbledore hören sollen und hier bleiben, dann müssten wir uns um Lucius Malfoy keine Sorgen –"

Tonks ließ ihn den Satz nicht vollenden. „Keine Sorgen, ja? Du meinst also, wenn wir uns alle einfach an Dumbledores Pläne halten, sind wir sicher? Du hast auch Sturgis gesagt, wenn er sich nur an seine Anweisungen hält, wird schon nichts passieren. Und wo ist er jetzt?"

Endlich ging Remus auf ihre Worte ein. Mit gesenktem Kopf stellte er fest: „Du hast gehört, wie ich mit ihm geredet habe." Er zuckte hilflos die Achseln. „Ich weiß wirklich nicht, wo er ist. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass wir uns deshalb Gedanken machen müssen. Er war in letzter Zeit nicht besonders … zuverlässig.", schloss er etwas unsicher.

Tonks trat angriffslustig einen Schritt auf ihn zu. „Ja, weil er Angst hatte. Malfoy hat ihn offen bedroht und das wusstest du, Remus!"

Zorn flammte im Gesicht ihres Gegenübers auf. „Du ja offenbar auch. Leute zu belauschen scheint eine Spezialität von dir zu sein. Aber Sturgis ist nun mal zu _mir_ gekommen, um sich Rat zu holen." Remus starrte konzentriert über Tonks' lächerlichen Hut hinweg und mied ihren Blick auch als er weitersprach. „Er kennt meine Einstellung. Und er wusste was er tat, als er sich dem Orden zum zweiten Mal anschloss. Weder ich noch Dumbledore haben ihn zu irgendwas gezwungen!"

„Dumbledore sitzt in seinem Schloss und verteilt Aufträge, während andere den Kopf dafür hinhalten!", schleuderte Tonks Remus wütend entgegen.

Eine kurze Pause trat ein. Remus sah aus, als könnte er nicht recht fassen, was Tonks gerade gesagt hatte. Und auch sie musste zugeben, dass ihre Anschuldigung härter als beabsichtigt geklungen hatte. Doch sie würde nicht von ihrem Standpunkt abweichen, bevor Remus nicht wenigstens versucht hatte, ihre Sicht der Dinge zu verstehen.

Zitternd vor Anspannung wartete Tonks auf seine Erwiderung.

Remus atmete schwer und kämpfte ganz offensichtlich mit sich, um seinen Zorn unter Kontrolle zu halten. „Wenn du wirklich so denkst –", er brach ab. Auf seinem Gesicht lagen Wut, Unverständnis und Enttäuschung. Doch als er fortfuhr, war seine Stimme vollkommen ruhig: „Der Orden ist kein Ort für Feiglinge."

Tonks entfuhr ein spitzes, ungläubiges Lachen. Zu Remus erster Anschuldigung, sie würde fremde Gespräche belauschen, hatte sie nichts gesagt, aber das hier ging entschieden zu weit! Sie wirbelte auf dem Absatz herum und marschierte zur Tür. Ein Tränenschleier nahm ihr die Sicht und sie blieb mit dem Fuß an ihrem Erzfeind, dem Trollfußschirmständer, hängen.

„Tonks!" Remus fasste sie am Handgelenk. In seinen Augen stand ehrliches Bedauern und sein Griff war so fest, als wollte er sie nie wieder loslassen.

Doch Sie hatte keine Lust mehr auf seine Spielchen. Auf keinen Fall würde sie zulassen, dass er diesen Konflikt auf eine persönliche Ebene herunter brach. In diesem Punkt waren sie anderer Meinung und wenn Remus das als Grund betrachtete, sie aus dem Orden zu schmeißen, würde keine Sympathie – oder jedes andere insgeheim gehegte Gefühl – Tonks dazu bringen, nachzugeben.

Als sie sich von ihm losmachte und mit einem kurz angebundenen „Remus." verabschiedete, spürte sie, wie in ihr etwas zerbrach. Schnell wandte sie das Gesicht ab, damit er es nicht sah.

* * *

Stempeln, Lochen, Abheften … Stempeln, Lochen, Abheften … Stempeln, Lochen, Tonks warf ihr Tintenfass um. Gleichmütig sog sie die Flüssigkeit mit ihrem Zauberstab auf und setzte ihre Arbeit fort: … Abheften. Seufzend sah sie auf die Uhr. Noch zwei Stunden, bis sie heimgehen durfte. An diesem Nachmittag waren nur wenige Auroren im Büro. Wer es sich erlauben konnte, nahm sich frei, um einen der letzten spätsommerlich warmen Abende zu genießen. Andere waren auf Einsätzen unterwegs. Tonks wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als unter ihnen zu sein. Irgendein schwarzmagisches Wesen oder sogar einen Todesser zu bekämpfen, würde sie viel besser von ihrer tristen Stimmung ablenken als das monotone Aktensortieren, mit dem sie momentan ihren Alltag verbrachte.

„Hey, Tonks." Jonathan Proudfoot ließ sich auf seinen Sessel am benachbarten Schreibtisch fallen und streckte die Beine aus. Sein Umhang war schmutzig und die kastanienbraunen Locken bildeten ein verwegenes Chaos.

Neidisch fragte Tonks: „Und, was hast du diesmal in Stücke zerlegt?"

Proudfoot winkte lässig ab. „Ein harmloser Ghulbefall. Der Ärmste wurde aggressiv als die Haushälterin mit einem Schürhaken auf ihn losging. Es hat mehr Mühe gekostet, _sie_ ihn Schach zu halten." Er lachte. „Man kommt sich in letzter Zeit vor wie der Kammerjäger! Wo verbirgt sich die dunkle Seite, die es zu bekämpfen gilt?", rief er theatralisch und ließ seinen Blick mit gespieltem Argwohn im Büro umher wandern.

Tonks biss sich auf die Zunge, um dieser Klage nichts entgegenzusetzen. Stattdessen lächelte sie über Proudfoots showreifen Kampf mit einem imaginären Todesser, der ihn schließlich eindrucksvoll röchelnd auf seinem Stuhl zusammensacken ließ.

„Du bist ein Idiot!", sagte sie, ohne das Grinsen von ihrem Gesicht verbannen zu können.

Prodfoot tippte sich an seine vorgestellte Hutkrempe und versank in einer artigen Verbeugung. „Verbindlichsten Dank, Madame."

Wieder musste Tonks lachen. Sehr zu Proudfoots Zufriedenheit, wie ihr schien. Er beendete sein albernes Getue und lehnte sich gegen ihren Schreibtisch. „Sag mal, Tonks. Ich habe mich gefragt, ob du Lust hättest, nach Feierabend noch was trinken zu gehen.", sagte er völlig unverstellt.

Tonks wusste von Nelly, dass der Kollege schon seit Längerem etwas für sie übrig hatte und war drauf und dran, sein Angebot höflich abzulehnen, als sich am anderen Ende des Raumes die goldenen Türen des Fahrstuhls öffneten und eine Schar lavendelfarbener Memos heraus geflattert kam. Einer davon flog quer durch den Raum und landete elegant in Tonks' ausgestreckter Hand. Dankbar für den Vorwand, nicht sofort auf Proudfoots Worte reagieren zu müssen, entfaltete sie die Nachricht. Beklommen überflog sie die wenigen Zeilen in der vertrauten Handschrift Kingsleys. Sie erhob sich und schenkte Proudfoot ein – wie sie hoffte – unbekümmertes Lächeln. „Ich muss das kurz erledigen … dauert sicher nicht lange." Ihr Kollege nickte ein wenig enttäuscht, machte ihr dann aber versöhnlich grinsend Platz. „Man sieht sich, Tonks."

* * *

Bevor sie an Kingsleys Bürotür klopfen konnte, wurde diese auch schon von innen aufgerissen und ihr Mentor zog Tonks hastig hinein. Schweißperlen glänzten auf seiner dunklen Glatze und auch sonst wirkte er erregter als sie ihn je zuvor gesehen hatte.

„Wir haben ein Problem. Gestern morgen wurde Sturgis Podmore vor dem Eingang der Myteriumsabteilung festgenommen." Tonks keuchte entsetzt. „Wie bitte? Was passiert jetzt mit ihm, wo ist er?" „In einer der Verhörzellen im neunten Stock."

Sie erbleichte. „Wir müssen ihn da raus holen, bevor sie ihm Veritaserum verabreichen und er alles ausplaudert über –" Ein einziger warnender Blick Kingsleys brachte sie zum Schweigen.

Mit gesenkter Stimme erklärte er: „Wir dürfen jetzt nichts Unüberlegtes tun, sonst fliegen wir auf."

„Das werden wir so oder so, wenn er verhört wird.", entgegnete Tonks, ungläubig, dass Kingsley nicht schon selbst zu diesem Schluss gelangt war.

„Ich denke nicht, dass sie ihn eingehend befragen werden ...", gab er grimmig zu Bedenken.

Tonks runzelte die Stirn. „Wieso nicht? Wollen sie ihn einfach wieder laufen lassen? Aber warum haben sie dann ...", sie verstummte als sie Kingsleys verbitterten Gesichtsausdruck sah. Langsam dämmerte es ihr. „Sie werden ihn nicht befragen. Sie schicken ihn ohne Prozess nach Askaban, hab ich Recht?" Sie packte ihren Mentor am Arm. „Wir müssen ihn da raus holen, Kingsley!"

„Nein, ich verbiete dir, irgendwas zu tun, was den Orden gefährdet." Kingsleys Gesicht glich einer unnachgiebigen, steinernen Maske, als er Tonks' Hand abschüttelte und hinter seinen Schreibtisch zurückkehrte. „Ich habe dich nur informiert, damit du nicht auf Mad-Eyes Tarnumhang wartest. Er wurde beschlagnahmt. Du musst dich bei deiner nächsten Schicht desillusionieren."

Tonks starrte ihn ungläubig an. „Was? Das heißt, wir machen einfach weiter wie bisher? Was glaubst du, wann der nächste von uns geschnappt wird?" Sie war keinesfalls verängstigt, sondern vielmehr überrascht von Kingsleys stoischem Beharren auf den herkömmlichen Plan.

„Niemand wird 'geschnappt'. Podmore war nicht gut vorbereitet. Der Job hat ihn überfordert. Er lief ja schon seit ein paar Wochen wie Falschgeld durch die Gegend."

„Lucius Malfoy!", platzte Tonks heraus. „Er hat Sturgis bedroht, deshalb wollte er keine Schichten mehr übernehmen."

„Davon weiß ich nichts. Sturgis hat nie etwas in der Richtung gesagt.", sagte Kingsley während er angestrengt seine Fingernägel taxierte.

„Doch, zu Remus!" Tonks konnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Wütend begann sie auf und ab zu gehen. „Es muss so gewesen sein. Malfoy hat Sturgis beschattet und ihm dann irgendwas angehängt. Frag Remus, ob es so war!"

„Tonks, du verstehst nicht. Lucius Malfoy war zum Zeitpunkt der Festnahme nicht mal in der Nähe der Mysteriumsabteilung. Und Podmore wurde auch nicht festgenommen, nur weil er dort stand. Er hat versucht, sich Zutritt zu verschaffen!"

Tonks klappte die Kinnlade herunter. Dem Fundament ihrer Argumentation beraubt, lies sie sich erblassend auf dem Stuhl vor Kingsleys Schreibtisch nieder. „Was?", fragte sie tonlos.

„Eric Munch hat ihn ertappt, wie er um ein Uhr nachts versucht hat, das Hochsicherheitsschloss der Mysteriumsabteilung zu knacken. Darauf stehen im Regelfall drei Monate Askaban, aber so wie die Dinge im Moment stehen … das Ministerium ist seit dem Vorfall mit Barty Crouch sehr misstrauisch geworden."

Tonks schluckte schwer. Sie dachte an Sturgis' sorgenvolles Gesicht und konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass er von sich aus den Entschluss gefasst hatte, das Gesetz zu brechen. Noch mehr, den Orden in Gefahr zu bringen.

„Hast du nach seiner Festnahme nochmal mit ihm gesprochen? Gibt es irgendeinen Weg für uns, ihn zu sehen, bevor er nach Askaban kommt?", fragte sie mit dünner Stimme.

Resigniert schüttelte Kingsley den Kopf. „Das ist Angelegenheit der magischen Strafverfolgung. Nicht unsere Abteilung."

Sein fehlender Aktionismus kam Tonks verdächtig vor. Es schien fast so, als versuchte Kingsley gar nicht ernsthaft, Sturgis' Lage zu verbessern. „Sag mal … du denkst doch nicht … Sturgis ist kein Todesser, Kingsley!", insistierte sie.

„Weiß ich das?", widersprach Kingsley skeptisch.

Tonks schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Er war schon im ersten Orden! Er bekämpft Voldemort!"

„Das haben wir von Peter Pettigrew auch gedacht." Kingsley wich Tonks' anklagenden Blicken aus, als er nicht ganz überzeugt noch hinzu setzte: „Wir müssen aufpassen … Immer wachsam."

Nicht fähig, ein einziges weiteres von Kingsleys Worten zu ertragen, sprang Tonks auf und stürmte hinaus.

* * *

„Remus, Remus mach auf!" Tonks hämmerte ein weiteres Mal gegen die schwere Eichentür. Von drinnen war nur ein schwaches Stöhnen zu hören, ein paar schlürfende Schritte, bevor Remus ihr endlich öffnete. Er sah furchtbar aus: aus seinem aschfahlen Gesicht stachen die Wangenknochen scharf hervor während die Augen tiefer in den, von dunklen Ringen umschatteten, Höhlen zu liegen schienen; ein paar frische Narben zierten Remus' blasse Brust, die unter dem Kragen seines Morgenmantels hervorlugte; sein Haar stand in alle Himmelsrichtungen ab. Sein Blick erinnerte Tonks an ihre erste Begegnung, als sie ihn noch als kalt, distanziert und bedrohlich empfunden hatte. Doch sie ließ sich davon nicht irritieren. In ihren Augen hatte Remus kein Recht, auf sie wütend zu sein, sondern umgekehrt. „Sturgis Podmore wurde verhaftet!" Anklagend versetzte sie Remus einen Stoß vor die Brust und marschierte an ihm vorbei ins Zimmer.

Träge drehte er sich zu ihr um und lehnte sich, offenbar völlig kraftlos, an den Türrahmen. Trotz seiner schlaffen Körperhaltung, verriet sein Gesicht Sorge und Schock. „Wann ist das passiert?", fragte er heiser.

„Gestern morgen. Es ist noch nicht offiziell, Kingsley hat es mir erzählt." Sie näherte sie Remus, der immer noch bewegungslos an der offenen Tür stand. „Remus, sie schicken ihn nach Askaban." Sie warf einen prüfenden Blick auf den leeren Flur und senkte die Stimme. „Wir müssen ihn da raus holen. Das bist du ihm schuldig." Aus Remus' ohnehin schon blassen, übernächtigten Gesicht wich nun auch der letzte Rest Farbe. Alarmiert legte Tonks ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und betrachtete ihn genauer. „Geht's dir nicht gut?"

Remus machte sich von ihr los und humpelte zum Lehnstuhl vor dem überladenen Sekretär. Mit schmerzvoll verzogenen Gesicht ließ er sich nieder und atmete einige Male tief durch, bevor er Tonks wieder ansah. Offenbar mit größter Mühe sagte er: „Nein, Tonks. Das würde alles nur noch schlimmer machen." Er machte eine kurze Pause und ließ seine Augen durch das karge Zimmer wandern. „Außerdem … riskier' nicht deinen Job für etwas, woran du nicht glaubst.", fügte er kühl hinzu.

Tonks konnte nicht glauben, dass er ihr immer noch Untreue unterstellte. „Das habe ich nie gesagt!", erwiderte sie mit erstickter Stimme. „Und weißt du was? Vielleicht bin ich nicht so ein Mustermitglied wie du, aber immerhin schere ich mich um die anderen. Es geht hier nicht um irgendeine verkopfte Idee, Remus. Es geht um Menschen! Willst du mir helfen, Sturgis zu retten, oder nicht?" Je länger sie sprach, desto lauter wurde ihr Stimme.

Remus' Miene schien sich mit jedem ihrer Worte zu verdüstern. „Und dann? Wo soll er denn hin? Sich auch hier drin verstecken wie Sirius? Nein, Tonks, das kann nicht gut gehen –"

„Wie kannst du das sagen? Sollen wir denn nichts tun?" Mühsam schluckte Tonks ihren Stolz und ihre Wut hinunter und senkte ihre Stimme. „Bitte, Remus, hilf mir. Ich kann das nicht ohne dich."

Ihrem flehentlichen Tonfall zu widerstehen, fiel Remus sichtbar schwerer. Er fuhr sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht, kniff die Augen zusammen und bemühte sich, Tonks' verständnislosem Blick auszuweichen. „Nein. Ich unterstütze diesen Plan nicht." Bevor Tonks sich über seine Antwort aufregen konnte, sprach er schnell weiter. „Tonks, mach jetzt nicht Unüberlegtes. Du bist zu wichtig für … zu wertvoll für uns."

Sie schüttelte nur fassungslos den Kopf. „Was ist nur los mit euch allen?" Sie startete einen letzten Versuch, Remus von der Notwendigkeit ihres Vorhabens zu überzeugen. „Ich dachte wir wären Partner." Ohne, dass sie es wollte, brach ihre Stimme, als sie das letzte Wort aussprach. Remus antwortete nicht, er sah weg. Seine Kiefer malmten wütend aufeinander, doch er blieb still. Tonks verstand einfach nicht, was hier passierte. Wo war ihre Vertrautheit, ihre Freundschaft, wo das tiefere, wärmere Gefühl, das sie sich selbst noch nicht recht eingestehen wollte? Wieso konnte sie nichts mehr davon in Remus' kantigen Zügen, seinen grauen Augen sehen? Resigniert hob sie die Schultern und wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Tonks, versprich mir, dass du dich ruhig verhälst. Versprich es mir!" Remus Stimme verwandelte sich in ein drohendes Knurren, doch sie ließ sich nicht beeindrucken.

Ehe er enden konnte, drehte Tonks sich auf der Stelle und disapparierte.


	27. Imperius

Imperius

Die Flasche Kürbissaft des Sicherheitszauberers mit einem starken Schlafmittel zu versetzen, hatte Alastor rundheraus abgelehnt.

„Er wird nie wieder einen Bissen essen können, ohne sich zu fragen, wer wohl daran herumgepfuscht hat.", war sein einziger Kommentar hierzu.

„Soll nicht mein Problem sein.", antwortete Tonks grimmig, steckte die blass leuchtende Schlafkapsel aber dennoch wieder ein. „Und was ist dein Vorschlag, wie wir ihn aus dem Weg schaffen?", fragte sie gereizt.

Sie fühlte sich furchtbar unprofessionell, wie sie so zusammen mit ihrem Mentor mehr schlecht als recht desillusioniert in eine Nische gedrückt dasaß und den Eingang zum Zellentrakt der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung beobachtete.

Augustus Whatts war ein großer, schwerer Mann, dessen kleiner runder Kopf an eine mögliche Verwandtschaft mit Bergtrollen denken ließ. Dass ausgerechnet er vor den wenigen engen Verhörzellen postiert worden war, konnte aufgrund seines einschüchternden Äußeren kein Zufall sein. Doch Tonks war zuversichtlich, dass der Sicherheitsbeamte ihr kleinstes Problem darstellen würde. Sie machte sich Sorgen um unsichtbare, magische Alarmvorrichtungen oder Wächterporträts, wie sie in vielen magischen Institutionen Sitte waren.

Alastor hatte zu diesem Zweck einige abenteuerliche Apparaturen mitgebracht, die sie vor solcherlei Sicherheitsvorkehrungen warnen sollten. Das sperrige Feindglas, welches Tonks auf ihren fast gänzlich tauben Knien balancierte, war noch das harmloseste davon.

Alastor wühlte unruhig in ihrem Rucksack, in dem sich der Rest seiner Ausrüstung befand. „Schock ihn einfach.", brummte er, ohne aufzusehen.

„Dann liegt er hier rum und erregt Aufmerksamkeit, das kann ich auch nicht brauchen.", zischte Tonks.

Trotzdem zog sie ihren Zauberstab und richtete die Spitze unschlüssig auf Whatts' breites Kreuz. „Er ist zu weit weg … Ich mache mich jetzt schon strafbar. Und wenn ich ihn treffe noch mehr.", murmelte sie unglücklich.

Alastor stützte sich am Boden ab, bevor er sich ächzend erhob. „Nicht, wenn es Notwehr ist.", sagte er leichthin und setzte sein Holzbein donnernd auf die dunklen Steinfliesen.

Tonks fuhr erschrocken zusammen. „Was machst du denn? Bist du verrückt?"

In diesem Augenblick fuhr der Kopf des Sicherheitszauberers herum und mit einer Schnelligkeit und Präzision, die Tonks ihm nicht zugetraut hätte, schickte er zwei leuchtende Flüche in ihre Richtung. „Wer ist da?", knurrte er bedrohlich.

Er bewegte sich auf sie zu, sodass Tonks immer weiter in die Nische zurückweichen musste. Sie fühlte, wie Aalstor sich in ihrem Rücken wieder regte und war drauf und dran, ihm eine Ganzkörperklammer anzulegen, als sein Bein erneut schallend auf den Boden traf.

Dieses Mal ließ Tonks Whatts keine Gelegenheit, zuerst zu feuern. Er stand nun direkt in ihrer Schusslinie.

Der Schockzauber traf den vielleicht zwei Schritte entfernt stehenden Mann direkt in die Brust, worauf seine Beine betäubt unter ihm weg sackten.

Ärgerlich stolperte Tonks auf den Korridor hinaus. „Das wäre nicht nötig gewesen, Mad-Eye.", schimpfte sie mit gesenkter Stimme.

Er verdrehte nur sein magisches Auge und humpelte, ein Spickoskop im Anschlag auf die vergitterte Pforte des Zellentrakts zu. Tonks blieb nichts anderes übrig, als ihm zu folgen.

Jetzt hatten sie es so angefangen, jetzt musste sie es auch zu Ende bringen.

„Er bleibt schätzungsweise acht Minuten bewusstlos. Bis dahin müssen wir Sturgis finden und befreien. Hoffentlich verhalten die anderen sich ruhig."

Aalstor grunzte zur Antwort und stieß die quietschende Eisentür auf. Das von Zauberhand geschmolzene Vorhängeschloss daran baumelte nutzlos hin und her.

Mit erhobenen Zauberstäben strichen sie an den zahlreichen, verschlossenen Zellentüren vorbei und warfen verstohlene Blicke durch die kleinen Luken, durch die die Gefangenen Essen erhielten. Wie erwartet waren die meisten Räume leer.

In einer der Zellen, die Tonks observierte, saß ein alter, knochiger Mann, welcher sich angeregt mit einer kahlen Wand unterhielt. Sein Nachbar war eine scheußliche Kreatur, die scheinbar in der Verwandlung zwischen Tier und Mensch stecken geblieben war und laut fauchte, als Tonks zu ihr hinein spähte. Schaudernd fragte sie sich, ob es sich bei diesem Zauberer um einen Animagus oder vielleicht einen Werwolf handelte.

Sie beschleunigte ihre Schritte und trat zu Alastor, der vor einer Tür stehen geblieben war. „Hier ist er.", war alles, was er hervor brachte.

Tonks beugte sich vor und versuchte einen Blick auf Sturgis zu erhaschen. „Ich sehe ihn nicht."

Alastor deutete genervt auf sein magisches Auge. „Er ist hier."

Beschwichtigend machte Tonks sich an dem einfachen Riegel zu schaffen. Sie musste nur drei verschiedene Entschlüsselungszauber ausprobieren, bis sie die Zelle betreten konnte.

Jetzt war ihr auch klar, weshalb sie Sturgis von draußen nicht gesehen hatte. Er hockte mit angezogenen Knien im toten Winkel hinter der Zellentür und starrte schweigend ins Leere. Er trug noch immer die marineblaue Uniform des Ministeriums, nur sein vertrauter speckiger Hut fehlte. Tonks stürzte auf ihn zu. „Sturgis! Ein Glück, wir haben dich gefunden. Wie geht's dir?"

Sie packte ihn bei den Schultern und versuchte ihn auf die Füße zu ziehen, da er keine Anstalten machte, sich aus eigener Kraft zu bewegen. „Wir haben keine Zeit. Komm schon, wir holen dich hier raus." Doch Sturgis reagierte einfach nicht auf sie. Hilfesuchend drehte sie sich zu Alastor um. „Mad-Eye!"

Der betrachtete Sturgis besorgt und schnalzte wütend mit der Zunge. „Imperius-Fluch.", stellte er nüchtern fest.

„Wie bitte?", fragte Tonks wie vom Donner gerührt.

Erneut wandte sie sich dem am Boden sitzenden Zauberer zu. Alastor könnte Recht haben. In Sturgis' blauen Augen war nicht die leiseste Regung zu erkennen.

„Hey, ich bins, Tonks. Sturgis, wach auf, bitte!" Sie rüttelte ihn heftig, obwohl sie wusste, dass es nicht im geringsten helfen würde.

Einem Imperius-Fluch war nur durch enorme Willenskraft des Opfers oder durch Abschwächung des Zaubers im Laufe der Zeit beizukommen.

Verzweifelt riss Tonks den willenlosen Mann vom Boden hoch und legte sich seinen Arm um die Schultern. „Wir schaffen ihn weg. Mad-Eye, hilf mir!"

Doch sobald sie Sturgis auch nur in die Nähe der Türschwelle gehievt hatte, begann sein schlaffer Körper auf einmal, sich gegen ihre Bemühungen aufzubäumen. Alastor kam Tonks zu Hilfe, aber auch mit vereinten Kräften gelang es ihnen nicht, den zappelnden Zauberer in Schach zu halten. Keuchend ließ Tonks Sturgis wieder halb zu Boden sinken und wog im Geist ihre Möglichkeiten ab. Sie könnte versuchen, ihn mit einer Ganzkörperklammer und einem Schwebezauber zu bändigen. Allerdings hatten sie durch die Rangelei schon zu viel Zeit verloren. Im besten Fall blieben ihnen noch zwei bis drei Minuten bis der Wachmann wieder zu sich kam. Wenn sie die Aktion sofort abbrachen, könnten sie und Alastor es noch unbehelligt hinaus schaffen …

Tonks schüttelte entschlossen den Kopf.

„Petrificus Totalus." Auf ihren Befehl versteiften sich Sturgis' Muskeln und der leere, verbissene Ausdruck auf seinem blassen Gesicht gefror.

In diesem Augenblick vernahmen sie polternde Schritte vom Gang her. Alastor, der schwer atmend gegen eine Mauer zurückgesunken war, richtete sich alarmiert auf und sah auf den bewegungslosen Sturgis hinunter, bevor er Tonks einen warnenden Blick zuwarf. Wortlos packte er sie am Arm und zog sie zur Tür.

Die Schritte kamen schnell näher. Der Zauberer schien allerdings allein zu sein. Tonks wusste, im Notfall würde sie ihn ein weiteres Mal überwältigen können.

Einem Schwenk ihres Zauberstabs folgend, schnellte Sturgis' Körper in die Höhe und blieb dicht hinter ihr in der Luft hängen.

Alastor schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Wir haben keine Zeit, Nymphadora. Lass ihn."

Doch Tonks konnte jetzt nicht aufgeben. „Sie nach, ob die Luft rein ist.", zischte sie eindringlich, worauf Alastor sein magisches Auge folgsam durch die Wand in seinem Rücken blicken ließ. Er schüttelte nur den Kopf zum Zeichen, dass Augustus Whatts bereits zu nah war, um sich unbemerkt davon zu stehlen.

Tonks fällte innerlich eine schwere Entscheidung. Wenn sie den Ministeriumsbeamten offen angriff, unterzeichnete sie damit gleichsam ihre eigenen Entlassungspapiere, womöglich eine offizielle Vorladung beim Zaubergamot.

Doch selbst wenn, hätte sie im Vergleich zu Sturgis noch eine realistische Chance, dem richterlichen Zorn zu entgehen.

Sie war Aurorin der Spitzenklasse, genoss – wie sie hoffte – das Ansehen des Abteilungsleiters und konnte auf Kingsleys Hilfe zählen.

Sturgis hingegen war ein mehr oder weniger austauschbarer, von den Todessern ausgenutzter, Ministeriumsangestellter, hatte keine Familie und selbst der Orden schien ihn aufgegeben zu haben. Niemand fragte nach ihm, wenn er einfach verschwand.

Tonks hingegen könnte das Ministerium nicht einfach wegsperren. Kingsley würde Nachforschungen anstellen, ihre Eltern, Alastor, die Weasleys … Remus.

Mit einem einzigen Satz stand Tonks mitten auf dem, von Gefängniszellen gesäumten, Gang und feuerte Whatts, der wiederum nur wenige Meter von ihr entfernt stand, einen weiteren Schockzauber ins Gesicht. Er brach zusammen. Mittlerweile dürfte die Nacht ihm ein paar stattliche Beulen beschert haben.

Tonks hielt sich nicht weiter mit ihm auf, sondern zog Sturgis, der immer noch wie ein Geist einige handbreit über dem Boden dümpelte, am Umhang aus seiner Zelle.

Ohne jede Vorwarnung brach ein ohrenbetäubender Lärm los.

Alastor kam mit grimmiger Miene, die keinerlei Überraschung verriet, aus der Zelle gehinkt. Er stieß Sturgis mit dem Zauberstab an. „Er ist markiert, damit der Alarm losgeht, sobald er die Zelle verlässt.", schrie er Tonks über den an- und abschwellenden Sirenenton hinweg zu.

„Oh Klasse, das hättest du ruhig vor fünf Minuten mal erwähnen können!", rief Tonks vollkommen überfordert.

„Lauf!", war alles, was Alastor ihr zur Antwort gab.

Tonks packte erneut Sturgis' Arm, wirbelte herum und stürzte den Gang hinunter. Hinter sich hörte sie das vertraute _Klonk_ von Alastors Holzbein. Sie mussten es nur irgendwie bis ins Atrium schaffen, dann könnten sie apparieren oder durchs Flohnetzwerk entkommen. Tonks hoffte, das Treppenhaus um diese Uhrzeit leer vorzufinden. An die Fahrstühle war in ihrer Hast nicht zu denken.

Schon hatten sie den Eingang zum Zellentrakt passiert, als ihnen wie aus dem Nichts eine große Frau mit kurzem grauen Haar in den Weg trat.

„Stehen bleiben!", donnerte die laute, harsche Stimme von niemand anderem als Amelia Bones.. Der Abteilungsleiterin auf den Fuß folgten etliche Mitglieder der magischen Polizeibrigade mit drohend erhobenen Zauberstäben.

Tonks geriet bei dem Versuch, die Richtung zu ändern, auf dem glatten Boden ins Schlittern. Untypischerweise gelang es ihr, nicht zu stürzen, sodass sie mit gezücktem Zauberstab vor der Brigade zurückweichen konnte. Hastig baute sie ihren magischen Schild auf, an dem auch gleich die ersten Entwaffnungszauber wirkungslos verpufften.

„Legen Sie Ihren Zauberstab ab! Sofort ablegen!", schrie Amelia Bones gebieterisch.

Tonks saß in der Falle.

Alle Fluchtwege waren ihr versperrt, Alastor und sie waren zahlenmäßig hoffnungslos unterlegen und die Alarmanlage heulte immer noch so laut, dass Tonks kaum einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte.

Anders als katastrophal ließ ihre Situation sich nicht beschreiben.

Das einzige, was Tonks jetzt noch tun könnte, um alles noch viel schlimmer zu machen, war, diese Zauberer zu bekämpfen. In der stillen Hoffnung, dass Alastor das ebenfalls einsah, legte sie langsam ihren Zauberstab auf den Boden und hob die Hände.

Sofort brach ihr magischer Schild zusammen und Sturgis' Körper fiel neben ihr aus der Luft. Zitternd wartete Tonks die Reaktion der Brigade ab.

Amelia Bones trat einen Schritt näher, taxierte aber nun Alastor. „Zauberstab runter, Mr. Moody!" Tonks wagte nicht, sich zu Alastor umzudrehen. Sie hörte nur seine raue Stimme, die zur Abwechslung einmal verbindlich und beinahe vertraulich klang: „Amelia, du machst einen Fehler. Podmore steht unter dem Imperius-Fluch. Habt ihr ihn nicht überprüft?"

In Amelia Bones Gesicht flackerte kurz Zweifel auf. Doch sie kam nicht dazu, Alastor zu antworten, da in diesem Augenblick Rufus Scrimgeour den Schauplatz betrat.

Er wechselte einen schnellen Blick mit seiner Vorgesetzten, besah sich dann den Rest der Beteiligten und brachte dann mit einem Schnippen seines Zauberstabs die nervtötende Sirene zum Verstummen. „Mrs. Bones, was geht hier vor?"

Die Abteilungsleiterin riss ihren Blick von Alastor los und schickte mit einem Kopfnicken einige Brigadisten vor, ehe sie antwortete.

Tonks ließ sich widerstandslos festnehmen, während Alastor ungehalten vor sich hin schimpfte. „Diese Auroren stammen aus Ihrer Zentrale, Scrimgeour, oder nicht? Vielleicht können _Sie_ mir ja erklären, weshalb sie unbefugt in den Zellentrakt eingedrungen sind?"

Scrimgeour verzog unangenehm berührt das Gesicht. „Ein Frischling und ein Pensionär. Nicht repräsentativ für unsere Arbeit …" Mit spöttischer Miene fügte er noch hinzu: „Auf Alastors Gerede dürfen Sie nichts geben. Er hat seine besten Tage schon hinter sich. Bestimmt haben Sie von seinen Ausfällen gehört –"

„Ich habe gehört, dass er Opfer einer Intrige wurde. Seine Glaubwürdigkeit einzuschätzen dürfen Sie getrost mir überlassen." Tonks bildete es sich vielleicht ein, aber sie hatte das Gefühl, Amelia Bones sprach mit Scrimgeour sogar kühler als mit ihr oder Alastor. „Ich mache mir Sorgen um den Metamorphmagus, der seit einem Jahr in Ihrer Abteilung arbeitet. Sie ist wohl kaum noch als Frischling zu bezeichnen."

Tonks errötete und spürte gleichzeitig wie ihre Haarwurzeln sich vor Angst puderweiß verfärbten. Scrimgeours zornerfüllter Blick durchfuhr sie wie ein kaltes Messer.

„Wie Sie meinen, Mrs. Bones. Ich werde mich glücklich schätzen, diese Angelegenheit intern zu klären."

Amelia Bones schien unsicher, wie sie mit der Situation umgehen sollte. In ihrem strengen Gesicht zeigten sich widerstreitende Gefühle. Tonks vermutete, dass sie das mögliche Sicherheitsrisiko, welches sie und Alastor darstellten, gegen einen erneuten Ministeriumsskandal abwog.

„Das kann ich Ihnen nicht gestatten. Ich lade Sie beide", sie sprach an Alastor und Tonks gewandt weiter, „zu einer disziplinarischen Anhörung in meinem Büro vor. Jetzt sofort."

Tonks brach kalter Schweiß aus. Diese Anhörung konnte sie auf keinen Fall überstehen, sie würde sich verplappern. Schon jetzt drohte sie jeden Moment unter Amaelia Bones prüfendem Blick, dessen Wirkkraft durch ein goldgerändertes Monokel noch unterstrichen wurde, zusammenzubrechen.

„Und wir brauchen jemanden, der sich der Überprüfung des Gefangenen annimmt."

Sofort trat ein untersetzter Mann mit feistem Gesicht und Glubschaugen vor.

„Sie, Avery? Soll mir recht sein. Ich will wissen, ob Mr. Podmore unter dem Einfluss des Imperius-Fluchs steht."

„Natürlich, Mrs. Bones. Mein trauriges Spezialgebiet.", antwortete Avery unterwürfig. Er beförderte Sturgis mit seinem Zauber wieder in die Luft und manövrierte ihn zurück zu den Zellen.

Tonks kam die ganze Situation entsetzlich unmittelbar vor. Ihr war, als hätte ihr jemand kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht gegossen, um sie aus ihrem taumelnden Schlafwandel zu erwecken. Anders konnte man ihren Geisteszustand in den vergangenen vierundzwanzig Stunden kaum beschreiben. Es war einfach nicht zu fassen, wie sie sich so verantwortungslos in diese Situation hatte bringen können. Sie hätte auf Kingsley hören sollen, als er sie zur Ruhe ermahnte, weil alles, was sie tun konnte, die Lage nur verschlimmern würde.

„Ich werde Sie begleiten.", versetzte Scrimgeour in einem Tonfall, der keinen Widerspruch zuließ. Nicht einmal von der Abteilungsleiterin.

Anstatt sich auf eine peinliche Streiterei mit dem kaum jüngeren Zauberer einzulassen, hob die nur gleichmütig die Augenbrauen und gab den Beamten, die Alstor und Tonks festhielten, ein Zeichen. Mit magisch gefesselten Händen, die drohenden Zauberstabspitzen ihrer Eskorte im Nacken, folgten die beiden Amelia Bones den Gang hinunter.


	28. hilflos

hilflos

Die Nacht in der engen Arrestzelle war die längste ihres Lebens. Ihr war, als triebe sie die ganze Zeit über in einem Becken eiskalten Wassers, das ihr langsam bis über den Kopf stieg.

Sie versuchte zu rekonstruieren, wie sie hierhergekommen war, erinnerte sich aber nur an Bruchstücke wie Amelia Bones' ernsten Blick; Scrimgeour, der ein ums andere Mal beschwichtigend die Hände hob; und ihre eigenen zitternden Hände, mit denen sie fahrig gestikulierte während sie die Fragen des Komitees beantwortete. Schließlich wurde sie am Arm gepackt und zur sicheren Verwahrung für den Rest der Nacht in eine Zelle verfrachtet. Nicht im selben Trakt wie Sturgis, soweit sie das ausmachen konnte. Doch mindestens genauso furchteinflößend.

Sie lehnte sich an die kalte Steinwand in ihrem Rücken und zog die Beine an. Langsam aber sicher stieg die Gewissheit in ihr auf, schon am nächsten Tag nach Askaban geschickt zu werden.

Sie dachte an die wenigen Menschen, von denen sie wusste, dass sie schon einmal dort gewesen waren. Zuerst fiel ihr natürlich Sirius ein, sein stumpfer Blick und die Art, wie er sehnsüchtig den Lauf der Sonne am Himmel verfolgte, wenn er sich unbeobachtet fühlte. Auch Mundungus hatte wohl die eine oder andere Woche in dem Zauberergefängnis zugebracht. In seinem ohnehin zwielichtigen Lebenslauf fielen diese Lücken gar nicht groß auf. Und dann war da noch ihre Tante, Bellatrix, die zusammen mit ihrem Mann seit Voldemorts Niedergang einsaß.

Bei dem Gedanken, am selben Ort wie all die Todesser, Mörder, Diebe und skrupellosen Folterknechte festgehalten zu werden, konnte Tonks nicht mehr an sich halten.

Ihr entfuhren mehrere heisere Schluchzer, bevor die ersten Tränen flossen.

Die Verzweiflung hielt sie die ganze Nacht in einer eiskalten Umarmung gefangen. Tonks hatte das Gefühl, in dem kleinen Raum ersticken zu müssen. In jedem Schatten erkannte sie die gesichtslose Gestalt eines Dementors und aus den Ecken ihrer Zelle grinsten die wahnsinnigen Augen zahlloser Häftlinge. Sobald sie die Lider senkte, konnte sie die stechenden Blicke auf sich spüren.

Panik war ein zu schwacher Ausdruck, um zu beschreiben, was sie in dieser Nacht fühlte.

Dennoch musste sie wenigstens zwei oder drei Stunden geschlafen haben, denn als am frühen Morgen die Zellentür aufflog, schreckte Tonks aus einem grauenvollen Albtraum hoch.

In Erwartung grobschlächtiger Gefängniswärter aus Askaban oder gar Dementoren, rappelte sie sich hastig auf und verharrte in einer Art improvisierter Abwehrhaltung.

Doch zu ihrer Überraschung kannte sie den Mann, der die Zelle betrat.

„Aber, aber Miss Tonks." Dawlish lachte herablassend. „Niemand will Ihnen Böses. Jetzt sind Sie in Sicherheit."

„Wo ist Kingsley?", schnappte Tonks mit einer Mischung aus Angst, Überraschung und offener Abneigung.

Dawlish, der wie üblich sein 20er Jahre Detektiv-Outfit – bestehend aus packpapierbraunem Trenchcoat und eingebeultem Hut – zur Schau trug, grinste gemein. „Den vergessen Sie mal ganz schnell. Folgen Sie mir freiwillig oder muss ich sie in Ketten legen?" Mit einem schmierigen Grinsen ließ er seinen Zauberstab unternehmungslustig zwischen den Fingern kreisen. Tonks erhob sich mit steifen Gliedern von der Pritsche und trat vor ihm auf den Gang hinaus.

„Etwas zügiger, bitte. Die Anhörung ist heute extra früh zusammengetreten, nur für Sie. Ist das nicht eine Ehre? Wir wollen niemanden warten lassen."

Scrimgeours Gesichtsausdruck wechselte beständig von fassungslos zu wütend und wieder zurück. „Erklären Sie mir, warum man Sie ohne triftigen Grund mitten in der Nacht vor einer der Verhörzellen aufgegriffen hat.", forderte er langsam und deutlich und tat einen weiteren Schritt auf Tonks zu, die mit gefesselten Handgelenken auf dem Holzstuhl in der Mitte des disziplinarischen Anhörungssaals thronte.

Kalter Schweiß rann ihr über den Rücken, während sie fieberhaft ein ums andere Mal wiederholte, was sie schon seit Tagen umtrieb: „Sturgis Podmore ist unschuldig."

Ein unerträglich hohes Hüsteln meldete sich aus einer der dunklen Ecken des Raumes. „Meine Liebe, das haben wir doch schon geklärt. Wenn Mr. Podmore tatsächlich unschuldig wäre, hätten die Mitglieder der magischen Polizeibrigade ihn doch keinesfalls festgenommen." Die rosa-gewandete, süßlich lächelnde Hexe trat ins Licht und beugte sich zu Tonks hinunter. „Wir können ja wohl unseren eigenen Mitarbeitern noch vertrauen, oder nicht?", fragte sie unschuldig.

„Ein Missverständnis!" Tonks schleuderte die Worte so wütend in Umbridges rundes Gesicht, dass diese pikiert die Augenbrauen hochzog und sich betont angewidert abwandte. Doch mit ihrem Verständnis hatte Tonks auch gar nicht gerechnet. Eindringlich richtete sie die folgenden Sätze an den Abteilungsleiter: „Sturgis steht unter dem Imperiusfluch. Ich habe es gesehen. Seine Augen ..." Schaudernd dachte sie an den leeren, stierenden Blick des Zauberers zurück, der ihr zwischen den Gitterstäben einer engen Zelle heraus entgegengesehen hatte.

„Rufus, was sagt man zu solchem Ungehorsam?" Umbridge positionierte sich so vor Scrimgeour, dass ihr voluminöser Körper ihm die Sicht auf Tonks versperrte. „Wer im Ministerium sollte denn einen 'arglosen'" – die Anführungszeichen, welche verrieten, dass Umbridge Sturgis keineswegs für arglos hielt, waren deutlich zu hören – „Mitarbeiter der Zaubererzentralverwaltung mit einem Imperiusfluch belegen? Er _muss_ aus eigener Motivation gehandelt haben."

„Ich sage ja nicht, dass es jemand vom Ministerium gewesen ist." Tonks versuchte an Umbridge vorbei einen Blick auf Scrimgeour zu erhaschen. „Ein Todesser steckt dahinter!"

Bevor der Abteilungsleiter etwas darauf erwidern konnte, wandte sich die kleine Hexe zu Tonks um und setzte ein besorgt, klebriges Lächeln auf. „Meine Liebe, Sie sind doch wohl nicht dem Glauben anheimgefallen, dass nach jahrelanger, unermüdlicher, hervorragender Aurorenarbeit", sie schenkte Scrimgeour ein breites Krötenlächeln, „noch ein einziger Todesser existiert, von dem wir nicht unterrichtet sind." Sie legte eine Pause ein, um Tonks' ungläubigen Blick zu genießen. „Wie Sie wissen sollten, wurde schon seit Jahren kein Todesser mehr aufgegriffen. Die Anhänger von Dem-dessen-Namen-nicht-genannt-werden-darf sind in alle Himmelsrichtungen zerstreut oder sitzen in Askaban ein. Mit Ausnahme von Sirius Black natürlich … aber seien Sie versichert, es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis er in seine Zelle zurückkehrt. Wir haben erst gestern einen Hinweis erhalten, der darauf schließen lässt, dass Black sich in London aufhält."

Tonks entfuhr ein entsetztes Japsen. Wieso hatte Kingsley ihr nichts davon erzählt?

Umbridge schien Tonks' Überraschung nicht zu bemerken und fuhr fort. „Also, meine Liebe, wer sollte denn in Ihren Augen noch eine Bedrohung für die magische Gesellschaft darstellen?"

Tonks hielt es für sinnlos in dieser Situation auf Voldemorts Rückkehr, deren einziger Zeuge Harry Potter war, hinzuweisen. Auch, dass er hochrangige Ministeriumsbeamte wie Lucius Malfoy als Todesser bezeichnet hatte, würde hier kaum ins Gewicht fallen.

In diesem Augenblick flogen in Tonks' Rücken fast gleichzeitig mehrere Türen auf und zwei Zauberer rauschten mit wehenden Umhängen an ihr vorbei in den Saal. „Du hast mich herbestellt, Rufus.", sagte der eine, während der andere wutentbrannt rief: „Was, bei Merlin, geht hier vor?" Erst als die Männer sich schwer atmend einander zuwandten, erkannte Tonks, wen sie vor sich hatte.

„Dawlish." Kingsley nickte seinem Gegenüber knapp zu.

„Shacklebolt.", erwiderte Dwalish ebenso kalt.

Nachdem sie sich einen Moment misstrauisch beäugt hatten, richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit sich wieder auf Scrimgeour. Dawlish setzte zum Sprechen an, doch Kingsley ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen. „Wie kannst du es wagen, meine Schülerin mitten in der Nacht hier festzuhalten?", fuhr er den Abteilungsleiter an.

„Das hat sie sich selbst zuzuschreiben." Umbridge baute sich angriffslustig vor Kingsley auf, wirkte aber wegen ihrer geringen Körpergröße nicht im mindesten bedrohlich. Ungeachtet dessen keifte sie weiter zu Kingsley hinauf: „Mir erschließt sich auch nicht, was Sie die Maßregelung einer Kollegin durch die Abteilungsleitung anginge. Wie haben Sie überhaupt davon erfahren?"

„Ich habe meine Wege.", entgegnete Kingsley unbeeindruckt. „Und das hier geht mich etwas an, weil Tonks meinem Kommando unterstellt ist. Ich trage die Verantwortung für sie."

„Aber nicht mehr lange.", meldete Scrimgeour sich überraschend zu Wort. Offenbar endlich überzeugt, dass von der gefesselten Tonks keine Gefahr ausging, steckte er seinen Zauberstab weg. Mit einem abschätzigen Blick auf Kingsley erklärte er: „Eigentlich ganz gut, dass Sie auch da sind. Ich habe in letzter Zeit nicht den Eindruck, dass Sie ihre Schützlinge – ganz besonders Tonks hier – im Griff haben. Ich habe Sie gewarnt, Kingsley. Sollte ich noch einmal Grund haben, an der Loyalität ihrer Auroren zu zweifeln, werde ich hart durchgreifen." Mit einem einzigen Blick erstickte er jeden von Kingsleys Einwänden im Keim. „Ich stelle Nymphadora Tonks hiermit unter die Aufsicht von John Dawlish. Dies ist eine offizielle Verwarnung für Sie, Miss Tonks. Sie sind bis auf Weiteres vom Dienst suspendiert. Zudem wird Ihnen und Mr. Moody für die Dauer eines Monats der Zauberstab abgenommen. Und sollten Sie noch ein einziges Mal versuchen, mich zu hintergehen, werde ich meine Konsequenzen mithilfe der magischen Strafverfolgung ziehen müssen." Mit einem einfachen Wink seiner Hand löste er Tonks' Fesseln. „Dawlish, begleiten Sie Miss Tonks nach oben."

Tonks fühlte sich, als würde man ihr den Boden unter den Füßen wegreißen. Ihr Kopf war wie in Watte gepackt, sodass sie – während Dawlish sie am Arm hinausführte – nur undeutlich die aufgebrachte Stimme von Dolores Umbridge vernehmen konnte: „Was soll das heißen? Nur suspendiert? Rufus, diese Frau ist eine Gefahr, wir müssen ...", die Tür fiel ins Schloss und schnitt der Sekretärin des Ministers das Wort ab. Das Letzte, was Tonks über die Schulter noch vom Inneren des Anhörungssaals erhaschen konnte, war Kingsleys anklagende, enttäuschte Miene.

Tonks konnte noch immer nicht glauben, was da soeben geschehen war. Fassungslos entfaltete sie das Urteilsschreiben erneut. Es erschien ihr unmöglich, dass es sich tatsächlich nicht um Entlassungspapiere sondern nur eine Suspension handelte. Sie ließ den Brief sinken und sah zu Dawlish auf, der neben ihr an der Fahrstuhlwand lehnte. „Wieso?", fragte sie misstrauisch.

Ihr neuer Vorgesetzter schnaubte ungehalten. „Wenn ich das wüsste. Irgendwer da oben scheint Sie und ihren verrückten Freund mächtig gern zu haben. Aber lassen Sie sich eins gesagt sein: In meinem Team erlaubt sich keiner solche Ausfälle." Drohend beugte er sich zu ihr hinunter, bis sein Gesicht nur wenige Zentimeter von Tonks' Nase entfernt innehielt. „Haben wir uns verstanden?" Sein Atem roch nach Asche und süßlich zugleich. Von Proudfoot wusste Tonks, dass Dawlish einer gesundheitsschädlichen Erfindung der Muggel – sogenannten 'Zigaretten' – frönte, um sich zu entspannen. Der Geruch gefiel ihr nicht.

Bemüht, möglichst wenig davon einzuatmen, antwortete sie knapp: „Ja, das haben wir."

Zu ihrer Erleichterung entfernte Dawlish sich darauf wieder von ihr. Der Lift kam zum Stillstand, die goldenen Gitter glitten ratternd auf. „Kommen Sie mit."

Tonks beeilte sich, seiner Anweisung Folge zu leisten. „Wo ist Mad-Eye … ich meine, wo ist Mr. Moody?"

Nun war es Dawlish, der ihr über die Schulter einen misstrauischen Blick zuwarf. „Er bleibt bis auf Weiteres in Gewahrsam des Ministeriums." Als er Tonks' entsetzte Miene sah, fügte er genervt hinzu: „Eine Deportation nach Askaban ist nicht vorgesehen. Er befindet sich immer noch im Verhör mit Mrs. Bones. Also kommen Sie ja nicht auf die Idee, Ihn zu befreien." Er brach in schadenfrohes Gelächter aus.

Tonks wurde rot und verkniff sich jedes weitere Wort.

Sie wusste, wohin Dawlsih sie führte: Das Büro gegen den Missbrauch der Magie. Sie war schon oft hier gewesen, um Akten einzusehen oder magische Artefakte überprüfen zu lassen. Nicht selten war sie bei diesen Gelegenheiten an das Büro gegen den Missbrauch von Muggelartefakten, wo Bills Vater arbeitete, verwiesen worden.

Doch ihr heutiger Besuch führte sie, auf Dawlishs Anweisung, zu einem wuchtigen Schalter, über dem die Worte _Zauberstab-Kontrolle: Eichung, Archiv, Neuzuteilung, Fundbüro, Einlagerung_ prangten.

Beim Anblick des Schilds wurde Tonks von nackter Angst gepackt. Sie verlor alle Gewalt über ihre Glieder und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Sie sah Dawlish flehend an. „Bitte nicht.", flüsterte sie, so als würde das irgendetwas bewirken.

Für einen kurzen Augenblick meinte sie Mitleid im Blick des Aurors zu erkennen. Dann war der altvertraute, missgünstige Ausdruck auf Dawlishs glattrasiertem Gesicht zurück. „Das liegt nicht in meiner Hand, Miss Tonks."

Breitbeinig baute er sich vor dem Schalter auf, hinter dem ein noch recht junger, etwas verloren wirkender Ministeriumsbeamter hockte.

„Guten Tag, Sir, was kann ich für Sie tun?", fragte das blondgelockte Bürschchen mit einem neugierigen Blick auf Tonks' abgerissenen Aufzug.

„Sie können aufhören zu gaffen und einen Zauberstab für mich einlagern.", erwiderte Dawlish äußerst barsch.

Ehrfürchtig nahm der junge Zauberer Haltung an. Er zog ein kompliziert aussehendes Formular aus einer Ablage und zückte einen Federkiel. „Selbstverständlich, Sir. Ähm, wie lautet denn der Name der Person, deren Zauberstab entzogen werden soll?"

„Nymphadora Tonks.", antwortete Dawlsih.

„Entschuldigung, schreibt man das mit f oder ph?", fragte der Beamte eifrig.

Dawlish stieß Tonks sacht an, die immer noch fassungslos zu ihm hoch starrte. Sie fühlte, dass ihr Tränen in die Augen traten. Langsam wandte sie sich dem Schalter zu und flüsterte heiser: „Mit ph."

Dankbar nickend schrieb der junge Mann alle weiteren Angaben zu ihrer Person auf.

„Kommen wir zum Zauberstab." Für einen kurzen Moment hob er den Blick von seinen Papieren, sah Tonks' tränenüberströmtes Gesicht und senkte den Kopf schnell wieder. Die Situation war ihm furchtbar unangenehm. „Also … der Zauberstab … Länge?"

Tonks dachte an den Tag in der Winkelgasse zurück, als sie mit elf Jahren eben den Zauberstab gekauft hatte, den Dawlish gerade süffisant aus der Jackentasche zog und auf einer kleinen goldenen Apparatur, einer Waage nicht unähnlich, platzierte.

Wie stolz sie damals gewesen war. Wie aufgeregt und ungeduldig, ihn endlich zu benutzen. Seit ihrem siebzehnten Lebensjahr war kein Tag vergangen, an dem Tonks ihn nicht gebraucht hatte. Egal ob in Hogwarts, Zuhause, England oder Äthiopien, im Kampf oder in Sicherheit … immer war er ihr steter Begleiter gewesen.

Dem Beamten blieb ihre tiefe Bewegtheit nicht verborgen. Offenbar bekam er die Menschen, denen er die Zauberstäbe nahm, nicht oft persönlich zu Gesicht.

Mit einem Blick auf die Anzeige des goldenen Geräts setzte er sichtlich verunsichert die Befragung fort: „Zwölf Zoll, sehr schön. Aus welchem Holz besteht er denn? Und der Kern?"

„Kirsche, unbiegsam. Einhornhaar." Tonks fürchtete, die Stimme würde ihr gleich versagen.

Der Zauberer schrieb alles gewissenhaft auf, setzte das Datum und irgendeinen amtlichen Stempel darunter und schob Tonks den Bogen zu. „So, das hätten wir. Eine Stabsignatur, bitte."

Tonks konnte ein tiefes Schluchzen nicht unterdrücken, als sie ihren Zauberstab von der Apparatur nahm und seine Spitze sacht in das vorgesehene Feld auf dem Formular setzte.

Sofort erblühte auf dem Papier eine tintenschwarze Zeichnung. Tonks wusste selbst nicht genau, was sie darstellen sollte oder was sie bedeutete, nur dass sie die einzige Person auf der ganzen Welt war, die mit eben diesem Zauberstab genau dieses Symbol erschaffen konnte. Das Symbol ihrer Verbindung.

Dawlish entriss ihren zusammengekrallten Fingern ungeduldig den Zauberstab und drückte ihn dem Ministeriumsbeamten in die Hand. Der verstaute das magische Stück Holz in einer länglichen Schachtel und platzierte diese auf einem Wagen mit großen schweren Rollen. „So, der kommt nachher ins Archiv.", sagte er, zufrieden die Sache zu einem guten Ende gebracht zu haben.

Scheu hob er noch einmal den Blick und sah Tonks direkt an. „Na na, Sie erhalten ihn in einem Monat zurück. Am ...", er warf einen Blick auf das ausgefüllte Formular, „fünften Oktober. Und so lange passe ich gut auf ihn auf."

Tonks fühlte sich, als würde man ihr den Boden unter den Füßen wegziehen.

„Genau so lange wird Ihre Suspension übrigens anhalten. Nur falls Sie sich das gefragt haben.", setzte Dawlish spöttisch hinzu.

Tonks musste sich tatsächlich kurz an dem Schalter abstützen. Sie fühlte sich einem Nervenzusammenbruch entsetzlich nahe.

Und dennoch konnte sie sich gewiss nicht beklagen. Dawlish hatte Recht: Jeder andere, der sich wie sie einen Schlitzer nach dem anderen erlaubte, wäre vermutlich nicht so glimpflich davongekommen.

Das alles wäre nicht nötig gewesen, wenn sie auf die, die es gut mit ihr meinten, gehört hätte. An allem, was geschehen war, hatte allein sie selbst schuld. Sie musste sich zusammenreißen. Das war sie Alastor schuldig.

Es kostete Tonks unendlich viel Kraft, ihre Hand vom polierten Holz des Schalters zu lösen, die Schultern zu straffen und Dawlish ein weiteres Mal zu den Aufzügen zu folgen.

„Ah, da ist sie ja. Die kleine Gesetzesbrecherin. Welche Schande! Kreacher hatte schon gehofft, ihr wechselhaftes Gesicht nie wieder sehen zu müssen."

„Hallo, Kreacher.", erwiderte Tonks auf diese überaus herzliche Begrüßung.

Da sie ohne ihren Zauberstab natürlich nicht apparieren konnte, hatte sie das Ministerium mithilfe des Flohnetzwerkes verlassen. Ihre eigene Wohnung hatte keinen Kamin, daher beschloss sie, zunächst beim Grimmauldplatz Halt zu machen und dann die U-Bahn zu nehmen. Insgeheim hoffte sie, vielleicht noch von Mollys Kochkünsten profitieren zu können.

Doch als Tonks auf den alten Kaminrost trat und sich in der verwaisten, dunklen Küche umsah, wurde ihr klar, dass die Weasley mitlerweile entweder in Hogwarts oder daheim im Fuchsbau waren. Sie hatten ein Leben außerhalb des Ordens, Pflichten, Familie.

Enttäuscht trottete Tonks zur Speisekammer. Sie hatte so großen Hunger, dass sie mit ihrer eigenen kulinarischen Kreativität Vorlieb nehmen musste.

Mühsam tastete sie sich durch die spärlichen Vorräte. Erst ohne die Hilfe eines Lumoszaubers fiel ihr auf, wie dunkel es hier drin war.

„Kommt rotzfrech reingeplatzt. Schleicht herum. Stiehlt Essen." Kreacher lauerte vor der offenen Schranktür und beschimpfte sie kontinuierlich weiter.

Tonks ignorierte ihn, so gut sie konnte, griff nach Toast und Butterbier und setzte sich an den Küchentisch. Die Aussicht, das Brot ohne Zauberstab in einer Pfanne zu erhitzen, war so entmutigend, dass sie sich die Scheiben einfach so in den Mund stopfte. Dazu trank sie große Schlucke Bier. Sie fühlte sich wie Mundungus, der den Tag ebenfalls gerne mit Alkohol begann.

„Trinkt und isst. Spaziert herum, als würde ihr das Haus gehören. Meine arme Herrin … wenn sie nur wüsste ..."

„Kreacher, bitte! Lass mich allein." Tonks versuchte, ihre Stimme nicht allzu gereizt klingen zu lassen, auch wenn dieser Elf sie langsam in den Wahnsinn trieb.

Die Kreatur grinste nur triumphierend und fuhr fort, Tonks zu provozieren. „Kreacher nimmt keine Befehle von einem schmutzigen Halbblut an. Schon gar nicht von einem wie diesem. Alles, was es anfasst, endet in einer Katastrophe. Wenn Kreachers arme Herrin nur wüsste ..."

Tonks ertrug es nicht länger. Langsam stand sie auf und ging drohend auf Kreacher zu. „Was hast du gesagt? Alles, was ich anfasse …?" Sie blieb mit dem Fuß an einem Stuhl hängen, warf ihn um und fegte, beim Versuch, ihn aufzufangen, auch noch die Flasche Butterbier vom Tisch.

Kreacher konnte vor Lachen kaum an sich halten. Heiser prustend stützte er sich in sicherer Entfernung an einem Tischbein ab.

„Du!" Tonks griff in ihre Jackentasche und fand … nichts. Kein Zauberstab. Verzweifelt und wütend über diese Erkenntnis, brüllte sie Kreacher an: „Kreacher, halt die Klappe! Hörst du, halt einfach deine beschissene Klappe!"

Der Elf verstummte überrascht und wich unsicher Richtung Küchenzeile zurück.

Tonks stampfte auf ihn zu. „Ja genau, hau ruhig ab! HAU ENDLICH AB!"

Blitzschnell war Kreacher in dem Schrank unter dem Boiler verschwunden.

Im selben Moment flog die Küchentür auf und Sirius stürmte in die Küche. „Verdammt, was ist hier los?" Mit zerrauftem Haar und wildem Blick sah er sich um. „Tonks!" Er starrte sie völlig verdattert an. „Was _machst_ du hier?"

Die Frage war nur zu verständlich und vermutlich weniger rüde gemeint, als sie klang.

Immerhin hatte Kingsley dem Rest des Ordens wahrscheinlich von Tonks' Himmelfahrtskommando erzählt. Sie wurde rot, wenn sie nur daran dachte, wie sie alle über ihre absolut hirnrissige Aktion denken mussten.

Bevor Tonks irgendwas erklären konnte, hörten sie Schritte auf der Treppe. „Was ist los, Tatze?" Remus betrat die Küche.

„Wer schreit da –?" Er brach ab. Sein Gesicht wurde kreidebleich und er musste sich am Türrahmen abstützen. Ein seltsames, trockenes Schluchzen entrang sich seiner Brust. Mit wenigen langen Schritten war er bei Tonks, schloss sie fest in die Arme. „Es geht dir gut. Kingsley hat gesagt, sie würden … aber es geht dir gut." Seine Stimme klang äußerst belegt.

Etwas steif erwiderte Tonks die Umarmung. Sie hörte Remus' schnellen Herzschlag und spürte die unregelmäßigen Atemzüge, die stoßweise aus ihm herausbrachen. Sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte, um ihn zu beruhigen.

Glücklicherweise überhäufte Sirius sie mit allerhand Fragen, scheinbar vollkommen unbeeindruckt von der heftigen Reaktion seines Freundes. „Wie hat Kingsley dich raus geholt? Bist du eigentlich bescheuert, da nur mit Mad-Eye reinzugehen? Wo ist er überhaupt? Wurdest du verhört? Von wem?"

In Remus' Augen konnte Tonks dieselben Fragen lesen. Und da war noch mehr. Etwas wie 'Geht es dir wirklich gut?' oder 'Wieso hast du nicht auf mich gehört?'.

Ja, das war Tonks ebenfalls ein Rätsel.

„Es tut mir Leid.", sagte sie mit aller Aufrichtigkeit. Sie spürte zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag Tränen in sich aufsteigen. Bevor sie sie am Sprechen hindern konnten, fügte sie hinzu: „Ich hab's vermasselt. Es tut mir so Leid, Remus ..."

Ohne sie ausreden zu lassen, zog er ihren Kopf wieder an seine Brust, wo Tonks ihren Tränen freien Lauf ließ. Sie hoffte so sehr, dass diese versöhnliche Geste bedeutete, dass Remus ihr ihre dumme Sturheit nicht nachtrug.

Er hatte von Anfang an Recht gehabt. Was Tonks getan hatte, wäre auch dann unverzeihlich blöd und riskant gewesen, wenn sie nicht erwischt worden wäre. Und so sinnlos! Sturgis war immer noch in dieser Zelle. Vermutlich wurde sein Abtransport nach Askaban wegen Tonks' Pfuscherei sogar noch beschleunigt. Sie hatte alles aufs Spiel gesetzt und jetzt stand sie mit leeren Händen da … Nur, dass das nicht ganz zutraf.

Und Tonks fiel das Entscheidende, was sie in der vergangenen Nacht erfahren hatte, wieder ein.

Wie von der Tarantel gestochen hüpfte sie ein Stück zurück, aus Remus Armen. „Sturgis Podmore steht unter einem Imperius-Fluch!"

Ohne die Reaktion der beiden abzuwarten, plapperte sie weiter: „Ich weiß nicht, wieso sie es bisher noch nicht bemerkt haben, aber das würde erklären, wieso er sich Zutritt zur Mysteriumsabeilung verschaffen wollte. Oder vielmehr sollte … nicht wollte, sondern musste!" Sie spürte, wie ihre Wangen sich vor Aufregung röteten. „Er wird noch einmal überprüft. Sie können ihn so einfach nicht für schuldig erklären! Er kommt nicht nach Askaban!"

Überschwängliche Freude, so wie Tonks es erwartet hatte, war auf den Gesichtern ihrer Freunde nicht zu sehen. Ihren Mienen nach zu schließen waren sie sich nicht einmal sicher, ob sie ihr glauben sollten.

Schließlich ließ Remus sich zu einem Lächeln hinreißen. „Das sind gute Neuigkeiten. Aber auch ziemlich … besorgniserregend."

„Welches Schwein hat ihn nur dazu gebracht?" Sirius wedelte, scheinbar ohne nachzudenken, mit dem Zauberstab und beseitigte so die zerbrochenen Überreste von Tonks' Butterbierflasche vom Boden.

„Malfoy!" Tonks begann unruhige auf und ab zu gehen. „Nicht wahr, Remus? Es muss Malfoy gewesen sein. Er hat versucht, Sturgis zu erpressen. Als das nicht geklappt hat, hat er ihn einfach verflucht." Beim Gedanken an das überhebliche Gebaren von Lucius Malfoy, der glaubte, ungestraft durchs Ministerium spazieren zu können, um unverzeihliche Flüche auszusprechen, packte sie kalte Wut.

Sirius, der weniger mit den Machtstrukturen des Ministeriums vertraut war, sah sie fragend an. „Malfoy … heißt so nicht Zissys Ehemann?"

Tonks nickte stumm.

„... Was ihn zu deinem Onkel macht.", fügte Sirius amüsiert hinzu.

Augenrollend erwiderte sie: „Ja und Bellatrix Lestrange, die Verrückte, ist meine Tante. Nicht zu vergessen, Sirius Black, der Massenmörder, der mein Großcousin ist. Ich würde sagen, familientechnisch habe ich auf ganzer Linie einfach Pech gehabt."

Sirius lachte bellend. „Das ist wohl war!"

Remus schien ihr Gespräch hingegen nur mit halbem Ohr verfolgt zu haben. Seine Augen ruhten immer noch auf Tonks, so als könnte er nicht glauben, dass sie tatsächlich da war. Endlich meldete auch er sich zu Wort: „Du siehst müde aus. Willst du dich vielleicht im Salon ein bisschen hinlegen?"

Er meinst es gut, aber Tonks wollte gerade wirklich nicht allein in einem Zimmer unter der Beobachtung ihrer engstirnigen Ahnen sein. Aber Remus hatte Recht, es fehlte nicht viel und sie würde sich, wo sie stand, auf dem Boden ausstrecken und einschlafen.

„Nein, ich gehe lieber nach Hause …"

Sofort lenkte Remus ein. „Apparierst du? Ich begleite dich hoch."

Tonks zögerte. „Nein … Ich denke nicht, dass ich apparieren werde. Sirius, du weißt doch sicher, wo die nächste U-Bahnstation ist?"

Er nickte mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. „Nur vor zur Hauptstraße und dann –"

„Bei Merlin, wieso willst du denn die _Bahn_ nehmen?", wollte Remus ungläubig wissen. „Du bist zu erschöpft für solche Abenteuer."

Gut möglich, dass er Recht hatte. Aber im Moment kam für Tonks kein magisches Transportmittel in Frage. Ohne ihren Zauberstab konnte sie nicht einmal den Fahrenden Ritter rufen. Abgesehen davon hatte sie – wie ihr nun einfiel – weder Zauberer- noch Muggelgeld bei sich, um ihre Heimfahrt zu bezahlen.

Vielleicht sollte sie einfach laufen …

„Ich komme klar, macht euch keine Sorgen … Bis bald, Sirius. Remus." Hastig verdrückte sie sich aus der Küche und lief hinauf in die Eingangshalle. Dass sie nicht zaubern konnte, wurde allmählich ein richtig großes Problem. Zwar wusste sie, in welcher Straße sie wohnte, aber wie sie zu Fuß dorthin gelangen sollte, war ihr schleierhaft. Ihre Ortskenntnis von London war peinlich lückenhaft.

Tonks überlegte schon, Bill – der vermutlich gerade in der Winkelgasse unterwegs war – eine Eule zu schicken, damit er sie abholte, als Remus sie einholte und prüfend musterte.

„Was ist los?"

In der Einsicht, dass sie die Situation im Augenblick allein nicht meistern konnte, hob Tonks ergeben die Schultern. „Ich habe keinen Zauberstab."

Remus riss die Augen auf. „Wie bitte? Ist das die Strafe, die über dich verhängt wurde?"

Tonks nickte kläglich. „Ich kriege ihn nächsten Monat wieder.", gestand sie.

Drauf und dran, sie wieder in den Arm zu nehmen, besann Remus sich offenbar eines Besseren. Er nahm ihre Hand. „Komm, ich bring dich heim."

Gemeinsam traten sie hinaus in den wolkenverhangenen Septembermorgen, nur, um im Bruchteil einer Sekunde spurlos von den Steinstufen des Hauses zu verschwinden.


	29. Das Flytterby

Das Flytterby

Das Flytterby war eine relativ junge Mischung aus Imbiss, Bar und Café. Unter dem großen Wahrzeichen, einem feuerfarbenen, mottenähnlichen Wesen, das träge mit seinen verzauberten Flügeln schlug, saßen dicht gedrängt etliche junge, lärmende Hexen und Zauberer.

Bill und Tonks, die seit der Eröffnung einmal die Woche zum Mittagessen herkamen, fanden nur mit Mühe und Not noch zwei Plätze an der verschrammten Theke, die aus den Brettern ausgedienter Honigmetfässer gezimmert war.

Elara, eine hübsche Koboldin mit großen, schillernden Augen, wirbelte herbei und nahm ihre Bestellung auf. „Zwei Butterbier und einmal das Flytterby-Spezial mit zwei Gabeln, bitte."

Mit grazilen Bewegungen, beugte Elara sich zum Eisschrank hinunter. „Guten Tag, Bill. Und Tonks!Wie schön, euch mal wieder zu sehen!", flötete sie begeistert, während sie geschickt die Korken aus den Flaschenhälsen löste.

Tonks lächelte zurück. Sie mochte die Koboldin. Anders als zum Beispiel ihre Artgenossen bei Gringotts war Elara immer gut gelaunt und stets freundlich gegenüber Zauberern. Sie strahlte eine einnehmende Frische aus, die vielleicht dafür verantwortlich war, dass ein kleiner Schwarm echter Flytterbys ihr stets auf den Fuß folgte und, wann immer sie still stand, wie eine schwirrende orange-roter Krone ihre Stirn bekränzte.

Mit großem Appetit machten Bill und Tonks sich über einen riesigen Stapel feensyrupgetränkter Pfannkuchen her. Tonks kam es vor, als hätte sie noch nie so etwas Gutes gegessen, was vermutlich daran lag, dass sie heute nichts weiter als rohen Toast zu sich genommen hatte.

Gleich nachdem sie aus einem dringend notwendigen Vormittagsschlaf erwacht war, hatte sie sich aufgemacht, um Bill von der Arbeit abzuholen. Seine Reaktion auf ihr unverhofftes Erscheinen fiel ähnlich ungläubig, erfreut und auch vorwurfsvoll wie die von Remus und Sirius aus. Was ihn aber nicht davon abhielt, seine beste Freundin umgehend zum Essen einzuladen.

Es fühlte sich gut an, mal wieder etwas normales zu unternehmen. Keine Gespräche über Du-weißt-schon-wen, Todesser, das Ministerium oder den Zaubergamot. Nichts hier erinnerte an Arbeit, Stress oder die grauenvolle, düstere Nacht, die hinter ihnen lag.

Tonks konnte zwar sehen, dass Bill tausend Fragen auf den Lippen brannten, wusste aber, dass er nichts, was den Orden betraf, umgeben von lauter neugierigen Ohren, zur Sprache bringen würde.

Angestrengt dachte Tonks nach, worüber man denn sonst so reden könnte. Seltsamerweise schien es, sie und Bill hätten sich seit ihrem Eintritt in den Orden eher voneinander entfernt anstatt näher zusammenzurücken.

Sie redeten kaum noch über etwas anderes, weshalb Tonks sich zum Beispiel schon wochenlang nicht mehr nach Bills Liebesleben erkundigt hatte. War Fleur noch aktuell? Sie hatten doch gestritten …

Die Blondine war zwar nicht Tonks' Lieblingsthema, aber ihr fiel im Moment einfach nichts besseres ein. „Und, wie geht's … Fleur?"

Zu ihrer Überraschung reagierte Bill weder gereizt noch peinlich berührt. In seinem Blick lag eher … Schuldbewusstsein. „Ehrlich gesagt war ich gestern mit ihr weg. Deshalb habe ich auch nicht gefragt, wo du hinwillst … hätte ich nur von deinem verrückten Plan gewusst …" Er wurde rot. „Es tut mir Leid, ich wollte dich gestern nur schnell loswerden – ach nein, das klingt falsch … ich weiß doch, dass du sie nicht besonders magst."

Tonks lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen zurück. „Immer weniger, seit sie dir das Herz gebrochen hat und dafür sorgt, dass du mich plötzlich 'loswerden' willst.", sagte sie mit gespielter Entrüstung, die ihr bester Freund augenscheinlich für bare Münze nahm.

„Nein, so mein' ich das doch nicht! Es tut mir Leid –"

Tonks winkte ab. „Mir tut es auch Leid. Ich wollte dir ja alles erzählen, aber … ich konnte einfach nicht noch jemanden gebrauchen, der mir meinen Plan ausreden will." Errötend zerknüllte sie eine Papierserviette in der rechten Hand. „Allerdings … einer mehr, der meine Idee für Schwachsinn hält, und – wer weiß – vielleicht hätte ich meinen jetzt Zauberstab noch.", fügte sie bitter hinzu.

Bill strich ihr mitfühlend über den Rücken. Das eintretende Schweigen fühlte sich wie ein Eingeständnis ihrer beider Machtlosigkeit in dieser Sache an.

Schließlich ergriff Bill wieder das Wort: „Es lief übrigens ganz gut."

Tonks sah ihn verständnislos an.

„Das Date mit Fleur. Wir … sind wieder zusammen." Bill grinste bis über beide Ohren.

Es fiel Tonks einen Augenblick schwer, sich für das Glück ihres Freundes zu begeistern. Immerhin hatte er ein gelungenes Rondevous und vermutlich auch ein ausgedehntes Techtelmechtel in ihrer gemeinsamen Wohnung genossen, während sie selbst in einer kalten Zelle eine Panikattacke nach der anderen durchlebte.

Doch das war nicht Bills oder sonst jemandes Schuld. Nur ihre eigene.

Sie zwang sich daher zu einem tapferen Lächeln und bemühte sich, ihre Glückwünsche so natürlich wie möglich klingen zu lassen. „Wow, das freut mich. Es stimmt nicht, dass ich Fleur nicht mag ... ich kenne sie einfach nicht so gut."

Bill nickte eifrig. „Genau das will ich ändern. Komm doch am Wochenende mit uns zu den _Schicksalsschwestern_. Fleur ist Fan und kann uns Karten besorgen."

Tonks zögerte. Die _Schicksalsschwestern_ waren auch ihre Lieblingsband. Nur Bill hatte die recht populäre Gruppe noch nie gemocht. Sein Geschmack orientierte sich vor allem an skandinavischem Metal.

„Mit mir wolltest du nie zu einem Konzert von denen gehen.", entgegnete sie spitz, worauf Bill nur die Augen verdrehte. Angestrengt suchte Tonks nach einer anderen Ausrede, obwohl sie die Band natürlich liebend gern live erleben würde. „Ich geh doch nicht mit einem Pärchen aus und bin dann den ganzen Abend die Alraune im Schlafsaal!"

Bill lachte herzlich. „Aber nein, so wird es nicht sein. Du kannst doch auch jemanden mitbringen … was läuft da eigentlich zwischen dir und diesem Remus?", fragte er grinsend.

Tonks klappte die Kinnlade herunter und ihre Haarspitzen verfärbten sich hellgelb vor Schreck. „Was da läuft? Gar nichts läuft da! Wie kommst du denn darauf?"

„Ich dachte ja nur. Du magst ihn gern und vielleicht hätte er ja Lust … wobei ich glaube, die _Schicksalsschwestern_ sind nicht ganz seine Generation."

Tonks konzentrierte sich darauf, jeden einzelnen verbliebenen Krümel mit ihrer Gabel vom Teller aufzulesen, um Bill nicht ansehen zu müssen. „Seine Generation? Wie meinst du 'seine Generation'?"

„Naja", Bill räusperte sich vielsagend, „Er ist doch ungefähr so alt wie Sirius, oder? Alt genug, um Harrys Vater zu sein … ich schätze ihn auf Mitte dreißig. Vielleicht älter."

So albern es klang, über den großen Altersunterschied zwischen ihr und Remus hatte Tonks tatsächlich nie nachgedacht.

Natürlich war ihr klar, dass Sirius, Alastor und auch er als Mitglieder des ersten Orden des Phönix, die die Potters noch persönlich gekannt hatten, einer völlig anderen Ära angehörten. Doch machte sie das zu alten Leuten?

Der Tod von Lily und James, das Ende von Du-weißt-schon-wem, schien auch deren Freunde auf eine Weise in ihrer Entwicklung gestoppt zu haben. Ihre komplette Jugend hatten sie dem Kampf gegen die dunkle Seite geopfert, wobei es nur James gelungen war, auch noch eine Familie zu gründen. Und nach Du-weißt-schon-wems Ende …

Zwölf Jahre in Askaban waren eine hinreichende Erklärung für Sirius' Dasein als Junggeselle. Doch weshalb hatte Remus nie geheiratet? Nie Kinder bekommen?

Nachdenklich nippte Tonks an ihrem Butterbier. „Er kam mir nie alt vor.", sagte sie wahrheitsgemäß.

Bill zuckte die Schultern. „Das ist ja auch relativ. Hat sich gut gehalten." Er lächelte Tonks warm an. „Jedenfalls ist es nicht wichtig, wen du am Samstag mitbringst. Hauptsache, du bist dabei. Fleur hat auch gesagt, dass sie sich freuen würde."

Das wagte Tonks zu bezweifeln, doch Bill zuliebe ließ sie sich zu einem vorfreudigen Nicken hinreißen.

Vielleicht würde sie ja wirklich Remus fragen … Die Vorstellung, ihn inmitten einer Horde tanzender, grölender Teenager zu erleben, war äußerst bizarr. Aber auch verlockend.

„Ich glaub's ja nicht. Was, bei Merlin, hast du bloß angestellt?"

Tonks spürte eine Hand auf der Schulter und wäre fast von dem hohen Barhocker gekippt. Proudfoot fing sie lachend auf. „Entschuldigung, Tonks. Habe einfach nicht erwartet, dich noch einmal auf freiem Fuß zu erleben."

Bevor Tonks ihre Sprache wiedergefunden hatte, reichte er Bill ganz selbstverständlich die Hand. „Jonathan Proudfoot, ich bin ein Kollege von Tonks." An sie gewandt fügte er hinzu. „Hab gehört, wir werden in Zukunft sogar im selben Team ermitteln. Welcher Dummheit hast du denn die Versetzung zu Dawlsih zu verdanken?"

Tonks hob missmutig die Schultern, während Bill sich nun seinerseits vorstellte und Proudfoot einlud, sich zu ihnen zu setzen.

Da in dem engen Cafè beim besten Willen keine feien Plätze mehr aufzutreiben waren, beschwor der junge Auror scheinbar mühelos einen einfachen Stuhl aus dem Nichts herauf. Seufzend ließ er sich nieder und schlug entspannt die Beine übereinander. Auf seinen Knien balancierte auch er eine halbvolle Flasche Butterbier.

In diesem jugendlichen, lockeren Umfeld wirkte er viel weniger deplatziert als in der Aurorenzentrale, wo den ganzen Tag angespannte Arbeitsatmosphäre herrschte. Sweatshirt und Jeans standen ihm, in Tonks' Augen, auch viel besser als die funkelnde Aurorenmarke, die stets seine dunklen Arbeitsumhänge zierte.

Er gehörte ganz klar zu der Sorte Mensch, die einem auf Anhieb sympathisch waren. Und eigentlich er sah nicht mal schlecht aus …

Bei Merlin, Tonks konnte nicht glauben, dass sie sich über Nichtigkeiten wie Männer oder Live-Konzerte den Kopf zerbrach, während Sturgis immer noch hinter Gittern saß und sie nichts über Alastors Verbleib wusste. Hastig leerte sie ihre Flasche und bat Elara um die Rechnung.

„Hey, wohin so eilig?" Proudfoot beobachtete mit gerunzelter Stirn, wie sie ein paar silberne Sickel aus ihrer Tasche kramte.

„Ich muss noch ein paar Sachen erledigen." Sie klang nicht nur vage, sondern auch noch unfreundlicher als beabsichtigt. Entschuldigend fügte sie hinzu: „Ich muss wirklich los. Wenn wir uns das nächste Mal sehen, reden wir richtig."

Proudfoots Augen leuchteten förmlich bei dieser Aussicht.

In dem Glauben, sich glimpflich losgemacht zu haben, wollte Tonks sich schon abwenden, als Bill fragte: „Sag mal, Jonathan, wie findest du die Schicksalsschwestern? Tonks und ich haben Karten fürs Wochenende. Lust mitzukommen?"

Proudfoot, dessen Miene verriet, dass er eindeutig kein Fan der Schicksalsschwestern war, wurde hellhörig. „Also, wenn du so fragst … Man soll ja allem eine zweite Chance geben, nicht wahr?"

Bill, der Tonks' entgeisterten Blick beharrlich ignorierte, stimmte ihm lachend zu.

„Also eigentlich haben wir die Karten ja noch nicht fest.", schaltete Tonks sich entschieden dazwischen. „Und ich dachte bei der ganzen Sache geht es darum, dass _ich Fleur besser kennenlerne_.", setzte sie bissig hinzu.

„Unsinn, hier geht es darum, dass du dir mal wieder ein bisschen Spaß gönnst.", entgegnete Bill eigenwillig. „Und, wenn unser Jonathan hier auch nur halb so hart arbeitet wie du, hat er sich ganz sicher auch eine kleine Auszeit verdient." Er zwinkerte Proudfoot verschwörerisch zu.

Die Dinge entwickelten sich in eine Richtung, die Tonks gar nicht gefiel. Aber sie konnte Proudfoot weder ausladen, noch selbst einen Rückzieher machen, ohne extrem unfreundlich zu erscheinen.

Sie hatte nicht vor, Bill für diese Bevormundung ungeschoren davon kommen zu lassen, doch jetzt war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, ihn dafür zusammenzufalten.

„Ja, das hat er bestimmt." Tonks hob die Mundwinkel zu einem unechten Lächeln, das Proudfoot treu erwiderte.

„Ich freu' mich drauf!"

„Ja ..." Tonks schlüpfte in ihre Lederjacke.

Bill schien sich heftig gegen einen inneren Lachkrampf zu wehren, blieb aber bewundernswert ernst dabei. Räuspernd erhob er sich ebenfalls. „Ich muss auch zurück zur Bank. War nett, dich kennenzulernen!"

Proudfoot sprang auf. „Was dagegen, wenn ich dich begleite? Ich muss sowieso noch zu Gringotts."

„Überhaupt nicht.", grinste Bill.

Tonks verdrehte die Augen. Manchmal konnte Bill mit seiner offenen Art, ohne es zu wissen, eine echte Nervensäge sein. Doch in diesem Augenblick war er es mit voller Absicht.

Natürlich mochte Tonks Proudfoot, aber sie wusste auch, dass er in ihr eben mehr als eine geschätzte Kollegin sah. Sie wollte ihm keine falschen Hoffnungen machen, vor allem, wenn sie im Moment mit ihren Gedanken ganz wo anders war. Bei Sturgis zum Beispiel, Alastor und … wenn sie ehrlich zu sich war, wollte sie auch nicht mit Proudfoot ausgehen, solange Remus einen unverändert großen Einfluss auf ihr Gefühlsleben hatte. Was das betraf musste sie in naher Zukunft wirklich mal ein ernstes Gespräch mit sich selbst führen.

Beklommen fragte sie sich, wann das sein würde, da Bill es sich allem Anschein nach gerade zur Aufgabe machte, ihre Freizeit durchzuorganisieren. Immerhin hatte sie, dank ihrer Suspendierung, in den kommenden Wochen reichlich davon.

Vielleicht würde ein entspannter Abend mit Freunden – oder zumindest einem Freund – ihr wirklich gut tun.

Bemüht, Stress und Unmut aus ihrem Gesicht zu verbannen, nickte sie Bill und Proudfoot zu und schlängelte sich zwischen den zahlreichen Tischen hindurch zum Ausgang des Cafès.

Als sie auf die bunt bevölkerte Winkelgasse trat, schob sich gerade eine bedrohlich dunkle Wolkenwand vor die schwach glitzernde Sonne. Erste Regentropfen klatschten auf das unebene Kopfsteinpflaster. Einige Zauberer und Hexen ließen unsichtbare, kuppelförmige Schilde aus den Spitzen ihrer Zauberstäbe sprießen, um sich vor der Nässe zu schützen.

Unwillkürlich griff auch Tonks in ihre Jackentasche, fand aber nur Münzen und ein paar zischende Zauberdrops.

Missmutig verschränkte sie die Arme und stapfte mit gesenktem Kopf die Straße hinauf zum Tropfenden Kessel.


	30. Im Recht

Im Recht

„Was? Aber das kann doch nicht sein, ich habe seine Augen gesehen!" Tonks fuhr sich fassungslos durch ihr schulterlanges Haar, das heute in einem stumpfen Blond, vom Stress entkräftet, herabhing.

Alastor legte ihr bekräftigend eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Sie hat recht, ich hab ihn schließlich auch gesehen. Denken diese vermaledeiten Ministeriumsmarionetten, dass ich nicht mal mehr einen Imperius-Fluch erkenne?"

Dumbledore, der ihnen ruhig mit aneinander ruhenden Fingerkuppen gelauscht hatte, schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Ich fürchte, es gibt nichts, was ich für Sturgis tun kann, Alastor. Und Nymphadora –"

„Tonks.", verbesserte sie automatisch, nicht ohne sofort angemessen zu erröten.

Der Schulleiter schien sich nicht groß an der Unterbrechung zu stören. „Tonks, was du für Sturgis getan hast, war sehr edel. Du hast Kameradschaft bewiesen und ich möchte dir für dein Opfer danken. Wir alle bedauern deine Unannehmlichkeiten sehr, aber du wirst einsehen, dass nichts davon nötig gewesen wäre, wenn du zuerst mit mir gesprochen hättest."

Darauf wusste Tonks beim besten Willen nicht, was sie antworten sollte.

Dass sie nicht mal auf die Idee gekommen war, mit Dumbledore zu sprechen? Weil er ihr im Grunde ein fremder Mann war? Sie arbeitete zwar für den Orden, den er mitbegründet hatte – war sie ihm aber deshalb Gehorsam und Rechenschaft schuldig?

Natürlich war er im Recht: Ihre Aktion war unverantwortlich und gefährlich gewesen. Doch wären ausgerechnet eine alter Mann und seine schulmeisterlichen Ratschläge das gewesen, was Tonks von ihrem Vorhaben abbrachte?

„Professor, alles was ich weiß ist, dass Sturgis Unrecht geschieht. Er wird für ein Verbrechen bestraft, für das andere Verantwortung tragen. Wir können doch nicht zulassen, dass ein Unschuldiger nach Askaban kommt! Denken Sie nur an Sirius! Wie wollen Sie _ihm_ die Untätigkeit des Ordens erklären?"

Dumbledore erhob sich langsam, verschränkte die Hände hinter dem Rücken und betrachtete interessiert die rissige Tischplatte. Einen Moment schien er tatsächlich um eine Antwort verlegen.

„Als Sirius damals verhaftet wurde, gingen wir alle davon aus, er sei ein Todesser. Sein Fall ist mit diesem nicht zu vergleichen."

„Ja, denn dieses Mal wissen wir mit Sicherheit, dass Sturgis kein Todesser ist! Wieso helfen Sie ihm nicht?" Tonks bemühte sich nach Kräften, ihre Stimme im Zaum zu halten. Dumbledore brachte sie mit seiner Gelassenheit fast zur Weißgluht. Wäre die Verletzungsgefahr für sie nicht so hoch, hätte sie gern trotzig gegen ein Tischbein getreten.

Dumbledore erwiderte den stechenden Blick ihrer Augen nur mit einem traurigen, nachsichtigen Lächeln. „Was soll ich tun, Nymphadora? Ich helfe Sturgis nur deshalb nicht, weil ich es leider nicht vermag."

Nicht nur Tonks fiel bei diesen Worten die Kinnlade herunter.

Alastor wechselte einen besorgten Blick mit ihr, bevor er sagte: „Albus, das kann nicht dein Ernst sein. Sturgis gehört zu uns."

„Ja das tat er.", sagte Dumbledore ungewöhnlich kurz angebunden. Er ging zu Tür. „Ich muss zurück nach Hogwarts. Mich erwartet heute Abend noch ein Zusammentreffen mit unserer neuen Großinquisitorin, auf das ich mich gerne vorbereiten würde. Ich rate euch, in nächster Zeit nicht das Flohnetzwerk zu benutzen, um mich zu besuchen. Das Ministerium ist dazu übergegangen, mich zu kontrollieren anstatt meinem Wort zu vertrauen."

Auf ein Schnipsen seines Zauberstabs breitete sich ein nachtblauer Reiseumhang wie aus dem Nichts über seinen leicht gebeugten Schultern aus.

„Alastor, ich möchte nicht, dass du denkst, Sturgis' Schicksal wäre mir egal. Das ist es nicht. Ich kann einfach nichts tun."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort verschwand er durch die Tür zur Eingangshalle.

Tonks schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. „Hab nur ich das Gefühl, dass irgendetwas ganz falsch läuft, wenn Dunmledore nicht weiß, was zu tun ist? Was soll das heißen, von wegen er kann Sturgis nicht helfen? Harry hat er doch auch aus seinem Verhör geholt."

Alastor war ebenfalls ratlos. Ächzend ließ er sich auf einem Stuhl am Küchentisch nieder und streckte sein Holzbein von sich. „Scheint, der Junge hat nach wie vor oberste Priorität. Versteh mich nicht falsch, Nymphadora. Ich mag Potter sehr … aber manchmal frage ich mich, was Albus eigentlich von ihm will."

„Vertraust du ihm? Dumbledore meine ich." Tonks hatte die Frage nicht so unverblümt stellen wollen, aber Alastors Meinung war ihr wichtig. Vor allem, da er im Moment der Einzige zu sein schien, für den sie selbst die Hand ins Feuer legen würde. Er war zwar genauso unorganisiert und voreilig wie sie, aber er stand ihr bei und war da, wenn sie Hilfe brauchte.

Doch ehe Alastor eine Antwort formulieren konnte, fiel Remus ihm unerwartet ins Wort. Er lehnte seelenruhig im Türrahmen, als hätte er schon stundenlang dort gestanden. „Wenn wir Dumbledore nicht vertrauen können, können wir niemandem vertrauen."

„Ach komm schon, Remus!" Tonks versuchte ihre Überraschung über sein plötzliches Erscheinen so gut wie möglich zu überspielen. Seit seinem kleinen Ausbruch angesichts ihrer unversehrten Rückkehr aus dem Ministerium hatten sie sich nicht mehr gesprochen.

„Wieso gebraucht Dumbledore seine Macht nicht? Um seinen eigenen Leuten zu helfen! Ich finde, ein paar gesunde Zweifel sind hier gar nicht fehl am Platz."

Remus gab seinen Posten im Türrahmen auf und kam sichtlich gereizt auf sie zu. „Du bist ungerecht! Dumbledore ist vielleicht der mächtigste Zauberer der Welt, aber auch sein Einfluss hat Grenzen. Würde er sich einfach über die Gesetze unserer Gemeinschaft hinwegsetzen, um seine Ziele zu erreichen, wäre er doch keinen Deut besser als Voldemort!"

Alastor und Tonks fuhren gleichermaßen zusammen. Selbst das ständige Zusammensein mit Ordensmitgliedern hatte sie noch nicht vollständig gegen den Schreck bei der Erwähnung von Du-weißt-schon-wems Namen abgehärtet.

Tonks biss sich unzufrieden auf die Lippen. Remus hatte sie argumentativ in die Enge getrieben. Wieder einmal.

Beleidigt verfolgte sie, wie Remus ihr versöhnlich die Hand entgegen streckte. „Komm, ich bring dich nach Hause."

Tonks verschränkte die Arme. „Weißt du was? Ne! Kümmer' du dich mal um Mad-Eye, ich komm schon klar."

Mit zunehmendem Unmut hob Remus die Hände. „Was erwartest du von mir, Tonks? Dumbledore ist nicht dein Feind. Und ich bin es auch nicht!" Der verletzte Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht traf Tonks bis ins Mark.

Leise entgegnete sie: „Ich verstehe einfach nicht, wie ihr ruhig zusehen könnt, wie … Voldemort seine Macht ausdehnt."

„Das tun wir nicht –"

„Doch, genau das tut ihr! Wenn wir im Recht sind, warum müssen wir uns dann verstecken?" Tonks merkte, dass ihre Stimme gegen ihren Willen wieder lauter wurde.

„Weil das Ministerium von Todessern unterwandert ist. Aber das ist ein altes Problem.", erklärte Alastor resigniert.

„Moment mal, wir können aber auch nicht mit irgendwelchen haltlosen Anschuldigungen um uns werfen!", fuhr Remus dazwischen.

Tonks zuckte die Schultern. „Dann holen wir uns die Beweise, die wir brauchen. Ich bin sicher, eine Razzia in Lucius Malfoys Haus wäre schon sehr ergiebig."

„Du-weißt-schon-wer wird sich kaum in seinem Keller verstecken." Alastor lachte heiser.

„Vielleicht nicht. Aber ich werde sicher nicht tatenlos abwarten, bis dem nächsten von uns etwas angehängt wird." Tonks bekam eine Gänsehaut bei dem Gedanken, ebenfalls von einem Imperius-Fluch versklavt zu werden. „Wenn die Todesser wussten, dass Sturgis zu uns gehört und sie bekämpft – wer weiß, wen sie noch alles auf ihrer Abschussliste haben?"

Remus war sehr blass, als er ihr stockend widersprach. „Es ist nicht geklärt, ob Sturgis' Verhaftung mit einem Auftrag von Voldemort überhaupt zusammenhängt. Das kannst du nicht wissen!"

„Remus, wach auf! Natürlich kann ich das wissen!", versetzte Tonks unter bekräftigendem Nicken Alastors.

„Du-weißt-schon-wer will eine bestimmte Prophezeiung aus der Mysteriumsabteilung und spannt den nächstbesten Ministeriumsangestellten ein, um sie zu bekommen. Er kann sie sich ja schlecht selbst holen, oder? Wer sonst hat denn ein Motiv, Sturgis zu so etwas zu zwingen?"

Remus schwieg einen Moment. Kurz dachte Tonks, ihn zur Einsicht gebracht zu haben.

„Ihr habt Recht. Dass der Angriff von Voldemort ausging ist wirklich sehr wahrscheinlich und sollte uns allen Anlass zur Sorge sein." Remus strich sich angespannt eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn. „Aber ich habe auch Recht. Du hast es doch selbst gesagt, Mad-Eye: Voldemort hat sich den _nächstbesten_ Beamten für sein Vorhaben geschnappt. Vermutlich war Sturgis wegen seiner Position in der Zaubereizentralverwaltung und seiner Angst vor Malfoy besonders geeignet. Aber, dass die Wahl auf ihn fiel, heißt nicht unbedingt, dass die Todesser von seiner Mitgliedschaft im Orden oder überhaupt von unserer Sache wissen."

Das stimmte allerdings. Tonks verschränkte schuldbewusst und peinlich berührt die Hände.

Wenn Remus mit seiner Annahme richtig lag, müsste sie keine Angst mehr haben, die Nächste in den Fängen der Todesser zu sein. Ohne es wirklich zu wissen, hatte ihr diese Furcht seit Sturgis' Festnahme wie ein Stein auf der Brust gelastet, der sich nun langsam in Erleichterung auflöste.

Mit einer Mischung aus Sorge und Dankbarkeit nickte sie Remus zu. „Du hast recht ... Ich hoffe so, dass du recht hast."

Und obwohl sie tatsächlich erleichtert war, konnte sie sich noch immer nicht entspannen. Stress, Angst und Müdigkeit drohten sie zu übermannen. Ihr Haar kräuselte sich so stark, als würde der elektrische Strom der Muggel hindurchjagen.

Sie zuckte zusammen, als sie Remus' Hand auf ihrem Arm fühlte. „Alles in Ordnung? Hier, nimm ein Stück Schokolade. Nimm schon." Er lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu und hielt ihr einen bereits angebrochenen, aber sorgsam wieder verpackten, Schokoriegel vom Honigtopf unter die Nase.

Tonks fühlte, wie die Panik langsam wich. Unter der Berührung des Freundes glättete sich ihr Haar und sie atmete freier.

Als der vertraute Geschmack köstlicher, schmelzender Schokolade sich in Tonks' Mund ausbreitete, wäre sie ihm vor Dankbarkeit am liebsten um den Hals gefallen.

„Lasst mir auch was übrig!", meldete sich Alastor ächzend zu Wort.

Tonks lachte und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. Auch an ihrem Mentor waren die Strapazen der letzten Tage nicht spurlos vorbeigegangen. Mit seinen zahlreichen Narben und der arg verstümmelten Nase sah er zwar nie aus wie das blühende Leben, doch Kummer und Schlafmangel hatten ihm offensichtlich übel mitgespielt.

Begierig wendete Alastor den klebrigen Riegel in den Fingern, offenbar auf der Suche nach Giftspuren oder verborgenen Flüchen. Schließlich siegte die Lust auf Süßes über sein Misstrauen und er schob sich todesmutig ein Stück in den Mund.

Remus hob belustigt eine Augenbraue, worauf Alastor beleidigt irgendwas von „Immer wachsam." grummelte.

„Darf ich euch nun nach Hause bringen? So wie ich das sehe bin ich nämlich der einzige hier, dem ein Zauberstab zur Verfügung steht.", stellte Remus fest.

Tonks schnaubte. „Du hast Glück, dass es so ist, sonst würde ich dir auf der Stelle einen Fluch auf den Hals jagen."

Mit gespielter Betroffenheit legte Remus eine Hand aufs Herz. „Sollte meine Bemerkung deinen Stolz verletzt haben, so tut es mir aufrichtig Leid."

Alastor verdrehte die Augen über ihre Spielchen. „Kann mich schließlich nicht 'nen Monat lang von irgendwem durch die Gegend apparieren lassen. Ich find schon allein raus." Und er verschwand humpelnd Richtung Treppe.

Auch Tonks wollte sich in einem kläglichen Versuch, ihre verbliebene Ehre und Selbstständigkeit zu retten, abwenden, als Remus sich in ihrem Rücken räusperte. „Hör mal … ich glaube, ich habe mich nicht dafür entschuldigt, dass ich dir damals nicht glauben wollte. Dass Sturgis in Gefahr ist, meine ich." Er sah ziemlich verzweifelt drein. „Ich schäme mich so dafür. Ich war so mit mir selbst beschäftigt in diesem Moment … mein Verhalten war unverzeihlich."

Tonks verzog bedauernd das Gesicht. „Mir tut es auch Leid. Ich wollte nicht auf dich hören, obwohl … Ich weiß, dass du es gut meinst."

„Ich wünschte einfach, du würdest mir ein bisschen mehr vertrauen."

Ärgerlich zog Tonks die Brauen zusammen. „Ach ja? Das beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit."

„Ich habe nur versucht, dich zu beschützen.", rechtfertigte Remus sich resolut.

„Das ist nicht deine Aufgabe!" Sie klang gereizter als beabsichtigt.

„Nein? Du bist dazu ja offensichtlich nicht in der Lage."

Das konnte Tonks sich unmöglich bieten lassen. In Ermangelung eines drohend erhobenen Zauberstabes ließ sie sich dazu herab, wütend nach Remus zu schlagen.

Von ihrem tätlichen Angriff auf dem falschen Fuß erwischt, fing er sich tatsächlich einen relativ starken Faustschlag gegen den Brustkorb ein. Er stolperte ein paar Schritte zurück, wodurch auch Tonks das Gleichgewicht verlor. Instinktiv krallte sie sich an der nächsten Stuhlkante fest, während Remus lautstark zu Boden ging.

In ihrem Fall frühzeitig gestoppt, kam Tonks' Gesicht nur wenige Zentimeter von Remus entfernt zum Stillstand. Erschrocken und atemlos starrten sie einander an.

Vorsichtig stützte Tonks sich am Boden ab – immer darauf bedacht, Remus nicht noch größeren Schaden zuzufügen – und kam schwankend auf die Füße. Mit hochrotem Kopf streckte sie Remus eine Hand entgegen, die dieser ignorierte.

Auf seinem Gesicht zeigte sich keine Regung, doch Tonks spürte, dass er sauer war. Ohne fremde Hilfe zog er sich an einem Stuhl empor und ließ sich stöhnend darauf nieder. Mürrisch rieb er sich den Hinterkopf.

„Tonks, wann kapierst du endlich, dass ich _alles_ , was ich tue, nur mache, um dich zu beschützen?"

„Ich brauche deinen Schutz nicht!", schleuderte Tonks ihm entgegen. Der pochende Schmerz in ihrem Knie und die geröteten Handflächen straften ihre Worte Lügen.

Genervt fuhr sie fort: „Remus, wenn wir uns nicht mehr permanent streiten sollen, musst du anfangen, mich als selbstständige Erwachsene zu akzeptieren. Ich treffe meine Entscheidungen – ganz besonders die schlechten – nie ohne Grund und ich brauche bestimmt nicht deine Hilfe dazu."

Als Remus antwortete klang seine Stimme ganz ruhig. Sein Gesicht verriet dennoch Ärger und so etwas wie verletzten Stolz. „Wenn dich meine Sicht der Dinge gar nicht interessiert, sollten wir vielleicht überhaupt nicht mehr reden."

Tonks riss entsetzt die Augen auf. Sofort änderte sie ihren Tonfall und wurde sanft, fast bittend. „Nein, Remus, nein – Verdammt, wieso ist das nur so kompliziert mit dir? Bill schafft es doch auch mein Freund zu sein, ohne mir ständig reinzureden." Ratlos und frustriert warf sie sich auf einen Stuhl und stützte grübelnd ihre Ellenbogen auf die Knie.

Obwohl sie ihn nicht ansah, war sie sich sicher, dass Remus sich gerade davon abhielt mit den Zähnen zu knirschen oder wölfisch zu knurren. Schließlich hörte sie ihn ergeben seufzen. „Tonks … natürlich sehe ich dich als eigenständige Person – "

„Pah, als kleine Schwester vielleicht!", fiel sie ihm bitter ins Wort.

Remus lachte ungläubig. „Als kleine Schwester? Bei Merlin, nein ..." Er versank in nachdenkliches Schweigen, bis er Tonks' beleidigte Miene registrierte. „Ich meine nicht, dass du keine gute Schwester wärst oder so was, gar nicht! Es ist nur …" Er brach ab und fuhr sich mit der Hand über seine müden Augen. „Es ist anders. Und kompliziert. Ich ..." Doch er ließ auch diesen Satz unvollendet.

Seine Verwirrung und seine Unsicherheit berührten Tonks. Einlenkend beugte sie sich vor, bis sie in Remus' graue Augen sehen konnte. „Alles in Ordnung. Wir kriegen das schon hin. Wir arbeiten dran, ja? Sag mal ...", ermutigt von Remus' hoffnungsvollem Lächeln lehnte sie sich wieder zurück, „hast du am Wochenende schon was vor?"


	31. Die Schwestern des Schicksals

Die Schwestern des Schicksals

Die Fabrikhalle in Sutton, einem der Londoner Außenbezirke, bot mit ihren meterhohen efeubewachsenen Ziegelwänden, den spitzen Sprossenfenstern und den frei liegenden Holzbalken eine atemberaubende Kulisse für den Auftritt der Schicksalsschwestern. Muggelabwehr schützte den magisch dekorierten und hell beleuchteten Veranstaltungsort vor neugierigen Blicken. Ganz im Stil ihres neuen Albums „Straight out of Arden" war die große Halle für den Auftritt der Band in eine Art künstlichen Zauberwald verwandelt worden: schmale Fichtenstämme rahmten die felsige Bühne an der Stirnseite des Gebäudes, während die Zuschauer sich in einem lichten, von gackernden Feen bevölkerten, Birkenhain wiederfanden, der sich zu einer transparenten sternenübersähten Decke hin öffnete.

Tonks fühlte sich sofort an die Große Halle in Hogwarts erinnert. Gleichzeitig glich die Atmosphäre eher der bei der Quidditchweltmeisterschaft, was an den vielen jungen Hexen und Zauberern lag, die in Grüppchen im weichen Gras hockten oder die, zwischen den Bäumen aufgespannten, Fanartikel bewunderten. Tonks war, in der Hoffnung ein Autogramm zu ergattern etwas früher zum Konzert erschienen, und liebäugelte gerade mit einem violetten T-Shirt, auf dem in schillernden Lettern der Name der Band prangte. „Drei Galleonen das Stück, gratis dazu einen Shot Giggelwasser.", trällerte eine gruftige junge Hexe, die mit ihrem blassen Gesicht und den dunklen Augen schon fast einem Vampir glich. Tonks blieb unschlüssig. Zwei Monate Suspendierung würden sich spürbar auf ihre Ersparnisse auswirken. Ein wenig Taschengeld stand ihr zwar noch zu, aber das würde sie tatsächlich brauchen, um über die Runden zu kommen. Zu den Schicksalsschwetsern hatte Bill sie, trotz Protest, großzügig eingeladen. Ein T-Shirt sollte sie nicht derart in Versuchung führen, zumal ihr Schrank ohnehin schon aus allen Nähten platzte.

Während sie noch mit sich rang, hörte sie jemanden ihren Namen rufen. Bill wedelte aufgeregt mit beiden Armen. „Tonks, hier sind wir!" Er überragte wie üblich alle Umstehenden und war auch sonst mit seinem flammend rotem Haar gut zu sehen. Doch natürlich hatte dennoch Fleur die geballte – sowohl männliche als auch weibliche – Aufmerksamkeit des Umkreises auf sich gebannt. Obwohl sie ihre silbrige Mähne offen trug und unspektakulär in Jeans und Top gekleidet war, verströmte sie die subtile übernatürliche Anmut einer Veela. Angesichts dieser puren, natürlichen Schönheit, die keiner Betonung bedurfte, fühlte Tonks sich mit ihrer knalligen Frisur, dem sorgsam ausgewählten Outfit und dem Bisschen Make-Up, das sie trug, furchtbar aufgetakelt vor.

„'allo.", grüßte Fleur sie höflich aber unterkühlt. Offensichtlich stammte die Idee, Tonks einzuladen, nicht von ihr.

Bill übergrinste die kurze Pause und sah sich über die Köpfe der Menge hinweg um. „Fehlt nur noch John.", stellte er zufrieden fest.

„Und Remus." Tonks reckte trotzig und herausfordernd das Kinn, als sie Bill überrascht die Augenbrauen heben sah.

„Er hat zugesagt? Wusste nicht, dass … das hier sein Ding ist ..." Unsicher verschränkte er die Hände hinter dem Kopf. „Ah, da ist John schon." Erneut verfiel er in sein albernes Winken.

Tonks blieb still. Bill war offenkundig nicht von Remus' drohender Anwesenheit begeistert. Dabei verstanden sie sich doch im Orden so gut. Wo war sein Problem? Tonks blieb keine Zeit mehr länger darüber nachzudenken. Proudfoot schob sich bereits durch die Menge auf sie zu. Er war nicht nur leger gekleidet, sondern trug sogar mit halbernstem Grinsen eine violette Fanplakette der Schicksalsschwestern zur Schau. „Hab ich bei meiner Cousine gefunden.", erklärte er vergnügt, bevor er Bil kumpelhaft auf die Schulter klopfte und Tonks in eine halbe Umarmung zog. Beim Anblick Fleurs fiel ihm wie erwartet für einen Monet die Kinnlade herunter. Um Fassung ringend stammelte er etwas undeutlich: „Angenehm … sehr angenehm. John – äh – Johnathan … Prodfoot."

Fleur ignorierte ihn großspurig. „Auf wen warten wir denn noch?", fragte sie mit unverhohlener Ungeduld in der Stimme.

Proudfoot, der sich wieder einigermaßen gefangen hatte, riss überrascht die Augen auf. „Kommt noch jemand?"

Tonks nickte bestimmt, um zu signalisieren, dass Remus _ihr_ Gast war. „Er ist nicht von der pünktlichen Sorte. Geht schon mal vor und sichert uns ein paar gute Plätze.", sagte sie und betonte Remus' Verspätung als gehörte sie natürlicherweise zu einer Art Bad-Boy-Image. Dass Remus weder dieses, noch irgendein anderes Klischee mit Überzeugung verkörperte, brauchten die anderen ja nicht zu wissen.

„Kein Problem, ich warte mit dir.", erwiderte Proudfoot so arglos und gut gelaunt, dass Tonks ihn nicht abweisen konnte, ohne extrem unfreundlich zu erscheinen.

„Na fein. Komm Bill, es geht gleisch los!" Hand in Hand verschwanden Bill und Fleur in der Menge.

Proudfoots Blick verweilte noch eine Weile anerkennend auf Fleurs wohlgeformtem Hintern. „Wie konnte Bill denn bei der landen?", fragte er ehrlich verwirrt.

Tonks schnaubte. „Er hat eben auch seine Qualitäten."

Proudfoot sah amüsiert auf sie herab. „Soso, hat er die …" Er grinste wissend.

„Nein, wir hatten nie was miteinander, falls du das denkst.", fügte Tonks augenverdrehend hinzu.

„Gut zu wissen." Selbstbewusst legte Proudfoot ihr einen Arm um die Schultern. Die Geste hatte etwas besitzergreifendes, war aber wieder zu freundschaftlich und harmlos, als dass Tonk sie ohne weiteres hätte ablehnen können.

In diesem Moment erklangen die ersten Akkorde aus Wintringhams magisch verstärkter Laute, untermalt von der eingängigen Titelmelodie, die Gideon Crumb auf seinem Dudelsack produzierte. Sofort fand sich eine Menge kreischender junger Hexen dicht vor der Bühne ein, die alle dem ikonischen Duo zujubelten, das aus Gideon und seinem Zwillingsbruder Myron, dem Sänger der Schicksalsschwestern, bestand. Tonks wurde unruhig. „Proudfoot …"

– „Nenn' mich John.", flüsterte er ihr zu. Er hatte den Mund ziemlich nah an ihrem Ohr, was, wie sie fürchtete, nicht nur dem einsetzenden Lärm aus Bühnenrichtung geschuldet war.

„Ist okay, John, nur …" Sie wand sich in seinem stählernen Griff und sah sich mit wachsender Ungeduld nach Remus um. Wenn er nicht bald kam, würden sie garantiert keine passablen Plätze mehr bekommen. Was sie mindestens eben sosehr aufregte wie ‚Johns' Arm um ihre Taille. Hatte er nicht gerade noch auf ihrer Schulter gelegen? „Hör mal, ich will ehrlich zu dir sein … wir … also zwischen uns, da wird nichts laufen."

Proudfoots Grinsen tat diese Eröffnung keinen Abbruch. Tonks war erleichtert bis er ihr ins Ohr schrie: „Ich versteh dich nicht, zu laut! Ich habe nur ‚wir' gehört … gefällt mir!" Und er schenkte ihr ein treuherziges Lächeln.

Tonks schlug sich mit der Hand gegen die Stirn. Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass ausgerechnet sie sich auf einem Konzert der Schicksalsschwestern in ein Beziehungsdrama verwickelt hatte. So was taten vielleicht andere Frauen in ihrem Alter, aber doch nicht Tonks! Mit den Lippen formte sie die Worte ‚Frische Luft', machte sich von Proudfoot los und drängte durch die tanzende Menge zum Ausgang. Von Remus immer noch keine Spur. Langsam machte sie sich Sorgen.

* * *

Als sie in die kühle, vergleichsweise stille Spätsommernacht trat, überkam sie ein starkes Gefühl der Einsamkeit. Und Beklemmung. Wenn sie daran dachte, wie Proudfoot sich suchend nach ihr umsah, wünschte sie sich sehnlichst ihren Zauberstab herbei, um sich wenigstens desillusionieren zu können. Oder ganz von hier zu verschwinden. Proudfoots Gesülze hatte ihr den Abend verdorben. Wenn Remus pünktlich gewesen wäre, wäre das sicher nicht passiert. Zu Tonks' Melancholie gesellte sich mehr und mehr auch Ärger. Wen kümmerte ein blödes Bad-Boy-Image oder gespieltes Interesse oder Desinteresse für diese oder jene Band, natürliche Schönheit oder zu viel Make-Up? Sie wollte bei Remus sein und zwar jetzt! Tonks war schon kurz davor, zum Grimmauldplatz zu laufen, der bestimmt fünf Kilometer entfernt sein musste, als Proudfoot wiederauftauchte und ihr einen Shot Giggelwasser unter die Nase hielt.

„Siehst aus, als könntest du eine Aufmunterung vertragen." Sein schiefes Grinsen und sein süßlicher Atem verrieten, dass er sich innerhalb der letzten Viertelstunde vermutlich selbst schon drei oder vier der kleinen Teufel gegönnt hatte, um sich Mut anzutrinken. Seine Motorik schien jedenfalls nachhaltig gestört, denn er taumelte gegen die Ziegelwand der Halle, sobald Tonks ihm das Glas abgenommen hatte. „Sieh dir die Sterne an!"

Tonks verdrehte die Augen. „Die siehst du drinnen genauso gut.", erwiderte sie schroff.

Proudfoot kicherte. „Du bist ganz schön schlagfertig, nicht wahr? Ne kleine Kratzbürste."

Entrüstet verschränkte sie die Arme. Sollte sie sich jetzt etwa dafür entschuldigen, Konversation zu betreiben? Was wollte er denn von ihr hören außer ‚Nimm mich' oder ‚Ja, ich will'? In einem Anflug törichten Trotzes stürzte sie den Shot hinunter und genoss den kurzen Lachkrampf, der ihr Zwerchfell vibrieren ließ.

Proudfoot nickte bekräftigend. „Noch einen?", fragte er eifrig, stieß sich von der Wand ab und geriet dabei ins Taumeln. Ohne Tonks' Antwort abzuwarten, schlürfte er wieder hinein.

Sie blieb zurück, das magische Giggeln immer noch auf den Lippen und Tränen in den Augen. Was war nur los mit ihr? Sie war doch jung und gesund, sie war in London auf dem Konzert ihrer Lieblingsband mit einem netten Typen, der ihr Shots ausgab. Und trotzdem war alles, alles falsch. Etwas fehlte, _jemand_ fehlte. Und das war sicher nicht der Kerl, der sich gerade an der Bar das fünfte Giggelwasser kommen ließ und nebenher den Hintern einer anderen bewunderte. Tonks beschloss, nach Hause zu gehen. Nicht zehn Trolle und noch nicht einmal die Aussicht auf ein Autogramm von Gideon Crumb würden sie noch länger vor dieser Konzerthalle halten.

Erleichtert über den endgültigen Entschluss, wollte sie schon losziehen, als ihr Proudfoot erneut den Weg abschnitt. Diesmal ohne Shotgläser, dafür mit einer ganzen Flasche Feuerwhiskey. „Wo willst du denn hin?", lallte er verstimmt. „Ich dachte, wir machen uns nen netten Abend." Traurig und anklagend ruhten seine großen Rehaugen auf Tonks.

Sie hob entschuldigend die Schultern. „Sorry, mir geht's nicht so gut. Kannst du Bill Bescheid sagen, dass ich heim gegangen bin?"

Proudfoot riss entsetzt die Augen auf. „Du darfst noch nicht gehen." Er drückte ihr die Whiskeyflasche in die Hand und warf einen Blick auf seinen Arm, an dem er allerdings keine Uhr trug. „Es ist noch nich mal zwölf.", riet er zuversichtlich. Tonks zog eine Augenbraue hoch, worauf Proudfoot einlenkte. „Okay, verstehe, du willst wirklich nicht mehr hierbleiben. Weißt du was? Ich bring dich nach Hause."

„Das ist nicht nötig, du willst schließlich das Konzert genießen." Sie lachte nervös. Proudfoot kam näher und schlang erneut einen Arm um ihre Taille. „Das blöde Konzert ist mir egal. Ich bin doch nur deinetwegen hier." Er brach ab, sein Kopf kippte nach vorne, er hickste. „Ich mag dich wirklich, Tonks.", nuschelte er an ihrem Hals.

Tonks drückte ihn so gut sie konnte von sich weg. „Das ist lieb, Proudfoot, aber ich muss jetzt wirklich gehen.", sagte sie, jetzt ohne ihren Ärger zu verbergen. Proudfoot schien jedoch nicht einmal zu bemerken, wie gefährlich sich ihr Tonfall verändert hatte. Ungestüm wie ein Teenager drängte er sich wieder an sie und murmelte. „Du magst mich doch auch. Ein Gutenachtkuss, Tonks, nur ein Kuss."

„Proudfoot, du Spinner!" Tonks entfuhr ein unsicheres, viel zu hohes Lachen. Sie wollte sich wieder losmachen, eine kurze Rangelei folgte, die damit endete, dass Proudfoot sie zwischen sich und der Ziegelwand festkeilte, sein Gesicht ganz nah an ihrem. „Ein Kuss …", lallte er unerbittlich.

„Lass mich.", keifte Tonks. Sie hatte keinen Nerv mehr auf Proudfoots große Hände auf ihrer Hüfte oder seine süße Fahne in ihrem Gesicht.

„Nur ein Kuss …", stöhnte Proudfoot und hielt ihren Kopf fest, als sie versuchte, das Gesicht wegzudrehen. Tonks zappelte hilflos unter seinem Gewicht. Sie hatte keine Angst vor Proudfoot, sie war einfach nur wütend. Auf Bill, der ‚John' überhaupt erst angeschleppt hatte; auf sich selbst, weil sie nicht gegangen war, solange sie noch Gelegenheit dazu gehabt hatte; aber vor allem auf Proudfoot, dessen Gesicht sich ihrem immer mehr näherte und ihr langsam den Blick auf den Rest ihrer Umgebung nahm.

Tonks spielte schon mit dem Gedanken, ihn zu beißen, sollte er es wirklich wagen, sie zu küssen, als sie Schritte hörte und Proudfoot völlig unvermittelt von ihr weggezogen wurde. Tonks schnappte überrascht nach Luft, sobald der Druck seines Körpers von ihrer Brust verschwand. Proudfoot war rücklings zu Boden gefallen, über ihm ragte drohend Remus' Gestalt auf. Bei seinem Anblick war Tonks so erleichtert, dass sie beinahe in Tränen ausgebrochen wäre.

Proudfoot rieb sich verwirrt und ärgerlich den Kopf. „Verdammt, was willst du denn? Tonks, wer ist das?"

Sie ignorierte seine Fragen, stieg über seine schlaffen Beine hinweg. „Sag Bill, er muss sich keine Sorgen machen.", sagte sie, ohne Proudfoot noch eines Blickes zu würdigen. Stattdessen nahm sie Remus' ausgestreckte Hand. „Lass uns abhauen." Der harte Ausdruck verschwand von seinen Zügen und er lächelte auf sie hinab. Ihre Hand noch fester packend, drehte er sich auf der Stelle und zog sie mit sich in einen Wirbel von Zeit und Raum.

* * *

Im Hydepark, wo sie sich hinter dem Stamm einer dicken Eiche materialisiert hatten, bemerkte Tonks, dass ihre Hände zitterten. „Na toll!" Wütend trat sie gegen den Baum, verlor das Gleichgewicht und fiel hin. Etwas Hartes stieß gegen ihre Beine. Sie tastete das dunkle Gras ab und fand die Flasche Feuerwhiskey, die sie, ohne es zu merken, die ganze Zeit umklammert haben musste. Kurz entschlossen, löste sie den Deckel und nahm ein paar große Schlucke. So wie Proudfoot sich aufgeführt hatte, fand sie es nur gerecht, dass sie nun seinen Whiskey trank. Remus ließ sich neben ihr nieder, den Rücken an die Eiche gelehnt. Wortlos bot sie ihm die Flasche an und zu ihrer Überraschung trank auch er davon.

„Ist alles in Ordnung bei dir?"

Sie nickte. „Das war nur Proudfoot, er arbeitet in meiner Abteilung." Als sie Remus' zweifelnden Blick sah, fügte sie beruhigend hinzu: „Er ist ein Idiot. Außerdem war er betrunken. Hätte ich meinen Zauberstab gehabt …"

„Ich will mir lieber nicht vorstellen, wie das für ihn geendet hätte." Remus lächelte erleichtert, auch wenn die Sorge noch nicht vollständig aus seinen Augen verschwand.

Eine kurze Stille trat ein. „Danke … also ich wäre auch allein mit ihm fertig geworden, aber so ging es doch schneller.", sagte Tonks leise.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich zu spät gekommen bin. Ich wusste ja nicht … Wo war eigentlich Bill die ganze Zeit?" Tonks zuckte die Schultern. „Bei seiner Freundin, auf dem Konzert nehme ich an."

Remus überlegte kurz. „Du hast dich so darauf gefreut, willst du zurück?", fragte er vorsichtig.

Tonks schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Nein, ich finde es hier gerade viel schöner. Außerdem habe ich keine Lust, Proudfoot nochmal über den Weg zu laufen. Ein Glück, dass ich suspendiert bin." Sie lachte bitter. Ungeduldig stellte sie fest, dass ihre Finger das Zittern immer noch nicht eingestellt hatten.

Remus sah es und das schlechte Gewissen schien ihn erneut zu übermannen. Tonks schüttelte beschwichtigend den Kopf. „Du kannst doch nichts dafür. Proudfoot war betrunken und ich hätte bei Bill bleiben sollen."

Remus verzog den Mund. „Das ist noch lange keine Entschuldigung … Das gibt ihm nicht das Recht …", wütend brach er ab.

Seufzend krabbelte Tonks zu ihm hinüber, lehnte sich an die Eiche und nahm noch einen Schluck Whiskey. Allmählich machten sich die Auswirkungen des Alkohols auch bei ihr bemerkbar. Genau wie ihr die körperliche Nähe zu Remus immer deutlicher bewusstwurde.

„Warum warst du eigentlich so spät dran?", nuschelte sie leise.

Remus sah sie ernst an, so als wäre er nicht sicher, wieviel er sagen sollte. Seine Hand tastete im Gras nach ihrer, Beistand suchend und er begann langsam zu sprechen: „Ich hatte eine Unterredung mit Dumbledore. Er überlegt, mir einen neuen Auftrag zu geben." Tonks schwante Böses. „Es hat länger gedauert als ich dachte, was hauptsächlich meine Schuld ist. Ich war … nicht gerade begeistert."

Tonks drückte seine Hand und fragte beklommen: „Was für ein Auftrag denn?" Remus schwieg. Doch das traurige Lächeln, das Tonks mittlerweile nur zu gut von ihm kannte, sprach Bände. Sie zog ihre Hand zurück. „Er schickt dich zu den Werwölfen!" Sie hatte ihre Stimme wiedergefunden. Empörung und Angst lagen darin. „Allein? Das kommt nicht in Frage, es ist zu gefährlich!" Sie spürte, Tränen in sich aufsteigen. „Wann?"

Remus packte sie an den Schultern, wie um sie zu beruhigen. Er schien angesichts ihrer heftigen Reaktion völlig außer sich. Tonks hatte den Verdacht, dass er sich insgeheim an ihr festhielt, um nicht selber unterzugehen. „Tonks, Tonks, das darf dir nicht so viel ausmachen, verstehst du mich? Hör doch zu. Es ist schon richtig so. Ich muss es tun. Ich habe keine Angst." Vorsichtig hob er ihr Kinn, um ihr in die Augen zu sehen. „Wer soll es denn sonst machen? Dumbledore hat mich doch nicht ohne Grund ausgewählt: Da ich bin wie ich nun mal bin, ist das meine Pflicht. Ich habe keine Arbeit, wo mein Fehlen auffallen könnte. Keine Familie, die ich versorgen müsste …"

– „Und was ist mit mir?", fiel Tonks ihm heiser ins Wort. „ _Ich_ merke, wenn du nicht da bist. Bitte, Remus, bleib hier … bei mir." Tonks wusste nicht, ob sie ohne den Feuerwhiskey in ihren Adern den Mut zu dieser Bitte gehabt hätte, schließlich war sie keine furchtlose Gryffindor. Aber die Hitze des Alkohols und Remus' unnachgiebige Miene brachten sie dazu, noch einen Schritt weiter zu gehen. Eine Hand an Remus' stoppeliger Wange, die andere auf seiner Brust, sagte sie erneut mit Nachdruck: „Bitte, geh nicht." Und als Remus' Miene auch darauf nur noch mehr Schmerz zeigte, tat sie, was sie – wenn sie ehrlich zu sich war – schon seit langer Zeit hatte tun wollen.

Mit den Augen Remus' stummes Einverständnis einholend, näherte sie sich ihm vorsichtig bis ihre Nasenspitzen sich beinahe berührten. Remus' beschleunigter Atem strich erwartungsvoll über ihr Gesicht. Sein Griff um ihre Schultern verstärkte sich kaum merklich. „Bleib.", hauchte Tonks ein letztes Mal. Remus sagte nichts. Alles was Tonks von ihm hörte, war sein beständiger schwerer Atem, der seinen Brustkorb dehnte. Sie sah seine ernsten Augen, seine vor Überraschung leicht geöffneten Lippen und vergaß all ihre Pläne. Kurz entschlossen überbrückte sie die letzten Zentimeter, die ihre Gesichter noch trennten, und küsste Remus.


	32. Zwischen uns

Zwischen uns

Ihre Lippen hatten sich kaum berührt, da zog Remus auch schon den Kopf zurück. „Was machst du denn da, Tonks?" Schwer atmend schob er sie von sich, ohne den Druck seines Griffes zu vermindern. Tonks' Herzschlag, der gerade erst richtig Fahrt aufgenommen hatte, geriet ins Stolpern. Sie fühlte sich auf einmal entsetzlich nüchtern. Und dumm. „Ich … äh … tut mir leid." Langsam ließ Remus die Hände an ihren Armen herabsinken und in seinen Schoß fallen. Seine Miene war nicht zu deuten.

„Ich … ich weiß nicht, was … was über mich gekommen ist.", stotterte Tonks wahrheitsgemäß und nochmal: „Es tut mir leid."

Remus schüttelte mit wachsender Bestürzung den Kopf. „Dir muss gar nichts leidtun! Ich bin schließlich derjenige … es liegt nicht an dir, dass …" Er ließ den Satz unvollendet. In Erwartung einer höflichen, freundschaftswahrenden Abfuhr, blickte Tonks zu Remus auf wie ein Gnom zur Schlange.

Doch statt sie mit seiner kühlen, beherrschten Art abzuweisen, nahm er behutsam ihre Hand und stellte ihr eine Frage: „Kannst du dir nicht denken, warum es nicht geht?" Er hielt den Blick gesenkt, so als könnte er die in ihren Augen aufleuchtende Erkenntnis nicht ertragen. Doch nichts dergleichen schien sich bei Tonks einzustellen.

„Weil wir im Orden zusammenarbeiten?", riet sie unsicher. So unbedeutend und albern ihr dieses Argument erschien, zog sie es aufgrund Remus' strenger Regeltreue, in Betracht. Wie üblich verriet das Gesicht ihres Gegenübers keine Emotion. Dennoch nickte Remus nach kurzem Zögern. „Nicht nur das … Die Zeiten sind einfach zu gefährlich, um sich von persönlichen Interessen ablenken zu lassen." Tonks traf die Formulierung wie ein Schlag in den Magen. Sie runzelte die Stirn und fragte etwas spitz nach: „Ein persönliches Interesse … bin ich das für dich?"

Nun bemerkte auch Remus die ungeschickte Wortwahl. „Ich will dir nur sagen, dass niemand dieser Tage sicher ist und …"

„Ach so, meinst du? Und ‚persönliche Interessen' machen da einen Unterschied? Wer weiß: Wenn Mad-Eye und Sturgis zum Zeitpunkt ihres Angriffs in einer Beziehung gewesen wären, hätte vielleicht eher jemand bemerkt, dass mit ihnen etwas nicht stimmt!"

Unbeeindruckt gereizt erwiderte Remus: „Nein, denn diese Partner wären gefoltert worden und getötet, sobald Voldemort keine Verwendung mehr für sie hat! Versteh doch, Tonks", er schloss ihre Hände mit seinen ein und fuhr mit ungewöhnlicher Eindringlichkeit fort, „wenn ich mich zur Zielscheibe der Todesser mache, muss ich wissen, dass du dadurch nicht in Gefahr gerätst."

Das entblößende Bekenntnis zu seinen Gefühlen entging Tonks in diesem Moment völlig. Sie konzentrierte sich einzig auf den anderen Teil der Aussage. „Du bist nicht mein Beschützer und wirst es auch nie sein! Wenn ich in Gefahr gerate, dann nicht wegen deiner hirnrissigen Undercover-Aktionen, sondern meinetwegen! Glaub mir, ich hab Erfahrung mit gefährlichen Situationen … und mit Fehlern. Ich mache sie jeden Tag. Aber du … das zwischen uns … ist keiner."

Remus drehte das Gesicht weg. Tonks' Hände, die sich wie von selbst um ihn geschlungen hatten, fielen kraftlos von ihm ab. „Da. Ist. Nichts. Zwischen. Uns.", knirschte er überdeutlich, so als müsse er sich selbst überzeugen.

Und Tonks konnte nicht verhindern, dass auch sie, aufgrund seiner Vehemenz, Zweifel hegte. Genau betrachtet, hatte Remus tatsächlich nie Andeutungen gemacht, zwischen ihnen sei mehr als Freundschaft, gute Freundschaft. Auch wenn das ihre Beziehung vielleicht nicht einmal so treffend beschrieb. Für gute Freunde wusste Tonks erstaunlich wenig über Remus' Leben außerhalb des Ordens. Und doch fühlte sie sich ihm so nah wie niemandem sonst. Ihre Zeit in _Harbwr Hudol_ hatte ihn ihr nähergebracht, als sie es jedem anderen Ordensmitglied war. Sie hatte Remus' dunkelste Abgründe gesehen, sie hatte ihm kurz vor seiner schmerzhaften Verwandlung beigestanden. Doch zeugte dies alles wirklich von seiner Zuneigung zu ihr oder vielmehr von Tonks' Begabung, stets zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort zu sein?

Wenn sie darüber nachdachte, war es eigentlich nicht erstrebenswert, einer Werwolfsverwandlung beizuwohnen oder gemeinsam Fenrir Greyback durch eine Muggelstadt hinterherzujagen. Wie viele positive Momente hatten sie und Remus schon zusammen verbracht? Vermutlich verband er ihre Anwesenheit tatsächlich nur mit Schwierigkeiten, Gefahr oder sogar Schmerzen. Immer wenn sie im Raum war, fielen Stühle um, spritzte Tinte, flog irgendetwas in die Luft …

„Tonks?" Remus' heisere Stimme riss sie aus ihren trüben, desillusionierenden Gedanken. „Tonks, hör auf zu grübeln, wir wissen beide, dass das nicht gut endet." Er versuchte sie anzusehen, doch sie wich seinem Blick aus. „Sag was … Tonks, ich mag dich … sehr. Ich will, dass wir Freunde sind. Straf mich jetzt nur nicht mit Schweigen. Bitte, sag nicht, dass wir jetzt nicht mehr reden …"

Tonks seufzte. Sie wollte nicht mehr reden. Nicht mehr auf verlorenem Posten kämpfen. Diese Nacht hatte nichts verändert, schon gar nicht Remus' Gefühle für sie. Tonks wollte nach Hause. So sehr, wie sie sich noch vor einer halben Stunde nach Remus' Gegenwart, seiner Berührung gesehnt hatte, so sehr konnte sie seinen Anblick gerade nicht ertragen. Betont langsam erhob sie sich aus dem feuchten Gras, um sich durch ein betrunkenes Taumeln nicht schon wieder ihrer Würde zu berauben.

Remus hockte vor ihr am Boden. Sorgenfalten durchzogen seine ergrauende Stirn. Sie wünschte nur, ihn wieder lächeln zu sehen. „Natürlich reden wir, Remus. Bald bestimmt. So wie wir es immer tun. Ich will doch auch, dass wir Freunde sind. Aber vor allem will ich dabei sein, wenn du herausfindest, dass es noch andere Dinge auf der Welt gibt als Sorgen und Anstrengung und Aufopferung für ein größeres Wohl … Das würde ich wirklich gerne miterleben." Wie um ihre schönen Worte all ihrer Schlagkraft zu berauben, wurde Tonks von einem Hickser unterbrochen, der ihr unaufhaltsam in der Kehle aufstieg.

Remus verzog keine Miene. Er tat nicht, als ihren Blick bestürzt zu erwidern. Tonks fragte sich, ob sie mit ihrer kleinen Rede überhaupt zu ihm durchgedrungen war. Vermutlich nicht …

Schulterzuckend wandte sie sich ab und trottete die kleine Böschung zum gekiesten Spazierweg hinunter. Die dünne Sichel des Mondes beschien den sonst nur spärlich erleuchteten Park und ließ die Wege wie weiße Schlangen gespenstisch leuchten. Tonks' Schritte raschelten durch das spröde Laub, das den Pfad säumte. Ein Klang, der ihr half, ihre brausenden Gedanken zu übertönen. Sie hörte nicht einmal, ob Remus ihr nachlief. Und noch weniger konnte sie sagen, ob sie das wollte.


	33. Dumbledores Allianz

Dumbledores Allianz

Die schwarz verschleierte Hexe ließ Tonks keinen Moment aus den Augen. Wie eine unheilverkündende Krähe hockte sie am anderen Ende des Tropfenden Kessels und taxierte sie mit einer Intensität, die Tonks beinahe körperlich fühlen konnte. Sie hatte in der Winkelgasse ein paar Besorgungen gemacht, den Kopf stets gesenkt, aus Angst jemandem zu begegnen, den sie kannte. Weil Bill heute den ganzen Tag arbeiten würde, hatte sie sich entschieden, im Tropfenden Kessel Mittag zu essen. Sie wollte nicht riskieren im Flitterby, das ihr eigentlich lieber gewesen wäre, auf Proudfoot zu stoßen. Allerdings schien sie auch hier von bekannten Gesichtern nicht verschont zu bleiben.

Seufzend nahm sie ihre bereits halbleere Suppenschale und durchmaß den stickigen Schankraum, um sich ungefragt an den Tisch der verschleierten Hexe zu setzen. „Hat Remus dich etwa auf mich angesetzt? Oder vielleicht Kingsley?"

Die Hexe fuhr gehörig zusammen, als Tonks sie ansprach. Mit krächzender Stimme stammelte sie: „Ich bin nur ein armes Weib mit einem kleinen aber ehrbaren Unternehmen, ich möchte niemandem Böses."

„Ja ja, _Mundungus_ , dass du ein ‚Weib' sein sollst, hat glaub ich jeder hier begriffen.", gab Tonks trocken zurück. Sie konnte förmlich sehen wie dem Gauner unter dem Schleier die Kinnlade herunterklappte.

Beleidigt zog er sich das Tuch vom Kopf. Wie erwartet, war das Gesicht darunter alles andere als weiblich: Der rötliche Bart stand in alle Richtungen ab und wucherte bis hinunter zu Dungs nervös zuckendem Adamsapfel. „Wie hast du mich erkannt?", fragte er mit gesenkter Stimme.

Tonks ignorierte seinen Flüsterton. Laut lachend erwiderte sie: „Na hör mal, das ist mein Beruf. Außerdem hast du dich für einen Beschatter ziemlich schlecht geschlagen. ‚Unauffällig beobachten' heißt nicht, die Zielperson offen anzustarren. An deiner Tarnung könntest du auch noch etwas arbeiten. Man kann drei Meter gegen den Wind riechen, dass du keine Frau bist."

Mundungus grummelte noch eine Weile eingeschnappt vor sich hin, während Tonks den Rest ihrer Suppe schlürfte. Sie tupfte sich den Mund auf betont damenhafte Weise ab und fragte dann erneut: „Also, wer schickt dich?"

Dung verdrehte die Augen. „Bin nicht deinetwegen hier … Komm vom Wachdienst, wichtige Geschäfte …" Er nuschelte noch ein bisschen in seinen Bart, bevor er zugab: „War mir nicht sicher, ob dus bist … Musste genauer hinschaun."

Wieder musste Tonks lachen. „Dung, ich hab nur meine Haarfarbe verändert! Du bist derjenige mit einem Sack über dem Kopf!" Mundungus zuckte nur die Schultern und fuhr fort, Tonks kritisch zu mustern.

Insgeheim konnte sie sich denken, wieso er sie nicht gleich erkannt haben könnte. An diesem Morgen war Tonks nicht nur mit pochenden Kopfschmerzen, sondern auch einer meterlangen schwarzen Haarmatte und eingesunkenen Zügen aufgewacht. Sie hatte ganz vergessen, wie ihr Katergesicht aussehen konnte und musste bestimmt zehn Minuten vor dem Spiegel investieren, um wieder halbwegs gesellschaftsfähig auszusehen. Was ihr chaotisches Gefühlsleben anging, so hatte sie sich entschieden, Remus und allen anderen kompromittierenden Situationen bis auf Weiteres erstmal aus dem Weg zu gehen. Das schien sich aber offenbar schwieriger als gedacht zu gestalten.

Naserümpfend wechselte sie das Thema: „Von welchem Wachdienst redest du? Ich dachte, Kingsley ist heute im Ministerium eingeteilt …" Mundungus drückte ungehalten einen schmutzigen Finger an die Lippen. „Hab den jungen Potter im Auge behalten. Die Blagen durften gestern vom Schulgelände runter nach Hogsmeade. Dumbledore hat mich gebeten, ein bisschen aufzupassen."

Tonks nickte ernst. Sie hatte gar nicht daran gedacht, dass Harry sich selbst während des Schuljahres nicht permanent unter Dumbledores direkter Aufsicht befand. Interessiert beugte sie sich vor, um Dungs Worte besser zu verstehen. „Und was haben sie getrieben? Stinkbomben bei Zonko's gekauft, um der Inquisitorin eins auszuwischen?"

Konsterniert schüttelte Dung den Kopf. „Ich hab ihn gut zwei Stunden im Aberforths altem Schuppen belauscht." „Im Eberkopf?" Tonks glaubte sich dunkel an die zwielichtige Kneipe zu erinnern. Sie erinnerte sich allerdings auch, dass Hogwartsschüler dort nicht gerade unerwünscht aber doch nicht gern gesehen waren.

„Was wollte er da?" Dung zuckte die Schultern. „Er hatte bestimmt noch zehn andere Bälger dabei und es wurden immer mehr. Die kleine mit den Locken hat sowas wie ne Rede gehalten."

Tonks hatte eine Eingebung. „Ging es um Elfenrechte?", riet sie amüsiert.

„Ne, ich glaube, die gründen mehr sowas wie ne Bande, n Club. Obwohl man das unter dieser pinken Schnepfe gar nicht mehr darf …"

Tonks nickte besorgt. Sie hatte von den vermaledeiten Ausbildungserlässen, die Umbridge ständig erfand, gehört. „Und … was genau ist ihr Plan? Wollen sie Umbridge etwa stürzen? Klingt ein bisschen ambitioniert für ein paar Teenager." Dung zuckte wieder mit den Achseln und leerte sein Butterbier mit einem Zug. „Dung!" Tonks stieß ihm in die Rippen. „Warst du jetzt dabei oder nicht? Was plant Harry? Etwas Gefährliches?" Sie wollte sich nicht ausmalen, wie Remus und vor allem Sirius auf diese Neuigkeiten reagieren würden.

Mundungus schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ging gar nicht so viel um diese alte Sabberhexe. Eher um Unterricht. Diese verrückten Kinder wollen tatsächlich außerhalb der Schule noch sowas wie eine Nachhilfegruppe für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste starten …"

„Wow, das klingt ja toll! Und wer soll sie leiten? Einer der Älteren? Die Zwillinge vielleicht?"

„So viel ich mitbekommen habe, soll der junge Potter ihnen den Kram beibringen. Das Ganze heißt _Dumbledores Allianz_ oder so ähnlich …"

Tonks stutzte. „Warte, Dumbledore _weiß_ davon? War er dabei?"

Dung grunzte ungehalten. „Natürlich nicht, sonst hätte ich ja nicht den Babysitter spielen müssen. Wäre mir aber neu, dass in Hogwarts irgendwas passiert, ohne dass Dumbledore Wind davon bekommt."

Während Tonks noch nachdenklich einige Brotkrümel in ihrem Teller umherschob, richtete Mundungus sich ächzend auf und warf ein paar Knuts auf die schartige Tischplatte. „Muss jetzt zum Orden, Bericht erstatten. Kommste mit? Dann kannst du Dumbledore selbst fragen."

Tonks überlegte. Zum einen brannte sie drauf, mehr über diese geheimnisvolle Gruppe und die Rolle, die Dumbledore bei all dem spielte, zu erfahren. Andererseits würde sich bei dieser Gelegenheit eine Begegnung mit Remus kaum vermeiden lassen. Unschlüssig verzog sie das Gesicht.

„Liegt bei dir, ich könnte uns hin apparieren. Hab gehört, du bist in letzter Zeit … nicht sehr mobil." Auf Mundungus' Gesicht lag etwas wie feixendes Mitgefühl. Tonks wusste, dass er recht hatte. Abgesehen davon war es sowieso unmöglich, Remus ewig zu meiden, also konnte sie genauso gut direkt damit anfangen, sich an seine abweisende Haltung zu gewöhnen. Auf ihr zögerliches Nicken hin, raffte Mundungus die Röcke und führte sie entschlossen Richtung Tür.

* * *

Es war eine Premiere für Tonks, die Küche des Grimmauldplatzes Nr.12 zu betreten und nicht von einer Kreachers kreativen Beleidigungen getroffen zu werden. Grund dafür war, dass die gesamte hasserfüllte Aufmerksamkeit des Hauselfen sich gerade auf einen großes pelzigen Berg am anderen Ende des Raumes zu richten schien. Ein laut jammernder Berg.

Tonks brauchte bestimmt fünf Sekunden, um den Wildhüter von Hogwarts, Rubeus Hagrid, in den Tiefen eines riesenhaften pelzbesetzten Reiseumhangs zu erkennen. Zu seiner rechten saß ein besorgt dreinblickender Dumbledore. Sirius war damit beschäftigt, Tee zu kochen und Remus drückte sich nervös an der Küchenzeile herum. Seine Irritation war nur zu gut verständlich. Selbst für seine Verhältnisse war Hagrid übel zugerichtet: Beide Augen waren zugeschwollen und blutunterlaufen, er trug einen Arm in der Schlinge und der sichtbare Teil seines Gesichts wies zahlreiche eitrige Blutergüsse auf. Tonks wollte sich nicht ausmalen, wie es unter seinem buschigen Bart aussah. Der Wildhüter war gerade grollend und wild gestikulierend in eine Art Berichterstattung vertieft. „Es lief hervorragend, das hat Olympe auch gesagt. Bis diese dreckigen Todesser uns die ganze Tour vermasselt haben!" Seine große Pranke knallte mit solchem Nachdruck auf die Tischplatte, dass die bereitstehenden Teetassen klirrend zu Boden sprangen.

„Wie sahen sie aus? Woran habt ihr sie erkannt?", fragte Dumbledore, während er die Porzellanscherben mit einem nebensächlichen Wink seines Zauberstabs wieder zusammenfügte.

Hagrid zuckte die Achseln. „Ziemlich normal, schwarze Umhänge, aber keiner von denen hatte n Dunkles Mal." Stöhnend drückte er sich einen Eisbeutel gegen die geschwollene Stirn. „Schätze, die müssen es sich erst verdienen. Die haben ihre Aktion wirklich verdammt ernst genommen."

Tonks wechselte einen Blick mit Mundungus, der ebenso wenig wie sie den Kontext des Gespräches zu erfassen schien. „Hallo Hagrid, Professor Dumbledore … Was ist denn passiert?" Die Köpfe am Raumende wandten sich ihr zu. Sie konnte nicht sagen, ob Remus' grüne Gesichtsfarbe ihrem Erscheinen oder Hagrids Bericht geschuldet war.

„Er war bei den Riesen.", erklärte Sirius düster.

Da fiel es Tonks schlagartig wieder ein. Errötend ob ihrer Ich-Bezogenheit dachte sie an das erste große Ordenstreffen zurück, als Remus ihr von Hagrids Mission erzählt hatte. Seitdem hatte sie keinen Gedanken an das Ordensmitglied im Dauereinsatz verschwendet. Dennoch beantwortete Sirius' Bemerkung ihre Frage doch nur teilweise. „Haben die Todesser dich so zugerichtet?", wollte sie zaghaft wissen.

„Wenn es doch so wäre!" Unerwartet hatte Molly Weasley die Szenerie betreten. Schwer bepackt wankte sie aus der Speisekammer und versetzte dem leise vor sich hin schimpfenden Kreacher mit der zufallenden Tür einen Stoß. „Wirst du wohl still sein?"

„Kein Blutsverräter sagt Kreacher, was er zu tun hat … Ekelhafter Abschaum von einem Halbriesen. Wenn das nur die Herrin wüsste!", krächzte der Elf unbeeindruckt weiter.

Molly indessen setzte einen Topf Kartoffeln aufs Feuer und widmete sich mit der ihr ureigenen mütterlichen Art Hagrids Schwellungen und Blutergüssen. Geschäftig an ihm herum tupfend fuhr sie fort: „Nein, das waren unsere reizenden Rekruten – halt doch still, Rubeus! Die haben ihn dermaßen vermöbelt. Es war richtig, dass ihr die Aktion abgebrochen habt. Weiß Merlin, was da noch alles hätte passieren können."

In Hagrids kleinen schwarzen Augen bildeten sich unverkennbar Tränen. „Aber wir haben doch nichts erreicht!", schluchzte er. „Die Todesser haben uns alles kaputt gemacht, verdammte Gauner. Dabei lief es am Anfang so gut!"

Dumbledore tätschelte mitfühlend Hagrids Arm. „Wir wissen, dass du alles in deiner Macht stehende getan hast, um dem Orden zu dienen, Hagrid. Wir sind dir und Olympe zu großem Dank verpflichtet." Tonks brannte darauf zu wissen, wer diese ominöse Olympe eigentlich war. „Aber noch ist nicht alles verloren. Wir haben immer noch den Plan, unseren Gesandten zu den Werwölfen und den Zentauren loszuschicken. Ich habe Anfang der Woche mit Firenze gesprochen und er war sehr entgegenkommend."

Hagrid schniefte. „Danke, Professor …"

„Ja wirklich, Hagrid, du hast deinen Teil getan. Ich hoffe nur, dass die anderen Missionen nicht ganz so … gefährlich sein werden. Oder zumindest, dass die Teilnehmenden nicht so großen körperlichen Schaden nehmen.", fügte Molly mit einem strengen Blick, der eindeutig für Dumbledore bestimmt war, hinzu. Der nickte nur ernst und respektvoll.

Tonks und Mundungus, die nach wie vor ein wenig verloren in der Küche herumstanden, gesellten sich gerade zu den anderen, als Hagrid sich bebend erhob. „Ihr habt recht, ich darf mich nicht immer so selbst fertigmachen." Wie zur Bekräftigung des eben gesagten, schnäuzte er sich ein letztes Mal in sein tischtuchgroßes Taschentuch und steckte es dann entschieden weg. „Ich muss mich zusammenreißen. Schließlich werde ich wieder an der Schule gebraucht. Unterricht …", setzte er mit stolzgeschwellter Brust hinzu.

Molly sprang einen Schritt zurück, um nicht von seinem riesigen Ellenbogen umgemäht zu werden. „Du gehst schon? Ich dachte wir essen noch nett miteinander. Dumbledore, sagen Sie was!"

Doch auch Dumbledore war bereits aufgestanden. „Ich danke dir für die Einladung, Molly. Aber ich fürchte, ich muss Hagird sofort zurück ins Schloss begleiten. Unaufschiebbare Angelegenheiten verlangen nach meiner Aufmerksamkeit."

Hagrid nickte eifrig. „Genau, wichtige Angelegenheiten. Ich werde erwartet … von Fang und … Ja von Fang.", schloss er etwas ungeschickt, während er seinen Reiseumhang zuknöpfte.

Bevor die beiden sich auf den Weg machen konnten, huschte Mundungus zu Dumbledore hinüber und erstattete im Flüsterton seinen Bericht. Gespannt auf Dumbledores Reaktion, beobachtete Tonks, wie der Schulleiter sich aufrichtete und die Stirn runzelte. Ein kleines Lächeln um seine Mundwinkel verriet Überraschung und Stolz, doch seine Augen blickten noch ernster als zuvor. Er nickte Mundungus dankbar zu und küsste Molly die Hand, bevor er sich zusammen mit dem lärmenden Hagrid auf den Weg machte.

Kaum war die Haustür hinter ihnen geräuschvoll ins Schloss gefallen, begann Mrs. Black in der Eingangshalle fürchterlich zu kreischen. Sirius verdrehte die Augen und lief ihnen nach, die Treppe hinauf. Mundungus, der sich in der Küche ziemlich unwohl zu fühlen schien, folgte ihm auf dem Fuß.

„Tonks, wie schön dich mal wieder zu sehen!" Molly kam auf sie zu und schloss sie in die Arme. Sie sah besorgt aus, rang sich aber ein mühsames Lächeln ab. „Aber du bleibst doch zum Essen, nicht wahr? Ich hab so viel vorbereitet und Bill und Arthur wollten auch noch kommen." Eigentlich hatte Tonks wenig Lust, sich mit der ewig ernsten Männerrunde über den Kampf gegen Du-weißt-schon-wen zu unterhalten, zumal Remus Teil dieser Runde war. Doch es war ihr unmöglich, Mollys liebevoll blinzelnden Augen etwas abzuschlagen. „Natürlich." Sie schluckte voll dunkler Vorahnung. „Ist es nicht noch ein wenig früh?"

Molly strahlte über ihre Zusage. „Aber nein, wir müssen ja noch so viel kochen. Die Jungs sind immer ganz ausgehungert, wenn sie den ganzen Tag rackern mussten."

Etwas wehmütig dachte Tonks darüber nach, dass Andromeda sich auch dann weigern würde, etwas Besonderes zu kochen, wenn Tonks einen Monat lang die Nächte durchgeackert hätte. Sie behauptete immer, Arbeit bringe einen schließlich nicht um und sei – überhaupt – das halbe Leben. Gegen ihre oft kühle und verschlossene Mutter war Molly Weasley Tonks immer wie der reinste Engel erschienen. Weshalb sie es ihr auch nicht übel nahm, mit der einfachsten und stumpfsinnigsten Aufgabe unter der Sonne abgespeist zu werden, die keine scharfen oder fehleranfälligen Gerätschaften beinhaltete: Salat putzen. Neidisch sah sie zu Remus hinüber, den Mrs. Weasley mit der viel spannenderen Aufgabe des Rübenschälens betraut hatte. Mit düsterer Miene dirigierte er die gelben Stücke mithilfe seines Zauberstabs in einen Topf siedender Brühe.

Mrs. Weasley schwatzte die folgende halbe Stunde geschäftig vor sich hin, die gedrückte Stimmung in der Küche gekonnt ignorierend. „Immer auf Achse, der Gute. Frag mich nur, wie der Mann nebenher noch eine Schule leiten will. Besonders eine Schule wie Hogwarts … Ich hoffe nur, dass Fred und George ihm nicht zu viel Ärger machen. Jetzt wo ihre UTZs vor der Tür stehen sind die beiden völlig außer Rand und Band. Anstatt zu lernen und mir einmal keinen Kummer zu bereiten, tragen sie immer noch diese Pläne vom eigenen Scherzartikelladen mit sich herum. Woher sie das Geld dafür nehmen wollen, steht natürlich auf einem ganz anderen Blatt … Wenn ich nur dran denke, wie viele UTZs Bill damals hatte oder wie lang Percy dafür gelernt hat –" Sie unterbrach ihren Monolog, um sich die triefende Nase abzuwischen.

Tonks fühlte sich verpflichtet, etwas zu sagen: „Na na, Molly, das wird schon mit den Zwillingen. Fred und George sind doch schlau und kriegen das bestimmt alles irgendwie hin. Und Percy …" Händeringend suchte sie nach aufmunternden Worten, den dritten Weasley-Bruder betreffend.

Zu ihrer Überraschung meldete Remus sich zu Wort: „Ich kenne Percy zwar nicht gut, wie man sich eben nach einem Jahr Unterricht kennt, aber mir schien sein Herz immer am rechten Fleck. Natürlich überaus ehrgeizig, bestrebt immer alles richtig zu machen, aber im Grunde …"

Molly schniefte erneut und nuschelte durch ihre zitternde Hand: „Danke … danke Remus. Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich ohne den Orden und all das hier tun würde. Es kann so einsam werden ohne die Kinder." Tonks tätschelte ihr unbeholfen aber mitfühlend den Rücken.

In diesem Augenblick kamen Sirius und Mundungus zurück in die Küche geschlendert, beide eine Flasche Butterbier in der Hand und offenbar in Hochstimmung. „Das ist mein Patensohn!", trällerte Sirius entzückt. „Geht hin und bietet dieser alten Sabberhexe die Stirn wie sich das gehört." Er nahm einen weiteren Zug Bier und setzte sich dann grinsend zu Tonks und Remus an den Tisch. Molly rieb sich verstohlen die Augen und fragte in betont beiläufigem Tonfall: „Was hat er denn angestellt? Ron hat doch hoffentlich nichts damit zu tun?" Sirius erwiderte mit einem bellenden Lachen und Mundungus erzählte erneut, was er am vergangenen Abend im Eberkopf beobachtet hatte.

Mrs. Weasley und Remus verkniffen sich für die Dauer von Mundungus' Bericht zwar jeden Kommentar, gingen ihren Aufgaben aber mit immer verdrießlicheren Mienen nach. „Wie stellt er sich das denn vor? Eine Mannschaft von Schülern unterschiedlicher Häuser irgendwo Verteidigungszauber beizubringen? Sie haben nicht die Räume.", wandte Remus schließlich als erster ein. „Sind die denn übergeschnappt? Wenn die Großinquisitorin sie erwischt, droht ihnen der Schulverweis! Mal wieder! Dass die bei ihren Aktionen nie an mich und meine geschundenen Nerven denken …", fiel Mrs. Weasley mit zunehmend schriller werdender Stimme ein.

„Du darfst es Ron auf keinen Fall verbieten!", insistierte Sirius.

„Ach und weshalb darf ich meinem eigenen Sohn nicht verbieten, was ich für fahrlässig und risikoreich halte, Sirius?", giftete Molly zurück.

Der hob ungläubig die Augenbrauen, als sei das offensichtlich. „Weil Harry dann weiß, dass er beschattet wird."

„Das kann ja nicht schaden, vielleicht benimmt er sich dann zur Abwechslung mal.", keifte Molly über den Lärm der im Spülbecken scheppernden Töpfe hinweg.

Sirius erhob sich angriffslustig. „Sich einem absolut bescheuerten System zu Wehr setzen und dabei seinen Mitschülern helfen, sich zu verteidigen, das nennst du schlechtes Benehmen?"

„Meiner Meinung nach bringt er sie eher in Gefahr als ihnen Gutes zu tun. Sie sind doch noch Kinder, gegen wen sollten sie sich in Hogwarts denn verteidigen müssen?"

„Äh hallo?", nun musste Tonks entschieden protestieren. „Letztes Jahr hat es ein Todesser direkt unter Dumbledores Nase aufs Schulgelände geschafft und blieb dort unentdeckt bis er sich selbst zu Erkennen gab. Bis er Harry beinahe um die Ecke gebracht hat, um genau zu sein. Und denkt nur mal vor zwei Jahren: Solange die Kammer des Schreckens geöffnet war, zählte Hogwarts zu den gefährlichsten Orten überhaupt. Also ich denke Verteidigung ist auch für Schüler durchaus ein Thema. Wäre ich Dumbledore, hätte ich schon längst so eine Defensiv AG gründen lassen." Das gab ihnen allen zu denken.

„Hat Albus denn etwas mit dieser Gruppe zu tun? Hat er so etwas gesagt?", wandte Remus sich gefasst an Mundungus.

Schulterzuckend kam die Antwort: „Hat er nich gesagt. Gar nich. Schien aber nich so sehr überrascht zu sein." Sie verfielen erneut in nachdenkliches Schweigen. Tonks wechselte einen scheuen Blick mit Remus, den er ebenso zurückhaltend erwiderte. Ihn zu sehen tat nicht so weh wie befürchtet, aber ihr fehlte der vertraute Umgang mit ihm. Wenn er sie früher angesehen hatte, meinte sie manchmal sogar die Gedanken hinter seinem ausdruckslosen Gesicht zu erraten.

In die Stille hinein betraten Arthur und Bill Weasley die Küche. Etwas ratlos ob der bedrückten, streitgeladenen Atmosphäre warfen sie sich vielsagende Blicke zu. „Molly? Liebes?" Mr. Weasley küsste seine rotfleckige Frau zaghaft auf die Wange. „Ist etwas passiert?" Sie zog sich beleidigt in die Umarmung ihres Gatten zurück, während Bill strahlend die Deckel von den dampfenden Töpfen hob. „Mhm, Suppe, das ist ja mein Leibgericht. Schön dich zu sehen, Remus, Sirius. Hey Dung! Tonks, du bist ja auch hier!", heiter drehte er eine Runde und umarmte sie alle.

„Ich hab beunruhigende Nachrichten aus dem Ministerium." Tonks wechselte einen beklommenen Blick mit Bill. Sich die müden Augen reibend, fuhr Arthur fort: „Die Dementoren … es hat weitere Zwischenfälle gegeben. Zwei Muggel wurden angegriffen.

„Wie bitte?" Sirius fuhr wie von der Tarantel gestochen hoch.

„Geht es ihnen gut?", fragte Remus.

Arthur lies traurig die Schultern hängen. „Ich … nein, sie sind in schlimmster Verfassung. Man hat sie ins St. Mungo gebracht. Ich glaube, die Frau … wird sich nicht mehr erholen."

„Oh, Arthur!" Mrs. Weasley zog ihn fester an sich.

Der Gedanke an ein paar Amok laufende Dementoren, die wahllos Muggel überfielen, schickte auch Tonks kalte Schauer über den Rücken.

„Gab es auch Übergriffe auf Zauberer?" Remus las Sirius, der bewegungslos und aschfahl dastand, die brennende Frage von den Augen ab.

Mr. Weasley schüttelte den Kopf, nur um gleich darauf die Schultern zu zucken. „Wer weiß, ich hab von diesem Angriff auch nur erfahren, weil Perkins und ich mit den Vergessenszaubern betraut wurden. Ich war den ganzen Tag im Krankenhaus …" Molly drückte ihren Mann mit sanfter Führsorge auf einen Stuhl und schob ihm eine dampfende Tasse Tee zu. Arthur raufte sich die schütteren Haare. „Vielleicht gab es noch mehr Angriffe, ich weiß es nicht. Könnte mir vorstellen, dass Amelia Bones oder der Minister nicht scharf darauf sind, so etwas an die große Glocke zu hängen. Man fragt sich, was für Konsequenzen das nach sich zieht. Wie will man einen Dementor denn bestrafen?"

„Das läuft alles aus dem Ruder.", knurrte Sirius, der sich offenbar wieder gefangen hatte. „Erst Harry und dann das. Voldemort holt sie sich alle: Erst die Riesen, jetzt die Dementoren und bald vermutlich auch noch die Werwölfe!"

Bei der Erwähnung von Voldemorts Namen fuhr Mrs. Weasley heftig zusammen. Mit zitternder Stimmer fragte sie: „Aber wie können wir ihn aufhalten?"

Remus, dessen Gesicht sich über Sirius' Werwolfkommentar merklich verdüstert hatte, antwortete: „Endlich die Todesser enttarnen, die das Ministerium seit Jahren unterwandern die Schuldigen solcher Aktionen mit ihrem Geld und ihrem Blutstatus decken. Diese Taten dürfen nicht ungesühnt bleiben. Man muss damit an die Öffentlichkeit!"

„Und wie?", warf Tonks skeptisch ein. „Seht euch doch mal an, wie Harry und Dumbledore dastehn seit sie angefangen haben, die Wahrheit zu sagen. Niemand wird uns glauben!"

Remus schien ihren Einwand nur zu gern mit einer seiner abgedroschenen Floskeln entkräften zu wollen, rang aber merklich um aufmunternde Worte. Er wusste, dass sie recht hatte.

„Wenn die Dementoren ab jetzt auf eigene Faust handeln oder – noch schlimmer – von Du-weißt-schon-wem gelenkt werden … ist Askaban nicht mehr ausbruchsicher." Bill wurde bei dieser Überlegung ganz grün im Gesicht. Eine eisige angsterfüllte Stille folgte auf seine Worte.

Tonks konnte sich eine Welt, in der es die durch Askaban gewährleistete Sicherheit nicht gab, kaum vorstellen. Wie jedes Mitglied der magischen Welt hegte sie gemischte Gefühle im Bezug auf die uneinnehmbare Gefängnisburg. Nur die Sicherheit, dass die verrückte Bellatrix Lestrange ihr hinter den meterdicken Mauern nichts anhaben konnte, ließ Tonks nachts ruhig schlafen. Andererseits teilte sie natürlich die allgemeine Abneigung gegen die dunklen glücksaugenden Zellenwärter, noch mehr jetzt da sie Sirius kannte, den lebenden Beweis für Bartemius Crouches willkürliche Rechtsprechung. Wenn sie ehrlich zu sich selbst war, fand sie die ständige Überwachung von Dementoren sogar für rechtmäßig verurteilte Verbrecher zu hart. Schaudernd dachte sie an Sturgis, der noch beinahe sechs Monate in Askaban abzusitzen hatte. An Hagrid, dem die gesichtslosen Monster vor zwei Jahren schwer zugesetzt hatten. Die Dementoren machten keinen Unterschied zwischen Verbrechern und guten Menschen. Und wenn sie unter Voldemorts Führung waren, würden sie ohne zu zögern die gefährlichsten seiner Anhänger frei lassen, ohne irgendwelche Skrupel oder moralische Bedenken.

Was konnten sie dagegen tun? Das Ministerium war dem Orden sicher keine Hilfe. Unter Fudges unkritischer Leitung, gepaart mit dem Einfluss reicher Reinblüter, würden die Abteilungen ihre Scheuklappen so schnell nicht ablegen. Und was Dumbledore anging, so hatte der im Augenblick allein schon damit alle Hände voll zu tun, seine eigene Schule vor dem Einfluss des Ministers zu schützen. Kein Wunder, dass Harry und seine Freunde ihre Ausbildung nun selbst in die Hand nahmen … „Eigentlich nicht dumm … Ja, das ist unsere einzige Chance", dachte Tonks laut über diesen Einfall nach. „Was?" Sirius schaffte es irgendwie, gleichzeitig gereizt und hoffnungsvoll zu klingen. „Was?"

Tonks warf einen ernsten Blick in die Runde. „Das sollten wir mit dem ganzen Orden besprechen."

* * *

„Das ist doch Irrsinn!", kreischte Dädalus Diggel empört. „Dafür ist keiner von uns ausgebildet." Nach Zuspruch suchend ließ er seine geweiteten Augen über die Versammelten wandern.

Hestia Jones hob die Schultern. „Eigentlich sind wir mit drei Auroren, einem studierten Verteidigungslehrer und zwei Ex-Häftlingen doch ganz gut aufgestellt." „Nicht zu vergessen, dem mächtigsten Zauberer der Welt", fügte Remus mit Blick auf Dumbledore hinzu.

Tonks hätte fast die Augen verdreht. Dennoch stimmte sie um des lieben Friedens willen zu: „Genau und Bill ist Fluchbrecher. Er hat schon mehr Monster besiegt als im Verbotenen Wald leben." Bevor Bill sie ob dieses leicht übertriebenen Vergleichs korrigieren konnte, fuhr sie fort: „Viele von euch haben schon einmal gegen die Todesser gekämpft. Was ist hieran anders?"

Mrs. Weasley stand ungläubig auf. „Anders ist, dass etliche von uns im Krieg ihr Leben geben mussten. Anders ist, dass Ihr-wisst-schon-wer damals rechtzeitig als gestoppt wurde, bevor er zu mächtig werden konnte. Anders ist, dass er dieses Mal viel koordinierter vorgeht und seine Gefolgsleute besser getarnt sind."

Kopfschüttelnd entgegnete Remus: „Auch wir sind heute besser vorbereitet. Wir können Voldemorts Stärke jetzt viel besser einschätzen als noch vor fünfzehn Jahren …"

Molly fiel ihm mit tränenerstickter Stimme ins Wort: „Ich habe zwei Brüder verloren. Mein Mann ist im Orden, meine Söhne sind im Orden. Egal wie gut wir vorbeireitet sind, ich will keine Risiken mehr eingehen." Mit einer energischen Bewegung schob sie ihren Stuhl zurück und stürmte aus der Küche. „Molly, Liebes!" Mr. Weasley entschuldigte sich hastig, um ihr nachzulaufen.

Betretene Stille kehrte ein. Tonks war sich bewusst, dass die meisten der Anwesenden sie ansahen, in der Erwartung sie würde ihren Vorschlag verteidigen oder einsichtig davon zurücktreten.

Doch stattdessen ergriff Emmeline Vance, eine hochgewachsene, streng wirkende Hexe das Wort: „Wir alle haben geliebte Menschen verloren. Wir alle haben Verluste erlitten. Um so wichtiger ist es, heute effektiver vorzugehen als vor fünfzehn Jahren. Schwerwiegende Fehler wurden begangen, das Vertrauen in die falschen Leute gesetzt. Aber wenn wir uns davon abschrecken lassen, jedes Risiko und jeden Kampf vermeiden, dann wird Ihr-wisst-schon-wer leichtes Spiel haben." Mit gelassener Autorität ließ sie ihren Zauberstab über ihre langen dünnen Finger tanzen. „Die meisten von uns haben Kampferfahrung. Ich selbst habe Mulciber und Dolohov besiegt und ihre Deportation nach Askaban überwacht. Nichts wäre mir lieber als dafür zu sorgen, dass sie dort auch bleiben." Professor McGonagall trat hinter die Hexe und legte ihr bekräftigend eine Hand auf die Schulter. Auf ihrem Gesicht lag Sorge aber auch kompromisslose Entschlossenheit. „Du hast recht, Emmeline."

„Danke, Minerva."

„Wir müssen diese Aufgabe übernehmen. Es ist unsere Pflicht, den gefallenen Hexen und Zauberern und uns selbst gegenüber, Ihr-wisst-schon-wen aufzuhalten. Wenn wir jedoch schon vor seinen Anhängern versagen, können wir genau so gut hier aufgeben."

Tonks nickte den beiden älteren Hexen dankbar zu. Sie wusste selbst, dass ihr Vorschlag, einen weiteren Wachdienst einzurichten, eine extreme zeitliche, emotionale Belastung für alle hier bedeutete. Aber die Vorstellung, Askabans Tore einfach unbeaufsichtigt zu lassen während die Dementoren im Alleingang agierten, war so bedrohlich, dass sie keine andere Möglichkeit sah. Das Ministerium weigerte sich, zu handeln also mussten sie selbst die Initiative ergreifen. Dafür war der Orden da. Sie verspürte ein unangenehmes kribbeln in den Fingerspitzen, wenn sie daran dachte, wie wenig sie bisher unternommen hatten, wie wenig Erfolge sie im Kampf gegen … Voldemort verzeichnen konnten. Unglaublich, dass sie sogar Angst hatte, seinen Namen auch nur in Gedanken zu benutzen. Wie die anderen Ordensmitglieder zitterten ihr vor einer direkten Konfrontation mit dem mächtigen Zauberer die Knie. Seine jahrelange Abwesenheit hatte dem Dunklen Lord nicht seines Schreckens beraubt, sie hatte ihn zur Legende gemacht. Ein schwarzer unberechenbarer Mythos, den man von spärlichen Erzählungen aus Kriegstagen kannte. Es war wichtig, dass der Orden sich über diese Furcht nicht entzweite. Trotz Emmelines und Professor McGonagalls Einwänden, schien vor allem Dädalus Diggel noch nicht restlos überzeugt.

Endlich tat Dumbledore, der bisher nur ruhig zugehört und die Reaktion der Ordensmitglieder beobachtet hatte, auch seine Meinung kund: „Ich scheue mich, irgendjemanden gegen seinen oder ihren Willen auf Askaban zu stationieren. Dädalus hat recht, dafür sind nur wenige von uns ausgebildet. Allerdings halte ich es für notwendig, die gegenwärtige Lage zu überprüfen und einzuschätzen. Wer würde sich für einen solchen Einsatz bereit erklären?" Tonks Hand schnellte nach oben, noch bevor Dumbledore hinzu setzte: „Es könnte gefährlich werden."

Dennoch hoben sich mehr Hände als Tonks erwartet hätte: Bill und Remus natürlich, dann noch Emmeline und Professor McGonagall, Alastor und auch Dumbledore. Auch Sirius wollte für einen Moment den Arm recken, ließ ihn dann jedoch wieder sinken. Von seiner verständlichen Angst vor Dementoren abgesehen, war Askaban vermutlich noch der wahrscheinlichste Ort, an dem er erkannt werden würde. Der letzte Platz, an dem er sicher wäre.

Dumbledore quittierte Sirius' Geste mit einem traurigen Lächeln und richtete den Blick dann auffordernd auf Tonks. Offenbar erwartete er, dass sie diese Mission koordinierte. Leicht errötend nickte sie in die Runde. „Sehr gut … ich danke euch … für eure Bereitschaft." Sie fühlte sich äußerst unwohl in ihrer neuen Führungsposition, fühlte sich aber bekräftigt durch Bills aufmunterndes Grinsen. „Ich denke, es ist am besten, die Gruppe möglichst klein zu halten, um nicht zu viel Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Höchstens vier Leute, mehr nicht." Entsetzt stellte sie fest, dass ihr nun die Aufgabe zufiel, die passenden Ordensmitglieder auszuwählen. Unsicher musterte sie die Gesichter der Freiwilligen. Wen sollte sie mitnehmen?

„Emmeline", es schien ihr nur gerecht, ihre erste Fürsprecherin mit Totessererfahrung einzubeziehen. „Mad-Eye", seit ihrer letzten gemeinsamen Aktion wusste Tonks umso mehr, dass sie sich auf den alten Auror verlassen konnte. Fehlte nur noch eine Person, wenn Tonks ein klassisches Kämpfer Quartett aufstellen sollte. Unentschlossen flog ihr Blick zwischen Bill und Remus hin und her. Bill war ihr bester Freund, sie hatten schon etliche Male zusammen gekämpft und waren einander vertraut wie Bruder und Schwester. Auf der anderen Seite wusste sie, dass Dementoren zu Remus' Spezialgebiet zählten und er ganz persönliche Gründe hatte, die Mission zu begleiten. Doch sie konnte nicht vergessen, wie er damals in _Harbwr Hudol_ im Angesicht der Todesser alle Vorsicht hatte fahren lassen. Wie er unfähig gewesen war, seine Angst vor Greyback zu verbergen oder Phillenew gegenüber ihre Tarnung aufrecht zu erhalten. Und wenn sie ehrlich zu sich war, hatte sie im Moment einfach nicht die Nerven, sich auf die Zusammenarbeit mit ihm einzulassen. Zögernd deutete sie auf Bill, der sofort verstand und zufrieden nickte. Remus ließ die Hand sinken. Wie so oft war seine Miene undurchdringlich. Tonks rieb sich die schwitzenden Hände an der Jeans ab und fuhr fort: „Also, folgender Plan."


End file.
